Snippets that wont let me be
by Elunas
Summary: This will be my file in which I keep all my little bits and pieces of stories that will not just leave me alone. I rate it M just in case, and I warn any who read that I do not have a beta, though I do have a spell check! This is all AU, obviously. Enjoy if you can, what my mind has wrought.
1. Snippet 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the lore/back story of the Diablos Family. Everything else mentioned that belongs to J.K. Rowling... belongs to her, really. I make no money off of this.

AN: This is the first of my snippets. I know a multitude of writers have these, and well, this is mine.

This is where I will be posting from now on, really. No real multi-chapter stories unless I get an overwhelming desire for something I write to be continued. I am of course open to anyone wanting to adopt any snippets, or story ideas. As for my current story, it is not abandoned; the last two chapters are in the Beta process. Hang tight.

AN2: Alright, while not many have asked for it, there have been small hints and the like about the back story of the apparently well-known house of Demons. This will be explaining that. I warn everyone that reads this, EVERYONE, that this is a whole lot of Gary Stu. If you don't like it well... then, sorry. I am just putting it out here. It has been kind of bugging me too, so I am writing it. Another warning, most, if not All of this will be descriptions, as if someone is reading it to you. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Snippet #1: History of the Family of Diablos.

_November 8th, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library, Restricted section._

Hermione Granger sat on a table in the restricted section, reading over a tome that was probably as old as the Ministry of Magic itself. She had a pensive look on her face as she was doing her best to read it

over. It was in Olde English, so it was a bit of a stretch, if not impossible. She was about to close the book when she turned the next page and it cut her finger. She yelped softly as blood landed on the book and then was mesmerized as it started translating into the Queen's English. She gasped and then, suckling on her finger, started reading hungrily.

~Break~

The Diablos family is shrouded in mystery and darkness, but in this tome, these words account the truth. How is this tome different than others? It is simple, mortal, they were written by one of the ageless servants of the Diablos family. One would assume it would be a near endless praise for said family, but this servant was ordered to write through his own eyes and those of others. These words are a collection of every such thing. The blood and shadow magic in this binding, the pages, and the very words ensure nothing but truth and sincerity.

The current Lord of the family, Scorch Meglon Diablos, has been such a Lord for nearly one thousand years. His long life and influence is a testament to his power and intellect. Most lords of the house of Diablos are slain by their enemies, or their very heirs. To stay alive amongst both shows just how great of a lord he is.

As it is my duty to scribe all, I am permitted to write my Lord's true age. He was born under a blood moon deep within the furthest reaches of the nine hells. Born to the first demon Lord of house Diablos. Upon the year you read this, mortal, 1991, he has lived for Seven thousand Six hundred and fifty three years. You read this, and you are in awe, but as he is born to a Demon lord his life is greatly extended. Were he never to be fatally wounded, or stripped of his power, there is no limit to his age.

Immediately upon his birth he was torn away from his mother and cast into the pits of torment to determine his strength, his ability to survive. As a mortal, who reads this, you are no doubt not amused by this 'cruelty'. It does not matter, however, for as I have stated, he has reached an ancient age, as such he did survive the pits. When he emerged a blink has passed to his parents, but to mortals forty years had passed. He emerged a man in mortal eyes, blood thirsty and cruel. His first act upon returning was to slay his eldest brother and claim heir status for when his father was to pass it.

Centuries passed, and they were rife with sin and evil, as is the existence of demons. Upon his thousandth birthday, Scorch ascended from the hells into the mortal plane of man. Instead of simply causing terrible destruction and evil, he decided to corrupt man to their cores. He went about the earth, spreading sin and corruption as he did so. Every several decades taking a new visage, but never halting in his deeds. It was amusing to say the very least to him and his family.

For a thousand years Scorch continued this, until he grew tired of the earth and set out to find other forms of life throughout the cosmos. It was in his absence that the Goddess of Life and Magic, Isis, felt it the proper time to bestow upon these mortals the gift of magic. In later years she would be ashamed of their direction for it, but would not interfere.

Scorch did find new forms of life to amuse himself with, and it was in these next millennia that he himself changed. While ruthless and blood thirsty as demons are by nature, his demeanor altered, calmed. Instead of a demon that shamelessly went about causing destruction and mayhem, he used his intellect and power to corrupt. To take the hearts and minds of all forms of intelligent life and twist it to his needs. In doing so he became wealthy, he became even more powerful, and it was with great glee that he took over worlds and galaxies.

It was upon the year nine hundred and fifty seven that he returned to earth to start his corruption anew on the planet. He was met with not just normal mortals this time, no, there were those whom could manipulate magic. They called themselves Wizards and Witches, and he laughed at the thought of such foolishness. Almost immediately he started to sink his influence into the governments of the world, both magical and non. He acted from the shadows, but he did not need to do otherwise for the time being. In the magical world he made a house for his family line, the Demon House as it is known today.

It was in the year thirteen hundred and forty seven that his first true competition emerged. Not from the mortal planes, but from the demonic ones. A lesser, but growing house, the house of Electros had slain all but his two youngest siblings, and he was to be next. The following conflict would be remembered amongst mortals without magic as the Black Death. Historians would speak of it as the Bubonic plague, but those of magic knew it was a clash of magic and corruption between two demon Lords.

Demon Lord Electros was banished back to the nine hells, cast into the pit of anguish for all eternity for his acts upon another demon house. Lord Scorch took his spoils; the armies of the fallen lord, and his wife. The Lady Ingrina was not pleased by this, but she had a plan to usurp her new husband. She, however, underestimated the mute, ageless servant of the house of Diablos. Tasked, I was, with monitoring her at all times when she was not with my lord. Through my time around her I discovered her scheme, and because of this my lord came up with one of his own.

There were no children born to the house of Diablos before his son and daughter. Upon their birth their mother spirited them away to one of my Lords many homes on another world, to raise them to her own image and mind set. It was in this time that my lord created a contract signed in blood, and bound in shadow and flame. His heir must not only be the youngest, but they must have lived within his presence for a minimum of 21 mortal years. Lady Ingrina did not know of this, so upon her return she demanded her children slay their father for his throne.

Father and child fought, and it ravaged many a planes in their wake. Both mortal and astral planes were decimated, yet the father was victorious. Both children were banished to another galaxy, while lady Ingrina was banished to the abyss for all eternity, never to be given a moment's peace or chance of repentance.

More centuries passed, and with them Scorch gained more wealth while his corruption and influence spread throughout the earth, and he was happy. Nothing of great significance came until the middle of the twentieth century. A self-proclaimed Dark lord rose to power within Great Britain. His name was Gellert Grindelwald and he had gained an artifact of power thought lost to the mortal magicians: The Elder Wand. The story of the Three Brothers is well known, and the myth is that Death himself gave the brothers their artifacts of power. It was not mere myth, but truth as death had been bereft of any meaningful activity that day.

Grindelwald proclaimed blood purity was to be attained, to cleanse the world of those impure. Through his occupation of the minds and hearts of his followers he was assisted by a non-magical man by the name of Adolf Hitler. Both cleaved a bloody swath through their respective communities, but were both ultimately defeated. Hitler by his own mortality and Grindelwald by his one-time lover, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was then proclaimed as leader of the light by the Wizarding Community of Great Britain, yet deep in his heart he kept the belief that his lover had been right. Not in the sense of senseless slaughter, but purity had to be maintained. He hid it well, however, but his heart was far from pure. To this day it still remains stained, still remains inky and black, coated in a false veil of goodness.

In Nineteen Seventy One my lord was sent a missive by one 'Lord' Voldemort. Said missive spoke of a promise power, influence and riches, if only my lord were to kneel and bear his dark mark. It is with mirth that I write my Lord sent a missive in return, reminiscent of what is known as a Howler. It was not, however, filled with words of anger and denial. No, instead it was filled with the greatly amused, and condescending laughter of my lord.

The 'lord' Voldemort responded with violence and force, yet was unprepared for the retaliation of my lord. He a group of his 'death eaters' to my lords place of business, and was surprised when they returned to him... in several boxes. The threat was evident, and even as he rose in power, the one known as 'Lord' Voldemort backed off from any further attempts to gain my lords favor.

The first blood war ended, thanks to the protective blood magic of one Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans, destroying the physical form of the 'lord' Voldemort. Her son, last living of the Potters, Harrison James Potter, was taken to the home of his last living relatives, the Dursley's, and placed upon their doorstep.

He was then, upon the next morning, found by my lords personal secretary, one Sally O'Hara. From there, after some words with the matriarch of the Dursley household, she brought the child to my lord. He decided to raise the child as his heir, to continue his legacy, and raise a child in his own image and designs. In later years he would be adopted into the house Diablos and be known as Harrison James Potter-Diablos. A demon to his enemies, a son to his father, friend to those who knew him.

I watch now, even through the heavens and stone, over my little lord. I watch him traverse through his education, watch him gain friends and enemies. I will, as I have done for my lord, continue to scribe all things of importance. From his adoption, to the first instance of demonic rage that flooded his senses. The same rage that caused him to order a life being taken.

~Break~

The words cut off and Hermione blinked softly and shook her head. This... scribe was watching Harry? He wrote of the incident with the Troll... but, she didn't see anyone around. She looked around and then looked back at the book, which was blank now. She shuddered and put the book back, making her way as silently as possible out of the restricted section and back to her dorm. She had some questions for Harry, and she hoped she wouldn't be crossing any boundaries.

* * *

AN: Alright, as I write this I am a little disappointed in how it turned out, but I want to keep it anyway. I hope it clarifies some things, but I have a feeling it might make some things even more confusing. Either way, enjoy if you can, and as always thanks for reading.


	2. Snippet 2

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me, I just use the idea's and make no money off of it.

AN: Now, this is something that has been bothering me for some time. Not in the bad sense, just in the 'I must write this!' sense. I am a serious H/Hr shipper, but this just kept bugging me. There will be some Hermione and select Weasley bashing, be forewarned.

Snippet #2: Pale Blue Eyes

Pale, almost emotionless blue eyes stared at the Golden trio from the Slytherin table. These eyes held a cold anger beneath their normal stony calmness, and the gaze was calculating as it was unblinking. These eyes belonged to one Tracy Davis, and she was not a happy witch. Why was she not a happy witch? One name came to mind; Hermione Granger. Well, if she was honest with herself several names came to mind, but right now that filthy, no good, conniving mudblood was the target of her ire. Normally she did not give into the standard pureblood horse shit, but she felt the muggleborn witch deserved it.

She had to, begrudgingly of course, give credit to the witch, as she was doing something that not even Dumbledore was privy too. And if he was, they was just an extra person for her to really... hate. She had actually became friends with the boy-who-lived back in second year, but after that summer he had changed. He had been studious, charming, and the house prejudices were not even registered to him. That all changed when he came back for third year. He looked at her as if he didn't know her at all, not only that but he was taking COMC and Divination. Divination for Merlin's sake! They had agreed to take Runes and Arithmancy together.. as friends of course.

It was sixth year now, and she grated her teeth, growling to herself as she remembered what she had come across. She had been walking back to her dorm after getting a midnight snack when she heard someone talking to someone else in one of the empty potions classrooms. She placed a few sound dampening charms on herself and went to investigate, only to have her ire raised as she discovered an ongoing foul deed. As it turned out, one Hermione Granger had started to brew a potion to control the boy-who-lived. He was strong willed, and had magic to boot, but it was a potion keyed to him by his blood. She didn't know how the filthy mudblood got it, but still she did, and was using it against him.

Among her co-conspirators were none other than the two youngest of the Weasley brood. She remembered the conversation as if it was yesterday, even it being a few days after the start of term, and it was now mid October.

"Hermione, why can't we just, do this up near our dorms?" The human bottomless pit asked, more liked whined, causing both females to scoff but the youngest to answer.

"Because, stupid, people will look for us there. They won't dare look for us near the Slytherin dorms, I thought you knew that?" He huffed but conceded, Ginerva turning back to their potioneer. "How much longer, Hermione?"

"Not too much longer now, sweetheart. This one has to be a bit stronger... he started fighting the other one over the summer after the mutt kicked it." There was a collective snort before she went on. "One more year and I'll snag him up. Fertility and lust potions mixed in will have me and you knocked up and rich before the end of 7th year." She sighed softly. "I won't have to deal with my shit head parents or any of these morons anymore. I'll have access to the Potter and Black libraries and i'll be able to do whatever the hell I want." She smirked and shared a kiss with both Weasleys, which made Tracy's stomach do an un-natural flip.

"There is no counter to this, right?" The Weasley male asked, having not really paid attention as he was too busy thinking about all the food and women he could buy with his share of the Potter-Black fortune. The response came from his sister.

"Yes there is a counter, but whats the point in me telling you if we're not going to use it? Just... keep a look out and shut up." Ronald grumbled and went to the door, not noticing the disillusioned Slytherin as she slunk away.

Tracey had seen the potion book the mudblood had and took a look at the Slytherin copy in her dorm common room. The potion was meant to control dangerous criminals in their own mind, stronger and more illegal than the Imperius curse. It was banned not only in Great Britain, but in 70% of the magical world, considered one of the foulest of potions. She had thankfully found the counter as well in the same book, the trouble was getting Harry alone and getting it to him. She was booted from her staring and self thinking by her friend and dorm mate, Daphne Greengrass.

"You've been staring for almost ten minutes, Tracey, what's wrong?" She blinked, her eyes dry, before she un-clenched the utensils in her hands and responded. Her voice was dead and stoic, but Daphne could hear the... rage underneath.

"Nothing is wrong, Daphne. Excuse me, I have a prince to talk to." Daphne's eyes narrowed softly, that was something Tracey said she would never do. She watched as her friend got up and made her way to Malfoy, who was surprised to say the least, but he hid it under his arrogant drawl and sneer.

"What do you want, Davis?" He looked her up and down, a sneer on his lips just as disgusted as the one on Pansy, who was on his arm.

"I request a dorm meeting, it would being our house a much needed boost in the halls of Hogwarts." He did show his surprise, but it was momentary. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but showed no other acknowledgement.

"I'll think about it, Davis. Get out of my sight, it's starting to smell." He sniffed and Pansy snickered like the hyena she was before Tracey left the hall. She had quite a few things to prepare for the meeting.

~Break~

The Slytherin dormitory had two common rooms, one for every day usage, and one for important meetings and planning. The second was rarely used, but when it was it was set up like a large conference room. Draco Malfoy was the official prince of Slytherin house, but it wasn't because of his father. No, he had earned that spot and actually did a lot more good for his house than he showed on the outside. They were not Slytherin's for nothing. He watched the room and table fill with the upper years and nodded when Tracey entered. She cleared her throat and started to speak when he gestured for her to do so.

"I request use of the projecting Pensieve." There was some collective murmuring and Draco had Crabbe go get it. Unlike him, Crabbe and Goyle were as simple minded inside the house as they were outside. When it was placed on the table Tracey carefully extracted her memory of the night she was bringing up. She had wanted to do this earlier in the year, but she had to wait for Draco to reclaim his throne again, he had lost it the previous year and she needed a familiar house mate.

"This memory is of the 8th of September. I show it now because at that time our Prince had yet to reclaim his place." Draco nodded and Millicent Bulstrode activated the pensieve. Tracey waited patiently for everyone to see the memory, and then looked at Draco. Most every one else did the same, and what they saw surprised them.

"So... it is because of that filthy fucking mudblood, and the blood traitors that my best friend was taken from me?!" Not many had known, but Draco and Harry had been close, so close one would think they grew up together. Harry had been quick to un-cover the Slytherin mask, and he was welcomed into the Malfoy family as a surrogate son. Tracey waited for Draco to take a few calming breaths before she nodded and spoke.

"Yes, my prince. I know of the antidote, but I do not have the ingredients or the skill for to brew it. I wanted this to be done before the Yule holidays, because who knows what they would do to him. The mudblood might even decide not to wait for Harry to be 17, we can't have that." Draco nodded, leaning back and thinking, mostly trying to reign in his temper. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Harry, they were so close once upon a time. It was not his fault though, and they lifted a weight from his shoulders.

"Davis, get the book with the antidote." He turned to a 7th year. "Morath, get the ingredients she needs when she shows it to you." He turned, surprisingly, to a 4th year. "Astoria, when it is given to you make the potion. This takes priority over everything else, do you understand?" Astoria Greengrass lit up, nodding. Even in the eyes of Severus Snape she was a prodigy, and that was saying something as he was close to getting replaced as the youngest potions master in British history by said student.

"Yes my prince!" He smiled at the younger girl and then looked back at Tracey.

"Plan with Daphne, Zabini and Nott. I want to have that trio's footsteps planned out to the minute. I want to be able to find them when they are on the loo! We are getting our second prince back." He stood and left, but not before he took the memory from the Pensieve and made his way to his head of houses office. Severus needed to see this, he too had wondered what had happened to the Potter heir.

~Break~

Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter were walking towards the 7th floor corridor that held the room of requirement, they had some... savior training, as they were going to call it, to start. Even in his mind addled state, he still needed to know how to please the two witches who would be his child bearers. As Hermione was about to make the third pass to conjure their room they were peppered with spell fire. Before shields could be thrown up the four Gryffindors were stunned on the cold stone floor. Tracey came out and delivered a swift kick to the stomach of the mudblood who started this all, then another... and another, before she was pulled back by her best friend Daphne.

"Stop! She'll get hers, just... wait." Tracey huffed and then the four were levitated as Draco conjured his own room. Tracey, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco, Theodore and Astoria entered the room that had formed. It was reminiscent of the Slytherin common room but with a bed to the side for Harry to recover on. The three criminals were tied up and dropped on the floor with no shortage of harshness, being left alone as Astoria took out the precious antidote from her robes.

"It is charmed so that every drop leaves the vial, I also charmed it to be indestructible, my prince, just in case." She handed the potion to Draco and got a caress to the cheek and a soft kiss in reward. She shuddered softly, their relationship was budding but she knew they would be perfect for each other. He turned and then sat on the bed next to his brother in all but blood, the brother he was going to reclaim tonight.

"How long does it take to work, Astoria? He's been on this potion for three years... at least." He looked at her before looking back at Harry.

"The normal antidote takes twenty minutes, but I made the safer one so it should take three hours." He nodded and then opened Harry's mouth, pouring in the potion and massaging his throat to help him swallow it. When not a drop was left in the vial or on Harry's tongue he closed his mouth and capped the vial.

"Now, we wait. But... let's not be idle, shall we?" He put up a silencing ward around Harry's bed, and a timer for two hours and fifty minutes. The collective Slytherins then turned to the bound Gryffindors and decided a little payback was in order. They did nothing to seriously maim or injure the fools, but there would be a little humiliation. The real payback would be when the memories were given to Dumbledore and the head of the DMLE. Sure, they could have done that first, but they needed to make sure everything was taken care of first. They took care of their own. Harry had always been a snake in lions clothing.

~Break~

Harry James Potter-Black woke up to the soft, pleasant drawl of his best friend, Draco Malfoy. A smile on his face as he blinked and rubbed his eyes softly. He reached for his glasses and when they were presented to him he looked at his blonde brother.

"Fuck... you got old, Drake." He was embraced by his brother, and the girl he had hoped could be more than just a friend some day, Tracey. He smiled and sat up with a low groan, shaking his head of the remaining cobwebs of the potion.

"So, I got the jist of it... memories really, but what's going on?" That was when Tracey took the lead and started explaining everything he had missed. At least what he couldn't exactly remember. The potion created a second mind, and while it was not his own, he didn't have to take three years of classes again. At the end of it he closed his eyes and let out a long, suffering sigh before looking at his friends again.

"So, what is going to happen to the trio of fuckwits?" There was a collective chuckle and then they told Harry of the plan to get the authorities involved, and he was anything but against it. They had controlled three years of his life he could never get back, and he was not about to let that slide.

~Break~

No-one could say that the boy-who-lived wasn't a merciful soul, but when you messed with his life, and those of the ones he cared for... well, you were in for an existence of misery. He brought down the full force of the Potter and Black families on the two youngest Weasley's and the muggle-born Granger. As the mastermind behind it she was sentenced to having her mind wiped of all magical knowledge and given over to the muggle authorities to spend a good portion of her days in prison for her crimes. The two pure bloods were sentenced to three years in Azkaban, but before they could smirk at getting off so lightly, the second sentence of the rest of their lives to be lived as muggles had them paling and screaming for mercy.

The rest of the Weasley clan abandoned their two youngest for their crimes, and begged for the forgiveness from Harry. As they had nothing to do with the plans, he embraced them as the family they had once embraced him as. Dumbledore had been oblivious to all of this, and he apologized profusely to Harry when he found out. Not only that, but he resigned from his three major positions, speaking that he no longer saw the forest for the tree's. He was too hung up on the bigger picture that he did not notice the little details anymore. He would retire, occasional taking over for Minerva as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry got back into the swing of things, once more raising to the top of the academic charts and opening the friendly pathways between the houses once more. He eventually caught up completely, and then went above and beyond that as well. While he missed his godfather, he never really knew him, but he would make the Black family name something to be proud of again. And all of this was possible, thanks to a pare of Pale Blue Eyes.

* * *

AN: Well, that's how it went in my head, nothing really spectacular, but there you have it. Hope at least someone enjoys it.


	3. Snippet 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I make no money off of what I produce.

AN: SO, This snippet popped into my head, as most do, and well... I feel it might be a little darker, or weirder than I am used to writing. We shall see.

* * *

Snippet #3: Willpower

_Willpower  
__— n  
__1. the ability to control oneself and determine one's actions  
__2. firmness of will_

This word, this term, held a lot of meaning to a lot of people. Addicts of many forms, criminals or those who would be criminals, and of course Wizards and Witches. It was something that one Harry James Potter had a lot of. He showed it with his determination to face Voldemort in his first and second year, his ability to conjure a patronus that blew away over 100 dementors (that was a testament to his power as well), and of course to break the Imperius from none other than the feared dark lord himself.

So it was now that he felt himself losing his will to keep his temper in. People over the years had seen his 'temper' in his little tantrums and agitations, but it was a facade. What really was his temper was something that no one would want to see. You see, Harry had a secret. A terrible, dark secret that lurked just beyond his coherent mind. Teasing him, egging him on, wanting to be free. Dumbledore would think it was the influence of one Lord Voldemort, but that Horcrux, that darkness, had long ago been taken care of.

No, what rested in Harry was a product of ten years of living hell. Ten years of living at the Dursley's. His magic manifested into something.. sinister, something that was unlocked the moment Harry was connected with his wand. Oh the things that darkness wanted to do. No-one knew that when he got his invisibility cloak he took it more than once to the restricted section. Not even Harry knew it. His other self would wake him up and take him to read the darker, more sinister books. He would owl order terribly banned books, and read them for hours.

He could take control, but he wanted Harry to embrace it. He wanted Harry to merge with him, to unleash and absorb the beast. It was giddy with anticipation as Harry was currently writing with his own blood in detention. He was keeping the beast at bay for now, but the pain on his hand, the knowledge that his blood could be used against him, that was chipping at his will.

"This is your fault, you know. You could have been a good boy, but no. You wish to speak the lies, try to convince others of your idea's." Harry tried to tune out the sickly sweet, grating voice of their current DADA teacher: Dolores Umbridge. He was really trying, but it was hard, harder than taking a point blank Cruciatus. He almost flinched when she leaned next to his ear and whispered. "I know you know where the mass murderer Sirius Black is. The betrayer of your parents. You harbor a criminal, maybe you... are happy your parents are dead. We will catch him, and when we do we'll make sure you watched as he gets the kiss!" Her voice then left as she laughed, it was a terrible sound, and Harry just... let go.

~W~

Dolores Umbridge smirked when she saw Harry Potter twitch. It was coming, the ranting, the raving. Then, then more punishments for the little brat. She heard the chair move and she turned around to face the teen-aged boy and was surprised, literally she gasped, when he was right in front of her. His eyes were glowing, the smirk on his face made her own smirk from earlier look like a pleasant smile. It was... unsettling.

"I don't think so, Dolores. You see, my dear old godfather will be set free. I'll make sure of it. But first... first I'll take care of you." Before she could react her wand was plucked from her fingers and then she was struggling for breath. Not from a spell, but from strong, youthful hands. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was strangling her. He was surprisingly strong for a teen so small, but then again she was not exactly the largest or most fit of witches. Her face started turning red, then slowly started turning blue as he kept up, and increasing the pressure.

"You know the funny thing, Madam Umbridge." Her title and name were spoken with a sweet venom as she smirked. "This is all your fault. Oh yes. I was content to watch myself get tortured, my studies to falter. But nooo... you had to bring in my family." Harry Tsk'd, the kind of condescending tsk you got from those who saw themselves better than you. "I do hope the reaper has fun with you, Dolores." He snarled and reveled in her face as he squeezed the last bit of life from her. He wiped his hands clean on her robes and using her wand cleaned his prints from her neck. He hummed and then snapped her wand after putting a mini dark mark over her desk.

Harry burned the parchment where his blood had been used as ink and made his way to the infirmary. It would help with his alibi because Wizards as a whole were stupid. He learned that, after his first year, and he used it to his advantage. Umbridge would shown all the signs of the asphyxiation curse, it did the same thing he did but with magic, and it took longer. Madame Pomfrey sighed when he came in, but when he showed her his hand and explained... she lost it. She was livid, and she used some rather colorful language to describe the woman.

With Harry's permission she took some magical pictures and samples of his hand before she set out to cure him. There would be some light scarring, but they caught it in time so it wouldn't be permanent. Harry was sitting, letting the salve she put on work it's wonders when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came into the ward. Immediately Harry felt a prickling behind his eyes when he looked at Snape, and seconds after that he screamed and clutched his head as he was taken to his knees.

"That's rather rude, Professor. I do not recall giving you permission to utilize Legilimency upon my person." Snape snarled as he twitched, he had been put under the Cruciatus in that small second, at least it was what it felt like. He got up shakily and took his wand out, only for it to go flying into the hand of the Hospital matron.

"How DARE YOU!? This young man has been tortured today, and you try and do the same with a mental attack!?" He yelped when he got a stinging hex to his hand, then his chest and legs. She was literally corralling Snape out of the infirmary, and when he was out she slammed the door and turned to Dumbledore.

"If you say a word about him doing it under your blessing, I will use every last bit of my power to make sure you have a bed with your name on it." She huffed and went over to Harry, checking his hand. "I also hope you are here to tell me you need evidence against that... that toad of a woman." She glared and Dumbledore frowned softly.

"She is indeed why we are here, Poppy, but not for the reason you might think. You see... Mr. Potter had a detention with her tonight." She nodded and a made a gesture to say 'get on with it' "She was just found dead. Strangled by the _Praestrangulo_ curse. A rather dark curse..." He was trailed and was about to go on when he was interrupted by the stout witch.

"Don't you dare, Albus, don't you even dare! That curse takes at least seventy minutes to take effect, Harry has been here for close to two hours. He came straight after his detention and I had to tend to his wounds." She huffed and McGonagall came closer, now she was curious.

"Wounds, Poppy?" The matron nodded and showed her the evidence. It was stamped and proved authentic by the instruments Poppy was given for just such a reason. "My goodness... Mr. Potter... why didn't you say anything?" She looked at him, appaled, furious, and disappointed. She was put on the spot by the matron, yet again.

"Oh no, Minerva, you are not getting off here. Mr. Potter told me all about how you instructed him to 'Keep his head down' instead of tearing apart a witch harming one of your cubs!" The last four words were punctuated by a stern finger to the taller witches chest. Then she turned to Dumbledore, who looked about ready to bolt before her gaze turned on him and he froze. She came to him and growled, actually growled before speaking.

"And YOU! After last year, after the tragedy of the third task you send him back to his relatives house. Then, instead of helping him cope with what he saw, what he had been put through, you cut off everything from him! Oh yes, he told me. He told me how this year you have been avoiding him." She huffed and then took her wand out, looking at the two older magic users. "Out. OUT of my ward. I have a patient ot take care of, and unless you contract dragon pox ten steps from my ward, I don't want you in here till I am calm!" The two other beings in the middle of the hospital wing left, tails tucked between their legs as they did so.

Poppy then took Harry's wand and cast the proper spell to determine just what he had been casting, to eliminate him as a suspect of course. Harry was alright with that, Poppy was taking care of him. He didn't protest when she said he would be there for the night, he needed time to think. He had finally, after years of holding it back, become one with his darkness. He sighed as he laid down to sleep, but he knew it would only be his body recharging.

~W~

Harry spent two days in the infirmary, and his friends visited him between classes. He took to his studies and of course chatted with Poppy. She was like a mother hen, but he was fine with that. He missed that attention, and while she was a strong willed woman, she couldn't help but baby him... just a little bit. He found out that she was the one that delivered him, so there was a little extra bond between them. He left the infirmary on the third day, and surprised her by giving her a firm, grateful hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed softly and sent him off, telling him with not so subtle words not to be back here till at least after Christmas.

Harry made his way towards Gryffindor tower with a spring in his step. The last two nights were spent really embracing the darkness that he had held at bay. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun from now on. Sure, he would still be good when it was needed, but he would no longer be the reckless Gryffindor. He would be the snake in lion's clothing. He smirked as he said the password, oh yes, the rest of the year was going to be... fun.

* * *

AN: That was all I had for that particular idea. I do hope it was alright. No beta, just a spell checking. Till next time.


	4. Snippet 4

Disclaimer: Everything that refers to, or is blatantly used from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own none of it, nor do I make money from it.

AN: So, while they are snippets, as I start to write them more and more of them come. I guess it's not so bad. Anyway, enjoy a little bit of my personal nerdism coming through. Ah, before you read on, this will be serious cliché and Gary Stu territory. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it.

AN2: Ok, so when I started this I intended ti to be a short one shot. It got away from me... thus why it is so fucking long. I will not crop it, or go through it with a fine toothed comb. I will spell check it, but it is a one shot. There will probably be inconsistencies, but I am going to try to not have too many. Either way, I hope any who reads it enjoys it.

* * *

Snippet #4: Heart Stone.

A 7 year old Harry Potter rested on his knees and wiped his brow and let out a low sigh. He was currently in the basement of the house he lived in with his relatives. What was he doing down here? He was cleaning up to the best of his ability. He was doing this because he had gotten an A+ on his test, and Dudley got a D-. He was being punished for doing what his cousin could not. It was how families were run though, at least from what he had learned. Harry had started the day before, Saturday, and was almost half way done with the basement. While it was not large, he had to clean as the sun moved, as there was no light down here except for the small window opposite the stairs.

Harry was in one of the corners again when he moved the scrubbing brush a bit too hard and he heard some of the stone floor crack and crumble. He whimpered softly at this, he would get punished extra for breaking something. He sighed and turned to where his backstroking hand had been and he froze. The sunlight was perfectly angled in his vision, so he got to see what he had uncovered perfectly.

Where the hole was made, shining like a rainbow, strong and bright, was a glimmer of some kind of gem. It was about the size of his fist, but due to his size it really wasn't that large. However, Harry saw that it was covered by more stone. He bit his lip and started to tug the stone back, it was easy as there was a crack thanks to him. When it was all uncovered he gasped at the beautiful, football sized rainbow stone. He hesitantly reached out and touched it, and his fingers and skin sang in comfort and warmth.

He didn't know it at the time, but the purity of the stone and its magic purged his body of darkness and healed lingering scars on his body from his punishments. He picked it up; surprised it weighed about as much as a small bag of crisps, and stood. He found this... he could give it to his relatives. They would be happy with him, maybe even give him supper today! He smiled and let out a giggle, something he had not done in almost six years.

~HS~

Harry had been too optimistic in what his relatives would do. He had first been backhanded for coming up from the basement before dinner, and then the stone was ripped from his hands by his screeching aunt. Before anything could be explained he was picked up and almost bodily thrown into his cupboard by his whale of an uncle. It was slammed and locked shut and then Vernon went to see what had happened.

"Is everything alright, Pet? Do you need me to bring the freak out and show him what for?" He started to go that way anyway with a grin on his face before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Vernon... take a look at what's on the coffee table!" He was startled at her near hiss of a command, and he did what was said. He gasped at the large, multi-colored gem. He went over to it and ran his hands over it, but unlike their nephew he felt nothing but the smooth, faceted surface. It was football shaped, and cut in the perfect way for a gem, even one that size.

"I assume the freak found it when he was cleaning." He looked up to his wife's face and they shared a grin. This... this was a huge gem. A piece of treasure, easily worth several tens of thousands of pounds! They could get a new car, renovate the house, hell, they could move if they want. They could get their precious Duddikins anything his little clogged heart desired. Vernon was about to pick up the gem when he got her hand on his shoulder this time.

"Vernon, all the banks and shops are closed. It's Sunday." He frowned and nodded, sitting on his recliner, he could get a new one of these too... this one kept creaking under his healthy weight. He stroked his chin and gazed at it. He then smirked, looking up at his lovely wife.

"Well, it's simple, pet." She looked at him with an inquisitive look. "We give it to the freak for the night. Let him... believe we gave it to him. Come the morning, we snatch it... give him a few strikes, and then get our well-earned payday." She lit up with a nod and a very unflattering giggle. She got up and they shared a rather lewd kiss, but they were thankfully un-noticed.

"I'll order some supper. We can spoil ourselves a bit, make sure to give him a little too, of course." She winked and he nodded. Life was looking up!

~HS~

Maybe Harry had been wrong to assume he had been too optimistic. He heard the doorbell ring about an hour (?) later before his door was opened. He was not torn from his little bed, but gently removed. He smiled warily at his aunt as she helped him out. From there he was allowed to sit at the table and eat, a nice filling meal, and then he was told to wash up in the bathroom. He was feeling amazing; things were looking up fro him. Maybe... maybe he'd get this all the time?

He was then taken back to his cupboard, but given a little something extra. He was told to hold and guard the gem until the morning. His Uncle told him he would be rewarded for doing a good job in the morning. He smiled and didn't notice the sinister smirks from his relatives as he was gingerly lead into his 'room'. It was closed, locked and he was left sitting in the dark with the gem, but he didn't feel bad, nope not one bit. He stroked the gem and listened as the stairs creaked when his relatives went to bed. As he heard the doors upstairs close the gem started to glow.

It lit up the little space he was in and he stroked it with a reverent sigh. His body was slowly being healed again, this time more in depth. He felt no pain as he grew and filled out to a child of his age, his mind growing to accommodate the same... and then it kept growing. He had fallen asleep after a few minutes of his body being bathed in sweet warmth, and as he slept his mind flooded. It flooded with memories, skills, knowledge of things no 7 year old should know. It called forth magic, magic far more ancient and powerful than anything that had been seen since the time of the pyramids.

This event, this change in Harry would herald in a new era, an era of peace and prosperity. No longer would the magic users of this world be content to live on their golden pedestals. An Dragon-mage was born in Harry Potter, and as the last bits of knowledge and power coursed through him, the stone crumbled into fine, pure powder. Harry Potter still lived, the seven year old child just had taken a new life into his own as well. He knew what the stone was, he knew it had chosen him, he knew what had to be done.

~HS~

Vernon and Petunia Dursley woke up to the delightful smell of breakfast being made. It wafted from the kitchen and they sighed as soon the smell of perfectly brewed tea made its way to their noses as well. They got up and showered, dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Dudley already there, eating his little heart out, with Harry cooking for his adult relatives. He seemed... different, but they couldn't pin point it. He turned to them and gave them a smile, and they knew something was different now. The boy never smiled. It was alright, they would let him have this.

"Boy, how did you get out of your room?" Vernon asked between large bites of his breakfast. Harry didn't answer, not out of rudeness, but because Dudley answered for him.

"I let him out, dad. I was hungry, and you and mum were still sleeping." He got a large, meaty hand on his shoulder.

"That's my boy! Alright the no punishment… this time." Harry nodded and then served his aunt, who was looking at him as she took the plate. She felt something different about him... then she really took a look at him. His hair was flat and well groomed, he stood at least a half foot taller, he looked less sickly as well. She then noticed he was not wearing glasses, and then she gasped and scooted away from him, face pale. The gaze he gave her was frightening, to say the least. He wasn't giving her a purposefully frightening look, but his eyes were no longer just green. No, they swam with color. Every single color you could imagine. He blinked and his eyes were back to their green color. She got up and went to the cupboard... and the gem was not there.

"BOY!" She shrieked and returned to the kitchen, furious yet scared still. She came back and glared at him as Vernon spoke.

"Pet?" He looked at her, then at Harry, who was eating at the table as if nothing was wrong.

"He did something to the stone! It's gone... and his eyes, they were colorful. Like the stone!" Vernon growled and got up, going to the young child and picking him up by the scruff of his neck. He yelped when he felt a prickling on his hand and looked to see that spikes had grown from his neck, only to recede.

"The stone is gone, Aunt Petunia... well, gone is the wrong word to use." He put a hand on his chest. "It's right here... where it belongs." Vernon snarled and went to backhand the boy and paled when his wrist was caught, and he couldn't move it. Harry's grip was vise like, yet he wasn't crushing.

"We'll have none of that now, Vernon Dursley. I am going to let go, and you are going to sit down. There are going to be some... changes in this house." His voice was still young, but it held an edge to it, the kind that a seasoned warrior would have. The adults in the room shuddered, both for different reasons, but they both knew that it was going to be a vastly different home environment from now on.

~HS~

Time passed, as it tends to do, and changes were already being made. There was no longer a #6 Privet drive, the plot had been bought and the house demolished. The house at #4 had been expanded, well almost. It had a single hallway type passage that connected it with a second house that was now on the plot that #6 used to be on. It seemed that the Potter child that lived there, who had apparently been a 'delinquent' was a certifiable genius, and had made marvels in the world and earned quite a bit of money to do such a thing. He lived there, alone, though he still had to be under the theoretical roof of his relatives, which was why the houses were joined. The passage between houses was rarely, if ever, used and they stood away from each other as much as possible.

With his ancient knowledge and vast intellect, there was no need for primary, or secondary school. Harry did, however, take the necessary tests so that he would not be bothered. He blinked softly when an owl came in through one of his open windows and landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He blinked and his eyed turned from their emerald green to deep amber.

"Is that for me, beautiful?" The owl tilted its head and nodded a soft, female tone in his head.

"_Yes, ancient one. Your letter to the school our mistress holds_." Harry nodded and took the letter, gently stroking her breast feathers, erasing years from her life and making her shudder in delight at the knowledge she could serve her mistress for even longer. She spoke again as he was opening it and reading with a soft smile on his face. "A return message would be appreciated, ancient one." He looked up at her and nodded, snapping his fingers and making parchment and a fountain pen appear. He knew they would ask for quills, but he was not about to give up his fountain pens. He penned a quick response, and then stood up to give her head a soft kiss.

"Journey safely, beautiful." She preened under his touch and affection and was then gone with a flap of her large wings. He smiled and then put his pen away before dressing himself. After that he faded from view and re-appeared in a room at Gringotts. It was his persona, office; he received it the year prior. He adjusted his collar and ventured out into the bank, nodding in greeting to the nearest teller and going out into the Alley.

[AN: I have never done it before, and I want to try my hand at it, so here comes the obligatory cliché shopping trip. Skip if you like, I will mark the end with another AN]

Harry strode into the alley with a confidence little showed at his age. While he had countless years of knowledge, he was still physically an 10 year old boy, well at least he was for another week. He could make his own supplies, magic was wonderful like that, but he wanted to enjoy the experience of shopping for them in this part of his heritage. His first stop was 'Traxlemaxle Trunks: Go big or go home!', a shop that had recently boomed thanks to a secret partner. It was owned by a goblin named Souzxie, and she was an extreme business woman. He entered the shop and heard the small bell signal his entrance. The small statured female came out, covered in suit from god knows what and looked at him. She lit up and laughed softly.

"Boss! Fancy seeing you here today. What can lil' ol' me get for you, eh?" She had a grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Good to see you as well, Souzxie, I am here for a trunk for Hogwarts." She hummed and rubbed her smooth chin. "I was thinking of a deluxe model, I want to keep it for all seven years at school, and pass it down to my children of course." She nodded and rubbed her hands together. With a few waves of her hands a trunk appeared in front of the two of them. She patted it softly and smiled.

"There ya go, boss. One Deluxe model, 40% off." She grinned, he was the boss after all.

"40%?" He scoffed. "You have to be MAD, sweetheart, I won't take a percent over 20%" He had the money, and besides... this was not a cheap model to begin with. She grumbled, halfheartedly of course, and shrugged.

"You got me boss. Fine, fine... 15% off." He nodded and took out his gold purse.

"Great, here you go Souzxie." He counted out the coins. "Price with 10% taken off. A pleasure doing business with you." They snickered and then spent the next hour or so catching up, he had not been there in almost a month. They broke from conversation when a gaggle of redheads entered the shop, looking around in wonder. The short plump witch, clearly the mother, sighed softly at just how wonderfully expensive everything looked. She frowned at the young boy she was with, there were three others and a girl with her as well, and spoke.

"I am sorry, Ron, but all of these just... they look so expensive." He frowned and nodded, and that was when Souzxie chimed in.

"Well they might be a bit expensive, but they are the best. What kinda budget we lookin' at here, eh?" She was in business mode, and she wanted to make a good impression on her boss, even though he had seen her work dozens of times before. Molly Weasley, as he learned through listening, was no slouch when it came to haggling, and he saw that his goblin friend could admire that. He watched and listened, but blinked when the young girl came up to him and spoke.

"Are you waiting for your parents here?" He smiled at her and then she curtseyed as she remembered her manners. "My name is Ginerva, but my friends and family call me Ginny." He nodded and gave a short bow, scooting over and then patting the spot next to him on his trunk.

"My name is Harry, and no, my parent's unfortunately passed away some years ago. Though I know they are watching me." He smiled and was surprised by the hug she gave him, chuckling and returning it. He felt her let go and saw her little blush as she apologized.

"Oi! Ginny, what are you doing bothering that kid?" Asked one of the identical red heads who came over, his brother coming up right with him.

"I wasn't bothering him! I was just talking to him is all. Right, Harry?" She smiled at him and he nodded, looking at the two older boys.

"That's right; me and sunshine here were talking about random stuff. She was kind of upset she can't go to Hogwarts this year, but I told her I'd be there next year to welcome her." He smiled and she blushed cutely, her brothers glancing at each other.

"Well, thank you for not immediately shunning our sister." One nodded and then they bowed together.

"I am Fred...

"No, no! I am Fred. Remember, it's Wednesday!"

"Yes, quite right. Well, I am George, and this is Fred. We are..."

"The Weasley twins!" They finished together and grinned widely, Harry snickering softly. He blinked and hummed to himself for a moment before pinging them with a slight marker to identify who was who. They then entered the conversation, and soon their younger brother, Ronald ('Just Ron, please') came in and the five of them had a nice conversation before he got a little ping of magic in his head. He glanced at Souzxie and they had a little conversation mentally before he nodded to her and went back to his talks. It was another five minutes before Mrs. Weasley came over and smiled.

"Well, Ronald, it seems that we can get a trunk here. Ms. Traxlemaxle." Said goblin coughed. "Sorry, Souzxie said that they have something called a payment plan, we can pay it off per month." Ron lit up, he would have a new trunk. Not a hand me down one, that was fantastic! He went over with his mother and they started planning it out. Harry hopped off his trunk, shrunk it, and bid the rest of the family farewell. He had shopping to do still.

His next stop was the apothecary, run by a most reputable (if a little... creepy) Potions master who went by the name and title Grand Apothecary Putress. The man was sickly looking, but Harry knew different. He had to be at least one hundred years old, but he still had his health and mind. Harry entered and met the grin of Putress with a grin of his own.

"Ah, young master Potter... here no doubt for your Hogwarts supplies?" Harry nodded and then set down, un-shrunk, and opened his trunk. "Ah, one of Souzxie's deluxe models... excellent. Shall I fill it up then?" He asked, Wand out at the ready for the young child's response.

"I'd prefer it in an alchemists satchel, so I have it accessible for potions class, make that three satchels.. just in case." Putress nodded and got right to work. Harry had been buying things for almost two years now, always back to spend his well, and hard earned gold. Soon Harry was putting away his purchases in the proper compartment before closing and paying. They had shared some conversation and then with a promise to return Harry left.

Next on his list were robes, and he knew just where to go for them. While Twitflit and Tattings was more upscale, it was also stupidly overpriced. You could get the same quality at Madam Malkin's for much cheaper, and the service was much friendlier. Harry walked in and hummed to himself before he was gestured to stand on a small block to be measured. He was not really paying mind to the others around him save for the seamstress measuring him, so he was partially startled by the voice from next to him. It was silky, young, and... spoiled, if that could even be possible.

"Hogwarts?" Asked the haughty, blonde child from beside him, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"No, my name is Harry. I am getting my robes for Hogwarts, though. And you are?" He drew out his question, as he did know the name of the child, but he had a feeling who he was related too.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. So, Harry was it? Right, were are your parents?" Harry frowned, such a question from a boy he just met? Sure he had answered a similar question when Ginny asked, but she had been much more polite, and sincere. He heard the... near disdain coming from the boy who was probably at least his age.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Mr. Malfoy; please refrain from being rude, won't you?" He then turned and started a conversation with his attendant, showing very much with his body language and action that he was done with the young Malfoy. The scion of the Malfoy name huffed and pouted, mumbling about things his father would hear about, and soon he was off. Harry shook his head and after paying for his purchases went on his merry way.

His next stop, was his second to last one, he needed to get his wand. He came up to Ollivander's and thought for a moment. He really didn't need a wand... but it was a requirement for schooling. He shrugged to himself; he just wouldn't use it often that was all. He entered the shop and felt a presence off to the side, in one of the darker spots of the dim shop.

"Mr. Ollivander, I presume?" He blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness where he saw the old man smiling and then he approached.

"I was wondering when I would see you, Mr. Potter." He settled his pale, silver eyes on the young boy and then they widened softly. "Ah... but you are different than I expected. Come; come... let us get you a wand, shall we?" They spent close to the next hour picking wands out, and then Ollivander hummed.

"I wonder..." He shuffled to the back and then gently blew the dust off of a box he extracted from a tall shelf. He opened the box and looked at Harry. "11 inches, Holly with a Phoenix feather core, nice and supple." He handed it to Harry, handle first and nearly busted with glee when a rush of magic flew through the store. Harry stroked the wand softly and smiled, he knew who this feather belonged to... he felt it when he had reached out to other ancient beings on this planet.

"Curious... very curious." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter... every last one. It just so happens that the core of your wand came from a creature that gave another, just one other. That feather resided in the wand wielded by you-know-who himself... and it gave you... that scar." Harry smiled and watched as Ollivander moved his bangs back, shocked to see there was barely any scar at all.

"It has faded, Mr. Ollivander, quite a few years ago, along with any lingering darkness that might have been within." Ollivander nodded and due to his surprise did not continue his little speech. Harry paid the seven galleons for his wand and then went on his merry way yet again. His final destination for the day was what he anticipated the most: The magical menagerie. Being what he was now, and what he knew, he had a love for all kinds of animals. Magical animals even more as they had a sentience that made communication that much more entertaining. He entered the loud shop and smiled when all of the animals in sight silenced and looked at him.

The shop owner was used to this, so he paid it no mind... that was until he noticed the animals did not immediately go back to their squabbling. He looked up to see a young boy, no doubt Hogwarts bound, looking over the animals with a smile that would light up even the most grumpy of men. He moved from his counter and smiled.

"Welcome to the Magical Menagerie, how can I help you, young man?" He spoke with a jovial tone, no need to take the headache potion right now, so that was good.

"Oh, I was looking for a few companions... I am going to Hogwarts soon, and while I plan to make friends, there is no harm in making ones before I get there, is there?" He smiled and the man saw and heard wisdom paired with a childlike innocence in the tone of this boy.

"No, not at all! Anything in particular? We have a wonderful selection here. Toads and turtles, though rather out of style, are wonderful companions to have. A bit... boring as they spend most of their time sitting, but well, they do live for years." He chuckled. "We have some cats and even the more exotic lizards. They are a little more temperamental, but they are intelligent as most magical creatures." He hummed and walked with Harry as he spoke. "We also have our snakes, not as popular, because of the silly prejudices they enforce at Hogwarts, but they are loyal and can be rather protective. However... our most favored creature to obtain." He led Harry to the back and into a larger room. "Our Owls!"

They were in a large Aviary, filled with all manner of owls. They had been hooting and chattering until Harry entered, and then he was the target of their gaze. He smiled and looked at all of them before a loud screech made the proprietor jump.

"Oh dear, she seems to be in a right mood." Harry followed the man's gaze to magnificent brilliant snowy owl. He raised an arm and she wriggled softly before spreading her wings and gliding down to land on offered arm. The older male did not notice, but right under her razor sharp talons rested dull, rainbow scales. "My goodness... she has been here for years, never allowing any to come near her." Harry stroked her breast feathers softly, removing those waited years from her.

"Hello, lovely... I want to name you Hedwig, would you be alright with that?" To the older gentleman, there was just a hoot and a nod, but to Harry he heard a sweet, almost motherly voice.

"_Yes, ancient one, I would enjoy that_." She tilted her head and he did the same, asking a silent 'yes?' To which she replied. "I have... been here many years, and have just been courted by another, would you have him as well?" He smiled and gave her breast another stroke before nodding. She turned her head and a short bark came from her before an owl, black as the night, came swooping down. It landed on Harry's shoulder and then Hedwig went to his other. They nuzzled each other over his head and Harry chuckled at the act, and the look of the proprietors face.

"I'll take Hedwig and..." He looked up at the male owl. "Castiel?" A sharp nod. "Yes, Hedwig and Castiel here... and maybe a snake. I do enjoy listening to them talk." With that he left to look at the snakes, a gob smacked shop owner following after realizing he was alone in the aviary. He returned to the main part of the shop to see the young boy hissing at a magical reticulated python. The snake was curled on his lap as he sat down, both owls preening each other as he did this. The snake then nuzzled the young boys hand as he stroked him. Harry looked up at the man and smiled.

"I'll take Terpanjang here as well. I have plenty of food and the like at home, it shouldn't be a problem." The man could only nod and they went to the counter after the snake, almost 5 meters in length, wrapped itself around the boy's body under his robes (which made him giggle). He paid the man and then left after a farewell. Harry then made his way back to Gringotts and after entering into his private office vanished just as he had appeared. He had new friends to get to know, it was going to be fun.

[AN: Here ends the shopping trip, hope it wasn't too long, or too poorly done or anything. Well, on with the rest!]

~HS~

It was a week before September 1st and Harry was getting antsy. Not that he didn't already know magic, but to be able to be a kid around kids his own age! That was going to be fantastic. Sure, he would have to deal with the whole boy-who-lived nonsense, but he would live. He found himself in Diagon Alley again, soaking in the Wizarding world when he saw a familiar redhead making her way down the alley with an older, kind looking male. It was clear he was her father, especially from the way they chatted so vibrantly and with such emotion. He waved at her and she gasped and started to drag her father over to him. Harry chuckled lightly, sitting at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating a Butter Beer special when he spotted them. He gestured for them to sit and was surprised when she came over and hugged him.

"Hi Harry! Daddy, this is that boy I told you about. His name is Harry!" Harry smiled and turned to the elder Weasley with a nod and an extended hand.

"Ah, the young man who captivated my sweet peach." She blushed and let out a 'daaaaddyyy' as embarrassed little girls tend to do and he chuckled. He shook the offered hand and then gasped as he looked into the eyes of the young man. The same eyes that belonged to an old friend. He whispered softly but Harry, and his daughter heard.

"My goodness... no, it can't be... Harry Potter?" Harry let go of the hand with a smile and nodded. Ginny yelped and flushed a deep scarlet before going pale and she started breathing a little quicker. While just barely 10, she had been hearing of 'the-boy-who-lived' since she was 5.

"Gracious me... you look just like your father, but your eyes... Merlin you have your mothers eyes." The elder Weasley smiled then mumbled a curse to himself. "Where are my manners! Arthur Weasley, a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. P-" Harry shook his head, glancing around. "Ah... well, pleasure to meet you, Harry." Harry nodded and then ordered two ice creams for his temporary companions.

"It seems you have not been missing for 10 years... just out of touch, hmm?" Harry nodded softly then looked at Ginny.

"I'm the same Harry you met a month ago, Ginny. You just know my last name, that's all." She blinked and blushed, nodding and then giggled when she got a kiss to the top of her head from her father.

"So what brings you to the Alley today, Mr. Weasley?" That broke the ice a little more and the three had a nice afternoon conversation. It had been Ginny's birthday two weeks before, and it was just now that her father could take time to spend with her and spoil her just a little bit. It was not much, the Weasley's were not a rich family, but it was something special. As they were finishing up their conversation an old, weary owl fluttered onto their table. Ginny quick to pick him up and cradle him gently, the note to his leg removed by her father.

"Thank you, Errol. Let's see what's this then..." He started to read and in doing so did not notice Harry stroking the bird softly. Ginny was in awe as her childhood fantasy boy literally renewed the owl in her arms. His plumage deepened as it has whitened from age, his eyes almost blind from cataracts cleared and he seemed to strand straighter. He hooted and hopped on the table, and then hopped around the table. He felt years younger and he nipped the ear of his healer with great thanks. When Harry looked back up it was to the astonished gaze of Ginny and Arthur.

"He looked a little down... so disappointed he couldn't be more help to his loving family. He won't have that problem anymore, won't you boy?" The owl hooted in an affirmative and then after nips all around took off with an eager enthusiasm he had not had in years. Arthur cleared his throat and smiled, incinerating the note.

"Looks like we won't have to buy that owl tonic after all. Doesn't look like Errol needs it." Arthur chuckled and then hummed. "Would you like to come over for dinner, Harry? I am sure my dear Molly would love to thank you for what you did for Errol, and with the money we saved from the tonic, we can get a nice lamb shank for us." He smiled and Harry nodded.

"If I wouldn't be imposing, sir?" Arthur scoffed and waved it off, and the three were then off to get said shank and then to the home of the Weasley's: The Burrow.

~HS~

Floo travel had been... interesting, but it was fun in it's own way. He stepped out of the fireplace and stepped aside just as Arthur came in. Harry smiled at the surprised look on Arthur's face.

"Are you sure that was your first time, Harry?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes sir, very fun though. I have to try apparition next, I heard it was interesting as well, if a bit uncomfortable." Harry shrugged and then was descended upon by the red headed twins.

"Harry old bean!"

"What brings you..."

"...to our humble home?" The twins asked, Harry smiling as he still had them marked.

"Well Fred, George." He said to each respectively. "Your dad invited me, said your mum would like to thank me for something." As he said that a familiar, yet different, looking owl swept in the window and landed on the Weasley patriarch's shoulder.

"Ah, just in time, Errol." There was a small gasp from Molly Weasley as she came in, looking over the owl and smiling.

"That tonic did wonders!" She beamed at her husband, giving him a kiss then looking puzzled at the meat wrapped in butcher paper in his hands. "How... that tonic should have been rather expensive, Arthur." She frowned and then he cleared his throat.

"Ah, I did not buy the tonic, Molly dearest. This young man here, Harry, gave Errol a much needed restoration." Molly turned on the boy in question and gasped, oh she remembered him. She gave him one of her infamous hugs and was surprised when he returned it with gusto.

"Thank you, young man! Oh... we'll just have to make something special!" She turned and then smiled at the meat in her husband's hand, taking it and nodding before bustling away to get right to cooking. Harry smiled and then was met with the awed gaze of the rest of the Weasley brood, at least those in this house.

"Uh, hi again." He smirked softly and then was tugged outside to play with the kids. He was glad he got a head start on making friends, he knew it was going to be a great rest of the summer and a great time at Hogwarts.

~HS~

The lamb shank was a success, and Harry decided personally that Molly Weasley was up there being one of the most talented cooks he had ever had the privilege to enjoy. He told her as much in so many words, and she waved it off with a smile and a sweet little blush. They spoke of school, and the like, and he was glad that the revelation of Harry being who he was did not go sour or over the top. After dessert Ron perked up and gasped, looking at Harry.

"Harry, Mate... could, you... I dunno, maybe do me a small favor, if it's alright?" Harry tilted his head, smiling and nodding. "Well, you see... my brother Percy gave me a rat, and he's kinda old. Could you... maybe do something like you did with Errol?" Harry hummed in thought, old rat? He had to be at least 2 or three, that wouldn't be a problem.

"No problem Ron, though I think it would be best to do it in the den, eh? Not kitchen activities." He nodded and blushed, the Weasley family, plus one, moving to the den to watch this. While it wasn't flashy or anything, it was still interesting to watch the years melt away (at least that's what Ginny had said). Ron returned with his rat, Scabbers, and handed him to Harry. The rat was fat, old, and just seemed lazy. Harry was about to perform his little bit of magic when he blinked and squeezed the rat tightly, causing it to squeal. Before any protest could be made he spoke.

"This isn't a rat. It's an animagus..." At his words 'Scabbers' started to go mad and do everything he could to escape the young boy's grip. He squeaked again when Harry squeezed tighter. "Be still!" The rat obeyed and he looked at Arthur. "Mr. Weasley... you may want to get the Aurors, who knows why a man would be disguised as a rat." The older man nodded and went to do just that, Molly moving her children away, all of them looking appalled and two looking distraught.

A few minutes later through the floo came three Aurors, and 'Scabbers' started freaking out again, only to stop at another commanding squeeze. The one in the front was an older looking woman, though it could be the stress of the job, followed by two more Aurors. She adjusted her monocle and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones, head of the D.M.L.E., I am to understand you have in your hand an unregistered rat animagus?" Harry nodded and then flicked the head of the rat, causing him to go slack before he put him on the floor and stepped away.

"At your discretion, madam Bones." He bowed politely, eyes moving from hers to the rat before her wand was out and she was casting the reversal charm. Like a rapidly growing tree the rat grew into a very... rat like man. Short and stumpy, with protruding front teeth and long nails. He twitched softly when another spell hit him and Harry tilted his head in a silent question.

"To prevent him from reverting to his rodent form. Shacklebolt, magic restraining cuffs." The large, bald black man did just as he was instructed, and the man was turned to his side to where Arthur gasped.

"Peter Pettigrew... but he was... killed by Black." He spoke hushed, but it was heard. There was another collective gasp as he moved and groaned, making his left sleeve raise to show the dark mark in all its horrific glory.

"Death eater." Snarled Madam Bones. "Shacklebolt, maximum security cell at the ministry. No contact, prison rations. Go, now!" The large man nodded and took the prisoner into the floo, vanishing with a burst of green flame. "I have to get back, Arthur, we may have an innocent man in Azkaban." He nodded numbly and the Aurors left, leaving the Burrow with a bit of a somber mood.

~HS~

As it turned out there was an outstanding warrant for any Death Eaters caught that had not been already given a trial or claimed Imperious. The Weasleys, because Harry refused to take credit, were rewarded with ten thousand galleons. Five thousand of which was used to redo the wards and renovate the house for safety and comfort reasons. The rest was put into their Gringotts account to be saved for when they needed it for necessities and the like. While it wasn't an incredible amount, it was a nice little buffer for the family.

A bit of the money was spent to get Ron a new wand and an owl of his own to communicate with the family when Errol was otherwise busy. He didn't get brand new robes, but the ones he did get were no longer threadbare and minimally acceptable. Harry visited often in the remaining week and started to become good friends with the Weasley family, and he liked that. He would be meeting them on the platform on the first and he would take the long journey to Hogwarts with his first Wizard friend.

~HS~

September first rose bright and sunny, though it had a nice chill that foretold of the winter to come, but Harry was alright with that. Oh he would have loved to fly off to his new school with Castiel and Hedwig, but he knew he had to take the train. Instead it would be Castiel flying ahead to make sure the Owlry was safe for his mate, and Hedwig riding with Harry. Terpanjang, or Jang as he enjoyed being called, would be with Harry as well, but hidden just in case there was any commotion about the large python.

Harry was grateful for the hug he got from the elder Weasley's and Ginny, and joined Ron in a compartment for the long journey. The train had been moving for an hour when the compartment door opened. Harry didn't even bother looking up, and before the person could speak he spoke sharply.

"Rude! Knock please." There was a gasp and then a huff before the door closed and then a knock was heard. Harry got up and opened the door to them slightly agitated gaze a brown eyed, bushy brown haired girl already in her Hogwarts uniform. "Yeeess?" He asked with a smile, causing her to glare ever so slightly.

"Hello, I was wondering if you've seen a toad around here, a boy named Neville has lost his." Harry hummed and with a flick of his fingers he sent a subtle wave of magic through the train.

"Three compartments down, under the right bench as you enter the compartment." He smiled and she huffed.

"You could just say you don't know! No need to make anything up." She closed it and he blinked softly before he turned and shrugged to Ron who shrugged right back. Not five minutes later there was a knock and he answered, this time it was a short, plump boy with curled brown hair and a nervous stutter.

"Hi, uhm... my name is Neville, and I lost my toad, Trevor, have you seen him?" Again, another subtle pulse of and Harry smiled.

"First, hello Neville, I'm Harry, that's Ron." Ron waved, having a one sided conversation with his owl. "Trevor you said?" A slow nod. "Three compartments down, under the right bench as you enter the compartment. It's damp back there, the loo sink is broken and it made the floor squishy. I'm sure you'll find him nice and cozy in there." Neville smiled, thanked Harry, and went off. Ron shrugged and they went back to doing their own thing.

About an hour later, after one last visit from Neville saying thanks, the compartment door flew open again.

"Oh come on! Is knocking so hard?" He looked at the culprit and huffed as it was the same blonde boy from Madame Malkin's. "Oh, it's you, Draco Rude-boy." He glowered and Ron held in a snicker, going back to reading his book on Transfiguration. He had made an improvement in his studies, wanting his parents to be proud of him for doing hard work.

"It seems that you are the rude one, you didn't even give me your name, boy." He smirked softly and Harry shrugged.

"Well, you were too busy being rude and asking questions you didn't need to know the answer to. Please leave, you're being rude again." Draco huffed and sniffed as if something smelled.

"Well, with a blood traitor and a mudblood, this place is starting to smell anyway. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." With that he and his two bookends left, leaving Ron and Harry alone again, to snicker and go about their business. No other interruptions, save for the trolley lady, were made during the trip. They exited the train and made their way with the other first years to the castle. They took the traditional boat ride up and were then gasping in awe and fear when the ghosts came by. Harry smiled lightly, it was always nice to talk to ghosts and spirits, and they always had such interesting stories.

Soon they were waiting to be sorted, the Sorting hat singing its song and the kids were sorted slowly, one by one. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor (making Ron groan as he hoped to be in that house), Neville Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff much to his delight, and Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, the hat barely touching his head before it shouted it's decision. As the list progressed Harry readied himself for his name to be called, and he was not disappointed.

"Potter, Harry!" The students, and faculty, went silent and waited. Ron smiled and watched Harry walk up to the stool, grinning at the pale face of Draco who just figured out he had been rude to the boy-who-lived. Harry sat down, after a polite bow to Professor McGonagall before putting the hat onto his head.

"My word... Mr. Potter, I have been waiting eagerly for you. Allow me to take a gander, would you?" Harry nodded imperceptibly and allowed the ancient artifact rifle through his mind. "My, my... such courage and loyalty, but your intellect is un-surpassed in these halls. Your ambition is magnificent... your assumed identity is one of the richest in the world, and you are yet to even enter your teens. You would fit well in any house... oh yes, simply magnificent. Any preference, Mr. Potter?" The hat asked, honestly stumped.

"Well, first off... is your name hat? Or do you have a real name?" The hat chuckled, an odd sound in his head.

"Ah, I do Mr. Potter... my name is Fendrel. Given to me by the four founders themselves." Harry nodded and continued.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Fendrel. As for what house? Perhaps something they are not expecting? What do you say?" The hat chuckled again and nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Well then... if you are sure... better be: HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd present was at a loss for words... until it sunk in, and then the house of Badgers lost their minds. Their cheers were loud and boisterous; they had gotten Harry Potter in their house! He went over to the table and sat right down, bowing and nodding to everyone in greeting.

The sorting continued and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor with his family and Hermione as well, a little sad that Harry wasn't in his house, but they had talked about it on the train ride. They would stay friends, the house boundaries would not keep them apart. Dumbledore stood when the sorting was completed and waved his hands, the feast appearing. He bid everyone a good meal and sat back down. The feast was magnificent, and easily in the top five favorites of Harry, and he enjoyed getting to know his new housemates. So enthralled was he that he even tuned out the stares and murmurs from the rest of the school around him.

~HS~

There were mixed reactions up at the staff table. Dumbledore was partially upset; the son of Lily and James was in Hufflepuff? He sighed and shook his head, had the Dursley's really that bad to him? He seemed happy, but still... he should have been in Gryffindor. He would have to think about this, but first... the delicious Sheppard's pie.

Minerva was disappointed she did not get a new cub out of Harry, but at least he was happy and smiling. He didn't look underfed, or abused (she assumed because the Dursley's really were the worst sort), so there was that. Perhaps she would still enjoy him as a student.

Filius smiled softly, he was happy for his friend Pomona, but he had held a secret hope he would have Lily's child in his house. He respected James, but he always saw Harry as Lily's child. It was a bit... cruel to think such a thing, but it was how he thought. He wondered how young Harry would fair in his classes.

Pomona was ecstatic. Young Harry was in her house, he was a badger. She would be respectable, though. No doting on him, yet she wouldn't be harsh. Badgers stuck together, and even if he was famous he would be treated no different. She wondered what his hobbies were...

Severus was of two minds of the Potter brat's placement. The first being that well... he was the Potter brat; he could be nothing but a pampered, arrogant prince. Yet.. he had been sorted into the house of the left overs. Perhaps he would not be smug and aggravating. He huffed, he would see in class, that would be the true test. The faculty were startled from their thoughts when a sharp, scared scream broke from the Ravenclaw table, the one closest to the Hufflepuff table. Pomona and Filius were quick to make their way over, they had to see what was going on.

~HS~

Second year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, had been walking to sit next to her friend Marietta when she heard a soft hissing from the 'Puff table. She turned her head to see the large head of a snake pop out from Harry Potter's collar, and she freaked out before letting out a piercing scream. She scrambled away, whimpering before yelping at the near sudden appearance of her head of house. She mumbled softly, incoherently before a soft calming charm was put on her by the Half-goblin man.

"Ms. Chang, what's wrong?" He was concerned, one of his Ravens was distraught and her scream had been rather frightening. She took a few deep breaths before she looked away and spoke.

"Snake! Huge... huge snake!" She pointed at Harry who had by this time turned around, frowning.

"Oh, damn... well, sorry about that. I should have left Jang in my trunk." He then stroked the head of his python as it peeked out from the sleeve of his robes. Pomona gasping softly and speaking.

"Mr. Potter... that pet is not on the list of allowed creatures." She frowned, was he a rule breaker already? He tilted his head, as if confused and spoke softly.

"But it's allowed in the charter, Prof. Sprout. Under the list of allowed creatures, snakes, as long as they are not venomous are allowed. Jang here wouldn't hurt a fly, aside from his dinner. He prefers freshly baked meat of most any kind, I am sure it makes him feel warm and tingly." He smiled, a disarming smile and Filius hummed for a moment.

"Yes... yes I remember that in the charter. Mr. Potter is correct, Pomona. I do believe that is a reticulated python, Mr. Potter?" A soft nod, making the small professor smile. "Yes, they are rather docile, especially the magical ones... interesting choice of pet, Mr. Potter... interesting indeed." Harry smiled, stroking the head of his snake before the murmurs and whispered started again. Not even the end of the first day and Harry was getting so much attention, he wondered if it would be like this all year.

~HS~

Harry had to admit, while not his bed at home, the beds here at school were pretty comfy. It only took him 15 minutes to get comfy enough to fall asleep, but he was sure it would be shorter and shorter as he got used to it. Jang curled up beside him, enjoying just how warm he was, and Hedwig and Castiel made sure they had their own private spot in the Owlry. Morning came, as it tends to do, and Harry was first of his fellow 'Puffs to wake and clean up. He was also one of the first students to get to the great hall and start to enjoy the morning meal.

Harry was reading a book when his schedule was given to him, he thanked his head of house and went back to reading. He twitched softly when he heard an interesting question from across the hall.

"How can you be nearly headless?" He turned to see Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or nearly headless Nick, show just how he could be nearly headless. Harry frowned softly, that was unfortunate for the man. He got up, excusing himself first and went over to the rather perturbed ghost.

"Sir Nicholas?" The ghost turned his ethereal body head still upside down before he found himself gasping as the last little stitch of his ghostly flesh was cut away with a flick of Harry's finger, leaving his head to float un-attached. He waved jovially and then plopped himself next to his friend, Ron, speaking to the table.

"Heya, I'm Harry!" He snickered at the gob smacked expressions before Ron shook his head and started to talk with him. He had been a little unnerved by Jang when he first met him, but he was better about it now. Classes started today, so it was going to be extra fun, Harry felt it in his bones!

~HS~

Herbology had been fun, DADA had been boring, History even more so, and Transfiguration was just a little... stiff. Sure, it was dangerous, but make it fun! It was magic after all. Charms was fun, Prof. Flitwick was all about making charms exciting. What Harry was looking forward to was potions. Sure, he had heard horror stories about Prof. Snape, but potions were interesting to him. He REALLY wanted to experience Care of Magical Creatures, but that was a third year elective, he had to wait.

He entered when Prof. Snape ordered everyone too, and sat down in his designated spot, sitting next to Ron as most of his classes were Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Prof. Snape gave a riveting, yet rather over indulgent speech about potions before he rounded on Harry with a sneer on his face.

"Potter!" said Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this question, was this Professor serious?

"Sir, while I do know the answer... I must ask why you are asking me said question, as it is from the third year syllabus..." Prof. Snape sneered and huffed.

"Answer the question, Potter! That's all you need to do." Harry shrugged and decided to play along.

"A sleeping draught so powerful it is called the draught of living death. They are the two more... prominent ingredients." He looked at his professor, not even a flinch at the sneer.

"Lucky guess, Potter. Tell me, where would I find a bezoar?" Harry was not so bothered by this question; it was common knowledge for most prominent brewers.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir, and it will cure you of most poisons." He nodded softly and Snape sneered yet again.

"It seems you have inherited your fathers luck. So tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He glared and Harry did not hold back a huff of agitation.

"Are you serious, sir? That is unfair for anyone not truly prepared! It is easily a 5th year question, and I am only a day into classes! I have of course read up on certain things, but that is ridiculous. If you are so inclined to know, they are the same plant. They are both poisonous if ingested improperly, though a Bezoar would cure the affliction." He was holding the glare of the Professor with a glare of his own.

"25 points from Hufflepuff, Potter! For your cheek and disrespect!" He sneered and turned to the board, wand flicked to show the instructions. "You have one hour." He then sat down, glaring at everyone. After five minutes of doing nothing else Harry huffed and stood up, putting his things away. "Potter! Where are you going? That will be another 25 points for obstructing my class!" He then surprised the room, and even the Professor, by giving the two fingered salute and leaving the class.

Harry faded from view and appeared in front of the office of head of house. He knew she was done with classes for the day, and she was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up and blinked.

"Should you not be in class, Mr. Potter? Potions I believe?" He scoffed and she let him in to her office.

"Oh, it's a class alright, but not potions. It's a class on how to not be a teacher and an overgrown bully." He went on to explain everything that went on in the class, and with every passing word Pomona Sprout got angrier, and angrier. She didn't know Snape was like this, her badgers never made a peep! She hissed dangerously, she might be a little short and kind of hefty, but she was not to be taken lightly. She extracted the memory from Harry and sent him off to the common room and rescinded the deducted points (she had seniority after all) and went to talk with some of her older 'Puffs, she needed to sort this out.

~HS~

Snape had just dismissed his last class of the day when the door burst open and he was looking at the angry face of one Pomona Sprout, her wand hand twitching as if deciding whether or not to draw when she spoke. He shuddered at the vitriol in her voice, even worse that it was near silent in her rage.

"Severus Snape, you are to accompany me to the headmasters office." He raised an eyebrow and then flinched at her outburst. "NOW!" She turned on her heel and left, the door slamming shut, nearly splintering. He blinked and growled, who was she to be ordering him around? He huffed softly, he was not a student anymore. He went back to cleaning up his classroom before the door slammed open again and he felt himself being tugged by the scruff of his robes down the hall. Not by magic, but by the hands of the enraged head of Hufflepuff. He reached for his wand but found himself disarmed. He tried to move from her grip, but it was nearly impossible. She had weight and strength on him. He worked with potions, she worked with deadly, dangerous and strong plants.

"Marshmallows." Severus learned that yes, a sweet could be said with venom lacing the words. He found himself dragged up the stairs and then he was tossed from behind her where he slid and hit the old desk of the headmaster with a 'oof!'

"You'll get your wand back when I decide you have stopped being a petulant child!" She crossed her arms, eyes glaring at him before she looked up. "We're all here, Headmaster, let's get started." Only Dumbledore and Snape felt the tone of voice, as it was aimed at them. Snape got up with a soft grumble and saw that all eyes, even Dumbledore's were on him. Dumbledore looked... disappointed in him.

"Severus... I have trusted you to be a professor. I merely thought your methods were strict, but instead I find they were downright harsh?" He sighed and shook his head. "Starting tomorrow, I shall be monitoring your classes, and I shall be evaluating your methods. You will not know when I will be there, but it could be at any time. If you do not meet my expectations... I may have to replace you. Your ability to take points has been suspended, as has your ability to give detentions. Unless it is a completely severe matter." Snape looked ready to erupt, but a stern glare from the headmaster sent him on his way. He grumbled and yelped when his wand was nearly slammed into his chest from the still enraged head badger. So he was mean to the snot nosed brats... they had to learn the world wasn't all peaches and buttercups.

~HS~

Once again, time passed, as it does, and it was Halloween sooner rather than later. Harry long ago realized there was no reason to sulk on this day, sure his parents had died ten years ago this day, but he went on with his life. He also knew several rituals to talk with them, and he often did on the solstice days where magic was its strongest. Charms class had just let out, and the rather studious Ms. Granger had had a small row with Ron as he had been speaking the incantation improperly. As they were leaving Ron, still rather put out, huffed and said with no small amount of venom:

"Bossy know-it-all... no wonder she doesn't have any friends." He stumbled softly as said know-it-all rushed past him and Harry, cheeks covered with tears.

"I do believe she heard you, Ronald." Harry spoke with a rather irate tone, causing Ron to shrink on himself lightly, chastised properly. "Get to the feast, I'll find her." Ron nodded and went off, already thinking of an apology, he was taught better than that. Harry went after her, but she was not a slow young lady, and the magic of the castle was chaotic so he did not want to fade and end up in a moving wall. He spent the next hour looking for her when he got a sense of where she might be. He opened up his senses, mainly his sense of hearing, and heard sniffling and gentle sobs coming from the girl's loo.

He closed his senses to their normal and then for a moment was glad he did as he heard an ear piercing scream from that same direction. He turned the corner to see a lumbering mountain troll clamor its way into the girls loo. He growled softly and sped off in that direction, and heard another scream followed by a bellow and a crash of something hitting the wood of the stalls and the porcelain of the fixtures. He picked up the doorknob and then chucked it at the head of the lumbering giant, getting a groan of pain as he used a good amount of strength to get past the thick hide.

"Over here pea brain!" The troll slowly lumbered around and looked at the new morsel, growling softly and then letting out another bellow of anger. "Get out of here, Hermione!" He glanced to see her frozen in fear and he sighed and put up a hand just as the troll's club came crashing down on him. Hermione let out a scream as she was sure she was about to see a fellow student turned to mush... but he caught it. He caught it and he was snarling in anger.

"You trolls really are too stupid... aren't you?" He tugged the club from the beast and then turned it in his hand to hold it by the handle. "I'll just give you a little nudge in the right direction." He then swung like a baseball player into the gut of the creature, making him double over before he got another shot to the head. An almost sickening crack had the troll slump to the floor, not even finishing its original scream of pain from the gut shot. Harry dropped the club and looked at the frightened girl.

"Are you alright?" She blinked and nodded before fainting on the spot. Harry shook his head and went to her, checking her over for any injuries before picking her up effortlessly. He turned to see the heads of house and the headmaster standing there. "Good evening professors." He nodded to them and then went over to McGonagall. "Your wayward cub, professor." She nodded curtly and leaned down softly to take the girl into her arms.

"Care to explain what happened here, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to the headmaster and nodded, explaining everything as it transpired. Snape, though he had gotten better over the past month and some change, still felt this story was a bit too much.

"Are you trying to tell us, Mr. Potter, that you picked up a club that is easily 150 kilos and beat this troll with it?" Harry nodded and he scoffed, then his mouth was left gaping as Harry did just that. Picking it up with one hand and then grasping it with the other and snapping it like a twig before tossing it to the side.

"There is one thing I am not a fan of, professor, and that is lying to my elders." Harry blinked softly when he smelled blood and then came over to the bleeding potions master. His hands shot forward, bathed in an greenish blue light, and the light transferred to the leg of the potions master. Snape inhaled sharply then exhaled when he felt his wounds close almost immediately after, the light fading.

"Should be fine to walk on. Is that all, professors?" Pomona, a smile on her face, nodded and took her badger away with her, the other professors vaguely hearing '30 points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter... for remaining true to your classmates.' The rest of the professors were left gob smacked... who, or what was Harry Potter?

~HS~

Harry sat in his backyard, humming gently and idly stroking one of the heads of the large Cerberus he had rescued from Hogwarts. It was the winter break and he was enjoying the snow fall with the large creature. He had found her in the third floor corridor that was forbidden, and she had been rather thin. Not that she was mistreated and malnourished, but she was a tad underfed. He had started bringing her larger meals for her to really enjoy herself, and when the holiday's came around he faded with her to his home.

He had also found something interesting under the trap door she had been guarding, and decided to take a gander. The devils' snare was a bit fun to play with before he decided to keep up with whatever was further down there. Then there was a flock of winged keys flying up and down two hallways. Instead of looking for the key Harry just phased past the door, feeling no altering magic before he kept walking. The room lit up and Harry saw it was a giant chess set. He stroked his chin and then just phased through the opposite door, and was face to... knee with another troll. He looked up at the troll, grabbed it's club and did a repeat of the first one. He shook his head and the next room he saw had a series of potions in the center. He tilted his head and went he stepped further into the room was partially surprised by the walls of fire both in front and behind him. He shrugged and just... walked through to the next room. He was in the final chamber it seemed, and laying on the floor was a blood red stone. He picked it up and brought it closer. It was a philosopher's stone... very few humans knew how to make one of these. He chuckled and then pocketed it, going back to spend some time with the Cerberus.

He hummed as he stroked her head lightly, looking at the stone in his hand as snow fell on it as he came out of his thoughts. He sent it back to his little treasury and went about enjoying the rest of his vacation, putting it far from his mind.

Christmas was always a fun event for him, especially as he gave all of his diligent employed a nice bonus and the day before, itself, and after off. He sent his friends gifts as well, noting lavish but enough to show what they meant to him. He even sent the professors something, after doing a little mental digging for their desires as gifts. He was not going to do that frequently, but it was just for gift giving reasons. One of his favorite gifts he gave had been for Dumbledore: Socks. He got the man a milk crate's load of socks. All different kinds of socks from all different countries and backgrounds. He also got him a small sampler of international sweets, the man had a sweet tooth he was about 80 years too old for.

His favorite gift to give was one for a fellow 'Puff. He had, in the dead of night, visited the young boy's parents. Their minds had been shattered by a death eater when his parents were being murdered, but they were not completely lost. Using some of the more lost arts of healing he slowly but surely restored their minds. It would be a welcome gift for the Longbottom family, he was sure of it.

He received an interesting gift in the mail, and though it was not signed he felt the little bit of magic in the script. It was from Dumbledore, and it was an ancient invisibility cloak. Made not from Demiguise fur, but the cloak of one of the few incarnations of death itself. He caressed the cloak softly and sighed, he could feel the magic of death itself woven into the fabric, but it was not malignant. It was meant to cloak completely, against all forms of detection. He smiled and put it on, and was surprised when it melded with his very being. He chuckled lightly, it seemed that his magic combined with death's, he would need only to think and he would vanish from sight. He knew spells that could do that, but this was an entirely different ability all together. He spent the next two hours after receiving it playing a fun game of hide and seek with his new overgrown puppy. The holidays were a wonderful time to enjoy.

~HS~

Harry was happy to come back to Hogwarts, he loved time out of it, but he had all his friends here. He was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room when his attention was captured by his head of house coming towards him. He smiled and spoke before she could.

"I hope you liked your gift, Professor." Her face had been stern, but warm, and now there was a large smile. He had gotten her an entling. Said creature/plant would grow and help her tend to her greenhouses, not to mention be able to assist with the forest as well.

"Oh yes, Oakeyes is doing wonderful. The headmaster would like to see you, he said it was rather important. If you are not too busy?" He shook his head, getting up and following her to the headmasters office. She spoke the password (jellybeans) and they went up into the office. They entered and standing there waiting were the other heads of house. Harry raised an eyebrow but sat in the offered chair.

"I hope your holidays were wonderful, professors." He got small smiles from everyone, except Snape and Dumbledore. Snape because.. he man didn't smile, and Dumbledore's was not a small smile.

"Socks, my boy! Socks! Nobody ever gets me socks." He chuckled like the grandfatherly man he was and showed off the purple and yellow striped socks he was wearing. McGonagall cleared her throat and he coughed. "Ah, yes. That, however, is not why you are here today. You see, we have a dilemma, and we are wondering if you could shed some lite on it for us." Harry nodded; he did love to help where he could. Dumbledore proceeded to speak.

"I am sure you recall about the danger in the third floor corridor?" Harry nodded. "Well, it seems that one of our... protections in that corridor for the danger has vanished. We searched high and low, but we could not find our... protection. It is, or was, a Cerberus. We asked most, if not all of the older years, and then Pomona suggested she ask her exceptional first year Hufflepuff. So... here you are." Harry nodded softly and he smiled.

"You mean Sarisa? Yeah... she's back home. I took her from the school, she was so sad." He frowned softly. "She was kind of sick too, and small. Not being fed properly... but I fixed that." He smiled again, looking at the incredulous looks of the adults in front of him. "I have one of my employee's taking care of her, she is a big softy." Dumbledore blinked then let out a soft chuckle.

"I... see, and may we speak to this employee?" He wasn't being condescending, but he was a bit unbelieving. Harry nodded and cleared his throat softly.

"Gabriel, can you come here for a moment?" In a flash of white and a puff of brilliant feathers a man appeared. He was about 5'8", with short well groomed light brown hair that rested just above his collar. He was wearing a button up, short sleeved shirt with pressed black slacks. His shoes were immaculate and his eyes were golden, and McGonagall felt as if she was admiring the sunlight through a bottle of fine Irish whiskey. What really stood out about him were the beautiful, brilliantly white wings that were on his back. He spoke, and to everyone in the room it was like a chorus of angels had decided to lend their voice to him.

"What's up, Harry?" He smiled at the young boy, ruffling his hair softly. Harry smiled and set his hair back before looking at the rest of the adults in the room.

"My professors and headmaster would like to talk to you about Sarisa." The man turned and smiled, and the room felt lighter, as if Fawkes had let out a song.

"Ah, her. Well, she's doing great! I just left her actually, little gal was all tuckered out. Played for hours, she does love visiting the dog park disguised, very fun." He snickered and Harry joined in. "She is safe, and I assure you no harm will come to her while under my watch. Although... I can't say the same for anything or anyone messing with her." He smirked and only Flitwick noticed the feral bite behind those eyes. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some people I need to see in Africa... a bit of a bother with some elephants you see." With that he bowed and vanished just as he arrived.

"Anything else, Professors?" Dumbledore, using the years of focus and control he had, recovered first and nodded.

"Yes... there was a rather valuable artifact at the end of the... protections." He held up a hand at the sharp 'Albus!' from Prof. McGonagall. "I was wondering if you knew about that as well." He looked at Harry over his half-moon-spectacles.

"This?" Harry asked, and in the next instant the Philosopher's stone was in his hand, making his head of house, and the rest, gasp. "Yeah... I figured, if it was so dangerous, it should be out of the school. I have it in my personal vault. Do you want it back?" He smiled lightly, resting it on his lap as he leaned back.

"Yes... Yes my boy. It must be protected." Harry frowned and then perked up.

"Protected? Yeah! I can do that! Wu-Fei!" In a puff of indigo smoke another man appeared, and he immediately kneeled.

"My lord Potter." Harry actually blushed and made the man stand, and then the adults were surprised again as he was... not exactly a man. He looked as if you mixed a man and wolf perfectly, not a were, but not a man.

"I told you to stop that, Triller! It's just Harry!" He huffed and then gave the wolf-man the red stone. "Take that to the vault." He stressed the word 'vault' making the man stiffen. "Security level Lunas, got it?" The man nodded and when he was about to vanish he leaned down and said something in Harry's ear. Harry frowned and nodded. "Thank you, Triller, I will look into it. That is all." The man left just as he came and Harry smiled.

"There! All safe. No-one knows where the vault is but me and two others, and you just saw one of the other two." He chuckled softly at the looks on the faces around the room and then hummed. "Also, headmaster?" The man nodded slowly. "There is a phylactery in this school, Triller wanted to let you know." Dumbledore frowned and tilted his head.

"That word escapes me, my boy... phylactery?" Harry nodded and sat up.

"They are called soul jars by the Egyptians, or Horcrux's by this country." Dumbledore paled, how could this child know of such evil! No... Not Harry. He took on a stoic form and spoke.

"And how do you know of these items, Mr. Potter." Harry froze, so far Harry's name had been used in the friendly, familiar tone.

"I learned about it when I was seven, headmaster..." With that he went on to describe the first years of his life, after conjuring chairs for everyone. He was not shy and felt no reason to keep his secrets close, it wasn't like they could talk about it to anyone without his permission, a little magic he pushed into his words as he spoke. What had initially been a question and answer session with the headmaster turned into a long tale that ended very near to midnight for those in the office. Dumbledore leaned back, gently stroking his beard as he contemplated all he had learned. Surprisingly it was Snape that spoke first.

"So, you are telling us, Potter." He paused for a moment. "That you have the magic, knowledge, and power of a dragon that was at the very least ancient in age... yet you decide to attend school with children who could not hold a candle to your own person, let alone us adults?" Harry nodded with a smile and the man sneered. "Why?" Harry blinked and then smiled again.

"Because I wanted friends, Professor Snape." The dour man's sneer dropped as his mouth gaped. "I may have the knowledge of thousands of years, with the power and magic to back it up, but what is all of that without friends and family? I plan on living my life to its fullest, and that includes making friends, connections, learning until I can't take another letter." He chuckled and blushed. "Of course... I will eventually have a family, but you must remember, sir... I am 11. I can access countless things in my mind instantly, but I am still just... a boy." He shrugged and then yawned, apologizing and then he was being hauled to his feet by his head of house.

"My goodness it is almost midnight! You have classes in the morning, Mr. Potter!" He shrugged sheepishly and she huffed before turning to the headmaster. "We shall have to continue this another day, perhaps the weekend, Albus." The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, yes of course. Perhaps Saturday, my boy?" He smiled and Harry returned the smile. Right before their eyes both Prof. Sprout and Harry faded from view to their tower, leaving the other occupants in the room to say their good nights and head on their way. This whole evening was just... craziness, and they had magic for Merlin's sake! It would take getting used to to know that an 11 year old boy had so much at his fingertips.

~HS~

The meeting on that Saturday was much more subdued, though Harry kept up the secrecy spells to make sure that everyone kept the information to themselves. He was not ashamed of his abilities, but he did not want everyone and their mother coming to bother him or ask him to do things. He was generous to those who he felt earned and deserved it. It was the day after the finals for the year when he was asked to stay behind in a final class of DADA. He smiled at the professor when he took a seat, asking with his normal cheery voice.

"What can I do for you, Professor Quirrel?" Said man was pacing, he had not been successful and his master was getting restless! There was only so much unicorn blood he could drink. He turned to the Potter brat, he was the key, and he knew it!

"It seems, Mr. Potter... that you could help me with a problem I have been having." Harry was caught off guard by the lack of a stutter, but hummed and nodded.

"I will help if I can, sir." He did enjoy helping people... even people who had dark, lecherous parasites on the back of their heads. Harry knew there was something there, but as it had not been causing the professor pain, why bother?

"You see, I have to get something... something to help me extend my life." Harry frowned and sat straighter. "My body is dying... I am afraid I do not have much longer." He winced when a hiss broke out from the back of his head.

"Let me speak to the boy..." The hissing turned into a voice, it was sinister.

"M-Master... please, l-let me-" He was caught off with another wince of pain.

"Now, Quirinus!" The defense professor nodded and undid his turban, turning and showing the child a second face, the voice clearer now, a voice he remembered from his dreams.

"Harry Potter... it is because of you I am reduced to this. Mere shadow and vapor, a pale comparison to my normal self. Unicorn blood has-" He was cut off by a low, dangerous growl from the boy.

"You would harm a Unicorn? There are some things you should not toy with, Voldemort." He snarled and then moved, quick as lightning, to face Quirrel. "I had thought it was not harming you, it seems I was mistaken. Tell me, do you want to be rid of him?" Quirrel didn't dare say such a thing, but his eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Harry nodded and placed a hand on the robed chest of the man in front of him, words coming from his lips in a multitude of languages that Voldemort barely understood.

"What are you doing, child! Quirinus! Stop him!" He let out an inhuman scream as he felt his spirit being torn from the body of his follower, yet none of the life-force of his follower joined him. He watched as Quirrel dropped to his knees, sobbing in relief before the castle grabbed hold of his essence and fired it out of the wards.

Quirinus Quirrel sobbed as he felt his body and mind return to his control again. He had been taken over while he slept after a run in with a few vampires, it was why he had been so susceptible to the spirit of Voldemort. He shuddered and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was put to sleep by his savior. Harry took him to the infirmary to be healed, telling Madam Pomfrey of just what happened, then he went to go spend time with his friends. Later he would tell the tale again to the heads of house, and the day after he would be on his way home. He did hope the summer would be all kinds of fun.

[AN: I could end it here, but my muse has a gun to my head... so, huzzah writing!]

~HS~

The first part of Harry's summer was spent in solitude, to calm his mind and to better assimilate everything he had learned over the year into his head. He was not pleased with how long it took the Wizengamot to drag their feet for a trail for his godfather, but he was pleased to know that Sirius Black had been taken out of Azkaban and was recovering in a secure room at St. Mungo's from dementor exposure.

Harry was watching his beloved Hedwig return from a flight, letter in hand from his friend Ron when she vanished with an indignant sound. He glared softly and then saw her re-appear... without the letter. She landed on his outstretched hand and he stroked her breast feather softly, soothing her before speaking.

"Tell me, lovely, what happened?" His friend spoke to him, agitation in her voice.

_"I vanished, hatchling, and before I appeared again a house elf took my letter... proclaiming it was for your safety_!" She huffed in his head and he looked into her eyes.

"Show me, lovely." She bobbed her head and he connected his mind with hers, getting a glimpse of the elf in question and where he was situated. He frowned and slipped from her mind. "Thank you, lovely. Go to your mate, I will deal with this elf." Hedwig nipped his ear before going to find her mate, to relax in his presence.

Harry took in a deep breath and then faded right to where the elf was sitting. He was surprised the elf was on the top of his roof, on the perfect spot to spot owls and the like. He barely let out a squeak when he was grabbed from behind, finding himself unable to pop away as elves tend to do when they need to. He then found himself, and whoever grabbed him, in a very cozy looking living room/den. He was sitting on a chair, unable to use his magic to escape, and too scared to try anything else. He squeaked when he looked up to see the rather upset eyes of the very boy he was trying to protect. He then gasped when Harry Potter spoke to him... in the ancient elven tongue.

"_Who are you, and why did you steal this from me_?" He held up the letter he was sure he had put away. The elf whimpered, but he felt compelled to talk, and as he spoke in elven his speech was not broken as it was when he spoke English.

"_My name is Dobby, Harry Potter. I did not mean to steal it; you would get it back... later of course. I did it to keep you safe! Harry Potter, you must not return to Hogwarts._" He wriggled and tried to move from the chair, but he could not.

"_Why not, Dobby_?" Once again, the elf felt compelled to talk.

"_There is a plot... a plan to.._." He twitched and fidgeted, his bond not letting him speak more, which made Harry frown. He put a hand on the elf's head, stroking softly.

"_Shh... shh. It is alright_." He smiled softly when the elf calmed. "_Do not worry; I can take care of myself, alright? Go back to your master, trust me, hmm?"_ The elf nodded, now that he was in proximity of the boy-who-lived he could feel the power rolling off of him. The magic older than the elves themselves, but he still worried. He would do as he was asked though. After another nod the magic keeping him in the room vanished and he popped away with a soft squeak of apology. Harry shook his head softly, wondering who the elf belonged to. He could have looked for it in the elf's mind, but that would have been rude. He shrugged softly, he would figure something out.

~HS~

Harry spent the second half of his summer with the Weasley's, and he couldn't remember a more entertaining summer. They were a fun bunch, and there was plenty of love and affection to go around, even for him. Ginerva received her Hogwarts letter that summer, and it was met with a very large amount of jubilation. They didn't expect her not to get one, but still it was always something to celebrate. They all had a wonderful meal and promised the next day to go to Diagon Alley to get her supplies as well as the supplies for her brothers for their next years.

Harry was looking around Flourish and Blots, but that was proving difficult as it was crowded. It seemed that on that day a man named Gilderoy Lockhart was having his book signing. If one were to look in the dictionary and look up the word 'Fop', this man would have his picture there. His robes were garish, he had product in his hair that the most serious model would not dream about using, and his teeth literally twinkled. He was making some kind of overdone speech that Harry was not paying attention to when he caught sight of the-boy-who-lived.

"Bless my soul... Harry Potter." The bookstore froze collectively and Harry found himself being tugged over to the man.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, he was not one to be manhandled like this. He was about to protest when he had to blink the dots out of his eyes from the flash of the camera. He snarled and with a wriggle of his fingers the camera turned red hot and the photographer dropped it, breaking open and ruining the film. Harry removed his shoulder from Lockhart's grip and glared at him. "Rather rude, don't you think, Sir?" He straightened his robes and started walking away before he heard his name called out by the fop.

"Mr. Potter! I was merely hoping to gift you with a picture of us together." He had yet another twinkling grin. "And to give you your new course books for the year.. you'll be needing them." He grinned again and placed the books in Harry's arms, everyone written by him.. as he was the new DADA teacher. "Yes, that's right folks. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for your wonderful children." He got a round of applause from everyone and Harry shook his head. He winked and gave Ginny the books; he would not be needing them, but no need to spend almost 100 galleons on books that were worthless anyway. He was walking out with the Weasley's when he heard a voice he was sure he had gotten himself rid of.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without stirring up the rabble." Came the still young, but no less oily voice of one Draco Malfoy. Harry turned and looked at Draco with disinterest.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Draco was about let out a nasty comment no doubt when he stiffened as a cane was placed on his shoulder and an even oilier, and more mature, voice spoke.

"Now, now Draco... place nicely." The man, Lucius Malfoy, stepped up next to his son. He extended his hand to the young Potter. "Ah... Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Harry, never one to be rude, took the hand and shook it. He was surprised when he was tugged forward and the cane moved his bangs to show the very, very thin scar.

"And the famous scar... it is legendary you know." He grinned nastily. "As is the wizard who gave it to you." Harry growled, something Lucius had not been expecting, and he was expecting the next act even less. He found himself gasping as his hand was gripped as if by a giant, forcing him to his knees.

"Rather rude, Mr. Malfoy... I can see where your son gets it. I would suggest you take that un-gentleman like behavior and leave it at home." He gave a squeeze, causing Lucius to gasp in discomfort. "Lest it come to... bite you in the arse." He let go and Lucius stood, wiping his hand.

"Yes, of course... Mr. Potter." He turned and hummed as he saw Ginny Weasley standing next to Harry, as if to defend him. "Aah... And who are your friends? Let me guess: Red Hair..." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out a book. "Barely acceptable books, vacant expressions... you must be, the Weasley's." He smirked and put the book back, huffing in an overly arrogant way. He was about to speak again when he felt himself bodily compelled to lean down and look at the face of a very agitated Harry Potter.

"You are insulting my friends and their family... and as friends of my house, that is not wise for you to do. I am going to let you go.. and you are going to leave, is that understood, Mr. Malfoy?" He gave a squeeze, Malfoy feeling all of his bones and muscles get uncomfortably tight before he nodded curtly. He was let go and then with a huff turned.

"Come, Draco." He started walking away, Draco sniffing in derision as he followed his father. Harry shook his head and then turned to his friends.

"So! Who's up for some ice cream!" He grinned and got a collective bunch of smiles from the Weasley's, well mostly. Arthur seemed a bit put out at the display, but he would discuss it with Harry later.

~HS~

It was the last week of August when Harry noticed a slight change in Ginny. While she was not exactly distant, she felt a little.. off. She would look at him and blush, or leave the room when he entered it with a squeak, and that was different. The rest of August she had been fine, yet it was like she was slowly changing into a different person. He was sitting on the couch in the den one morning when he saw her come downstairs. He watched her sit down and take out a diary and start writing. He thought nothing of it until he saw her stop writing and he felt a pulse of magic come from the Diary and it wrote back. He frowned and then with a flicker of his fingers reached out to touch the diary's magic with his own.

His growl made her jump as he realized just what it was. She went to scamper up the stairs and then yelped when the diary flew from her hands to his. He looked at her and she came over with a blush, biting her lip and speaking.

"Can I have that back, Harry? It's... It's my new diary." Harry looked it over, humming and seeing a name on the side.

"It looks like it belongs to a 'T.M. Riddle', Ginny. Only your middle name has an M in it..." Ginny made to snatch the diary but he pulled it back and gestured to the spot next to him on the couch. She took a seat, fidgeting softly. "Where did you get this, Ginny? It reeks of dark magic." She gasped and he nodded, smiling internally when she skirted away from it.

"It was in my cauldron when we came back home from going to Diagon, Harry. I... I started writing in it and it started writing back." Harry frowned and then tugged her closer, keeping the diary out of reach and giving her a soft hug.

"Probably started influencing you, how about you let me keep it... and I'll see just what is up with it, hmm" She nodded against his shoulder and squirmed when he kissed the top of her head ever so gently. "Alright, go back up to bed... it's too early for you to be up." She nodded, blushed when she kissed his cheek and scampered off. Harry shook his head with a smile and then turned to the diary. The quill she had been using came to him and he opened it up.

"_Hello, my name is Harry Potter, who are you?"_ The writing sunk in and then writing he was not responsible for appeared.

"_Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_." Harry hummed and felt a compulsion to write more, to open himself up to this Riddle. He wrote back, smiling lightly.

"_Very impressive magic, Mr. Riddle... However, I am afraid it is not good enough. I will be destroying this Diary now, I do hope you have a good day_." Just before he closed the diary he saw a hastily scrawled and large **_'WAIT!'_** but he closed it anyway. He shook his head and then thought for a moment before smiling and speaking softly. "Jambi?" In the next second a small imp appeared in a wash of flame and looked at him. He gave the little demon the book and patted his head. "Take this to your master. Tell him I said a soul resides within and he wants to have fun." The little demon smiled, a smile filled with teeth that would make a goblin jealous before it disappeared. Harry stretched and got up, going to start breakfast for the Weasley family, he did love spoiling tem with his culinary abilities.

~HS~

Aside from Lockhart, second year was not really that interesting. Even potions class was better overall, especially after the harsh evaluation and ultimatum Snape got from Dumbledore. It was a normal year for Harry, and he was grateful that the Wizengamot finally took their heads out of their arse's and gave Sirius the trial he deserved. He was exonerated for his 'crimes' and given an apology in the form of one hundred thousand galleons per year he was in there. He put most of it into a fund for Aurors and St. Mungo's; it wasn't like he needed the gold being the head of the house of Black.

Summer leading up to third year was just as fun as the previous, he went to Egypt with the Weasley family and spent it enjoying the tombs and different magical community as well. He also got to meet one Remus Lupin, werewolf friend of his family and best friend of his godfather. Now Harry, being one to enjoy screwing with the so called 'impossible' was quick to cure Remus of his 'furry little problem' as Sirius had taken to calling it. He didn't tell him he did it until the day after the July full moon. He enjoyed remembering that morning.

_Remus had entered the kitchen at Harry's home, Harry having insisted he take the transformation in his basement, and sat down heavily. He didn't look tired, or ragged, and he was not in any pain. Harry smiling softly and serving him breakfast. Sirius came in shortly after him and smiled._

_"Doing good, Moony?" Remus blinked and looked at his old friend. _

_"I didn't change last night. Not one inch of fur or pain..." Sirius blinked, he remembered being ready to change with Remus, then he fell asleep. He gasped softly and they both looked at Harry who was smiling innocently. _

_"Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly. _

_"Yes?" He asked, dragging out the word. _

_"Did you... do anything last night?" Harry shook his head and Remus sighed softly. _

_"I did it a week ago. That curse is a nasty thing, no place in this house." He wrinkled his nose and went back to making breakfast, Remus fainting dead away with a shudder, and Sirius bursting into laughter with mirthful and relieved tears coming down his face. _

Because of this Remus was able to teach with no issue, even Dumbledore was surprised at this, but he was learning that Harry did things that no normal child could... or would. He wasn't exactly a normal child, now that he recalled. It would go un-noticed for a few years, but Remus would stay on as the DADA teacher for the foreseeable future. Removing the curse from him also removed a certain curse in the castle, as there was really no reason for him not to be the teacher at the end of the year.

He went to the Quidditch World cup the summer before 4th year, and enjoyed the hell out of it. As it was a large ministry event they spared no expense for it. It went without a hitch, and was a damned grand spectacle to be held, and Harry himself spared no expense to have his friends and family with the best seats in the house. He learned from his various contacts out in the world that the Tri-Wizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts that year, and he wondered just how interesting it would be.

[AN: Yes, I am, once again... going to do the tournament. I have some new tasks, though they are kind of similar... maybe. Regardless, this is going to be done Gary Stu style. I repeat, Major Gary Stu going on here. If you've read this far then you already know how heavy I have it. I do not apologize for this; anyway, there you have it. Enjoy, if you can. ]

Remus was still the DADA teacher for 4th year, and the student body couldn't be happier as he had been the most successful and practical teacher in years. The first event that had a modicum of interest was when the schools arrived. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived with much flare and dramatics; they had to make a good impression after all. It was the day after that the event occurred, and Harry had a front row seat. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friend Ron, as well as Neville and Hermione, when Ron went a little slack jawed. He was gazing unblinkingly at one of the girls from Beauxbatons as she leaned over.

"Are you done with the bouillabaisse?" She asked in heavily accented French, and Harry tilted his head softly.

"Veela…" She twitched softly and glared at him, then he blinked and smiled. "I can turn that off for you, if you like." It was her who blinked that time.

"And how, would you do that, monsieur Potter?" He smiled and then Hermione chuckled, having learned that Harry was above and beyond anything even magicals considered normal.

"Like this, Mademoiselle." With that he reached over and gave her cheek and neck a stroke. She shuddered softly and then gasped when she felt her allure just... shut off. She huffed softly and started to look very teary before she backed off. She looked at Harry with wide, grateful yet nervous eyes. "It's just the allure... try something else." She nodded numbly and then with a flick of her fingers there was a fireball in her hand, and then it was gone. Fleur Delacour, while proud of her Veela heritage, had struggled with her allure since it manifested when she was 11. She laughed a beautiful sound really, and came over to pepper Harry with kisses and hugs. Thanking him profusely in French before she ran over to her Headmistress and started going off a mile a minute in French. The large, half-giantess was surprised and then she looked over at the boy who did this, only to get a smile and a wave. She was about to speak when she heard her seating companion, Hagrid, chuckling.

"Ah, that's our Harry. Loves to do the impossible... great kid." She then blinked and watched as Fleur went over to sit at the table across from Harry, engaging him in a wholeheartedly genuinely happy conversation. Who exactly was, Harry Potter?

~HS~

It was finally time for the announcement of the Tri-Wizard champions, and once again the norm was broken. The tables were set, and everyone was ready, but there was no segregation. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons students were all intermingled at the tables. Fleur had been picked for her school as champion, Viktor Krum for his, and Cedric for Hogwarts. The applause was electric, and then... then the goblet chose a fourth.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, and Harry blinked and looked at the older man.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He asked, as he was genuinely confused. The headmaster showed him the paper and Harry frowned just as he felt the magical contract connect with him. It was ancient magic, as was his own, so they connected seamlessly. He frowned and got up, but with a polite smile bypassed the headmaster and put his hands on the goblet.

"I see it... the connection. Huh... that's unfortunate." He stroked the goblet and looked over the artifact, eyes glowing in a rainbow as he walked around with his hands on the goblet. "Looks like I'll have to compete." He frowned and looked at everyone.

"I apologize for ruining the tournament with my unfortunate entrance." He raised his hand, wand within his grasp, while another rested on his heart. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear upon the ancient magic's in my body that I did not enter my name in the goblet of fire, nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. So I speak it, so mote it be." A blinding burst of magic flashed and then he flicked his wand and a shower of warm stars fell from the enchanted ceiling. He took a bow and then followed the headmaster into the ante chamber.

Everything was explained, and while they were slightly miffed, the other three champions did not fault Harry. They had gotten to know him, Cedric more than the other two as he was a schoolmate, so they realized he just was a pawn in some greater scheme. Madame Maxime was upset, wanting to rant and rave but her champion stopped that, the same with Karkaroff. The first task would be held on November 24th, and Harry was curious as to what exactly the task would be. It seemed only the judges would know, but Harry was fine with that. He trained with Cedric and Prof. Sprout, but it was mostly helping Cedric with his magic and honing his own.

November 24th dawned bright and sunny, which was good as they needed the warmth. The first task was to take place in the black lake of all places. While it wasn't as cold as say, February, it was still nippy. Harry silently and discreetly placed heavy warming charms on the other three champions, getting soft nods and smiles of thanks as he did so. He turned to Ludo Bagman, the ministry official in charge of all of this, just as he heard his clear his throat through the amplification charm.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" He paused for the applause to settle down. "With our four champions ready, we shall begin!" He turned to the champions. "You stand on your own docks, and before you lies a canal of water. Somewhere within this canal is the clue for the next task. Ready yourselves, for this will be no easy task!" There was more applause and then he raised his wand. "At the sound of the cannon!" He waited a few moments before he fired off a cannon blast charm into the air, signaling the start of the task.

The three adult champions watched in surprise, even Cedric, as Harry simply walked off the pier without even an incantation on his person. They saw him descend into the murky depths, and then he vanished from sight.

~HS~

Harry hummed as he sank lower, and lower due to a little enchantment to make his feet a little heavier than lead. He hummed, taking a deep, water filled breath and then started walking along the canal that was put there for him. He kept his senses open and about and about before he let out a low sigh as something warm washed over him in a soft wave, having hit the undercurrent of the lake. He then blinked and looked around, smiling as he probably passed through a portal. He walked on still, apparently now on dry land before he stopped at a sight.

His family, mother and father included, were sitting at the table and they smiled at him. They waved him over and he went to where he was called forward to. He took a seat and smiled.

"Mum, dad. A pleasure meeting you here, I didn't know I called you." His father spoke first, a smile on his face.

"Oh, we got here first, my son. Just wanted to spend time with our boy." He gave a smile and Harry looked puzzled before turning to his mother and speaking.

"Was it your idea then, mum?" He smiled and she nodded, speaking, her voice slightly... off.

"Of course, my son. We just wanted to pay you a visit, that's all." Harry nodded and then his hands started to glow slowly before he clapped them together and his parents faded, as well as the rest of the visage before him. Harry was left looking at a startled water spirit, a Rusalka. He tilted his head and tsk'ed softly, but good naturedly as he spoke in soft, chiding tones.

"Hmm... should have perhaps asked more about me, water spirit. My parents are no longer of this world, but of yours." The spirit pouted but then floated over to him, handing him the sea-shell necklace she had been wearing. "This is my clue then?" A soft nod and then he took it with a bow.

"Thank you, but how about we spend a little having a bit of a chat, huh?" The spirit perked up and then felt a bubble encase them. "That should be better for talking, don't you think?" He heard her giggle and then she nodded, sitting down on a rock they walked over to and starting to talk. He knew of the folklore of the Rusalka, but he was surprised they managed to get one out here. He learned there were three other water spirits as well for the other champions; a Selkie, a kelpie, and a naiad. He was having such a good time enjoying their talk that he almost forgot he was in a task for a tournament.

"Goodness! I have to get to the surface, the tournament and all." She gasped and spoke her voice sweet and soothing like a low tide.

"Oh, I am sorry, Harry. Do not let me keep you.. but, do not be a stranger, hmm?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, of course. Have a good day, Alisa." She nodded and he then returned them to the water, shivering slightly at the cold before swimming to the surface. He heard the crowd applause as he got up there; it seemed he was in last place. He held up the sea shell and chuckled softly.

"Uhm... sorry I took so long, I was having a wonderful conversation with Alisa." He was met with blank stares from the judges before Dumbledore chuckled.

"Only you, my boy, could have a conversation with a water spirit for nearly an hour." Harry shrugged and after a once over from madam Pomfrey, was free to sit down and get his scores. He scored the lowest because he took the longest, even if he claimed that he had been the first to uncover the task, it was alright for him though. He was just doing this out of obligation for the contract. The next day he was informed of the Yule Ball that was to take place, and he had one big problem: Who was he going to take?

It wasn't that he didn't have his fair share of friends and other... possible romantic interests, but he would hate to upset any friends or anything. He would have to think about it, sure he had to dance and open the ball in doing so with the other champions, but it wasn't like a date was mandatory. He had almost a month anyway, he would be fine.

~HS~

The solution to Harry's problem had been a lot simpler than he had figured it would be. It was so easy; he was not surprised he completely over shot it. He would go with Luna Lovegood, the resident Ravenclaw oddball. Now, she had her quirks, and sometimes spoke of creatures that people spoke of not existing, but it made her unique. She had been very agreeable to going with him, especially because she had been eager to go, but she needed a date as she was a 3rd year and the ball was 4th years and up without needing a date.

Harry was introduced to her in the beginning of his second year, it turned out she lived in Devon near the Weasley's, about three miles east of the burrow in a home named the rookery from its resemblance to a rook in chess. She lived there with her mother and father, both quirky themselves, but with more to back up their quirkiness than being a growing, experiencing child. He learned that her mother, Selene, had nearly been part of an unfortunate accident a few years back, but her husband returned home just before her runic array decided it wanted to explode violently. She had stepped out of the room to greet her husband and said array exploded, thankfully the walls were made of stone and magic resistant so they were safe from that. While she still worked in spell creation, she did it in a much more controlled and safe environment now.

Her dress was a deep purple Victorian style ballroom gown, though it was a little less conservative that the traditional style. It had white and purple frills to accent the deeper color, and her dirty blonde hair was curled perfectly to cascade onto her shoulders and down her back. She was a picture of beauty, and Harry knew he was a lucky man to have her as his date. Harry himself wore a deep blue Victorian era suit to go with her dress, and had deep purple accents to match Luna's dress. He smiled when she came from the direction of Ravenclaw toward, and he took her hands in his own and gave each of her cheeks a kiss.

"Look at you, Luna Selene... such a beautiful flower." He stroked her cheek and she blushed softly before giggling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You flatter me, Harry James. Now... don't let all of these wrackspurts cloud your brain, we have a ball to help open." He nodded and bowed in apology with a smile on his face before walking with her to where the champions were meeting. Viktor was going with his friend Hermione, as Fleur was going with his friend Ron, and Cedric going with his sweetheart Cho. Ron had been a surprise to Fleur, but it was a welcome one. He asked her not because of her allure, or because he was infatuated with her looks (though he would never deny her beauty), but because he wanted to try and get to know the lovely French woman.

They entered by order of the highest scoring champion from the first task, leaving Harry and Luna to go last, but they had no issue with this. They almost missed their timing to enter as Harry was engaged in conversation about the snorkacks that her family was going to search for over the summer, she even offered for Harry to join them. He told her he would think about it, as it did seem fun. They entered and then the champions and their dates bowed to each other before starting the dance for the rest of the school (at least those in attendance).

Luna was having a ball, pun most assuredly intended, with Harry. He was polite, a gentleman of the highest order, and indulged her conversations both odd and not. She was surprised when he informed her that the snorkack was a small creature about the size of a squirrel, and preferred temperate climates. She was even more surprised when he went into very intimate detail about the creature, claiming to have seen quite a few. He even promised to show her one he took a picture of, and explain to her parents how to find them. That, if not also for the rest of the wonderful experience of the ball, made her night, and probably the rest of her holiday. He was rewarded with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a very happy young lady on his arm.

They did not snog heavily, like some other friend she knew, but they did enjoy a soft session of cuddling under the stars outside with some heavy warming charms. All in all, it was a successful night for both of them, and that was alright by him.

~HS~

Harry half expected the delightful minds at the ministry, he used the word delightful loosely, to have another event involving the black lake in February. He was surprised to see that it was not to be, however; instead they created a large structure within the quidditch pitch. They told no-one, but due to the sea-shell clue Harry was able to discern that it was some kind of... maze. It would be an indoor maze, and they would have to rely on their cunning, and they had one hour to complete it in... Or their hostage would be lost forever. Harry figured that was untrue, but one could not take a chance when it came to innocents.

The day of the task came and Harry frowned as Luna was missing, it seemed she was his hostage for the task. He sighed softly, but he was sure no harm would come to her, after all he knew Prof. Flitwick would be rather... incensed should anything happen to his Ravens. Harry stood at one entrance to the maze; there were four in total, one for each champion, waiting for the task to begin. He stretched and flexed softly, twisting and humming before directing his attention to Ludo Bagman.

"The second task dawns this fine morning, and I must say it will be one to remember! Before you, champions, lies a cave. Within the cave are unknown dangers, horrors, and obstacles you must overcome in order to be victorious. You have an hour to complete this... but be warned, it is not just to compete..." He grinned, as if he was building suspense. "When your entrance opens, you may enter. Mr. Diggory will go first at the sound of the cannon!" He raised his wand and then with a boom Cedric entered.

It was about five minutes later when his entrance opened and he stepped in. As soon as he did so, it went pitch black as the door behind him closed. Harry thought for a moment before he grinned and underwent a quick, unexpected transformation. In a few seconds where he previously stood now stood a majestic, if a little shorter than normal, nightmare. His mane and tail were made of an ethereal blue and black flame, and his eyes were the same hue. His hooves were covered in the same flame, and be partially lit the spot he was in. With a loud neigh he started his trek into the cave that had been fabricated for them as a task.

The crowd was going wild before he entered, and even more so when he made that transformation when he did enter. The top of the cave was magically transparent so they were not looking at a black slab for an hour, something the professors at Hogwarts insisted. As he was a bit smaller than a normal nightmare, the twists and turns of the cave were not so difficult for him. His ability to see within the complete darkness also helped, and it stopped him from being ambushed by the large acromantula that was just... waiting on one of the ceilings when he turned. It dropped, after seeing it was spotted, and lunged at the horse before it, only to screech as it was kicked forcefully by the front legs of the fire horse. It moved to attack again, it was not a weak creature, only to be kicked again, and then one of its legs was torn off by the powerful jaws of the creature. The crowd was gasping and cheering between watching the four champions take on their own obstacles. From Cedric's perfect piercing hexes and Krum's bone breakers, to Fleur's pirouettes combined with her lesser blood boilers. This entire event was fantastic for the spectators, and it would be something they wouldn't soon forget.

Harry made his way through a few more of the spiders before he stopped completely with a snort and shake of his head. With a shimmer of his body the horse form he had adapted was replaced by a more feline one. Still deep in color, almost invisible to the crowd, with two tentacles protruding from his back and six agile legs. He swished them softly and then started to slink down the next corridor, using his enhanced smell to no doubt track his hostage. Those higher level Care Of Magical Creatures students were quick to inform others just what they were looking at; a Displacer beast. It was a close cousin to the Nundu, but had none of said creatures deadly toxins. Instead it literally displaced the air and light around it, making it near impossible to detect, let alone attack or get the better of.

The students soon found out why the fourth champion had done this, as when he turned the corner he was literally leapt onto by a centipede easily twice his size. The many legged creature chittered in agitation when it went through what was clearly (at least now) and illusion of the actual creature and hit the floor rather harshly. It chittered and went for another lunch, only to screech in pain when it's neck was latched on by the actual feline, while its tentacles punctured and ripped apart the insects body. Its cries of pain and eventual death rattle alerted other centipedes and soon the feline that was Harry Potter was fighting on numerous fronts. By the time the insects were dead and twitching Harry was on the move, his wounds healing as he moved gracefully through the maze.

Harry moved deeper into the cave, knowing he was getting close when he felt the presence of a creature he didn't think the ministry would have the... balls to bring here. He growled slowly and then, though he didn't hear it, made the crowd gasp with his next transformation. He took on the form of the creature around the next bend. It was short and covered in spikey fur, probably about the size of a cocker spaniel, but it did not resemble the dog in any form. It had a pair of cat like eyes that shifted and swirled in bright, eerie yellow with a similar color to the lizard like claws on its front feet. Its back legs had bird like talons, and it exuded a natural darkness that made it invisible to those around it, though the magic of the cave allowed the crowd to see it. What made it extra dangerous; however, was the scorpion like tail protruding from its hind quarters, which had three prongs which hooked nastily.

The crowd was surprised when Harry took this form, and even more so when he approached the creature with no fear. The creature tensed before relaxing at the sight of a fellow shadow creature. They nuzzled each other in greeting before exchanging some form of communication only for Harry to keep going behind it. These creatures were classified as XXXXX dangerous creatures, and were not only banned in Great Britain, but most of the world. They were nearly impossible to catch and contain, and the only reason they were not all over the world was because of their aversion to certain climates, and large bodies of water. Where they lived, mostly in the deep jungles and rainforests, they were fenced in from most sides by large, man-made rivers and lakes.

Harry did not revert to his humanoid form until he saw the hostages. The four of them were sitting on an island separated by a magical moat, surrounded by large, magically enhanced hounds of some kind. No doubt it was the final obstacle, but fortunately when he was spotted Harry was still in his shadow creature form, and the hounds looked at the cloud of darkness warily. Harry decided to use that to his advantage and raced forward, making the hounds scatter from his designated spot with a soft whine. He leaped over the moat, and in mid-air changed into his humanoid form. He landed gracefully and grinned at Luna who was so very happy to see him.

"Miss me, my little fairy?" She giggled and gave him a soft peck on the lips before the portkey on her robes activated and they were taken to the winners circle. Before they departed, however, he noticed Cho, Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's sister), and Anton Krum (Viktor's younger brother) waiting for their champions. Harry was met with thunderous applause, and his victory, and skill put him right up at first place for now. Fleur was next to arrive and then Cedric, followed closely by Krum. That put Harry and Cedric tied for first, with Fleur and Krum tied for second. The third task would be a close event to say the least as the two foreign champions were barely 5 points behind the Hogwarts ones.

~HS~

The months leading up to the third task were normal Hogwarts months for Harry and his friends. While they had new friends in the visitors, it was not something monumentally different than normal save for the new faces and occasional new food at daily meals. They were told that the last task was something completely different from the normal tri-wizard style: A triathlon. Harry found this out and smiled at the thought of it, as he had been in peak physical condition for years. He did enjoy his running, the lake was a popular spot for him as well, and he was not against a little competition in doing it either. He was obligated to compete, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it!

The day of the third task dawned bright and sunny, much like the first task, but without the lack of warmth. While it wasn't summer and blistering, it was cool and refreshing a perfect day for the event. They would start with a broom race, something it seemed Fleur was not happy about, and then go into the lake for a swim followed by traversing along the edge of the forest towards the cup that waited for them. Each champion had their own broom, and each broom was inspected heavily by the judges for any extra enhancements. They all came back clean, and the crowd ooh'd at the different selection the champions had. Cedric was going for control and stability with his Nimbus 2000, while Fleur was going with a home favorite the Courant. Krum went for his sponsored broom, the Firebolt, and Harry went with a new Japanese design, because he enjoyed branching out. It was named Doragonteru, or Dragon tail, and was very oriental in its design. It was a vibrant green with gold, Japanese dragon etchings with the bristles a deep red.

"And now the third and Final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament!" Ludo said and the crowd clapped gently and shortly, not from lack of interest but to get on with the no doubt exciting task. "While more than likely not as exciting as our last task, it will show us just who deserves Eternal Glory as a Tri-Wizard Champion!" Another round of applause went by before Bagman continued. "Tied in first place we have our two Hogwarts champions: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!" The crowd this time was a little louder, and their cheers lasted a bit longer. "And tied for second place we have Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour!" Again, the crowd was louder and longer in their enthusiasm before quieting down.

"They will race to the edge of the black lake, and then swim to the edge of the forest within the designated markers. There will be no points at the end of this, as the first person to reach the cup will be crowned victorious. Champions to your marks!" Harry smiled and turned to Cedric, extending his hand.

"May the best champion win." Cedric smiled and shook the younger boys hand.

"I'll save a spot for you next to the winners table." He teased and Harry chuckled before going to the other two champions and wishing the same. He got similar chides from them and went to his mark next to Cedric.

"Ready! Set..." Ludo did not say go, instead he fired off the cannon blast, signaling for the champions to start their race.

Cedric and Harry were off like a shot and were quick to try and out maneuver and fly each other. While Harry was made for the air, everyone said he was a natural, Cedric had the experience while on broom. They barely heard the second cannon blast signaling their fellow champions being released to follow. The nimbus and dragon tail were equal in speed and control, but the Dragon tail held onto the wind currents a bit more, the runes on the broom helping to give a little burst of speed because of it. When the wind died down though, it right back to normal speeds. That really didn't matter unless it was between the obstacles they were going through, and there were quite a few of them.

The first set of obstacles was a flock of magical ravens aimed at them that they had to out maneuver and out run while staying on their brooms. It was no easy task as the ravens were specifically made to keep up with even the fastest brooms, which included the Courant and Firebolt. It was in this instance that the Nimbus and Dragon tail were the more suited broom, yet between the ravens and the next obstacle the other two champions easily caught up, and started to out-pace the first two.

Harry was having the time of his life, he loved being in the air and would miss it when they were on to the next event. The next obstacle in the air came in the form of some of their schoolmates on brooms, firing stinging hexes and other agitating spells, though nothing serious. The four of them didn't come out unscathed, but they were not seriously injured. Fleur looked at Harry with a raised brow as he let out whoops of joy at the apparent fun of all of this. They felt themselves being tugged down by an anti-flying field, meaning they were getting close to the next part of the task. Harry, not one to be against a little flair let out a scream of delight and literally leaped off of his broom into the depths below.

It was easily a fifty foot drop, but that didn't bother Harry. He disappeared into the water and when he resurfaced he was swimming with a grace and speed that a child of 14 should not have. He made sure to play down his abilities; he wouldn't want to make this unfair. He could have just changed into some manner of aquatic creature, but where was the fun in that? Viktor, being the physically strongest (at least in appearance) of the four champions was quick to catch up with Harry, and he gave him a smug, albeit playful smirk before he pulled ahead.

That was when he set off the first obstacle: The giant squid. Its first tentacle was narrowly dodged by the Bulgarian seeker, but his next one was not so easily dodged. It came from below and threw the man into the air. The squid's tentacles were magically cushioned, otherwise Viktor would not exactly be in the best of shape from that hit, it was a huge creature after all. Harry laughed as he was shot into the air by another tentacle, but he grabbed on and started to run along said tentacle towards the body of the squid, watching as Fleur did similar when she was also attacked. She had a fluid grace about her that she exploited to the best of her ability.

Cedric was not having such a hot time, and neither was Krum, so they decided to do something about it. They each sent a few bludgeoning hexes to the squid and it stopped from attacking them after letting out a garbled moan of distress. Harry and Fleur managed to get a few meters away from the squid by this time, and watched as Cedric and Viktor did their best to catch up, which was pretty good. They were corralled towards a raised platform and stopped to see in front of them something not seen very often, or at all, in the magical world: An obstacle course.

"Oh yeah! See you slowpokes on the other side!" Harry good naturedly joked before he started on the course. The first obstacle being a hanging ladder to make his way across, which he was doing with a nice bit of speed. The drop would be into the water, but waiting in the water was enchanted kelp that would make escape a very large pain in the ass. Harry was not cocky about this, but he grew up in the muggle world and had seen things like this on the tele, so he kind of knew what to expect. Most of it was muggle, with just a little bit of magical thrown in as penalties for failing certain parts. Harry encountered his first penalty as he fell when going down a zip line from the top of a raised, wet slope. Instead of magically returning to the top, he had to swim around and go an obstacle behind and start from there.

That little lapse allowed the other three champions to catch up and surpass him, but he didn't take it negatively, he was having a dammed good time. He managed to catch up when the other three pureblood champions were caught staring at the floating tires, unsure of what to do. He gave them all a smirk and a wink and then started to go from tire to tire as he made his way across the grindilow filled section. His feet didn't go in and out of each tire, but instead they bounced on the edges as putting a foot in would make him sink. He glanced back and grinned when he saw that the one behind him now was Fleur as she had a bit more grace than the other two. He gave her a thumbs up and then found himself diving back into the lake for the last several meters to the shore.

He got out of the water, Fleur not far behind and started to run along the last part of the course while casting drying charms on himself. He heard a loud buzzer and then found himself ported behind Fleur by a few meters. He laughed and put his wand away, this was strictly a non-magic part, huh? He could do that. He was soon joined by the other champions and gave them thumbs up before whooping and starting to not only pull ahead, but he did so by ways of the tree's. He was using no real magic, but propelling himself forward by grasping on low hanging branches and the trunks of the tree's they were passing.

He saw Fleur had stopped and skidded to a stop right next to her, gazing at what she was looking at with awe and surprise. Before them stood Oakeyes, Ent child of Prof. Sprout. He was looking at them with a frown and he spoke slowly, though clearly.

"Hmmmm... I was given instructions to not let you pass, unless you can best me without your wands. Can you?" He was not fully grown, but even at his current size he was at least a meter or so taller than Hagrid. Viktor tried first and went to run around the Ent, only to be bodily picked up and tossed a few meters, tumbling and groaning softly, but with no real heavy injuries. Cedric did the same, but tried to fake what direction he was going, and would have gotten past if Oakeyes did not catch on and grab him just as he did Viktor. Fleur stepped up next and looked up at him and spoke.

"I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. I lie behind stars and under hills and empty holes I fill. I come first and follow after, End life, kill laughter. What am I?" The Ent frowned and then seemed to go into a statuesque position, hand on his chin with a low hum emanating from his throat. During his thinking, however, he rebuffed the attempts of Viktor, Cedric, and even Harry who thought he might be a bit distracted. He came out of his thinking with another frown and looked at Fleur.

"You have bested me; I do not know that one. You may pass... but what is the answer?" He groaned softly, or was it his oaken body creaking? She smiled and started to move, jogging in place for a moment.

"A shadow, Mr. Tree." His eyes widened a bit before he nodded and she was off with a blown kiss to her fellow champions. Harry decided to try next, smiling and walking up to the Ent.

"What eats, but is always hungry?" Oakeyes hummed and went back into his thinking position, the last two champions thinking of their own riddles to stump the large creature. The Ent perked up and looked at the youngest champion with a curt nod.

"You are free to pass... but first the answer." Harry smiled at this and nodded as he mirrored Fleur's jogging in place.

"A fire!" He grinned at the grimace of the Ent and went off. About three meters away he changed form to that of a jaguar and ran as fast as he could to make up for lost distance between him and Fleur. She heard the rhythmic thumping and fast gaining and looked back to see a forest green predator coming up behind her. She gasped and readied one of her fireballs before it caught up and transformed into a smiling Harry Potter.

"Fancy meeting you here, Flower." He winked and she huffed before they doubled their efforts to get to the cup they saw in the distance. Between a few more natural obstacles, the tree's and the like, they were climbing up the raised dais to where the cup waited. Harry lunged to get it, and forgot for a moment that Fleur was taller than him, so they both grabbed it at the same time. They both felt the tell-tale sign of the portkey yanking their navels, and grinned at each other as they were now both Tri-Wizard champions.

~HS~

They landed and the first thing Harry noticed was that they were nowhere near Hogwarts. The castles magic, always a subtle caress in the back of his mind, was gone. He got up and his hands were up and ready, Fleur's wand in her hand when she noticed this as well.

"Harry?" He growled and looked around, and then heard a deep hiss.

"Kill the spare!" There was a shout of the killing curse, but before it could hit Fleur she was knocked away and Harry was hit instead, knocked back several meters by the force of the curse.

"YAXLEY, YOU FOOL!" Was the last thing he heard before he knew blackness.

~HS~

The killing curse separated the soul from the body, but Harry still had the protections from his mother, bolstered by the ancient magic's he gained nearly a decade ago. He woke up to mumblings and screams, groans and whimpers and then laughter. He got up shakily and then heard a voice he remembered from three years prior.

"I have returned, my loyal followers. I would have earned the power from my nemesis, but... Yaxley was foolish enough to kill the boy before I could. It is of no matter, as my flesh has been restored. As an added bonus, we have us a Veela to play with." There was a collective chuckle and then a cry of 'Crucio!' followed by a scream that had Harry's blood boiling.

~HS~

The most feared dark lord in a century laughed and lifted the curse, and then he froze as he heard a low, deep bellowing growl. He turned and looked at Fleur, but it didn't come from her. His eyes widened at the sight that rose from where the Potter boy had been killed. Standing there now was a Dragon, but not the Dragons wizards and witches new of this world, but a Dragon from ancient times. It was not just one color, yet it wasn't a hideous amalgamation of them, it was like a constant river of colors flowing through its body.

"Step away from the girl, Voldemort." It snarled out his name like it was a plague and forcefully moved the headstone that had belonged to Riddle's father. Stepping closer and putting a protective claw over the twitching Veela. He sent a blue/green pulse of magic into her, stopping her twitching and healing her body even deeper. He snarled and looked at Voldemort who was back peddling slowly.

"You think yourself above others, Voldemort, when truly you are mistaken. I do not take kindly to such blatant acts of malice and cruelty." Voldemort sneered and snapped off a killing curse at the large, ancient dragon, but only succeeded in making him angrier.

"Do not worry, beast, I shall make sure your death is as painful as you would have inflicted on others." With that he let out a deafening roar and the surrounding area was covered in a dome of pure radiant magic before it pulsed with electricity and fire. There was another flash and Fleur was put in a safer spot while Harry decided to end the self-styled dark lord. Curses and hexes, dark as their casters, rained on Harry in his gargantuan form, but did nothing but splash harmlessly on his shimmering scales. There was a scream of inhuman fury and pain as a large claw came down and cut the fabricated body of the dark lord in two. He tried desperately to apparate, or portkey away, but the barrier around them flashed angrily and made him cry out in pain as it reflected magic back at him. He felt his spirit try and escape, but the barrier held that in place as well.

"Your phylacteries are gone... oh yes, I know of them. I had a close friend take care of them for me, for a small fee." He snarled and in the next instant he was back in his child form, grasping the spirit with one hand and his other bound and disabled all magical items on the death eaters that tried to escape. He squeezed the apparition in his hand and glared.

"You will not return, Voldemort. Your spirit will be banished, you will spend the rest of your days in the wonderful hospitality of my beloved Raven Queen." He smirked at the look on the dark lord's ethereal face. "Oh yes... she will have fun with you. She does detest those who try and cheat death for selfish reasons." He let go of the apparition and watched as torrents of divine light came from his bubble and wrapped around it, one last scream of terror leaving the spirit before it was gone in a flash of light. Harry huffed and then decided that it was time for what was left of his childhood to take a backseat, probably never return. He clapped his hands together and then slowly extended them, an orb of pure magic forming before he put it into the torn apart body of the late Voldemort. The body mended, though still there was no soul to reside in it, and then he turned to the death eaters.

"Let's go, shall we?" He raised his hands and then with a deafening slap they were all gone in a burst of near explosive magic. They re-appeared in the middle of the quidditch pitch, everyone still at the set up stands and the like near the forest. Fleur returned to his side with a thought and he gave her a tight hug before they took the cup that still had the portkey attached now that the first one was done with. They appeared to thunderous applause, those that had saw them vanish relieved as they were not supposed to be gone so long. Madame Pomfrey was quick to check over them as they had come back after Cedric and Krum made it to the pedestal after claiming victory. Harry immediately looked to Minister Fudge and the short, portly man froze at the gaze he was being held with.

"I suggest getting a team of Aurors, Madame Bones to be amongst them. The trophy had two portkeys layered one under the other. We went into an ambush... but it was dealt with." He then did something he should have done when his name first came out of the goblet. He extended his senses and felt an extra bit of darkness from three sources. Snape he knew... but Karkaroff was interesting as was... Bagman? He snarled and then clenched his fist and tugged, Bagman yelping and being yanked from the stands and crumbling to Harry's feet. He looked up and shuddered at the pure rage in the young boys eyes.

"Speak, Bagman!" He hissed and through the essence of fear lacing his words made Bagman do just that.

"I'm Barty Crouch Jr... Polyjuiced. Bagman is in my basement... barely alive." He whimpered and Harry glared up at Fudge, who had yet to move.

"Well!? Get the Aurors!" He snapped and Fudge huffed and mustered up his courage.

"Now your listen here, boy! I am the minister for magic, you cannot order me around. This man is clearly delusional for whatever reason." He huffed and was about to go on when he heard a snarl that promised nothing but pain and the voice that went with it was laced with the same fearful compulsion.

"I said to get the Aurors. You have thirty seconds before I get creative with my agitation. GO!" Fudge yelped and with a whirl of color was gone with an activated portkey. Harry looked around and grasped Crouch by the lapels of his suit. "Let's go talk, shall we, Crouch?" He glanced at Dumbledore. "We'll be in the middle of the pitch." Without even a whisper he left with the man in his arms.

~HS~

With a frantic minister spouting things about criminals and the like at Hogwarts, the Aurors (Madame Bones included) were quick to make it to the scene. They were directed to the quidditch pitch to see every single death eater strapped to a chair securely and oddly enough, comfortably. In the middle of a U shaped formation was propped up the corpse of the deceased lord Voldemort. In front of them all was none other than Harry Potter, just... glaring at them. The Aurors and Madame Bones felt a wave of magic pass over them and then they heard the young man talk.

"A pleasure to see you again, Madame Bones... and company." He glanced over his shoulder before he extended his hand to the death eaters. "They would stand, but they are... indisposed." He growled and they twitched. "All of them bear the mark and decided it would be fun to put on their costumes for old times' sake... what with their master having returned." He gestured to the corpse of the dark lord. "However... that didn't last long."

Amelia Bones had been a regular at the height of the first Wizarding war, and had been once till the mid 80's when she became head of the department. So she could say she had seen quite a bit, but to see a child wield such... power, and control was unheard of to her. He was about to speak again as he had rose off the chair he had been sitting on when he snarled.

"I will NOT allow this!" He reached out and then a bright ball of light exited his hand and fired over the heads of the Aurors, colliding with a dementor and literally obliterating it with a shriek of pain. He snarled and glared at the terrified minister. "You have the head of the Auror department, and 15 of her best... do you not think them adequate to protect you? Have you no faith in their abilities?!" He hissed and schooled his features, looking at Madame Bones again. "My apologies, I have had a rough afternoon." She nodded curtly and they got right to business after, it would be a long night.

~HS~

The trails were swift and decisive, and the goblins did NOT let the richer death eaters touch their gold for bribes and the like. The Wizengamot and the House of Lords lost several 'prominent' members and there was a big stink about pure-bloods being ousted for their beliefs. That was thrown out quickly with a large expose on them from 'The Daily Prophet', that went in depth about all their misdeeds and crimes.

Harry knew that he had to do more than just enjoy his school years, so he tested out of school early in the summer. Taking, and acing, his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s with little hassle. He went on to not only clean house on the Wizengamot, as he an emancipated lord now, but to almost completely reform the way the world worked. He did not force the Wizards into the 20th century, but he dragged them from the 16th with some newer laws and better reform. He was stern with this, and he had the power, the money, and the influence to do it all.

He worked like Dumbledore, in the back drop, advising and pushing. He never went for a direct seat of power, though also like Dumbledore he could if he desired. He was not all work and no play, however, and he was glad that Dumbledore allowed him to visit the school every weekend to spend time with his friends and his second godfather, Remus. He was surprised, but not upset in the slightest, when he found out that Remus and Sirius were more than just... best friends. He had walked in on them snogging like 6th years and for a week after that teased them near mercilessly. Though they got him back when they found him mid snog with his girlfriend of two years. A Ms. Luna Lovegood.

Luna had really grown on him, and had actually lost a bit of her extra quirkiness as she grew older, and her parents were very accepting of him. It could be because he was a gentleman and genuinely felt for Luna, or the fact that he helped them find a plethora of 'mythical' creatures on their summers spent together. Luna and Harry never went further than being broom closet friends together, but they never strayed apart as true friends. He was alright with that, he was even her maid of honor at her wedding; he wore the dress and everything. He would state, however, to this day that the heels were a bad idea.

Harry did not find his wife until he was 32, and surprisingly for him it was none other than Fleur Delacour. He had been raiding a tomb in Egypt for lost draconian secrets when he ran into her as he was leaving. She had been on a curse breaker team and they were surprised, and a bit disgruntled, when he opened the door from the inside. They had caught up with each other, talking about old times, and two years later he was kissing her sweetly as they finished their wedding vows, it was a wonderful ceremony.

Harry and Fleur were not alone in their relationship, though. They were joined by the very vibrant and slightly older Nymphadora Tonks. She only allowed them use of her name in the bedroom, but that was a different story all together. They finished off their little family with Neville Longbottom, and a few kids from each of the wives. Harry offered to carry a child, but the witches felt that would be too weird... despite all the rest of the things he had done over the years.

Harry hummed to himself as he looked over the forbidden forest from the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts. He had decided to pay a visit to his 6th child, Palasia Amri Potter, as it was her first year. He sighed and chuckled as he watched Oakeyes and his entwife Sequoia moving the tree line back as they had gotten a bit over zealous with all the new magic entering Hogwarts with the start of the new term. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around him from behind, turning to kiss his first wife Fleur softly.

"A beautiful sight, is it not, my dear?" She nodded and returned the kiss with one of her own.

"Oui, my husband. Come now, Palasia is asking for her poppa, and you know how she gets." Harry laughed and nodded, giving her another kiss and one last look at the forest. His life was complete, but he had plenty of years to live it in all of its splendor.

* * *

AN: Well... that was very, very long. I did not intend for it to be this long, and I do not plan to write another this long either. I hope any who reads it in it's entirety enjoys it. Till next time!


	5. Snippet 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not now, nor will it ever be mine. It belongs to the lovely Mrs. Rowling.

AN: Everyone has to do at least one; this is my shot at the whole Time Travel thing. It's with my own little twist; I hope it's good for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #5: Timeless

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear - He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Pg. 704)

Harry Potter woke up and looked around, surprised at what he saw. He expected to see his parents, his godfather, Remus... Tonks, but all he saw was space. He looked at himself to find himself clothed in blue gossamer robes that seemed to flow with an invisible wind. He turned and noticed he was not weightless as he would have thought, nor did he need to breath. When he did turn it was to the sight of something not even magic would be able to explain.

In front of Harry, he was not sure far, worked a colossal man. He knew large, he had seen the giants Tom had brought to the final battle, dragons that towered over even giants, but this man... he was literally moving planets and stars with his hands as if they were pebbles and small stones. The man looked up as if he just noticed something and then looked at Harry who inhaled sharply. The man grinned and then in a blink of an eye the man, now only standing about 6'4" was standing in front of Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter... I have been, expecting you..." His voice had small tings and chimes within it, as if his voice was mixed perfectly with that of a clock. Harry backed up a bit, and was surprised when the man smiled. "Do not be afraid... I am not here to harm you. No, quite the contrary. I am here to help you. Come with me, won't you, Harry?" He gestured to the side and a road appeared, and then Harry gasped again as he saw they were now walking on one of the rings of Saturn.

"Who are you...? Are you, god?" The man laughed, hearty and loud as he walked, calming down and shaking his head after a good laugh.

"God? Oh... oh dear. I have not been called a god in almost two thousand of your years." He smiled softly at Harry, and it was then that Harry noticed this man wore silver robes. They sparkled with what could quite possibly be thousands of tiny stars. His skin looked as if he spent a summer getting a nice tan, and he was completely bald. He kind of reminded Harry of Kingsley, without the earing and Auror badge.

"My name is Dominus Tempus. I am one of the eternal four. I control all Time that ever has, or ever will be. There is not a year, an hour, a second that goes by that I do not know of." He was walking with Harry slowly, hands crossed behind his back as they spoke.

"You mortals, are a curious bunch, do you know this? Always getting into things you need not concern yourselves with, yet at the same time you can achieve so much in your short lives." He turned to Harry and then with a blink they were facing the earth, from the moon.

"Such a wondrous planet. There are similar in the massive expanse of the Universe, Harry, but Earth is unique. It took several billion years for it to form, to get to where it is today, but still it grows." He turned to Harry again.

"Even rarer, however, is when is touched by one of the eternal four. When one is favored above all others." He turned gaze at the stars. "There are more sentient beings in this universe than you can possible fathom in your mortal mind, and I see them all. Yet... I touched one on Earth." Harry bit his lip, he didn't want to assume, but he had to know. He was thankfully, or not, saved from asking.

"No, it is not you, Harry, at least not directly." He turned back to the stunned teen. "Yes, another was touched by me, and through them you were touched. Care to guess?" He smiled and then sat down, in midair, Harry doing the same after hesitantly trying.

"Uhm... Tom Riddle?" Dominus snorted and waved his hand in dismissal.

"He was not even touched Mors Aeterna. He is a child who believes himself immortal. No, not him." He gestured for Harry to guess again.

"Dumbledore?" The man chuckled again and shook his head, holding up a finger as if to say one more guess. "Uhm... Ollivander?" He smiled at the man and got a shake of his head.

"Good guesses, especially the last one, but not quite. No, the one who I personally touched was one I saw nearly fall to despair and pain." He frowned softly, as did Harry. "Her name is Hermione, I do believe you know her." Harry blinked owlishly and then sputtered softly before Dominus continued.

"It was in her 13th year of life, you magical mortals are correct in assuming the numbers 7 and 13 are especially magical. I worked closely with Nullam Incarnati to make it so. The four of us are very close, you see... but that is a tale for another time. Now, as I was saying." He blinked and he and Harry found themselves sitting at a small table outside of a restaurant. A waiter brought Harry his favorite dish: Kedgeree, and Dominus an espresso with a chocolate custard. He took a sip and smiled.

"Aah... perfectly done. I do love this little place when I visit earth." He looked at Harry. "Eat, it's real. Now, once again, as I was saying." He leaned back and smiled.

"Hermione was given one of my time turners, something I gifted your people many centuries ago. As Mors gave the Hallows, I gave time turners. They are not primitive magic, but they are simple. The sands within do not just symbolize time, they are literally the sands of time. Within the center of the universe rests a pool of the sands, those who worship me as their god live around the pool, serving me for eternity." He took a sip of his coffee after a bite of his custard, sighing at the taste, Harry eating himself but still listening.

"During one of her many turns back into time the device cracked, and the sand touched her, and through that I touched her. As I said, I watch everyone at all times, but I pay just a bit more attention to those who I touch. Hermione is special, and right now she listens with rapt attention as Minerva McGonagall explains that she is a witch." At that Harry's eyes snapped to the eternal being's gaze.

"Did I not mention? My apologies, it is currently October 1st, 1990." He gestured to a newspaper stand where the date was plastered on the side, showing that it was indeed said date.

"But yes, Minerva is explaining to her just what it means to be a witch. Though she is yet to have the time turner, once you are touched by time your existence as being so is always known to me." He took another sip. "Now, she was touched by me, but her magic leaped out to touch yours as she was still adjusting to the temporal fluctuations of her magic due to being touched so late in her life. Because of this fluctuation, you formed a bond." Through all of this he was finishing his custard and espresso, Harry having finished his meal as well.

"It is not a bond like the life debt you have, nor the fabled soul bond, but it brings you close nonetheless. Her bond with you is strong, and yours is just as so as well... However there was a fracture and it pained her greatly." Harry leaned forward, again sputtering before he collected himself.

"What happened? What did I do... it was me, right? I... I'm the problem with breaking the bond..." He trailed, always one to jump to such conclusions.

"Yes, it was you... but it was not out of malice, or hatred. It was done because of how you grew up, Harry. You saw love, but you never experienced it. Because of this you were stunted, you could not further the bond between the two of you." He paused, Harry looking crestfallen before he blinked softly. He looked up and opened his mouth a few times before he spoke, softly.

"She loved me?" Dominus smiled softly, it was a calm, gentle smile.

"Loved, Harry? No... that would insinuate that she no longer loves you. She watched you grow into the young man you are now. There were times where you were apart, where you fought, but ultimately you two were inseparable. You are called the golden trio by your friends and even the greater Wizarding world, but it is truly a diamond duo." Harry coughed softly. "Did you like that? I do... I find it rather amusing." Harry smiled softly and then after a blink they were both in comfortable chairs in a large, cozy den.

"The reason you are here, Harry, is because if I can I will help those touched by me to be happy. If they truly deserve it, truly earn what should be there's. I have touched others who caused nothing but pain and strife, and they paid for it, but those who earn love get it in spades when I have a say it in. I want to send you back, Harry, back to a point where you can further the bond with each other." He crossed his legs, hands clasped together resting under his chin as his elbows were on the chairs arms, gazing at Harry.

"You will return to the time of my choosing, and you will have no recollection of this conversation for several years. It will return to you someday, but until then you shall be a normal child." He smiled softly at Harry's incredulous look. "Oh... you will be a normal child, being a wizard non-withstanding." He chuckled and Harry huffed good naturedly.

"Will... I see you again, Sir?" He was rewarded with a hearty chuckle.

"Yes, yes you will. I will see you again when your beard has reached your knees, not a moment sooner." He nodded and Harry smiled, getting up and leaning down to look at Harry.

"Now, Harry... wake up." With that he put a hand on his shoulder and Harry gasped.

~T~

"BOY! Get up!" 6 year old Harry Potter jerked awake from his Uncle Vernon hollering at him before he was yanked from his cupboard. He stumbled softly and looked up to see a red faced uncle and a sneering aunt Petunia.

"Here!" A set of brand new, well-fitting clothes was shoved into his hands. "Get cleaned up, comb that mop you call hair, and put those on. We have new neighbors coming over for dinner that don't need to see you in Dudley's well-worn clothes. Even if you don't deserve these, you need to make a good impression." Petunia spoke, her voice shrill as always. Harry's face was then inches from his uncle's as the larger man leaned down.

"If there is any freakishness, I swear you'll regret it, understand?" Harry nodded and then scampered up the stairs, doing just as he was asked. Even if they were just to impress new neighbors, the clothes were nice and they fit! He did his best with his hair, and was surprised that it laid flat and slick on his head when he wished so hard for it. His glasses were new, and for now unbroken by Dudley, so that was good. His bruises from two weeks before were almost gone, and nothing but a trained eye would see them.

Harry came downstairs, looking spiffy and well.. good for a boy of six. He was very intelligent for his age, but he had to keep it to himself otherwise he'd get an extra thumping because he was a freak and didn't need to do better than good, deserving kids like Dudley. Harry was tugged over to his aunt who inspected him with a critical, if disdainful eye before she looked at her husband.

"It will do, Vernon." She turned to the two boys in as they stood next to each other. "Now, we are expecting them in the next five minutes. Be on your best behavior, and do not embarrass us!" She was speaking to them both, but Dudley knew it was directed more to his freak cousin than him. "They have a daughter, she is seven and from what we hear very smart, and remember." She glared at Harry. "No freakishness!" He nodded and they waited for their guests. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and Vernon went to open the door.

Three people entered, as Vernon and Petunia had said they would, and Harry smiled softly. Standing just in the doorway, their coats being taken politely by Petunia, was a father, a mother and a daughter. The Father stood tall, at least six inches taller than Vernon, with a physique that spoke volumes on what he used to do before settling down. His hair was a soft brown and his eyes were a startling blue. His wife was about Petunia's height, but it showed that she took care of herself far more than Petunia did. Her hair was curly with a little bit of untamed fluff to it, and her eyes were a deep mahogany. They looked wonderful standing beside each other, but what drew Harry's attention was their daughter.

He was only 6, but even he could appreciate subtle hints of budding beauty. The girl was not amazingly striking, but Harry knew then that she would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother. Her hair was downright bushy, but it seemed to suit her well. It fell a little bit past her shoulders and her eyes were the more warming cinnamon brown Harry had ever seen. Not that he had seen many eyes of this color, but he would be lying if he thought they were any less striking.

"Allow me to introduce my wonderful family. This is my lovely wife Petunia." Petunia smiled and gave a polite quarter bow. "My strapping son, Dudley." Dudley smiled, but it was halfhearted and the visiting family could already tell he was bored. "And... our nephew, Harry." The wife caught the derision, though slight, when Harry was introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am, miss." Harry said to each of the three respectively, causing Vernon to glower for a moment.

"Petunia, Dudley... Harry." He turned to the three guests. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter... I'm sorry, I forgot her name." Vernon tried to look sheepish, but he actually just hadn't been paying attention.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am seven years old and one day I hope to be an Oncologist and do my very best to cure cancer." She was so innocent, so vibrant and full of a thirst for knowledge. Petunia tittered softly and smiled.

"Oh, isn't she precious? I remember when I was her age... I wanted to be a model." She sighed, and then turned to them. "Shall we proceed to the dining room? I do believe the roast is just about done." They all agreed and went into said dining room. Vernon sitting next to Mr. Granger, who in turn sat next to his wife and their daughter. Harry sat next to Hermione, as per her request, and Petunia sat on the other side of Vernon with Dudley on her side.

The roast Petunia had been slaving all day on turned out to be... mediocre at best, due to the fact that she decided not to let Harry take care of it. He was no culinary genius, but he knew his way around the kitchen, it was his job after all. He found out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists, very well off dentists. They had bought number 5 across the street, and had remodeled it to their likes, which to Vernon meant they were definitely well to do. Dudley excused himself to the loo but never came back, and they heard him enjoying the tele in the next room. Harry and Hermione didn't care, though; they were getting on like two peas in a pod.

Petunia engaged Mrs. Granger in conversation, but it was basically one sided as Petunia was a gossip monger and a bit of a pest. Vernon did the same with Mr. Granger, but as they both enjoyed golf, it was a little more balanced. Harry and Hermione were prattling on about school, much to the young girls delight. It seemed that Harry loved to learn, and he was not above showing interest in it either. It felt to the both of them as the start of a beautiful friendship. They were practically the same age, they loved learning, they were best friends! That was it! At that age, it's how it worked.

~T~

Vernon and Petunia did not like the fact that their freak of a nephew got along so well with the neighbors daughter. It should be their Duddikins, not the boy. They couldn't exactly say anything about it though; it wasn't like the Grangers were a bad influence. The neighborhood loved them, they were kind, kept their home and yard clean, and their daughter and the Potter boy were always making baked goods for everyone. The Dursley parents had to begrudgingly let Harry earn the grades he was able to, otherwise the neighbors would talk and that was not good.

The years went by, and though they had their little childhood squabbles here and there, Harry and Hermione were basically attached at the hip. It was cool October day, the first to be exact, when Harry noticed that Hermione was kind of fidgety. She seemed to be waiting for something, and her mother was the same. He came up and sat beside her, smiling and giving her a one armed hug.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? You're so... jumpy." She smiled weakly at him and shrugged, then her mother perked up softly.

"Ah! I... just remember. Harry, you should probably get back to your house. We have a visitor coming today and wel-" She paled softly when the doorbell rang, and then went to get it. They had received a letter two weeks prior, just shortly after Hermione's 11th birthday, and had sent a reply. Harry wondered what was going on and then Mrs. Granger came back with an elderly looking woman. She wore a robe and looked like one of those ladies in the play about Victorian England Harry had went to with the Grangers. She wasn't severely old looking, but she was more certainly getting on in her years.

"Ah... Had I known you had a visitor, I would have waited. My apologies, Mrs. Granger." Mrs. Granger shook her head and smiled.

"Quite alright, Harry was just about to head home." The older woman nodded and then when Harry looked at her she gasped and stumbled back, hand on her chest.

"Bless my soul! Harry Potter!" Harry blinked at her knowing his name and he tilted his head.

"You know me, Ma'am?" The woman blinked and then frowned.

"Know you? Of course I know you! Everyone in our world knows you! You should..." She then growled, it was not a pleasant or very welcome sound coming from the formidable looking female. "Dursley..." The name was said with venom, and Harry flinched softly. "Mr. Potter will have no need to leave, this will concern him as well, just a tad earlier than anticipated." Harry sat next to Hermione and the other three occupants of the room gasped as the woman took out a stick and turned a handkerchief she dropped into a stiff, high back chair.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She smiled softly at the gob smacked expressions, though the one from Harry bothered her. He should know at least some things! "I am also teacher of Transfiguration, what you just saw. I have a mastery in it as well, what you would call as Mastery in your own schooling." Mrs. Granger sat back with a soft whimper.

"The letter you received was truthful, Ms. Granger here is a witch, and Mr. Potter is a wizard. However, he should not receive his letter until he is 11." Harry frowned softly but then looked at Hermione.

"This is why you were so twitchy?" She nodded sheepishly and gave her a one armed hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. He never really entered the 'girls are icky' phase, but he wasn't near the 'girls are fantastic' phase either. "Well, no reason to be, right? We'll get to go to the same school!" She smiled and gave him a hug, then Harry turned back to McGonagall.

"Is being a wizard how I turned Mrs. Turnblat's hair blue?" He flushed softly at the embarrassing memory, though she had been having a go at Hermione, he would not let that happen!

"Yes, that is what we like to call accidental magic. Your magical core is not yet refined, and with extreme emotion you can act out." With that she went into a explanation about Diagon Alley, the Wizarding world, and even a bit on how she knew Harry and the like.

And from there the time line deviated. A smiling eternal one watched as the flow of time shifted. There was no Gryffindor trio, but the Diamond Duo as he coined. There was no troll incident, no Basilisk... Harry did get his normal, happy childhood and school life. Dominus nodded and then turned his attention to the countless he watched and took care of. Already looking for the next one to deserve his touch.

* * *

AN: I wanted to go on, but I didn't want to turn it into another 25k snippet. I might do another time travel story, but with Harry going back to like 5th year or something. As always, read, review, enjoy!


	6. Snippet 6

Disclaimer: Still does not belong to me, but I enjoy building my own sandcastles in Mrs. Rowling's sandbox.

AN: This is an idea I got from a story I had written for a friend. It's another time travel one, but not like the previous. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Snippet # 6: Change of Plans

Harry Potter was walking away from yet another detention with 'Professor' Umbridge. His hand was on fire, and he was sure if this kept up he'd have yet another wonderful scar to show his friends and family. He walked, more like stumbled down the hall, trying to stay away from the blood loss. Five hours... five (literally) bloody hours he was in detention. It was midnight and he expected Snape to pop out from one of the dark corners and assign him a years' worth of detention. He stumbled yet again when a blinding flash of light entered the corridor, and then knew he was losing it as he saw himself standing before him. He blinked softly and with a low groan of pain, he passed out.

~CoP~

Harry blinked as he woke up to the familiar sterile color and smell of the hospital wing. He groaned and sat up, then muttered to himself with a small smirk as he let realization dawn on him.

"It worked... it actually worked." He chuckled and then winced at his hand as it throbbed in pain. He snarled softly at it, the faint 'I must not tell lies.' etched onto his hand. It was still early in the school year, so he had time to treat it. He looked around him to see that the sun was barely peeking from the horizon, meaning it was about 7 or so. He got up out of bed and stretched, remembering that his younger body was still weak and un-conditioned. He flexed his muscles and grumbled, he would have to fix this. He turned to see Madame Pomfrey coming his way, a slight glare on her face.

"Just going to the loo, ma'am. Then going right back into bed, I want to relax a bit more." She was surprised at his lack of protest to being there, but she nodded and watched him. He came out of the loo a little bit after entering and took a seat. She whipped her wand out and ran some diagnostic charms on him.

"Your core is steadily recharging. Thank your lucky stars the Fat Friar was roaming the halls. Went straight for me, I was on the verge of sleep myself." She tsk's softly and then took his marred hand, starting to cover it in what he knew was murlap essence mixed with essence of Dittany. He smiled at her, and she nodded softly.

"Care to explain what exactly happened to you, Mr. Potter?" Harry sat back and explained everything. From Umbridge's blood quills to McGonagall's' 'keep your head down.' She huffed at everything and shook her head.

"Ridiculous. I knew that woman was trouble. As appointed physician for Hogwarts, and authority on your health, I am hereby rescinding your detentions. If she wishes to contest, have her take it up with me. I may work here, but I am an employee of St. Mungo's, and I will not have a student mistreated under the guise of discipline." She huffed and he let her know there were no others that he knew of who got the detentions he did. He allowed her to take pictures of the wound was the essence's were absorbed, for medical documentation.

Harry spent the rest of the day enjoying the rather welcome hospitality of the hospital matron. She was a lovely witch when she was not in healer mode. He listened as she told stories of his father and mother, stories he had not heard in his previous time line. She was a witch with a rather long memory, and he liked that. During lunch, as she was dealing with a Slytherin 7th year who was getting nuts with his NEWT studying, he thought about what he was going to change.

He thought about the Horcrux in his head again and frowned, he could get it out easily, and the goblins did everything for the right price. He smirked in thought, yeah, the little green money grubbers loved making gold. He was going to make sure that Arthur was nowhere NEAR the prophecy, or anyone else for that matter. He knew it by heart after all. Harry, if he could manage it, was not going to let anyone fall to Tom or Dumbledore's stupid plans. He did not spend 10 years studying to come back and not use every moment to the best of his ability.

Another reason he came back was kind of selfish, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that. He was going to see her again. See her when she was still perky, full of life, not the frumpy, waste she had become. He sighed as he thought of his brown eyed, bushy haired bookworm friend. A grin on his face at the thought of seeing her smile. For him it had been almost 25 years since she last smiled. She became a ministry employee, and then after her first kid it was decided for her that it was all she would be allowed to do. By the time he came back she had trumped Molly in the child department, with 9 out, and the 10th and 11th on the way. He sighed and shook his head, not this time.

~CoP~

Harry was let out of the Infirmary around 7 that night, and smirked in thought about what would happen come the next morning. He was supposed to be in detention, but with Madame Pomfrey's words he was let go. He couldn't wait to see the toad's face when she found out the news. He went to his tower and spoke the password, entering the slightly noisy common room and sitting beside a studying Hermione. She barely noticed the shift till she was flipping a page and saw someone beside her. She looked up and blinked.

"Harry?" He nodded and smiled and she looked at her analog watch before looking at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Prof. Umbridge?" Harry shrugged and instead of letting her get all heated he clarified for her.

"As my acting physician, and the same of Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey rescinded my detentions for my health." He glanced at his hand then at Hermione again.

"Oh... well that's great!" She smiled and gave him a hug, and to her surprise he returned it with gusto. He broke the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So! What are you studying tonight?" She blushed prettily at his kiss but cleared her throat and started talking about a theory about Charms she had been wondering about. He listened and put in his two knuts every so often, until the door to the tower burst open with Umbridge, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing there. It seems he didn't have to wait for the next morning after all.

"Mr. Potter! You are supposed to be in my office. You still have two weeks of detention. I guess I will just have to add another week." She glared and almost snarled when she smiled at her.

"I apologize for not informing you, Professor, but your detentions were rescinded." He was not being condescending, or rude, but stating a fact. She rounded on Dumbledore and McGonagall, the only ones (in her mind) with the power to do that.

"It wasn't them, Professor." She turned back and he answered before she could ask who. "It was Madame Pomfrey, acting as my own and the school physician. She felt your detentions were bad for my health, so she cancelled them." He smiled and she growled.

"We'll see about that!" She huffed and stormed out, Harry giving a soft glare at his head of house before he went back to talking with Hermione. McGonagall and Dumbledore left after Umbridge, to see just what would happen with their hospital matron, and Harry shook his head softly. He was too busy in the presence of his favorite person in the world.

~CoP~

Later that same night Harry was in the room of requirement, thinking about how to get to the goblins when he laughed to himself and cleared his throat.

"Dobby!" There was the telltale ~crack~ of elf travel and Harry smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend." He chuckled when Dobby collided with his legs and nearly wept with joy at Harry calling him a friend. "I have a question for you, Dobby."

"Yes! What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter sir?" He was bubbling in anticipation.

"Do you and Winky still need a family?" Dobby, though still eager, wilted a bit.

"Dobby be wanting a family, but Winky be needing one terribly. She is so close to dying, she wants not to bond with the castle." He frowned and Harry nodded. He cleared his throat again and spoke with firm command.

"Winky!" There was a delay, then a lighter ~crack~ as the sicker looking elf popped in. She stumbled softly but Dobby caught her. She looked around and blinked softly before looking at Harry.

"Youse be calling Winky, Mr. Harry Potter?" He smiled and nodded, kneeling to put a hand on her shoulder.

"The house of Potter is looking for two elves. It has found one in Dobby." At this the elf literally fainted and Harry chuckled. "But it needs another... will Winky be that elf?" He smiled, giving her cheek a gentle caress, letting some of his unbound magic flow into her pale face. She sighed and put a hand on his and nodded.

"If you will haves Winky, yes. Winky will be best elf for the Potter family." Harry nodded and after waking up the unconscious elf he bound them both to his family. He was sitting on the floor, looking them both in the eye when he gave them his first order as their master.

"There is an elf, who lives in the most ancient and noble house of Black. His name is Kreacher." Dobby sneered and Harry nodded. "Yes, I see you know him, Dobby." The elf nodded and Harry went back to looking at them both. "He has not only failed the house of Black, but he is doing everything he can to go against his orders and rules. We cannot have that. I need you two to enact elven justice upon him. When that is done, seek out the lord Black. Tell him that I have taken you as my elves, and if the house of Black needs cleaning he need only ask." Dobby nodded, as did Winky, though hers was a little slower.

"The lord Black is my godfather; he will not harm you, Winky." She nodded and bowed her head in apology and he smiled. "Go, return if the lord Black wishes to contact me." They both ~cracked~ away before Harry cursed himself. "Fuck... Dobby!" The elf returned, confused for a moment.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir?" Harry chuckled softly and smiled.

"Master Potter, or Harry sir is fine, Dobby. I need you to take me to Gringotts; I have need of the goblins." Dobby frowned but nodded before grasping his masters' hand and taking him away from the room of requirement. They appeared just outside of Gringotts, Dobby knew better than to take his master inside and lose him just as he got him. Dobby popped away after a bow and Harry stepped inside, confident but not cocky. It was a little less active at this time of night, nearly midnight on a Saturday, but the goblins didn't understand the concept of closing hours. Without even looking up the goblin he approached spoke.

"What is it, human?" Harry smiled softly, he loved dealing with these little bastards, and it was amusing when you surprised them. He leaned in and spoke in a whisper, but the goblin heard him loud and clear.

"I am here to trade with Ms. Traxlemaxle." The goblin looked up, eyes wide and then they narrowed as he snapped his fingers. Two guards came over and he pointed to Harry.

"Take this... young man to the powder room." A nearby wizard snickered as Harry was led away by the goblins. Harry was not dragged or forced, but the goblins did not speak to him on their little trek. They walked for about 10 minutes through tunnels and down stairs before the goblins stopped and pointed to a door that was half there. The other half blown off in some fashion.

"Good luck, wizard." They sneered and left, Harry shaking his head and walking the rest of the distance. He came up to the half door and knocked the first half of 'shave and a haircut'. After about 30 seconds he got 'two bits' back in a knock then a sharp, high pitched.

"Come in!" Harry did just that, ducking under the door and smiling in fondness at what he saw. The room, probably as large as the great hall, was filled with barrels. Some were empty, others were barely barrels at all, but most were filled with a fine, grey powder. Gunpowder, that is. He went towards the center to where a work station was set up, with a slightly larger, female goblin sitting at it and fiddling with a stick of dynamite.

"What can I do for you, short stuff?" Harry snickered and looked at her, giving a grin and speaking.

"Well, Souzxie, it's what I can do for you." She raised an eyebrow, he knew her first name, and very... very few non-goblins knew her name. She made a gesture, with the stick in her hand, signaling for him to go on.

"I know of two." He held up two fingers. "Ancient and noble houses that have gone against their Gringotts contractual agreements. And these houses are wealthy." Souzxie blinked and grinned a grin that would make Hagrid shudder in fear.

"Oh... please, have a seat, young wizard. Yes, let's have ourselves a conversation." She cackled and he sat down on a provided stool, starting to talk with the crazy goblin.

~CoP~

Harry left the bank around 4am after some serious negotiations. Negotiations being he and the psychotic goblin took a few sticks of dynamite and a very long cart ride to two of the lowest vaults in under Gringotts. Their first stop was the Lestrange vault, and Souzxie slid her finger down the front of the vault door. She had skillfully moved around the cursed coins and took the cup from the very back of the vault. She then left with Harry and went to the Malfoy vault. She took great pride and joy in opening this vault. As a long time account holder the Malfoy's had taken the option to have a key only lock, no goblin could open this with their magic. Most wizards did not do this as they trusted the goblins, for the most part.

Souzxie, apart from maybe the goblin king, was the only one who could bypass this. While the king had a universal key, Souzxie had gunpowder and a deliciously evil cackle. Her laugh echoed through the cave and when the dynamite went off and blew the vault door to smithereens her laugh was even louder. Armed goblins came to the alarm of a vault being broken into, but they stopped when they saw who had broken into it. Souzxie was daughter in law to the goblin king, and he preferred her to his actual children, so she had plenty of authority.

She had explained everything to the bank manager when they got back up to the top, and the assets of both families were being poured into the coffers of the goblin nation, which was a considerable sum to say the least. All Harry wanted in return was the removal of the Horcrux into his possession and the removal of the one in his scar. That went well enough for him, and he found himself back at Hogwarts at 5 after 4, hitting the bed in the R.O.R like a log and passing out, feeling accomplished.

~CoP~

Harry woke at about 11am the next day, glad it was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about detentions for skipping classes. He yawned and after a quick report from Dobby and a note from Sirius he went to shower and change for the day. He yawned and walked into the common room, ignoring the looks he got as he went up to change. He didn't blame them, but he didn't care. His robes were covered with dust from the explosions, Souzxie insisted on testing more sticks on the Malfoy vaults, just in case.

Harry came down from cleaning and changing and made his way to lunch, not even bothering to pay attention to the glares and wary looks he got. He sat next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to flush and look at him surprised.

"Good afternoon, 'Mione." He smiled and started eating as she blushed and smiled back with her own greeting. "What are you reading there?" She hummed and showed him the book she had. It was labeled 'Creatures and Bonds.'

"Something I found on the foot of my bed this morning. I took it over to Prof. McGonagall for checking and she said it was all clean." She put a bookmark on the page she was on and flipped to another. "Did you know that House elves need a source of magic to latch onto or they die?" She asked in a hushed whisper of barely hidden shock.

Harry nodded, smiling softly, whispering to her. "Yeah, I knew that, 'Mione. It's why two certain house elves are now bound to the house of Potter." She blinked and he winked, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll tell you all about it later, alright?" She nodded and then went back to her reading.

He spent the rest of the day just... relaxing. Mostly with Hermione, though he did roam around the castle for an hour or two closer to curfew. He came across someone he had been rather close friends with in the previous time line, and had watched them leave England, never returning. It had hurt him, but he understood. He wondered if he could prevent it this time. He came up to said person and smiled before speaking.

"Quel lome ithil seler." He bowed and then smiled at her gob smacked reaction. After a minute or so she responded in kind.

"Quel lome taur toror." She bowed her head then spoke in her dreamy voice, whispering, almost fearfully. "How did you know...?" He shrugged and she was then almost completely in his personal space. Eyes no longer wide and round, but almond shaped and searching, still however their color was still silvery grey. "You reek of mother magic's touch... you are not the same Harry... yet you are." He nodded and she stepped back, eyes back to their 'normal' appearance.

"I won't tell anyone, Luna, there is no reason for it. Though, I'd like to be friends." She smiled and nodded, and he ended up escorting her to Ravenclaw tower right before curfew. It was a little known fact that Selene Lovegood nee Featherstep, was a rare breed of elf of the Moon clan. They could appear as human on a whim, so they blended in well. Luna learned very early how to conceal herself, but she longed for the acknowledgement of one who knew what she was. Harry was not an elf, but he spoke fluent elven and enjoyed the conversation he had, and would enjoy the conversations he would have with her. He was walking back to Gryffindor tower when he ran into the headmaster. He nodded politely and stopped as Dumbledore smiled and spoke in his normal grandfatherly way.

"Ah, on your way back before curfew, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and noticed Dumbledore was not looking him in the eye, and he remembered exactly the reason.

"My shields are tight, Headmaster. Besides, you don't have to worry about the Horcrux." He watched Dumbledore blink in surprise before the smile came back, though a little nervous.

"So you found out, my boy?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore sighed. "Shall we head to my office then? I feel there is much to discuss."

"After you, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and made his way towards his office with Harry in tow, both in a calm, albeit a slightly awkward silence. Dumbledore said the password (Jelly Belly), and they ascended the stairs to his office. They took a seat in respective spots and Dumbledore looked up.

"How much do you know, Mr. Potter?" Harry leaned back and hummed, smiling.

"I know what they are, where they are, how to get rid of them, and what is in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore was shocked to speechlessness, so Harry continued. "The one in my head is gone though, Headmaster. The goblins took care of that last night. I took a little journey after midnight, sorry." He didn't look sorry at all, but could Dumbledore fault him for getting rid of that taint from his body?

"How did you come upon this knowledge, Harry?" Dumbledore was back to his grandfatherly persona, having switched to serious Wizard mode for a second.

"A little of this, a little of that. Just know that I am still on your side, and I want to get this dealt with." Harry thought for a moment before he smiled. Ah! Perhaps you and I can take a trip to the D.O.M. and I can get it so Tommy boy doesn't?" He smirked at Dumbledore's soft chuckle at calling the so called dark lord 'Tommy boy.'

"Yes, perhaps we can, Harry. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about before I let you go back to your dorm? You have given me plenty to ponder." He asked, fingers steeped in front of his face.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Uhm... I know it's important, but you should stop using the order to patrol the prophecy room. No need to get them attacked or something if snake face sends any goons or that large snake of his." Dumbledore thought about it and nodded. He then took out a piece of parchment and wrote something on it before handing it to Harry.

"In case you are caught out of bounds by a professor. It is past curfew now. Thank you, for being honest, Harry. Perhaps we can have tea and discuss the locations before we get them?" Harry nodded and with a playful salute he went off to his dorm.

~CoP~

The next weeks leading up to the Yule holiday were filled with an abundance of events of interest. The first being that many people saw one Luna Lovegood around Harry, rather frequently. She could be often seen sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around one of his as they talked. Rumors started about them being together, but that was quashed rather wonderfully with the second event to take place.

That was the rather sudden, and public, snogging of his best friend: Hermione Granger. It had been originally to silence her as she had been arguing with Luna about one of her creatures. It turned into more than just one simple kiss though, and now the whole school knew they were seeing each other more than just friendly like. That really didn't bother anyone, except for a certain male Weasley, but he got over it quickly when one Lavender Brown came in to wipe that frown off his lips.

Another event of notice was when one Professor Umbridge tried to give a detention to a large collection of gathered students for practicing spells. She had come across them in a large, abandoned hall that Harry had had the elves clean out for such a thing, and she was smirking and eager to start giving out punishments. That was until she saw that the Headmaster himself was giving the class. Her face had gone from smug and sinister to apoplectic and puce.

The next day there was one of her new educational Decree's banning such a gathering, but she had forgotten that while she was the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, the group had been sanctioned by the headmaster. His ruling was absolute, and she could do nothing about that. She could try, but as no child was endangered or getting hurt in anyway, she had no legs to stand on.

The Yule holiday came and Harry insisted that Hermione spend it with her parents. He wanted to spend it with her, but he knew how little she saw them. She thanked him, and would chew him out when she got back as one of his gifts to her (and her parents) was a paid in full trip a Tropical island getaway. He would be spending time with his own family that holiday season. Which included one werewolf, a metamorphmagus, an escaped 'convict' and a few other members of the Black family. Life was good, and he would be doing what he could to make it better.

~CoP~

The rest of the year passed mostly without incident, and the Horcrux's were taken care of with no problem what so ever. Harry had confided partially in Dumbledore about knowing what Tom's plan was. Lying just a bit that he had seen it before he removed the Horcrux, he didn't want to tell anyone except maybe Hermione, that he was from the future. The day the normal vision was sent they had planned a nice little ambush for Tom, and it was going to be... fun.

Just as he had remembered, Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolohov and a few others showed up. However unlike last time, Harry was alone in the hall of prophecy, to their eyes at least. He reached up to pick the orb from the shelf before he smirked and held his hand back.

"Might as well come out, gentleman and crazy psycho." He turned at the soft cackle from said psycho, looking as they appeared from the darkened shelves.

"So you are not so... imperceptive, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see one Lucius Malfoy speaking. "Pick it up... and hand it to us, and we'll make sure you leave here... alive." He heard a barely restrained snicker from the lunatic Bellatrix before smiling.

"Hmm... alright." He saw a brief moment of surprise on Lucius' face before he schooled it back. "If you answer a question of mine, is that alright?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly.

"Awesome! So, tell me... Lucius, Bella darling." He smirked. "How does it feel to be... poor?" He saw Lucius flinch and Bellatrix scowl. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He reached for the orb then swore. "Damn! That was two questions. Either way, enjoy Azkaban." With that the battle ended before it even began. Unspeakables' and Aurors came out of disillusionment and from under cloaks, catching the death eaters in their costumes and right in the act of being well... death eaters.

Harry made his way to the Atrium and was juggling the prophecy between his two hands when he felt the familiar dark magic of the dark 'lord'. He grinned and glanced over his shoulder, smiling softly.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." He felt a bit bad for stealing Dumbledore's line, but it was fun to say. Voldemort growled and looked at the prophecy in Harry's hand.

"Give it to me, boy, and I will kill you at another time." Harry huffed and gave him a two finger salute before he took out a walther PP, one of James Bond's weapons in days past.

"You know, I wonder, just how fast are you Tom." With that he dropped the prophecy and took aim with both hands before letting out three loud cracks from the sidearm he was carrying. Voldemort summoned the prophecy and as it reached his hand he stumbled back from a shot to the chest and two to the head. The expression on his face was priceless to Harry, and he could honestly say he was glad it was so... anticlimactic. He put the gun away and walked over to the body of Voldemort. He watched as he slowly started to disintegrate as his body was a magical construct. He grinned with a cheeky wave as Fudge and his cronies came just in time to see Voldemort's body as it slowly melted away into nothingness.

"He's back! That's not possible!" Fudge cried, more like whimpered, and Harry scoffed.

"He's been back for a year, idiot, you're just not in the business of investigating. Either way, he's dead again. This time for good, won't have any way to come back. Last necromancer was Morgana Le Fey, and she burned all of her stuff before they killed her." He shrugged and then started walking towards Dumbledore who had arrived right behind fudge.

"Can I get a portkey to Hogwarts? I'm tired and I want to see my girlfriend before I pass out." Dumbledore chuckled softly and did as was asked of him; he had to stay in the ministry. He shook his head as Harry gave the two finger salute to Fudge before disappearing in a wash of color.

~CoP~

Harry Potter enjoyed the rest of his year at Hogwarts, breezing through his O.W.L.'s along with Hermione. They would get their results in the summer, but Harry already knew they would be amazing. The summer came and went, along it Harry and Hermione's... innocence, but they had both been ready for that. Harry thought it was the best birthday present he could have ever gotten from her, and made it his business to make her 17th one to remember, but that's another story.

The years came and went, and without Voldemort weighing him down he actually managed to have a good, normal life. Well, as normal a life can be for the boy-who-won. There were no more needless deaths, no Hogwarts or Wizarding world in ruin, and his little bookworm continued to blossom into the woman he knew she could be. They grew closer, and eventually married a few years out of Hogwarts. They had kids, but Harry was not about to let her turn into a frumpy little housewife. He preferred to be the cool house husband, and she was perfectly fine with that. It was a good life, and not a single moment was regretted.

* * *

AN: Alright, that's my little attempt at the normal time travel stories. Hope it was ok, I kind of teetered away from it towards the end, but I tried to salvage it! Anyway, read, review, enjoy.

Elven:

Quel lome ithil seler: Good evening, Moon sister.

Quel lome taur toror: Good evening, wood brother.


	7. Snippet 7

Disclaimer: Nothing but the stuff that is not in cannon belongs to anyone but J.K. Rowling.

AN: SO, I had this idea while in the shower... it just, popped in there. There will be, once again, a lot Gary Stu in here, or is it just Cliché Powerful!Harry? Either way, here it is. Hope everyone enjoys my brain vomit.

AN2: I realize as I open this up to write some more, there are a lot of similarities to my 4th snippet, I apologize about that, but my brain tends to go in the same direction a lot of the time. Either way, here it is.

* * *

Snippet #7

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was doing something she vowed never to do again: attempt to contact someone in the magical world. She had a letter in hand that she had worked for six hours on, it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She smiled sadly at the still sleeping form of her nephew, but she knew that she had to get this done. There was no way Harry could stay here, not with Vernon being the... bigot he was. She loved the man, but there were some things you couldn't change. She would have loved to take care of her nephew, have him grow up with her Duddkins, but Vernon would never agree to that. Instead, she would send him away. She walked out to her backyard in the middle of the day, most housewives out getting groceries, so she was safe.

"Can I get an... owl? I have a letter for a wizard?" She felt foolish asking this, but she was desperate. She had never been told, but she was a squib. The Wizarding world decided that squibs would never need to be told unless they were born to Wizarding families, why get their brains thinking of possibilities for the like. It was because she was a squib that an owl flew down to her and perched harmlessly on her arm. She stroked the feather softly, like she had watched Lily do, and sat on her outside table, letting the owl hop off.

"I have a letter here for a Remus Lupin. Please... please take it to him as fast as you can. I only have so many days alone here." She felt foolish talking to an owl, but after a few blinks it nodded and she sighed in relief. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and then watched it fly off. The mail re-direct wards were not up yet, so she had done it just in time. She leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh before going in to take care of her nephew. She had a week before Vernon and Dudley came back from the American Drill Convention with (she shuddered) her sister-in-law Marge.

~Break~

Remus Lupin was at the Leaky Cauldron, bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, shot glass in another. He was on his second bottle, working on his way to his third. He needed it, even if right now his budget couldn't handle it. His brothers in all but blood were either dead or terrible backstabbing... mutts. He growled and took another shot. His best friend, Lily, she was gone. Sure, James had been his best mate, and even spent his free time to become and animagus to help him, but Lily... oh she was just the sweetest girl. She was like a sister to him, and she was gone now. He took another shot, anger replaced by sorrow. His pack was down to two... and he didn't even know where his cub was! He looked up when the bottle was taken from his hand by Tom the bartender.

"We'll have enough of that now, Remus. Can't be getting drunk, not this early in the day. Besides, you got yourself a letter." He gestured to the owl sitting off to the side, hooting impatiently. Remus blinked and nodded.

"Uh... thank you, Tom." The bartender nodded and Remus took out a preserved, dead rat from his coat and gave it to the owl. He carried them just in case, something he learned from Hagrid. He took the letter and the owl flew off. Guess there was no need for a response. He opened it and started to read.

_Remus Lupin,_

_You may not know me very well, or perhaps at all, I am not sure what my sister told you. My name is Petunia, and you lost your friends, the family they grew into you for you, but I lost my sister. We were so close before... before her last year. I kept in touch with her scarcely, but not like we used to._

_ As to the reason of this letter, I have what is the very last link to my sister in my home right now, but I cannot for the life of me, take care of him. I want to, god knows I want take care of little Harry, but I just can't. My own son comes first, and my husband would never allow a wizard to grow up in his house. Please, you have to come and take him away. Take him someplace far, I'll sign anything to transfer guardianship to you. After you get this, please come over. I live at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey._

_ Hopefully,_

_Petunia_

Remus couldn't believe this; his cub was still within his grasp, still safe. He took a deep shuddering breath, to steady himself, and then nodded to himself. He tossed the parchment into the ever glowing fire in the hearth of the Cauldron and nodded to Tom before going to the apparition point and disappearing with a soft ~crack~.

~Break~

He appeared with barely a sound and made his way towards number four. He knocked softly, in his threadbare, but respectable suit, and the door was opened almost immediately. Petunia was not what you would call a conventional beauty, but she was not a completely horse faced woman. She had slightly red tinged hair like her sister, but her eyes were a startling blue compared to Lily's sparkling Green.

"Remus?" Her voice, soft like her sisters, asked. When he nodded she tugged him inside and sighed softly.

"Good... good. I have been a wreck all morning." He was about to ask something when he heard a soft, giggling laugh from the living room. Before she could say anything he was gone in a flash, almost as if he had apparated again. Petunia gasped and then heard the even more enthusiastic laughing from the 15 month old baby in the living room. She went to look in and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Remus was sniffing softly as he held Harry close, Harry playing with his hair and glasses lightly as he was so glad to see a familiar face.

"I have all the papers ready, Remus. Sign them, take them, and just... go. Lily told me the goblins don't care about your... problem. You can probably hire someone once a month to watch Harry." Remus was surprised, though he shouldn't have been. With how close Lily had mentioned she had been to Petunia, he should have known she had been told about his affliction.

"Our world will never take those papers seriously. They'll take him from me; probably throw me into Azkaban for it too." He snorted and then smiled as Harry rested on his chest, falling asleep as he was comfortable.

"Screw them, Remus! This is Harry we are talking about... leave the country. Go talk to the Goblins, they respect and honor my world's laws even more than yours." He nodded and still holding Harry to him went to go sign the papers. He thanked Petunia, and after another tearful goodbye to the boy she would have raised as her son, they left.

~Break~

Remus opted to take mundane transportation to London instead of apparating, he didn't want to hurt Harry or wake him up. The little boy slept all the way to London, and even through getting most of the work done with the Goblins. As it turned out, he was listed as one of the guardians for Harry to go to should the Potters pass away. He not only got legal guardianship in both worlds, though the Wizarding one would strip him of theirs, he also got a lifetime supply of wolfsbane for his 'furry little problem'. He was also put in charge of the Potter vaults, and the goblins would never give that over to the Ministry or anyone else.

"We need to get out of Britain... any suggestions, account master Grognock?" He asked the goblin of the Potter accounts as they were wrapping up.

"Yes, we already have transportation ready for the two of you. Already taken out of the Potter accounts, no need to worry." He waved it off and then started walking with Remus out of the office down one of the hallways. "It is magical in nature, but not nearly as uncomfortable as your wizards' mode of transportation." He snorted and brought them to a rather new looking mine cart.

"It is an hour trip, and half way through you shall pass through a goblin portal to your new destination. It is... extremely expensive." He had a wide toothy grin. "But to the Potters it is but a pittance. Don't worry, it doesn't go... too fast." He snickered softly and Remus nodded as he got into the cart with a lightly fussing Harry.

"Safe journey, wolf." Remus nodded and then the cart was off. Not nearly as fast as the normal goblin carts, but it was not exactly slow either. Harry stopped fussing almost immediately and went into a gleeful bit of giggling and laughing. He had a thing for speed, and Remus was happy he could enjoy that.

~Break~

An hour passed and Remus and Harry shuddered as they went through the portal. It was like passing through a waterfall, without the wetness afterwards. They got out of the cart and were met, but not by goblins'. Remus gasped softly as he saw the female in front of him. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, and she bowed softly, she even chuckled lightly when Remus blurted out in awe.

"You're and anthromorph!" She nodded and smiled her vulpine features soft and welcoming.

"Yes, I am. My name is Akage, and I am here to be your guide and translator until you learn the language yourself." He nodded and walked with her, Harry fascinated by the walking, talking fox beside them. He couldn't understand what she was saying really, as the words she was using were a tad too advanced for him, but her voice soothing. She was about Remus' height, and much slimmer. The kimono was not tight to her body, but it didn't hang loose so Remus could see just how much of a woman she was.

They were taken to an office where everything was finalized, and where Remus was assured that the English ministry would have no legal recourse to have them taken back, or prosecuted by law. They were safe here, and that made Remus smile. They would be living in a magical village of Anthromorphs, and Remus was told he would be safe and welcome there. They understood the affliction of lycanthropy, and he was informed that they could be around him in the full moon without danger to them. They reached their new home, and Remus was happy with it. He would raise Harry to the best of his ability, but they wouldn't be alone.

~Break~

It was a full three months before Albus Dumbledore realized that his instruments monitoring the Dursley residence were dead. The only one still active was the instrument that showed him the health of Harry Potter. He was quick to go to number four, and was surprised to see the Dursley's were not there. There was a large 'For Sale' sign on the yard and Dumbledore quickly found out they moved not two weeks prior. This was unacceptable! Harry needed to be with his relatives, exactly where he put them. It was for his plans, for the greater good!

He was frantic in his search, and eventually found out that the Dursley's moved out to America, apparently Vernon had gotten a promotion and it was much better for him to move than stay with a lower salary. He explained it all in the letter to Petunia, didn't she understand? He also found out that just three of them moved, it meant she had given up Harry Potter. He searched the orphanages, but to no avail. He searched the ministry, but they did not know.. he had one avenue left. He swallowed his pride and went to the goblins. He was taken to the office of the Potter accounts and was seated in a nice, cushy chair as the goblin in charge of said account, Grognock.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dumbledore?" He spoke, in his no nonsense, business tone. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily, hiding his panicked inner mind.

"I was wondering if you knew the location of Mr. Potter. As his magi-" He was cut off by the raised hand of the goblin.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Dumbledore. You were not a preferred guardian in the Potter will. His magical, and muggle guardian are one in the same, Mr. Dumbledore." He leaned back and held a not so friendly grin. "Is there anything else?" Dumbledore blinked before nodding.

"Yes, I must know who his guardian is. They must be protected, you see." Grognock chuckled softly.

"Seeing as you do not know where they are, I am sure they are quite protected. I will humor you, though, Mr. Dumbledore. Young Mr. Potter, and his guardian one Remus Lupin, are safe and happy." Dumbledore froze, that was bad. Very, very bad.

"I am afraid that cannot be. As unfortunate as it is, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, and thus cannot care for a magical child." He frowned, looking disappointed, but inside he was feeling relief, until the goblin spoke again... with a tooth filled, smug grin.

"Yes... in Great Britain that is correct. However, they are no longer in this country, Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin has it very well under control. Upon his days of transformation young Mr. Potter is taken care of by certified, respectable people. Not only that, but those same people are in constant contact with the child, so he is familiar with them. While he does not yet understand his guardians affliction, he will... in time. If there is nothing else, I have investments to take care of under Mr. Lupin's request." He sat up, ready to leave.

"Remus cannot have control over the Potter accounts, the ministry forbade it." After that he flinched at the growl that came from the goblin.

"Do not presume to spout your trivial laws to me, Wizard! Your idiotic ministry signed over the rights for us to care for their gold and wills when you LOST the last rebellion! I am sure you do not want to be the starting catalyst for the next one. Get. Out!" He snarled and then left, after directing a few guards to escort Dumbledore from the building, barely responsive as he learned the truth.

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss, but that didn't last long. He quickly called in some favors and found that Harry and Remus were in a secluded village in the countryside of Japan. He made sure that he took care of some things; he wouldn't be gone for long he assumed, and went via international portkey. He was Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, he could make as many as he liked.

He landed in the ministry of Japan and found himself quickly brought to a room before an English speaking wizard came to him. A Japanese wizard in a suit came and sat across from the old wizard, putting his hands in front of him on the table and leaning forward.

"And what can I do for you, Supreme Mugwump?" He asked in a neutral tone, not at all affected by the grandfatherly persona or the twinkles in his eyes.

"Domo Arigato, sir. I have something I would like to take care of before it can become an... International incident." The man did not react except to blink and wait. "There is a werewolf in your country, who has taken a child from his rightful guardians. It would be best for all parties involved if the boy was retrieved and the werewolf put to justice." He did not want to throw Remus under the bus, but it was for the greater good that Harry Potter return to Britain.

"And the name of said Werewolf and child, Supreme Mugwump?" He leaned back, hands under his chin as he did so.

"Ah! Yes, of course. That would be one Remus John Lupin, and the child is Harry James Potter." He smiled and the man took out his wand and sent a message via patronus charm. It was in the shape of a kitsune and it bounded out of the office. Five minutes or so of just staring at each other later and the door opened to a young lady with a folder. She bowed and gave it to the man before bowing to both and leaving. The man opened the file and looked at it.

"It seems everything is legal, Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter are citizens of Japan and Great Britain." He moved some papers and hummed. "They are in the sanctuary of the blessed ones, and are perfectly safe." He closed the file and looked up at the older male. "I see no reason to move them from their current position.

"Very well, perhaps I can speak with Remus?" He smiled. All he needed was the location of the place, and he could just portkey in and out with the child. He was already thinking of who to give the child to, perhaps the Weasleys', when the man spoke.

"No. You cannot speak with Mr. Lupin. He wishes no contact from those in Britain unless he contacts them first or there are extenuating circumstances." He closed the file and looked at the older man. "Your business in my country is done, Mr. Dumbledore. Please leave." He stood and opened the door. "A portkey has been made for your return." He looked to a Japanese Auror and the man nodded and escorted a confused Dumbledore to the portkey departure room, getting whisked away before he could even register what had happened.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, to his office, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. What was going on here, this was... crazy to say the least. He perked up and looked to Fawkes' perch only to see it empty, and he grumbled. The bird had been gone for a few weeks now, he wondered where. He shook his head and started to think, to contemplate and plan. He needed that boy! Being raised with Remus was not a good thing; he wouldn't be the weapon he needed him to be! No! He couldn't panic. Things would work out, he was sure.

~Break~

Both Remus and Harry got a surprise for them shortly after Harry's 5th birthday. They were told they had a visitor and into their home came bounding a large, Irish wolfhound and a smiling Akage. Remus was on edge immediately, but Harry was all over the dog in glee. Gasping and laughing at the licking and nuzzling coming from the beast, Remus distracted by the Vixen when she started to speak.

"He was exonerated when it was discovered he had not received a trial. The Black family lawyers pushed for it and well..." She gestured to the dog that Remus now knew to be his thought to be traitorous brother, Sirius Black. The dog stepped away from Harry, who was still giggling and then transformed. Harry gasped and looked up at him, eyes brimming ever so lightly with tears.

"Padfoot?" The rakish man nodded and then laughed softly as he was impacted by the growing boy. He picked him up and held him tightly, tears of his own down his cheeks before he started outright bawling as Remus hugged him from behind. It was a wonderful reunion, Moony glad that another of his pack had returned to him. Akage smiled and bowed out of their home, letting them catch up.

Sirius spoke of visiting as often as he could, he wanted to stay in Britain and keep an eye and ear out for things that might threaten Harry or Remus' safety. Remus was alright with that, and he explained how Harry was learning wand-less and earthen magic. The Anthromorphs had their own magic, and the Japanese culture did as well, he would be a different kid than expected when he went to Hogwarts. IF, he went to Hogwarts. While it was a bit of a sore spot for Sirius, he understood that it would probably be safer if Harry didn't go.

~Break~

Dumbledore watched the magically automated quill write out names and send out letter for those who would coming to Hogwarts this year. He waited almost impatiently as the names were not written in alphabetical order, but as the new students were felt by the magic of Hogwarts. His deputy, Minerva McGonagall came in after a day of introducing muggleborns to their Wizarding heritage when the quill started writing what he had been waiting for. Five days of waiting, but here it was!

Mr. H. Potter

2nd smallest bedroom.

House of the pleasant wolf

Kimotsuki

Japan

"Magnificent!" He took the letter before it could be sent off and was surprised when his Deputy snatched it from him. "Minerva?" She looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that he was living with his aunt and uncle, Albus." He smiled softly.

"Ah... I forgot to mention it. He is living with Remus Lupin, you remember him don't you?" She nodded and frowned. "Yes, they are living in Japan, where there is no discrimination of werewolves. If I can have that back, Minerva, I will deliver it personally." She raised her eyebrow at him again and shook her head.

"I am afraid not, Albus. I will send this with an international owl, while you go to your meeting with the ICW." With that she left to go do just that and he slumped softly, he did have a meeting to get to. He would just have to wait till Sept. 1st to talk with Mr. Potter.

~Break~

September first dawned bright and cheerful, and the Hogwarts express waited patiently to be filled once again with children and young adults to be whisked away. Harry Potter arrived at exactly 9:30 am, eager to get onto the train and await the journey. He had been in Great Britain for the last two weeks, adjusting to the time zone with his godfather Sirius. They had also taken that time to get Harry's supplies and to help familiarize him with how this magical community did things.

Harry smiled remembering that Sirius had (playfully) moaned and complained about getting up so early, but he understood Harry's desire to be there as early as possible. After a hug and a farewell, Sirius left back to his home, no doubt to go back to sleep like the lazy mutt he was. Harry decided to enjoy a little meditation before the children, both young and old, made too much of a ruckus. It was because of his meditative state that he did not notice when his compartment door was opened.

The kid who opened it, a first year like herself, gasped at the sight before her. There was nothing surprising at the child sitting in the lotus position, no, what was surprising and startling was that said child had a small, visible aura of magic around them. That and the gnarled staff sitting across said child's lap was also glowing lightly, as was the emerald on top of it. The child's hair was flowing softly and then their eyes opened and looked at the new child in the doorway. Their eyes looked nearly identical to the emerald on the staff, and their voice was soft and soothing, like a forest in the spring.

"Can I help you?" The child spoke, and the young girl smiled besides herself before nodding softly and clearing her throat.

"Uhm... I was looking for a compartment, and I don't' want to sit alone." The glowing child took a deep breath and then their aura and glowing eyes and staff settled.

"Please, have a seat then." The girl who was at the door came in and sat down after closing the door, smiling lightly.

"Hi, my name is Lavender, who are you?" Lavender got a smile before the child spoke again.

"My name is Harry, a pleasure to meet you, Lavender." Said girl smiled at the now identified boy. It had been hard to tell due to his longer hair, his rather ambiguous features, and the fact that he was in his robes already which added to said ambiguity. They talked for about half hour, she had arrived around 10, before more students and their parents started showing up. Harry thought for a moment and then smiled at Lavender.

"Would you mind if I let my pet out? I don't want her to be cooped up for the whole trip." Lavender shook her head, not minding at all and saying so. Harry smiled and took out a small figurine, about the size of a chess piece before he tapped it with the emerald on his staff. She yelped in fright and surprise when it expanded almost instantly. Where the figurine sat was now a large badger. Not large in that it was an adult, but large in the fact that it was probably as big as her, maybe larger. The large badger growled at her before looking at Harry and climbing up onto the seat next to him and slumping down as if it owned the place.

"Lavender, this is Kogo." He smiled and stroked her head softly as she rested on his lap. "In case you are wondering, it means Empress in Japanese." Kogo snorted softly as if to say 'damn right' and closed her eyes to relax on her master. Her claws were at least 5 inches in length and extremely deadly looking, not to mention her body was heavily muscled. Harry was about to say something to start conversation again when the compartment door was opened up and they both were looking at a gangly looking redhead.

"Have either of you seen Harry Potter around here? I've been looking for him for 20 minutes now!" Harry frowned but shook his head, Lavender doing the same. "Well, damn. I guess I will-" He paused as his eyes rested on Kogo. "Bloody hell! What in the bloody hell is that?!" He pointed to the badger and she glared at him before cooing softly at the soothing touch of Harry on her head.

"That, as you so rudely put it, is my pet badger. Her name is Kogo." Harry nodded and the redhead huffed softly.

"Gunna have to give her back, mate. Only rats, toads or owls are allowed. Good thing too... crikey that bloody thing is huge." He yelped when Kogo growled again and then proceeded to scamper off. Harry shook his head and then the door opened and Harry saw two identical redheads. He blinked softly and thought he was seeing double until they spoke.

"So we hear..."

"...Rather concerning really..."

"...That there was a magnificent beast in this compartment..."

"...Magnificent and threatening to our little snot of a brother...

"..Yes, even though he is a git, we can't have that." They finished together and Harry cleared his throat.

"And you two are?" Harry asked while petting the large badger who's head was on his lap.

"Goodness gracious, Fred! What have we done?" The first one asked.

"Why my brother, I do believe we have done goofed." The second one said before bowing dramatically.

"This handsome young fellow beside me is one George Weasley, and I am Fred Weasley. Apart we are simply random redheads'." He paused and his brother spoke.

"But together. We are the illustrious!"

"Fabulous."

"Devilishly Handsome"

"Weasley Twins!" They grinned and for a moment they sparkled before the one named Fred groaned.

"Well, bugger. Charm didn't go off properly." They shrugged and plopped on the bench's. One next to Lavender, the other next to Harry.

"So, what's this about threatening our git of a brother?" Asked George, who had sat next to Harry.

"I didn't threaten him, Kogo did." He gestured to his pet and Fred cursed.

"OK, how did we miss THAT!" He gazed at the slightly agitated badger. "Huh... already got their mascot, you're a shoe-in for Hufflepuff, mate." He stroked his chin and his brother nodded and took over.

"Yes, I do agree old bean. I can understand how our brother is a pain in the ass, so, he no doubt agitated your not so little friend there." At this Harry nodded and the twins got up.

"That being the case, you're off the hook. See you at the feast, firsties!" They said in unison before bowing and leaving, Lavender speechless as she had been trying to keep up with their double speak.

"That was interesting." As he said this the compartment closed, but not before a large toad hopped in. Kogo's eyes latched onto it immediately and she growled in warning before she started to get up.

"Kogo, no!" The badger's ears went back, but her eyes did not leave the amphibian. "I doubt it's a random toad, probably belongs to someone. If it is not claimed by the time we get to Hogwarts, you can have it." He hated restricting her, but they were in a different culture and environment now. He would find her someplace she could hunt normally when they got to Hogwarts.

Two hours later the compartment door opened again, they were well on their way to Hogwarts now, and in the doorway stood a rather portly looking boy. He looked nervous and was rather twitchy.

"E-Excuse me, Have you seen a toad?" He asked with a bit of a stutter. Harry gave Kogo an 'I told you so' look before Harry pointed under Lavender's side of the compartment. "Trevor! What are you doing over here?" He picked up the lightly squirming toad and gestured to him as if scolding a child. "Y-You're lucky that badger was so nice, otherwise I'd have to write to gran." He smiled, seemingly unaffected by the large creature. "Thank you. Oh, My name is Neville Longbottom." He extended his not frog holding hand.

"Lavender Brown." She shook Neville's hand first, smiling and causing him to blush lightly.

Harry extended his hand and shook it softly. "Harry Potter, a pleasure." The two other occupants of the compartment gasped. "Oh, right... forgot about that." He waved it off softly with a smile. "None of what you read is true... my godfather is working on the legal part of it, but they are dragging their feet." He waved it off again and smiled once more. "Have a seat, Neville, I am sure Lavender wouldn't mind, would you?" She shook her head and Harry continued. "And I will make sure Kogo won't go after Trevor." Neville looked wary for the barest of moments before sitting down and nodding, putting Trevor in his larger, inner robe pocket.

The ride was mostly uneventful, even the cart lady was just a few moments in passing. Kogo was not pleased with having to restrain herself as she saw owls fly outside and the constant scent of the toad just out of her reach. She nuzzled up against Harry with a snort, then a soft, harmless clawing at his chest. He looked at her and nodded before kissing the top of her head and then touching the same spot with his staff, which caused her to shrink back to the figurine.

"She was stressing out, so much to eat yet she couldn't touch it." He shook his head softly. "I swear she eats more than she weighs sometimes." He chuckled and Neville looked apprehensive before Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Neville, I'll let her out into the forest before we get sorted. She'll be fine." He nodded sheepishly before they went back into a comfortable conversation. About an hour left in the ride the door was opened by a young girl, well everyone on this train was young to be exact, who was already in her robes. She looked at the three in the compartment and spoke. Her tone was bossy, but Harry could tell it held the slight quiver of hiding nervousness.

"I was wondering if anyone has seen Harry Potter? I... read all about him and I want to talk to him. He should be around Hogwarts age and well he must have some fascinating things to say. I heard he was raised by masters of magic and learned all kinds of fantastic things. Oh! Why are your robes green? Is that what you wear instead of Hogwarts robes? I thought we were only allowed black, that's the only color I got..." And she went on until she yelped ever so slightly as the door behind her closed and she was in the compartment with her fellow firsties.

"Sorry! Uhm… I rant when I uhm." She cleared her throat. "My name is Hermione Granger; I am a first generation witch." She held out her hand and Lavender shook it, as did Neville, but she blushed ever so slightly when Harry took her hand and gave her knuckles a soft grazing of his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hermione. This is Neville." Said boy smiled and waved politely. "This is Lavender." She smiled and waved the same. "And I am Harry. Coincidentally, the Harry you are looking for." She gasped and he patted the spot next to her.

"Let's see if I can go through what you said in order." She blushed and he smiled kindly. "Everything you read is almost completely a lie, and was written without me or my guardian's permission." She looked affronted but he continued. "I wasn't raised by masters of magic's, but I was fortunate to be taught by some. My robes are green because where I live I am a Druid in training. My master says that I will have access to grand magic's when the time is right, but he is very cryptic about such things. I got special permission to wear these robes because of the way I was raised." He hummed softly. "That about covers everything, don't you think?" He smiled and she nodded.

"So, tell us about yourself Hermione." He smiled and the other two leaned in a bit, as if studying her but it was all friendly. She went into another rant about her life, how she was surprised she was a witch and the like, and it was all very relieving to be able to talk without someone telling her to bugger off. The rest of the ride was spent like that, the others already in their robes, so there was no need to bother with that.

~Break~

They got off the train with little fuss, and though she was still fascinated by him, she was a lot more reserved standing around THE Harry Potter. She had asked about his staff and he simply told her that he had never learned to use a wand; his masters said it weakened a wizard, and druid's power. While he didn't need it to walk, he enjoyed using the staff as a walking stick. It made him seem wise, and his masters always teased him about that, but he knew it was all in good fun.

They took the boat ride that was traditional for first years, and Harry inhaled sharply when they passed the wards that covered the grounds and a portion of the village of Hogsmeade. He held his chest softly as he felt the power, the sheer magnitude of magic that radiated from the wards. He could only imagine how the castle itself felt, he wondered if he'd be able to keep himself from passing out. As they got out of the boats Harry held in a giggle of delight at feeling the soft ground under his feet, and the magic that saturated it. His robes were long enough to mask it, but he had no shoes on. He had not worn shoes in quite some time; he loved feeling different types of material and the like under his feet.

Harry walked with the rest of the first years up towards the castle, and slowed down as he got closer. To the point that he was the last one to enter the castle. He took a deep breath, having felt the magic that rolled off of the castle get stronger as he got closer. He took another deep breath and walked into the doors, and exhaled when he was not bombarded by raw magic. Instead it was like he was taken into the warm, loving embrace of his mother. He knew his biological mother, Lily Potter, loved him and was no doubt watching him from beyond, but he meant his adopted mother, Akage. She had taken to him and Remus for that matter, quickly after they arrived. Not only did she not have a problem with Remus being a werewolf, but she loved the thought of having a family of her own. It was also through her that Harry realized he was to be a druid.

As Harry walked behind the larger group of first years he couldn't help but hold his hand not on this staff against the castle wall. Everyone felt cold for the most part in the drafty castle, but Harry felt warmth. Complete, comfortable, encompassing warmth. He closed his eyes and sighed, he magic of the castle so welcoming, so loving. He felt the castle try and communicate with him, but it was blocked somehow. That made Harry frown, but he would deal with it when he could. Right now they were being lead into the great hall for their sorting.

~Break~

Finally, after nearly a decade of waiting, the sorting would take place. Dumbledore smiled at this thought, his weapon would be within his grasp. There was one thing troubling him though as they entered, he was not with Weasley, or Granger. She had been harder to convince, but her love of authority figures changed that quickly. Though it seemed that had changed on the train ride. Another troubling thing was that the wards of the castle seemed to sing, as if they were welcoming a long lost child. He shrugged that off, it was probably just the larger number of first years or something. He sat up as Minerva started the sorting. Eagerly awaiting the hats proclamation of the house of Lions for the boy-who-lived.

~Break~

The sorting started as it did every year, the sorting hat singing merrily, more so than usual, and then the names were called. Harry watched as his friend Lavender went to Gryffindor, with Hermione joining soon after. He listened as Neville also went to Gryffindor, and then a boy named Malfoy went straight into Slytherin with the hat barely touching his head. It went down the M's, then the N's, and well into the P's. The Patil sisters were split between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, a Sally-Anne Perks went to Hufflepuff and then finally:

"Potter, Harry!" The deputy headmistress called out, and Harry smiled as he walked up. The whispers about him were interesting, and rather amusing, but he tuned them out. He bowed gently to the older woman and sat on the stool, had placed on his head as he held his staff between his legs with both hands. The voice in his head not surprising him in the slightest.

"Ah, a druid! It has been so long since one with your magic's came into this castle. While I believe the last one was Arch Druid Shando Stormrage! Yes, nearly five hundred years ago. Ah, he was in touch with the magic of this earth, but not like one born here. Not quite like you..." The hat's voice trailed, almost as if it was tugged away and Harry did giggle as he heard a very female, very loving and enthusiastic voice.

"Harry Potter! Oh! Yes, I have been waiting for you! Goodness me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Moira, but everyone else knows me as Hogwarts. It's been so long since I could talk to someone, let alone a druid! You-" She paused and huffed as it seemed she was shuffled to the side.

"Rather rude, Moira. I was trying to sort the boy!" Came the agitated, but playfully so, voice of the sorting hat.

"Aibne, you talk to and sort countless children, I barely talk to the Phoenix when he isn't busy preening himself!" She huffed and the hat chuckled.

"Just give him the wards and be done with it, you can talk to him all you want after." Moira grumbled good-naturedly but seemed to nod.

"Very well, you shall have the wards when you are sorted. Get on it with, Aibne, I want to talk with Harry more!" She seemed like an eager teenager, but Harry knew it was because of her lack of communication over the years.

"Hmm... now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." There was a muffled huff before he went on. "You are unique, and you are destined for great things. Brave enough for Gryffindor, yet cunning for Slytherin. Your intellect will only grow, especially with Moira on our side, but you value hard work. Hmm... There is only one place for you. Yes... Better be..." The hat took a deep 'breath'

"All-house!" It yelled out to the great hall, making it silent. Harry smiled and then got off the stool, one last comment in his head before the hat was removed. "The wards shall be given to as you sleep, enjoy the feast, young druid." He put the hat on the stool and then put a finger on his chin.

"Ah!" He went over to where his three train-mates were sitting and plopped next to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He smiled and Lavender giggled and shook her head. The rest of the sorting went without much incident, unless you counted the near senile warning of the headmaster. The feast began and Harry smiled at the different available things to enjoy. Contrary to popular belief, druids were not vegetarians. They enjoyed all forms of food, as long as they returned something to nature afterwards. Harry would do just that after the wards were his, but for now he would just enjoy the meal.

They were lead to the Gryffindor tower before going in after the password (Caput Draconis) was spoken. Harry sighed softly as he looked around; he had seen this room in memories from his godfathers. He was, as well as the rest of the first year boys, to his dorm where he picked the bed right next to the window. He grinned and opened it wide, taking in the fresh forest air and sighing. This was going to be great, he just knew it. Harry was setting up his bed when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the Weasley from the train ride, the younger one that is, frowning at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter on the train?!" He asked, rather vexed, Harry just smiled at him.

"You asked if we had seen him, I responded truthfully. I had not seen myself, so I couldn't tell you I had." He smiled and the boy shook his head and extended his hand.

"We all make mistakes. Anyway, the name's Ron. Ron Weasley, we're going to be best mates you and me." He grinned and then grinned even wider when Harry shook his hand.

"I hope to be best mates with everyone I meet. I do enjoy making friends." He smiled and then got into bed, waving his staff over the window so that the cold air didn't bother the rest of his dorm mates. He got into bed after stripping completely, the sheets changed to a warm set of furs before he snuggled in for the first night of being in his new home.

~Break~

September 2nd dawned bright and cheerful, just like the day prior. For those who were new to Hogwarts it was a new experience. For those who knew the castle it was returning to a nice set of normalcy. There were, however, a few hiccups.

For McGonagall she was confused as to what schedule to give to Harry Potter. Sure, he had seated himself at her table, but the hat said he was in all houses, would that mean he could take any class he so desired? She asked the Headmaster, and he simply told her that he was a Gryffindor, he chose it when he sat at her table.

Severus Snape was also in a quandary. The Potter spawn did not show up arrogant, or with any delusions of grandeur. He seemed to be pleasant to everyone, and he had nothing but a smile on his face. He wanted to hate him, but he looked very little like his father. For that matter he looked little like Lily as well, though her eyes were gifted to the boy. He would watch him... yes, he would.

Dumbledore, by far, was having a rather... cumbersome morning. First he couldn't find his favorite pair of socks, and his lemon drops were almost completely gone. He hoped he could buy some more, they were impossible to find in the magical world, he needed to get them from the muggle one. As he got more into his morning routine he noticed something extra that was off. Only this was not a small thing... it was rather large. The wards... they were gone. No, not gone, just taken from him. He had just put on his robes for the day when he noticed that. He ran into his office and looked at the instruments that were a sign of the wards and they were puffing along as if nothing changed. He turned to the voice of the sorting hat as it spoke.

"You remain headmaster, but the wards are no longer yours to deal with, Albus." Dumbledore paled softly.

"Who has them, Hat? I must Kn-" He paused and thought, there was only one person. Well, two really, but one was currently indisposed. "Mr. Potter..." He trailed and the hat chuckled.

"You are correct, though he did not take them from you, they were given to him." Here Dumbledore gasped and the hat 'nodded'. "Oh yes, the castle has chosen him for her champion and beacon. You would do well to remember that upon interacting with him." It went dormant again, and Dumbledore was thinking heavily, so many plans had to be changed. He was about to leave when the hat spoke again.

"And I sorted him to all houses, Albus. Remember that as well, he is no normal student." The hat went dormant again and Dumbledore left his office, contemplating.

~Break~

Harry decided, on his first day of being a student, that he would sit at the Hufflepuff table. Why not? His pet was their mascot, and he did want to make new friends. He sat at the table and then frowned in thought before getting up again. The 'Puffs looked at him confused before he went to speak with Prof. McGonagall and Sprout.

"Excuse me, Ma'am's?" They were sitting right next to each other. Prof. Sprout beaming at him and Prof. McGonagall nodding politely.

"I was wondering if I could let my pet out to eat beside me. She is very well trained, and would never hurt anyone who did not mean me harm." Prof. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and spoke in a crisp, no nonsense manner.

"Is this pet of yours venomous, or poisonous Mr. Potter?" A shake of his head had her continuing. "Is this pet of yours exceptionally large?" Harry paused and spoke.

"Uhm... she's about, five feet long, about a foot and a half tall, and weighs about 18 stone." Prof. Sprout gasped softly.

"My goodness! I must see her anyway! Please, show me! She sounds magnificent." Prof. McGonagall held back a sigh; sometimes Pomona was just as bad as Hagrid. Harry nodded and took out a figurine before he put it on the ground and waved his hand over it. It changed from the small figurine back to its normal form. Kogo snorted and shivered before looking around. She looked up and, much like a dog, perched herself up on Harry's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Her name is Kogo." He stroked her back softly and she looked at the two elder female humans looking at her.

"My goodness... she's a badger! No.. no, a Dire Badger." Harry nodded and then she went back to the floor, sniffing around before wriggling in wait as she slightly growled in hunger.

"May I? Like I said, she wouldn't hurt anyone who isn't going to hurt me. Even then, she'll be more likely to scare them than harm them. She doesn't like hurting people if she doesn't have to." Kogo nodded and McGonagall thought about it before nodding.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. But if she causes and harm..." She left the threat hang and he nodded. Thanking them two witches before going back to sit down. The 'Puffs were divided in reactions to this. One part of them were scared of the large creature, while another was very much interested. There was also the part that was more interested in the fact that Harry Potter was sitting at their table. Either way, Harry talked brightly with anyone and everyone he could talk to without yelling down the table. Kogo, meanwhile, gorged herself (with surprisingly good table manners for a creature) on every kind of meat, fruit and veggie in front of her.

About half way into breakfast Harry blinked as he saw a shadow loom over him from behind. He turned to see prof. McGonagall, and he smiled.

"What can I do for you, professor?" He turned to look at her, he had to be polite after all.

"I seem to have a bit of a problem, Mr. Potter. The hat sorted you into all houses, so what class schedule am I to give you?" Harry tilted his head and then blinked after a moment of thinking.

"Why not just give me the schedules for all first year classes, and depending on where I sit that day I use the appropriate schedule?" Prof. McGonagall blinked, that... actually wasn't a bad idea. She nodded and gave him one of each schedule before walking away. He looked down at his schedule and gasped in delight.

"What is it, Harry?" 4th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory asked him, curious.

"Herbology is first! Oh, I do love my plants... A shame I can't take Care of Magical Creatures until 3rd year. Animals are awesome." He chuckled and then after a bit more to eat he went off to where his trunk was this week and get his books for the day. He then went outside into the cool September morning and sighed again in delight. So much magic around him, and the forest was RIGHT THERE! Oh it was bliss. He was going to love Hogwarts, he knew it!

~Break~

Harry had been right, Herbology had been amazing. The greenhouses were right next to the forest, and Harry was in touch with all of that magic. The plants around him seemed to try and reach out to him, and at first Prof. Sprout was concerned, until he stroked the plants and they seemed to grow and relax afterwards. His fellow first years were surprised but he just smiled and waved it off. Even though at the end of the class he had some blossoms on his head from a particularly friendly plant.

He got some snickers and insults slung at him about the flowers, but he didn't care. So what if they were pink, they looked nice on him. He gave his professor a similar crown made out of blue flowers, she preferred that color, and then went onto his next class: History of Magic. At least... that was supposed to be the class. It seems Moira had taken the liberty of Banishing prof. Binns, seeing as he was useless, and had sent out something to the Daily Prophet to get a new History teacher.

So, instead, he spent the class getting to know his fellow students even more. He shared the class with Ravenclaws today, so why not make some more new friends? The class after that was Transfiguration, and he surprised the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs when he went up to the cat at the front of the class and started petting her. She purred heavily at this and even let him caress her belly and really get into giving her that much needed relaxation. It seemed Harry just had a way with animals, he explained it was how druids were.

The cat had left the classroom and shortly after a rather flushed looking Transfiguration professor came in, and she had a soft glower for Mr. Druid. He just smiled at her and waved softly, giving her a gentle wink when no-one else was looking. The class was informative, but fun in its own way. They turned matchsticks into needles and as Harry was about to do his the professor came up to him.

"Mr. Potter, where is your wand?" Harry blinked and looked at her, smiling as the class stopped.

"I don't have one, Professor. I don't use wands." He showed her the staff he had been about to pick up.

"Mr. Potter, there has not been a staff user since Merlin. It takes a serious level of control and po-" She stopped when he picked it up and waved it over the matchstick, transforming it into a needle flawlessly.

"Druids have been using wands for thousands of years, Professor. It is our focus, wands are... too frail for earthen magic." He smiled, not being condescending or rude, but just speaking straight truth.

"I... see. My apologies, Mr. Potter. Ten points to..." She paused again and Harry shrugged.

"All houses?" He grinned and she nodded, doing just that. Slytherin and Ravenclaw would wonder later where the random ten points came from.

The class went on from there with very little excitement after that, and then he was off to potions. He had heard horror stories from older years, but he wouldn't believe such a thing. He was waiting in the Potions classroom when he was approached by a blonde haired boy. It seemed that he shared class with the Slytherins, at least today.

"Hello, Potter. The name is Draco Malfoy. I contemplated looking for you on the train, but I wanted to see if you would wise up and look for me first." He used a rather haughty voice and Harry chuckled softly.

"Why would I want to look for someone, who until now, I did not know wanted to see me?" He smiled, Draco flushing lightly in agitation.

"I am Draco Malfoy! Scion of house Malfoy, how did you now know I was looking for you?" He sneered, getting to the volume level of a spoiled child.

Harry shrugged and then blinked. "I didn't ask around. You should sit; by the way, the professor is coming." Draco was about to snap back when the door slammed open and Severus Snape, potions master, potions professor, came in. Cloak billowing behind him as he did so. He was about to speak when he saw Draco standing next to Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, what exactly are you doing standing next to Mr. Potter?" Draco stammered something incoherent and then went to his desk. Snape came in and made a speech about the importance of potions and the lack of magic needed in this class before he looked over to Harry.

"Aah... Mr. Potter. Our new, _Celebrity_." He sneered and wanted to snarl as Harry just smiled. "Tell me, what is the proper way to prepare knotgrass when used in Polyjuice potion?" Harry lost his smile for a moment before he got a little help from an agitated Hogwarts. He learned not only the answer, but the fact that it was a 6th year potion.

"Well, Professor, you have to make sure you have exactly 12 blades of the grass. It is not to be prepared in anyway; however the blades must be put in all at the same time. Usually vertically." Professor Snape sneered and huffed.

"Lucky guess, Mr. Potter. Tell me, how long does it take to brew Liquid Luck?" Harry, once again, got help from Hogwarts as it was a mastery level potion.

"6 Months, sir, and everything must be perfect or it could explode." Snape actually growled before he was right in front of Harry's desk.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Try this one: What potion, when completed properly, has a mother of pearl sheen and spiraling steam?" Harry looked up, still smiling but it was the innocent kind.

"Amortentia, sir. Probably one of the deadliest potions known to this country." Snape snarled and turned around, not bothering to award points. Hogwarts did it for him though, giving all houses 25 points for answering the questions. Even though she did it, Snape was a bit of an arse asking such difficult questions.

"Instructions are on the board! You have one hour. Begin!" He waved his wand and the instructions did appear, but he did nothing else. Harry shrugged, and with the help of an entity that had watched the most potent masters ever to grace Britain, started to brew a perfect boil cure potion. It was so perfect, in fact, that Snape had to begrudgingly give the boy an 'O' for the assignment. Perhaps he was not his father. He wasn't even Lily... he was, Harry. Severus would have to think on this.

~Break~

Harry hummed as he walked down the corridors of the castle in the night, enjoying the sweet silence. He was going around the 3rd floor corridor when he heard a soft, pitiful whimper and whine. It made him upset to hear such a thing, and he went to investigate. Hogwarts was 'sleeping' right now, so he wouldn't wake her. He wondered if there was a way to give her a tangible form. Either way, he had a noise to investigate. He went to the door where the soft whining was coming from and opened it with a tap of his staff. The door opened and then he heard a low growling from within. He looked inside to see a large, three headed dog.

"Oh my, you poor thing." He stepped into the room and the dog growled before sniffing softly and coming down to give him a few nuzzles and licks. Harry patted each head softly and smiled. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you girl? Of course you are. Come on, let's get you something to eat." With that he gently tapped the large dog with his staff and shrank it to about Kogo's size. He then let Kogo from her figurine status and watched the two of them bound around each other like puppies.

He took the two of them to the kitchens, he had found it thanks to some helpful elves who he had a six hour conversation with and missed most of his classes one day. He opened the door and the elves stopped before going back to their business. He was a frequent visitor so they got used to him. One of the elves who was not currently doing anything of extreme importance got the dog, the badger, and the child some things to eat. The three were very grateful, and Harry wondered who the dog belonged to. He was told by a roused Hogwarts; she had been alerted to him opening the door, that the dog's name as Fluffy and it belonged to the Half-giant groundskeeper, Hagrid.

He apologized for waking her, and with a semi sleepy voice she told him it was problem and she removed the rest of the protections and put the stone in his trunk. She told him of this and he said he would send it home to keep it safe. Harry was starting to like Hogwarts more and more. He wasn't naive to think this was all normal, but it was exciting and new.

~Break~

Sooner rather than later, it was October 31st, and the school was enjoying a large feast as was the norm. Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table when the doors burst open, Prof. Quirrel coming in stumbling.

"T-Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused and blinked. "Thought you ought to know." With that he collapsed in a heap, the student body losing their minds in fear until Dumbledore quieted the hall with a well-placed 'Silence!' with the help of a small amplification charm.

"Prefects, take the children to their dorms. We shall deal with this." He was about to say something else's when there was a loud knocking on the floor from the staff of Harry Potter, and then the doors leading outside of the great hall sealed shut with a loud, squelching noise before four, brand new doors appeared, each with a crest to the appropriate house.

"Prefects, the doors to the dorms are now open in a much safer way." Harry spoke, and it was decided to listen to the boy-who-was-a-Druid as the students exited through the new doors. When they were all gone he went up to Quirrel and tapped him a few times on his side. "Get up, no one believes you're passed out." Snape was about to make a comment when Quirrel rose with a soft scowl.

"Hogwarts tells me you're not who you seem to be. I don't care about that... but she did tell me that you are a danger to the students. I can't have that. You have one chance to leave." An archway opened, leading outside. "The troll you let in is already in the forest. What is it going to be, Tom?" Dumbledore froze, his suspicions and the Hat's words proven correct, Harry held the wards.

"You cannot be rid of me that easily, boy!" A voice hissed from behind the turban and Harry sighed before the staff's emerald started to glow bright and then with quickness no adults present were expecting Harry lashed out and hit Quirrel in the chest with the top of the staff, sending him and his parasite out of the opened archway and out of the wards. Hogwarts would tell him later, but she banished the spirit to the abyss before Quirrel made it out of the wards. He smiled softly to himself when Hogwarts wrapped her magic around him in a sweet embrace, and then he turned.

"Lipsy?" A soft ~pop~ was heard and the Hogwarts head elf appeared, smiling up at Hogwarts' champion.

"What can Lipsy be doing for you?" Harry first kneeled and gave her a hug before he spoke.

"The feast in the hall has been cancelled, but that doesn't mean the students should go hungry. Could you have the elves serve them in their dorms?" Lipsy gasped at the feast being cancelled, but was quick to agree. She left with a softer ~pop~ and Harry turned to the staff who were either talking amongst themselves or staring at Harry in shock.

"Shall we have a discussion, Professors?" He smiled and the head table shifted so it was round and Harry was at one end, while Dumbledore at the other.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore spoke first. "Am I to understand you... have the wards under your control?" Harry nodded with a smile. "Ah, I see. Seeing as you are a student, I must insist you return them to me, as they should be." He smiled grandfatherly, not liking that the wards were under the control of his weapon.

"Oh, I am afraid I can't do that, Headmaster." He smiled, and then continued to explain. "Moira, you know her as Hogwarts, gave them to me, I am not about to return her gift to someone she finds un-worthy." He blinked and then nodded, eyes glowing a swirl of the four house colors before a more feminine voice spoke.

"And you are definitely no longer worthy, Albus." The voice of Hogwarts spoke. "I have chosen Harry here, as he is a druid of the earth. My magic is connected to the earth, so in kind he is more connected to me and my magic. Should he desire, the wards shall be returned to someone worthy over the summer, as he will no doubt wish to return home." Hogwarts sounded... sad about this, but she understood. "I trust there are no complications? Wonderful!" With that Harry shook his head softly and smiled.

"Well, the Lady Hogwarts has spoken." He gasped in delight when food appeared for the adults and he, and went happily back to enjoying the meal. The table of gob smacked adults not fazing him in anyway.

~Break~

The rest of the year, hell, the rest of Harry's time at Hogwarts was marginally uneventful. With control of the wards, and warnings and notifications from Hogwarts herself, many things were prevented. She stopped a dark, soul infested book from entering her wards, and went about destroying it along with something similar right in her walls. Third year, after yet another new DADA teacher had gone the previous year, Harry was asked to remove a curse that had been woven into her wards. Harry was more than happy to do that, and there was a new, permanent teacher in Sirius Black starting that year.

There was supposed to be a tournament on the fourth year, but Hogwarts was adamantly against it, as was her champion when she explained it. Fifth year was uneventful as well, though Sixth year came with something interesting. On Halloween the students of Hogwarts bore witness to one Harry Potter falling to his knees in pain while walking to the table to eat. He stood up shakily and then raised his staff in the air and slammed it down with a thunderous force on the great halls' floor.

"All students, to your dorms! The wards are being attacked... and I must deal with it." There was a loud outcry of panic and then the students silenced when they heard the voice of Harry Potter, loud and... Angry. For the first time since he had been in these walls. "Do it now! Your safety is paramount!" The students then filed into the doors that opened like back in his first year, and he started walking out of the hall.

He got outside and saw a large, rather menacing army knocking at his and Hogwarts wards. He snarled softly, yet another thing he had not been seen doing in his time at Hogwarts. The professors came up behind him and it was, unsurprisingly, Dumbledore that spoke.

"Harry, my boy, get inside. We shall deal with this." He raised his wand ready and Harry scoffed.

"No, you shall not. I shall deal with this." The professors saw the wards visibly bend and weaken for a moment as Harry drew magic from them, but Hogwarts had given him permission. He raised his staff into the air and started to swirl it around in a counter clockwise manner over his head. When a small twister formed over his head and staff he slammed said staff down and the twister expanded. His eyes were glowing, but not their normal beautiful emerald. Instead they were a deep, forest green, filled with magic and power.

Harry watched the tornado he had created from the twister start to pick up the assembled army and carry them closer and closer to the forest. Dumbledore tried to stop Harry, but he was held back by McGonagall, and surprisingly, Snape. When the army was in the forest the twister put them down only for them to be restrained by the trees and other various plans in the forest. It was no longer a forbidden forest, and often students could be seen enjoying its greenery. Harry, in his 4th year, had cleared out the spiders and other extremely dangerous creatures and sent them to better spots.

Once the tornado was gone, and the skies clear, Harry stepped and was swallowed up by the ground, only to appear where everyone who was restrained was. The professors made their way over to Harry as he seemed to be scolding someone, rather heavily. They had their wands drawn in alert when they got closer to see Harry waving his staff in gesture to the rather indisposed, and surly looking 'lord' Voldemort.

"...and another thing, Tom, I am tired of you sending your flunkies here in the guise of animals, or other people. It's almost like you think me, or Moira, is stupid! We can feel the ill intent, it's part of our magic." He sighed and then blinked softly before frowning and talking off to the side. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" The professors knew he was talking to Moira; it was something he did often. He sighed and nodded, before turning to Voldemort.

"Sorry, Tom, Moira says you have to go. Permanently this time." They saw his face... and it held fear. Hogwarts was known for its power, and with a catalyst there in Harry, it had a channel for said magic. Harry came forward and patted Voldemort on the cheek, comfortingly.

"I am afraid it might hurt, I apologize." He then spoke to the professors behind him. "Someone might want to bind Severus, he will also feel pain." Snape looked at McGonagall and she put him in a body bind and set him softly on the ground. With a few waves of his staff, and some muttered ancient language Harry started to weave the magic that would remove the blight known as Voldemort from this world. He nodded softly to Prof. Flitwick when he threw up a wide area silencing ward with Dumbledore, and then Voldemort screamed silently as magic took apart his constructed body. It didn't last long, and soon he was no more. Then the other screams came as the marks were magically torn from the bodies of the death eaters Tom had brought.

Severus' eyes were wide and they were filled with tears with the pain that ran through him, but thankfully that was also short lived. He passed out, however, and was rushed to the Hospital wing while the other death eaters were put in the dungeons. He turned to Dumbledore and the others before bowing.

"Thank you for your assistance. Now, the students are allowed to leave their beds, and I shall start the rehabilitation of our prisoners." With that he vanished into the ground, to appear at the gates and then he walked in. It had been exciting, but there was no extreme battle, there were no losses, and Harry would start to redeem the ones help captive. What more could Dumbledore want? Though, he felt hollow because of it for some reason.

~Epilogue~

Harry actually succeeded in rehabilitating about ninety percent of the prisoners, and it took him about a year to do so. That was between classes and the like. He spent his holidays working on them as well, even the summer (much to the delight of Moira). Harry loved the castle, like a child would a mother, and decided to finish his training in her forest, and make it his home. For generations after his own, all would see a large, beautiful tree far larger than the rest, coming from the center of the forest. He became one with the forest, and transcended to one of elven kind, to further bless the forest and Moira with his magic and presence. He had a portal for loved ones who lived far away, and was often seen in the halls of the large school, greeting everyone, with always a smile on his face.

He never married, or even had a relationship, but he adopted many orphaned children, and had friends a plenty, and that was fine with him. As he looked out from the top of his tree, he smiled and sighed, then he turned and went to the training room in his home, he had a slew of new apprentices he needed to train. Who knew? Maybe one of them would take his place someday.

* * *

AN: Well, there we go! Hope it is alright, I know there is a bit to read, but not quite as much as the previously larger chapter. As always, Read, review, enjoy!


	8. Snippet 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even then I might have taken some elements from other authors in my vast reading.

AN: So, this idea came to me in the middle of the one I just posted. Also, for the purposes of this story, Hogwarts starts at 12, not 11. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #8: Inspectors.

Percival Ignatius Weasley liked to think himself a brave man. He had been a Gryffindor; he worked in the ministry, and had done his best to do what it takes, whenever he had to. But now... now as he stood in front of one of the most feared departments in the ministry, he questioned his bravery. You see, he stood in front of a plain wooden door, but the sign above it made him shudder.

**Department of Inspectors**

He had a missive from Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and she was the Ministers right hand, so it might as well have been from the minister himself! He took a breath and knocked on the door, a stern 'come in!' allowing him to do just that. He was surprised it was not dark and dreary, but rather comforting, and welcoming... but that's how they got you! Lure you into a false sense of sec-

"Can I help you, Mister Weasley?" He froze. They knew his name! Run, Percy, RUN! He took all of his courage and extended the missive to the secretary. She took it with a hum and unrolled it. She read it then rolled it back up, pressing a rune on the desk that opened the door beside her.

"Down the corridor, last door on your left. Tell Mrs. Smith I let you past." Percy nodded shakily and then, with his chin held high, made his way down the hallway. He didn't hear screams of torment, or whips of evil with dark magic's being practiced... it was just a normal ministry office. He knocked on the door and then watched it open and he gasped.

The office he was looking into was so clean, so perfectly arranged. It was a dream come true to him. He smiled in bliss and then a woman, probably about his mother's age, not to mention having similar dimensions looked at him over half-moon spectacles, much like Dumbledore

"Can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" He blinked, how did everyone know his na- "It's the hair, and the fact that we see your father every so often. SO yes, what can I do for you?" Here Percy cleared his throat and held out the missive.

"I was told to give this to Mrs. Smith." The woman nodded and took it, unrolling it as she spoke.

"I am Jocelyn Alice Smith, a pleasure, really." She smiled at him and then went to read the parchment. She hummed for a moment and then nodded. Taking out a quill before pausing, she then started to write something on another piece of paper. She sent that paper off and Percy watched as it split into three pieces.

"Tell Madame Umbridge it shall be done, starting in two days' time." Percy nodded and beamed, and he was about to leave when she spoke again. "Ah, do tell your mother I said hello, will you?" He tensed and she tsk'd. "Oh, dear... that's not good. Very well then, I shall tell Arthur." She seemed so disappointed, and for some reason Percy felt, scolded, guilty. As he left he wondered if he should talk to his mother.

~I~

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of magic sat at the head table with a grin on her face. Oh, this would be fantastic. She had just gotten a note from Weatherby; the inspectors would be here in a day, which meant that soon Potter would finally get what he deserved. She glowered as she looked at him, smug and arrogant at his table. He sat next to his mudblood, who used an obscuring charm for privacy sake as she breast fed their 3 month old child, Disgusting. To allow someone like Potter and a mudblood to spawn a child was the lowest form of degradation to the Wizarding world. The child wouldn't even be a pureblood! Another half-blood mongrel, just like her father. It would be fine though, oh yes, the inspectors would come and deem the child unsafe... and take her away. Given to an orphanage, or left in a gutter, she didn't care. She cackled inwardly, it would be a beautiful thing to see.

~I~

It was the next day, a Sunday to be exact, when the Inspectors arrived. They came just as lunch was teetering to a close so they had the majority of the school in attendance. Dumbledore blinked as the four new adults entered the great hall, two women and two men. He stood as the hall was silent with their arrival. Their robes letting those who had parents in the ministry, or read up on history, that they were inspectors.

"Ah... I apologize, but I am at a loss as to whom we have as guests." Dumbledore smiled his tone genial and gentle. The first one to step up was a woman and she gave a soft smile and nod.

"Greetings, Mr. Dumbledore. My name is Jocelyn Alice Smith, with me is my husband and colleague Harris Angus Smith, as well as my other two colleagues Alfred James Thompson and Aurelia Lyn Jones... we are from the Department of Magical Child Welfare." No one saw it, but Dolores shuddered in glee, this would be magnificent!

"I see, well... perhaps we can further discuss this in my office?" Jocelyn nodded and the four inspectors, plus Dolores, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall went to the headmaster's office. Upon their arrival the headmaster conjured chairs and then Jocelyn looked at Professor Snape.

"I can understand the presence of everyone in this room, except you, Professor Snape. While I am sure it is possible you would have input for this conversation, I am in no mind to see that possibility, please leave." Snape bristled but he got a look from Dumbledore and then left, robes billowing. He yelped when he felt magic wash over him and then saw the witch who spoke to him put her wand away, his robes no longer billowing. "You are a professor, not a bat. Carry on." He tensed then left, McGonagall holding a smirk back.

"Now, to start. We are here beca-" She was interrupted, rather rudely, by Umbridge.

"Hem-Hem." She cleared her throat rather annoyingly so, when she got the attention she wanted she smiled and spoke in that sickly sweet way. "Well... I am sure they don't need to know that. Just what you are going to do." She smiled again and felt triumph at the smile she got in return.

"What you think, is Irrelevant, Professor. We are here to do our job, so do keep quiet." Umbridge bristled and Jocelyn went on. "As I was saying before I was rather rudely interrupted, we are here because Professor Umbridge requested it. You see, according to her this is an unsafe environment for an infant child. We are here to see if that is absolutely correct." McGonagall's lips formed a thin line, until they were almost invisible, and her gaze felt like it would light up the pink sweater wearing toad any moment now.

"As it is a child, our involvement, and authority, is absolute. Should there be something endangering the child that is expendable, it will be removed. If we find the child herself is in danger, she shall be removed. We have the highest authority on this matter, is that understood?" The other three adults nodded, only one of them really knowing what she meant. She nodded and then stood. "Excellent... our inspection starts tomorrow. Perhaps we can be given accommodations?" McGonagall nodded and went to do just that, Dolores going to her office to do whatever toads did at night. When they left Dumbledore shuddered softly, heaving a sigh.

"Something the matter, Headmaster?" Asked the hat, who had been listening in.

"Yes, my dear friend... it seems Hogwarts is paying host to Inspectors." The hat seemed to tilt to the side as if asking 'and?' "Not ministry inspectors, but inspectors of the Queen." The hat gasped softly and Dumbledore nodded. It was going to be an interesting week.

~I~

Inspectors of the Ministry were widely known as pains in the ass. They had authority to audit, shut down establishments, and be an all-around nuisance. Inspectors of the Queen, however, had real power. They could sack on the spot, change laws, even imprison those after personal, and LEGAL interrogations. It took a different breed of Witch/Wizard to be an inspector of the Queen, and they were sworn in with the most extensive oaths and background checks in the Wizarding world. The only ones with more power than them were the highest military officials and the Queen herself. It was, as Dumbledore had though, going to be an interesting week.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 1, Monday October 16th, 1995. Transfiguration Classroom._

Inspector Alfred James Thompson sat on a comfortable chair in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, at the perfect vantage point to see the whole class. He was disillusioned, he had a wizard notice-me-not charm on him, and his breathing, movement and scent were masked from outside sources. It was best to inspect when no-one knew where you were, or that you were even in their vicinity at all. He smiled as the fifth years came in, their eyes vibrant but respectful to their aged professor. Listening with rapt attention as Prof. McGonagall went into her teaching, she was stern but fair.

He was making some notes when Dolores came in with a clipboard and a superior smirk. He blinked and glared when she started making comments about inspecting the class. As was her authority as High Inquisitor. Alfred would have to talk to his fellow inspectors about this; it would not make for clashing inspections, as they were trying to be discreet here.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 2, Tuesday October 17th, 1995, Charms Classroom. _

Inspector Aurelia Lyn Jones sat much like Alfred, and the rest of the inspectors, did while inspecting. She had the same charms and the like, and was still surprised when Prof. Flitwick winked discreetly, right at her. She chuckled to herself, she had forgotten that even Half-goblins could see magic. The class was going swimmingly until, once again, the Toad entered. She gave Prof. Flitwick the same words and the like as she did with McGonagall and made notes, and annoying 'hem-hems' throughout the class.

Aurelia was not pleased, this was the 5th offense in two days! They would have to extend their inspections another two days. She shook her head; they would take care of it.

~I~

_Same Day, Headmasters office. _

Dolores Umbridge sat, wondering why she was brought to the headmasters office. She had detentions to get to! Detentions with... Potter. Oh that little bastard was going to write so many damned lines. She was interrupted from her musings by the door opening and the lead inspector, Jocelyn, coming in with Prof. McGonagall.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Jocelyn?" She asked, her voice so sweet and... fake.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, as of this moment your position of High Inquisitor is here by suspended. By authority of the Inspectors Department. As an added item, the detentions given to one Harry James Potter are rescinded as he was asking an honest question in your class today. Thank you for your time." She nodded to Prof. McGonagall and left as she spun on her heel. Umbridge blinked... what, the hell just happened? She saw her Inquisitor badge fade out, she was truly suspended? Cornelius would hear about this!

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 3, Tuesday October 18th, 1995, Care of Magical Creatures_

Inspector Harris Angus Smith was in a giddy mood. Care of Magical Creatures was his favorite class when he was at Hogwarts. Better yet, Rubeus Hagrid was the professor! Oh, it was magnificent. He watched as Hagrid introduced Nifflers to the class. They were interesting creatures to say the least, extremely adept at finding what was not meant to be found. He was making notes about the level of danger in the class, right now it was hovering around zero, when he felt a tug at his robes. He blinked and saw a niffler had come to him, making him chuckle. A flustered Hermione Granger coming over and sighing.

"There is nothing there, you silly thing. Are you an older one, I don't want Hagrid to be disappointed." She frowned and picked it up, caressing it softly. She gasped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a whisper into her ear.

"There is something here, Ms. Granger, inspector Harris to be precise." He chuckled and went on. "Don't mind me, don't mind me at all. Go back to your class, I was never here." She nodded and then went off, she would probably tell her fiancé, but he was alright with that. He went back to observing, adding in a creature repellent ward, just in case.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 4, Tuesday October 19th, 1995, Potions Classroom. _

Inspector Jocelyn Alice Smith frowned as she sat in the potions classroom. She had drawn the short straw to inspect this class. She hated potions, always had, though Slughorn had been alright when she was there. She sat, as inconspicuous and undetectable as possible, as the fifth years came in. They were mostly here to inspect Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so they were watching mostly fifth year classes.

"Inside, shut your mouths and get out your supplies!" Snape barked, looking over the class and then sneering at Mr. Potter. "Potter! Where is your demon spawn?" Jocelyn gasped softly, and Mr. Potter responded.

"With my personal elf, Dobby. She can't be in this class, the fumes would harm her sir." Snape glared and snorted, spitting out his next retort.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for not being prepared yet." He turned and Harry silently fumed, while Jocelyn was slack jawed. Snape had stopped him from getting prepared. She huffed and wrote it down, then watched as the class progressed. By the end of it Gryffindor was down one hundred points, Harry had a T for the day when his cauldron boiled over from a flung pebble, and he was trying so hard not to snap. She could see it!

Jocelyn should have left when it was over, but she had to see. She had to know if it was just because of Harry, even though that was no excuse anyway. The next class was one of third years, and he was just as disgusting as a professor as he had been with the fifth years. Oh... he was in for a world of trouble.

~I~

_Inspection Weeks, Final Day, Tuesday October 30th, 1995, Headmasters office. _

The office had been expanded partially, to fit two tables. One was the table that was slightly raised for the four inspectors, the other was where the professors sat. Harris clearing his throat to gather their attention.

"We have come to multiple decisions regarding our inspections. Jocelyn will now tell you of our decisions." Jocelyn nodded with a wink and a kiss to her husband before she returned to business.

"First, as for the original reason we are here, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have in no way endangered their child. She is being well taken care of, well stimulated, and well fed. When they are in a particularly dangerous class, they have their house elf care for their child, and then return right back to being responsible, albeit young, parents." With that she closed a file after a few stamps, and it vanished. She then took out another file and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"However, we found it our duty to continue, and extend the parameters of our inspection." She looked at the Divination Professor. "Professor Sybill Trelawney, it is my misfortune to inform you that you are hereby sacked. Not only that, but under the authority of our office, your class is to be discontinued permanently. You can, however, remain within these halls as they are your home. Stay sober and keep an eye out for potential seers, but notify the ministry should you find them. Is that understood?" Ex-Prof. Trelawney nodded softly, sad she was fired, but glad she wasn't being kicked out.

"Next, Prof. Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid froze, and Umbridge's smirk grew wider. "You are hereby put on probation until some conditions are met. We looked into your file and saw that you not only had no trial into your incarceration in 1993, but your expulsion was not looked into. You shall remain on probation until you get the appropriate documents, as well as a wand, qualifying you to be a professor. You have two months." Hagrid nodded, so relieved, and happy he could be a completely qualified professor.

"Prof. Charity Burbage." The muggle studies professor looked concerned. "You are hereby put on probation, and much like Mr. Hagrid, you have conditions that are to be met before you can return to teaching." Prof. Burbage nodded. "We have set it up for you to spend three months with a Squib and his muggle wife. You are to learn as much as you possible can about the muggle world, and make your courses better accordingly. Is that understood?" She nodded, looking relieved as well. "Excellent."

"Prof. Dolores Umbridge." Umbridge smiled at her, eyes fluttering. "You are hereby sacked." Umbridge's smile left, replaced by surprise. "You have taught absolutely nothing in the two weeks we have been here, and have absolutely no credentials for the position in the first place. Not only are you sacked, but you are to be put on probation your remaining fields while we do an extensive background check." She saw the toad turning puce, rage boiling. "Minister Fudge can do nothing about this; do not even dare threaten us. You are also banished from this castle, you have two hours to leave." She turned to a new file and then she glowered.

"Potions Master Snape." She hissed out, and Dumbledore was quick to speak before she went on.

"I assure you, there is nothing amiss with Prof. Snape. He has my complete confidence." He smiled and then paled at the glare sent his way by not one, but four of the Queen's inspectors.

"Then you are to blame as much as he is!" She turned. "Severus Snape! You are hereby sacked, banished from the castle, and under complete and utter review by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not only is your petty bullying of a young father reprehensible, but your lack of teaching skills is atrocious... and I am being KIND! Though you are banished from the castle, you are to stay for two days before a representative of the D.M.L.E. comes to retrieve you." Jocelyn huffed and looked over the professors.

"Prof. Binns has been removed from this castle, and we have already sent out our own words to search for new professors for the three empty positions. Also, we have sacked Argus Filch, though he has the same benefits of Ms. Trelawney. He has no business being in a position of authority over children, and the house elves can do his job ten times as fast, and silently. We suggest building him similar accommodations as Prof. Hagrid has. Are there any questions?" She looked around to see none, not even the headmaster spoke.

"Excellent. We shall be leaving tomorrow; I do hope you all have a good evening. Thank you for your time." With that they left the room, leaving in their wake the seeds for Hogwarts to grow to what it should be.

* * *

AN: And that's my latest snippet. IT just... came to me, really, like most of them do. I had no better way in my head to end it. But then again, it's what snippets are for, I guess? Either way, enjoy if you can! Review if you read, please.


	9. Snippet 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even that is not completely mine.

AN: Alright, so this isn't even my idea. I am just going to get to writing it. I will do the body work, but the main thought for this story comes from writeratheart007. Hope they like it! On with the show, enjoy if you can!

* * *

Snippet #9: Bonds

Severus Snape looked out over the students of the great hall with extreme distaste. There were few, and by few it meant three, people that knew this was a mask. While he held contempt for the majority of students, he knew they were the future and he did his best to help them along without being overly... pampering. His eyes caught the sight of two Gryffindor's, and they narrowed gently. He was studying them really, and was contemplating what to do about what he had found out about them. You see, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were bonded. It wasn't the fabled, and mythical soul bond, or something silly like that, no it was what was known as a compatibility bond.

It was a rare bond, and few witches and wizards in the centuries since it had been discovered knew about it. He knew about it extensively, he had searched high and low to learn about it. They were always together, if they could help it, and when they touched there was always a smile that blossomed on each other their faces. It made him, at least in secret, smile for such a bond. Then it made him frown as his own bond had been torn from him. He had had the same bond with Lily Potter nee Evans, and it was a wonderful thing. Those that knew them fully knew about the bond, and it had them like the closest brother and sister. Either could do nothing but make the other happy. It was not romantic, like some (Dumbledore and Voldemort) liked to think, but familial.

He had watched them since Christmas of their third year. He heard the rumor of the argument about the broom Black had sent him, and had been pleased that the golden trio was breaking apart. He then came across something in the hall that had interested.

~Flashback~

_Severus Snape walked along the halls, in a good mood. He had just heard a rumor that Potter, Granger, and Weasley were on outs. That was as damned fine Christmas present if he had any say about it. He chuckled and smirked softly to himself, then he paused as he heard a soft commotion. He disillusioned himself and silenced himself as well as he made his way down the hall, to the classroom that was not so empty. Perhaps some 6th years who decided the dorm was too conspicuous a place for relations. He crept up to the open door and saw Granger against Potter, sniffling softly and hugging him. He stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head, in a gesture of placation, speaking softly after. _

_"Come on, 'Mione... you know I get it. I just wished you came to me first." He smiled and gave her a chaste, but meaningful kiss to her lips. She sighed and nodded, smiling up at him, and that was when Severus saw it. It was a soft touch of magic between them, further reinforcing their bond. He nuzzled her closely and gave her another kiss before they sat back in the comfy chair they had been sitting in. He crept away; leaving them to their privacy... this was big. He knew that bond... he, he had to tell someone else. He growled in thought as he moved from the corridor. Dumbledore would have to know first, it would be a great asset to the light side! _

_He found his way to the gargoyle and growled out the password (ice mice), before he ascended the stairs. He went in after an 'Enter' as he was about to knock and saw that the headmaster was surprised._

_"Ah! Severus, my boy. Do have a seat." The potions master glowered but did not take the seat. "Very well, what can I do for you?" That damned twinkling... made Severus want to strangle the man._

_"I have just made a discovery, Headmaster. I would have figured you'd want to know of it." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. "It seems that Potter and Granger have... a compatibility bond." He expected the headmaster to be surprised, but all he got was a gentle 'hmm'._

_"Yes, I am aware of this. It formed on the train on September first of their first year. I have been trying to find a way to... get it under control. It is a powerful thing to behold, but far too powerful for such young children to have." He stroked his chin lightly in thought, leaving Severus flabbergasted. You... you did not do that with those bonds! They were powerful, but fragile. Breaking one or even attempting to manipulate one was tantamount to suicide. He was broken from his musing by the headmaster speaking again. _

_"It is good that you found out about it, Severus. Yes, you can assist me in controlling it." He smiled and nodded. "Yes... yes indeed. Observe them for now, and tell me everything you see. I need to know what kind of compatibility bond it is. If it is the familial, that is alright, if it is the romantic." He smiled. "Then we might have to... deal with it. Yes, they cannot be to close. For the Greater Good, you understand." Severus just blinked, and then with a curt nod he went off. He had a Lioness to speak to. _

~End Flashback~

That had been almost a year ago, and he had just observed. Minerva agreed with him that Dumbledore did not need to know it was a romantic bond. He watched as they sat close together, looked at each other like lovers to be, and all around enjoyed each other's company. It would be some time before they... finalized the bond, but it was budding. He also noticed, being the observant man that he was, the looks the couple got from the youngest Weasleys. Ginerva and Ronald were not pleased by it, to say the least. No doubt Ginerva wanted to snag the boy-who-lived, and Ronald wanted a homework slave. He snorted to himself though it was not as silent as he thought, getting a look from Minerva. He put up a small silencing ward and shook his head.

"Nothing, Minerva... just the two youngest of the Weasley brood. You have seen the looks they give our two." McGonagall nodded, having been initially surprised at the concern Severus showed for her two lions, but it had been explained to her. She looked at Severus in a new light since that day, and she was glad she was not alone in defending her cubs, at least her two favorite ones. Severus kept speaking, as well.

"I will assign them both a detention, in my usual fashion, though I would like it if you were there to assist in my... explanation of some things." Minerva nodded and gave him a squeeze on his leg to show her support. He nodded and lowered the spell, to the gaze of Dumbledore.

"Something the matter, Severus?" He asked in his normal tone, and Severus sneered softly.

"Nothing that need concern you, Headmaster. Now if you will excuse me." He got up and left the great hall, he had just turned the corner when he saw that Harry and Hermione had also left as well. He saw them gently kiss and then glowered. "Potter, Granger! 10 points from Gryffindor for that disgusting display, and a detention with me tonight. The both of you! This is a school, not a brothel." He snorted and left, leaving the two teens gob smacked, and a little more than just idly upset.

~B~

The two teens went to their head of house to contest the detention, but were surprised that they were told to attend it and to be careful next time. They dejectedly went to the Potions classroom, and when they entered they were surprised to see their head of house there... talking amicably with Prof. Snape. The door nearly slammed behind them and a series of spells had them all incased in a very secure room.

"Please, take a seat." The surprises just kept on coming as Prof. Snape had said please, and offered them a seat. "Tea? Something to nibble on?" They blinked as they sat and Minerva chuckled softly.

"Severus, you are going to break them!" She smiled good-naturedly and turned to her cubs. "I assure you, everything shall be explained. Have some tea, it is fresh. Courtesy of a certain excitable little elf." Harry beamed softly and Hermione held in a huff, they had talked about it but it was still a sore spot.

"I must, for the first time in many a year, apologize to students. To the two of you. What I portray in class, in the halls, is not my normal self. While I am not some blubbering, whimsical Hufflepuff." He got a playful hit on the shoulder from the older witch beside him. "I am not a conniving and evil Slytherin. I am cunning, silent and calculating. I have a mask, most true Slytherins' do. I use the mask to get close to those whom I need to get close to." He smiled softly, an odd sight on his face. "I have used this mask for so long... it is difficult sometimes to remember that I am not who I am perceived to me." The teens nodded, still silent and confused.

"Severus gave you the detention today to explain some things. About the bond the two of you share." The adults were surprised, though they shouldn't have been when Harry growled and stood up, wand in his hand from a wrist holster he had gotten as a gift from Sirius. It was Hermione that spoke though, her wand out as well.

"What about it, Professors?" Her tone was hard, apprehensive, Severus raising an eyebrow with a soft smirk on his face.

"I know about it, because I have had it before. Please... sit, we mean you no harm. Especially me." Hermione hesitantly sat down, wand in her hand and she felt Harry stand behind her, wand on his side as his other hand was on her shoulder.

"It is, as I am sure you have found out, a compatibility bond." Hermione nodded and he continued. "I had one, in the familial sense, with a witch named Lily Evans." Harry gasped and his wand hand went slack.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. Me and your mother were like siblings... I loved her dearly. I was not in love with her, as others might have you believe, but I loved her. When she was... taken from me, it was devastating. The bond that had formed tore a piece from me. It made me into the bitter, angry man you see. While it is a mask, it is formed from pure sorrow and anger from the betrayal I suffered at the hands of a man I thought to be a benevolent lord." He sighed and smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I, along with Minerva, wish to help you with it. Help you realize just how strong your bond can be, how wonderful it will make your lives." He looked at Harry. "I want to play a... double mask game with you, Mr. Potter. I wish to change how I have been acting towards you. I will be as myself, even in class, and those who ask will be told it is me trying to get closer to you." He growled softly. "Until our 'lord' returns. However, you and Ms. Granger will know the truth." He inhaled softly. "I have taken an oath to protect you, and I will make sure that I do what I can to do just that." He nodded curtly and leaned back, before the two teens turned to each other.

Harry was at a loss, and only barely registered sitting down again. His wand back into its holster before his view was obscured by the face of his bushy haired love. She put her forehead to his and gave him a soft kiss. Their eyes meeting as they silently communicated with each other. Minerva saw this and sighed, it was so sweet, yet a bit to intimate for her tastes at their age right now. She was about to interrupt when she felt a hand on her arm and Severus shook his head.

"It is a secure, bonding form of communication. While not exactly speaking into each other's mind, they have a much more in-depth knowledge of their facial twitches and the like. They seem like they are about to be… rather intimate, but it is much more than that." Minerva nodded and then Hermione got off of Harry's lap.

"We are alright with this, Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall. We have some questions, however, if that is alright?" The two adults nodded, they expected this.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked tentatively, and Prof. Snape frowned.

"Yes, unfortunately. Dumbledore knows, and he is not of the variety of person you want to know about this." He looked at Hermione, who looked skeptical. "He would use your bond against you, attempt to shatter it." He looked at Harry, who had growled. "Yes, that is correct, Mr. Potter. He would tear you from her, to harden you... like the weapon he sees you as. He also wears a mask, the grandfatherly smile and twinkle in his eyes. Thankfully your bond protects you from Legilimency, otherwise he would know it was a romantic bond. As of now, he believes it to be harmlessly familial. Let us keep it that way, shall we?" They both nodded and he looked at Hermione, waiting.

"We have looked it up, but it seems the library, even the restricted section, is completely empty. The areas are there for the books, but... just not the books." Hermione frowned softly and continued. "Is there a way to get books on it?" She fidgeted softly, she wanted to read about it! Severus chuckled, and it was a pleasing sound, oddly enough.

"I anticipated you would ask such a thing, Ms. Granger, and I have taken the liberty of retrieving such books from the library. I wanted to make sure they were not removed by... less than savory sources." He didn't need to say it was Dumbledore, they both knew it. The two pairs exchanged questions and concerns, and when the 'detention' was winding down Severus looked at them seriously.

"I, along with Minerva here, will do what we can to keep you two safe, and informed. Before I let you leave with Minerva, is there anything else we can discuss right now?" The teens looked at each other before Harry nodded and spoke.

"Sir, Ma'am, Hermione... being the brilliant witch she is." He smiled and the teenaged girl preened softly with a blush. "Has come up with a rather keep observation." He sighed softly. "She figures that this year I will be put into this blasted tournament somehow. It will be against my will and with what you have told us, Dumbledore will probably force me to compete." He frowned and looked up, looking every bit the 14yr old boy he was. "I don't want that... I just want a normal year. To just watch the tournament, you know?" Severus and Minerva nodded, though Minerva looked at a loss.

"We shall see what we can do, Mr. Potter. However, if he chooses to enter you, there is little we can do." Minerva sighed but then Severus smirked, he had an idea.

"Call for your elf, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked then tilted his head. He was smart, but he wasn't an extremely quick thinker without danger about him. Hermione did it for him, though, she caught on.

"Dobby?" The elf popped in, looking about and then smiling. "Ah! Master Harry Potter sir's Grangee! What can Dobby be doing for you this evening?" Harry then caught on and smiled along with the other three in the room, Hermione taking control.

"Harry is in trouble this year, with the tournament present. Someone might make him have to compete... we can't have that, Dobby. He wants a normal year." She sighed softly and Dobby nodded, following along, then he turned his attention to Harry who continued.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you watch the goblet, so that no-one enters my name?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically and then Harry kept going, an idea striking him. "Have Winky help you, you can take shifts." Dobby frowned, but Harry went on. "Tell her if she does a good job, and my name does not come out the goblet because of her help to you... she will be once again part of a family." Dobby gasped and Harry nodded. "Tell her you have my word as the defeater of you-know-who." The elf nodded, saluted and left. Harry looked up at other occupants of the room.

"What? Two elves are better than one, and I don't want Dobby getting exhausted. You know he would keep himself awake because of that." The other three couldn't help but nod in agreement. They had a plan to keep Harry safe, and it was a damned good one. The two cubs and their lioness bid the Serpent Prince a good night and went to their tower. Severus sighed and opened up a securely locked drawer on his desk, taking out a picture of Lily and him taken shortly before she went into hiding with her husband.

"I will do what I must, my Lily-flower. I will not let you down again." He smiled at her waving, cheerful expression and then put the picture away. It was time to start unraveling the mask.

~B~

Harry was excited and anxious, as the rest of the school was for the selection of the champions. Excitement over what the tasks might be, anxious as to whether or not his elven helpers would come through. He took a deep breath and sat next to Hermione, Ron on her other side and Ginny, for whatever reason, on his side. Her hand was held gently in his and she gave it a squeeze before letting go as Dumbledore raised a hand, lowering the lights for dramatic effect till the largest light source was the goblet itself.

"The champions will now be chosen!" There was a round of polite applause before the goblet spat out the first name. The Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum had been chosen, and a great deal of quidditch fanatics were ecstatic about it as were the Bulgarian students. Silence reigned before from Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour was selected. The French students were a bit more polite about their enthusiasm, but they were very much pleased. Cedric Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts champion, and the badgers lost their minds when it happened. The goblet then did something that had Harry nearly crying it relief... it shut off. That was it. No more selections were made. He smiled at Hermione, and because of this act of his he missed the momentary sour look on the headmasters... and Moody's face. Though there were two watchful adults that did not miss this.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other with narrowed eyes before sharing a soft nod of mutual agreement. They would have a talk with the Defense professor.

~B~

"Again, Potter! I want to be able to see myself in that shield!" Harry panted but nodded, taking a deep breath before he made a full clockwise movement of his entire arm while speaking an incantation.

"_Speculum dolor_." A burst of power erupted from him and a shield of magic came into place, almost completely mirror like, but Harry could still be seen behind it. It shimmered and he fell to his knees, panting and groaning softly.

"That is quite enough for now, Harry." McGonagall said softly, coming over to an agitated Severus who had been helping Harry learn this spell.

"I do not understand. Ms. Granger got it almost instantly... and right now their power has not synched, leaving Mr. Potter at least double her core level." Severus conjured a chair and stiffened when he heard Harry groan at the small display magic. He banished the chair and Harry's breathing returned to normal before he tried it again, causing Harry to shudder in discomfort.

"Professor! What are you doing to Harry?" Hermione nearly snarled, going over to him and helping him into one of the chairs set up on one of the walls.

"My apologies, to the both of you. I had to try something... and now, now I think I understand." He turned to Minerva and frowned. "It seems Mr. Potter has a magic leach on his core. It feeds off of his magic, but when he is close to depletion, it uses what is left to leach from his surroundings." He frowned and went over to Harry, running a diagnostic scan on him. As is it fed from his magic and poured it into Harry, there was no discomfort. After a minute or so he got the results and transferred them to a piece of readied parchment.

"This is troubling, Minerva... and I have no idea how Poppy did not catch this." He handed the parchment to her and she read it over, frowning and then gasping lightly.

"My goodness..." She looked at Harry, with sympathy and a troubled look as well. She gasped when the paper was nearly torn from her hands by Hermione, not scolding her as she read it. Hermione's eyes narrowed before she looked up.

"What does this mean? I see the leech, classified as Class 2 dark magic, but I don't understand. Can we remove it?" Minerva was about to shake her head when Severus nodded.

"Yes, however, it cannot be done here or at St. Mungo's. We must take it to the goblins. Only they still have the necessary rituals to do so. The ministry has banned it, but Gringotts if sovereign territory, they only follow certain rules put to them by the ministry. Binns does not teach it, but the last Goblin rebellion was won by the goblins." He stroked his chin softly and saw that Harry was alert again, and Severus visibly shuddered at the implications.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, concerned for her friend.

"Mr. Potter, am I correct to assume you no longer feel drained?" Harry nodded softly and Severus turned to Minerva. "Already his core is nearly recharged, meaning that it fights this leech, and it fights it hard. With it gone, his levels would be far beyond a standard grade Auror. When his levels balance out, they will join with Ms. Grangers and they shall both share one large, extremely powerful core." He smiled softly and looked at the two flabbergasted teens. "The two of you will be a forced to be reckoned with." He chuckled and then got serious again.

"We must get permission from your magical guardian to take you to the goblins. Unfortunately for you, Harry, that is Dumbledore. He has taken an unhealthy interest in you... and I doubt he would allow your levels to increase." He saw Harry deflate, until Minerva spoke.

"That will not be necessary, Severus. You see... Albus has revoked his claim as Mr. Potter's guardian." Severus' eyebrow raised and then Harry perked up.

"Last year, before the train ride home, Mr. Potter received a letter, giving him permission to go to Hogsmeade. This permission was given by Mr. Black. As you know, he is an innocent man, because of this he is still Mr. Potter's guardian. Albus allowed me to acknowledge the permission given, thus revoking his position. We simply need to get word to Mr. Black for this." Severus nodded, stroking his chin gently as he sat back.

"I assume Black is out of touch, or at least far away?" He looked at Harry, and the boy nodded, and it was Hermione who broke it.

"Send and elf, they can find him quickly, right?" Harry laughed softly and gave Hermione a deep kiss, causing her to sigh and lean into it. They were like that for a few seconds before the stern throat clearing from their head of house interrupted them, though her look was mirthful.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you are correct. Five points to Gryffindor for critical thinking skills. Get a message and send it with one of your elves, Mr. Potter, and make sure he knows to respond with a proper permission form." Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand conjured some parchment, some ink and a quill. He did this all silently. When he was excited about something, or in a dire situation, his magic leapt to his aid. This was no different, though it left the other three gob smacked at his complete lack of difficulty at this. He turned after calling Dobby to deliver his note and saw them.

"What?" He saw and heard Severus chuckle before he answered.

"Nothing at all, Harry..." He smiled and Harry smiled right back, and then there were two more beings in the room. Dobby popped in with a much healthier and slightly tanned Sirius black.

"Harry!" Said teen was bowled over enthusiastically by his godfather, both of then laughing heartily and hugging each other just as such. They broke apart at the soft throat clearing from Minerva. Sirius turned and smiled at her thne frowned at Serverus. "What are you doing here, Snivellus?" He snarled out and got a glare in return from Severus.

"Yes, Black, I am just as ecstatic to see you as you are me. However, we have more important things to do than bicker amongst each other. Mr. Potter, if you would." He spoke formally and Harry nodded.

"Sirius..." He waited till he got his godfathers attention and presented him with some parchment and a quill. "I need you to give me permission to see the goblins. Prof. Snape and McGonagall believe they can help me with some things." Sirius frowned and thought for a moment.

"You only go to the goblins for inheritance and other legal reasons." He stroked his chin lightly, looking more like the adult he was than the overgrown child he often acted as. His musing broken by McGonagall, who had silently agreed with Severus that it was best if she spoke to Sirius.

"Mr. Black." He looked at her. "This is a very... touchy subject. I assure you; however, it is most important to the well-being of your godson. I shall be beside him in this; no harm will come to him." Sirius nodded and took the quill.

"Alright, Minerva." He started to write out a generic permission form, and when he was done he pressed the face of his ring into the bottom, signifying his authenticity as Harry's magical guardian and the head of house Black. "You'll tell me everything when this is done, right pup?" Harry nodded and they shared another hug before the old marauder grinned and clapped his hands.

"Good! Keep me posted." He looked at the two professors. "Minerva..." He paused, and with a slight grimace he said. "Severus." He got a nod and then before Dobby took him back he winked at Hermione. "Keep in him line will you? A good snog always made James loopy; I doubt it would be much different with Harry." He laughed at the two blushing teens before he was taken back to whatever place he was currently hiding out in. Minerva and Severus shook their heads before they went on to talk about their next move, and how they would get to the goblins.

~B~

They were gifted with the opportunity to go to Gringotts that Saturday. Dumbledore would be busy all day with the delegations from the other two schools, not to mention ministry officials and the like. The other two heads of house and the rest of the professors would be able to handle the school, besides it was a Saturday, most students enjoyed Hogsmeade and the like, or they studied. The quartet entered the white and gold marble building that was the entrance to goblin territory and came up to a teller who glanced up from weighing gems.

"Yes, Witch?" He asked McGonagall, though it was not said with the normal biting tone as most witches and/or wizards received.

"We have an appointment with Senior account manager Bladesnapper." He raised an eyebrow an opened up a ledger, flipping through it before he stopped. He put a clawed finger on the page and hummed.

"You are an hour early, and thus, right on time. That is a point in your direction, Witch." He cleared his throat. "Gnobcracker!" A smaller, though rather ferocious looking goblin came up, grunting softly. "Take these four humans to Bladesnapper, the right way." The smaller goblin nodded and then took them down a few corridors before he knocked on a door.

"What?!" Came the gravely, agitated voice the goblin within. Gnobcracker stuck his head in the door and spoke a bit in the Goblin tongue before the four heard from within. "Ah! My appointment. Send them in and leave us." The goblin nodded and they all went into a rather decorated office. The goblin behind the desk quick to come from behind it and right up to Harry. The teen barely flinched back, and he got a sinister grin in return.

"Just like your father, goes into the unknown and does not back down. Excellent. We shall make much gold together. Come, sit. Your guests and mate as well." The teens flushed at the term but sat beside each other regardless. The goblin took a seat at his desk again and joined his fingers together, looking at the four. "So, what can be done for you today, humans?" He asked generally, and it was Severus who spoke.

"We have reason to believe there is a dark leech upon young Mr. Potter here. It is considered dark magic, and so somewhere like St. Mungo's would be obligated to contact the ministry." The goblin nodded, but stayed silent. "We know the goblins do not follow the stupid ministry restrictions, and know for the right... price, they can take care of the problem, and any others that might crop up. We have the appropriate documents for permission for such a procedure, of course. "The goblin leaned back and growled softly, thinking before he spoke.

"Should there be a leech, it will open up the floodgates of the bond between the two of you." He shifted his gaze to Harry and Hermione. "Do not be alarmed; goblin magic is far different from yours. We can see the bonds between the two of you, they are... powerful." He grinned and nodded softly. "Yes... you will have the assistance of the bank, make no mistake in that." He pressed a rune on his desk and Hermione was immediately interested, which made the goblin chuckle. It wasn't a pleasant sound, but it wasn't menacing.

"Ah, perhaps someday, with proper negotiations, you might learn of runes from our scholars." He then turned to a new goblin that entered. "Get a recovery room set up, and Healer Grathorn. Yesterday." The goblin nodded and exited, and then the quartet was lead out of the room down some halls.

"The compatibility bond, Mr. Potter, is one we goblins take very seriously. If we find out of such a bond, we make sure those involved are well taken care of. The last thing we want is to be on the bad side of those whom are bonded, it would not mean well for us." Harry and Severus frowned, but for different reasons. It was Severus who spoke first.

"What if... there was a pair with a bond, and one was targeted by the Dark Lord?" The goblin froze on the spot, causing the others to do the same. He turned to look at Severus.

"Not even the Dark Lord would be stupid enough to do such a thing. Had he known... surely he would rescind any wrong doings towards a couple." He turned and started walking again. "If he was, stupid enough that is, and we knew? There would be nothing stopping us from decimating him and everything he holds dear." They walked in silence after that. Severus, however, was in a rage on the inside. He had told Dumbledore of his bond with Lily, and he said to keep it away from the Dark Lord. That he would have went after her even harder, he had been a fool! He could have still had his sister, his sweet Lily-flower. Dumbledore would get his... oh yes.

They came to a door, which was white and had a green caduceus on it with the Gringotts 'G' right under it. Bladesnapper opened the door and lead them into a rather sterile looking room, though it did not smell of potions and the like as normal medical rooms did. There was a female goblin working over some papers and adjusting runic equations before she looked at the five that entered. Her eyes were a startling, deep orange and she looked immediately to Harry.

"Onto the bed, human child. I can see the darkness pooling around you." He shuddered and after a reassuring squeeze to his hand from Hermione made his way to the bed. He lay on his back and took off his glasses, the goblin walking up a small set of set up stairs and looking over him.

"Your magic will fluctuate while I remove this leech, you will have to remain still." Harry blinked and then nodded, then gasped softly when runed leather straps bound his legs and arms. "Be calm, child." Harry nodded and took a few breaths before she started chanting in a language he could not understand. He was sure he heard a few things about lollipops and maybe about a unicorn, then his forehead tore open in pain like which he had never experienced. The runes activated and he was silenced, but the other occupants of the room watched as he jerked and bucked wildly in pain, and his soundless screams had Minerva holding back Hermione as she felt rage and pain course through her.

After it was all over Harry was sure he had to be at least... 25 years old now. The torture, the pain, Merlin in lasted for years. There was no other length of time that it could have possibly been. He huffed and blinked before he took a deep, heavy inhale. His magic was free, and it was flowing over him and through the bond he shared with Hermione. Through it he felt snaps, restrictions being destroyed, other magical blocks and the like on his person being shattered. He felt alive, he felt whole. His eyes were glowing with an ethereal light, brilliant in their color, and there was another, similar light coming from his bonded.

Severus and Minerva were gob smacked at the display of raw magic that fluxed and pulsed around the room. Twitching and cackling before it calmed and lashed out and wrapped around Hermione. Minerva let go of her immediately as the magic around her seemed to be protecting her, after years of not being able to. When the light shined out of her eyes she stepped back as Hermione rushed to Harry's side. The runic leather keeping Harry down released and the healer stepped back. Immediately the two teens embraced a chaste but loving kiss between them before they just clung to one another.

"His magic rejoices, and hers latches on. Their bond will only grow stronger from this, nothing short of a terrible atrocity will keep them apart." The healer smiled and then looked at Severus. "Your bond still weeps, but it is not gone. Do not let it pain you, for if it shatters completely, never will you feel joy again. Embrace your loss, but never forget it." The healer then left, and shortly after Bladesnapper came in.

"Ah! Wonderful... everything is just as splendid as I had hoped. We have much to discuss, to my office, hmm?" He smiled and they all went back to his office. Hermione sitting on Harry's lap, clinging to him, both with a mile wide smile on their face. "Now, let us get down to business, now that all that unpleasantness is out of the way shall we?" He grinned and they started what would take the rest of the day to deal with. The goblins were interested in assisting the bonded pair, and there were many things to take care of.

~B~

It was nearly 10pm when the quartet returned, and they were met with a rather upset headmaster. Minerva stood strong, however when he approached, and spoke before he could.

"Albus, they were with me and Severus. You have told me on countless occasions that you have your full confidence in Severus, and I know for a fact you have the same in me. Before you say anything know that these two did not leave our sight today, and it was very important to take care of what needed to be done. Is this going to be a problem?" She asked with her normal stern, no nonsense tone, which caused Dumbledore to blink and relax, his smile returning.

"Of course not, Minerva... Severus. I was just concerned, you understand, and as Mr. Potter's magical guardi-" He was cut off by Minerva.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Albus. At the end of last year you gave that up... when a certain grim individual wrote Mr. Potters Hogsmeade permission slip." Dumbledore paled for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Well, something that will be rectified, just in case, of course." He smiled and then saw the smirk on Harry's face and raised an eyebrow. Harry schooled his features quickly and he and Hermione excused themselves.

"I assure you; it has already been taken care of, Albus. Have a good evening." With that she turned to follow her cubs to their tower, leaving Severus in front of Dumbledore.

"Before you speak, headmaster, I must go as well. I have had a terribly long day, and have had to deal with two Gryffindors." He snarled softly, shaking his head. "Who do not know the meaning of the word negotiate. Have a good evening, headmaster." With that he left, his robes billowing impressively behind him. Dumbledore was left blinking, what had just happened? He snorted and then went to his office; he would get it out of Severus tomorrow.

~B~

Harry was sitting with a pensive look on his face, thoughts going a mile a minute in his head. He blinked a few times to moisten his eyes and then took his glasses off to wipe them gently. The lenses on them were just plain glass, though they had a few modifications on them courtesy of the goblins. He could see malevolent enchantments on items, and it allowed him to see at night should he need to, and they had been more than willing to give him an enchantment that would allow him to see if creatures were animagus in disguise. He had been extremely grateful for that. He put them back on and looked with a few more blinks as Ron sat beside him.

"What's going on, mate? You've been over here for at least an hour, just staring into nothing." He tilted his head in confusion. "What, like you were staring at herms? Pff... not likely." Harry felt a spike of anger, but he let it go. "So, any idea who you're going to ask to this ball of ours?" He grinned wide. "I was thinking of asking Lavender, she's got a nice rack, eh?" He nudged Harry who glowered softly.

"I have a girl in mind who I want to ask. The problem is do I want to ask her in private, or in public. I am sure she'll say yes, but you never know." He nodded and the Ron shrugged.

"Get her alone, might be bloody difficult though, they travel in packs." He shuddered and then he was called over by Seamus for a game of chess. "Be back later, mate. Gotta give Seamus a schooling." He went to do just that and Harry looked over at his bonded again. They were close, it was sure to any who saw them together, but he was still a 14 year old boy, after all... and she was an older woman. So what if it was only... 13 months or so, it still counted! He wa broken out of his musing again by another redhead, this time a younger one.

"Hey Harry..." Ginny spoke shyly, or was she trying for sultry? He couldn't tell. "Heard about this ball, huh?" He nodded and looked at her. "Got someone in mind?" She trailed with her question, sighing when he smiled that delectable smile at her.

"Yeah, was going to ask her today... trying to decide if I want to do it alone, or in public." Ginny held back a squeal, was he going to ask her?! The boy-who-lived on her arm for the ball... oh, oh that would be great!

"Ask her in public, Harry. So that everyone knows you are taken, of course." Harry grinned and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Genius, thank you, Ginny." He smiled and then got up, causing her to blink as he moved from her. How was he supposed to ask her if he walked away. She paled and then started to go Weasley red when he sat next to Hermione and started talking to her. After about a minute she squealed softly, before they embraced and shared a sweet kiss in the middle of the common room. Ginny huffed and left the tower with pounding steps, not noticing the twins exchanging a few galleons between people.

~B~

The ball went on without a hitch, and Harry and Hermione had a blast. Ginny ended up going with Neville, and Ron ended up not going at all. There had been a bit of a tiff between Harry and Ron about the former going with Hermione, but Harry could care less really. Harry enjoyed the evening, and even spoke with the three champions after being invited to their table by fellow Hogwarts student Cedric. He smiled as he saw there were higher up ministry officials there as well. He really wanted to get to know Madame Bones, she could be his ticket to getting Sirius free, and she was probably just a good person to get to know in the first place. He had approached her and introduced himself and was having a lovely conversation when he saw a rather ugly looking beetle on her shoulder. He frowned softly as he noticed it, beetles like that were not native to Scotland (perks of having a brainy girlfriend). He activated the little charm on his glasses and then hid his apprehension when he saw it was indeed not a beetle, but a witch or wizard in disguise.

"Excuse me, Madame Bones?" He had interrupted her conversation with Auror Shacklebolt. She looked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked, only the slightly bit agitated, he had asked politely after all. She was surprised when he reached out with his reflexes and plucked the beetle from her shoulder.

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to know you had an animagus disguised on your shoulder." She froze and he tapped his glasses, which glowed a gentle blue before they went to normal.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Potter." She conjured a jar, made it indestructible, and he popped the beetle into it. It clanked around and after a quick revealing spell of her own she frowned. "Well, we shall see who this is later, once again, thank you Mr. Potter." He nodded and saw her put the jar into her robes before going back to her broken conversation.

Harry went back to Hermione and they enjoyed the rest of the night, ending it on the very well protected astronomy tower with the stars for them to gaze on.

~B~

Harry could honestly say it was one of his favorite years, ever. For the simple fact that it was just... normal. Sure the tournament was there, but there was no teacher after his blood, no secret plot to kill all the 'unworthy' students, or mass murderers out to get him. Not that Sirius was such a thing, but the main thought of it that was. The only thing that partially rained on the normal year was the fact that Cedric had returned from the last task in a rather beaten up heap. Still breathing, but he had very loudly proclaimed that Voldemort had returned, having used his blood in some obscure, terrible ritual. It was later found out that Prof. Moody had been Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. It was also proved that Cedric was not delirious, and that Voldemort was back.

Unfortunately, for Harry, he was shoved off to the Dursley's for the summer, for his 'protection' with his friends being given the order not to communicate with him. Luckily for Harry, it was really only owl messages and the postal service that was blocked; no-one said anything about house elves. Dobby and Winky were utilized liberally to transfer letters between Harry, Hermione, their two professors, and Sirius. Harry learned he would be 'allowed' to go to Sirius' house after his birthday, so he was prepared for that. He had also been, with the help of his elves, visiting his bonded a few days a week. He met her parents for the second time, a more formal introduction, and they were pleased to find that Harry was a gentleman, if a bit skittish around her father Oscar.

Harry found out that Hermione would not be coming to Sirius' house due to the fact that she wanted to spend time with her parents, and really who was he to be upset about that? Sure, he'd miss her, but he would get to spend time with Sirius and Remus. It was almost midnight on his birthday when they arrived, and he was kind of upset about that. He got a cake from Dobby and Winky, and a meal made by them as well, so he wasn't completely peeved. It also helped that he got a gift in the form of his father's personalized Marauders map from Sirius, and a few journals and pictures from Severus that belonged to his mother. Minerva got him a book on the animagus transformation, and Hermione gave him a book on mastery level runes, something he had been excited about ever since the end of 4th year runes class. He had switched early on from Divination to Runes back in 3rd year (much to Ron's agitation), so it didn't take long for him to catch up.

He had his wand at the ready when he heard the downstairs door open, the Dursley's out for the week, and he silently disillusioned himself. One thing he had learned about his power unleashing was that the trace was gone, as well as other monitoring things on his person. The wards were stronger than ever, but that was because of the love and affection he held for Hermione, not the Dursley's. When he saw Moody after he crept down the stairs he was quick to go into action. As he had the home field advantage, he was swift in stunning and binding the scarred Auror, not to mention the one with the mousey, albeit vibrant purple hair and he had Remus in tightly bound ropes shortly after as well. With his wand to his neck he let out a low, menacing growl.

"What form does my Patronus take?" He asked, glancing at the other bound occupants before looking back at Remus.

"An Irish Elk." He was then released as Harry smiled softly. Most people had heard it was a stag, like his father's Animagus form had been, but that was only partially correct. The patronus he conjured was that of an 'extinct' creature. It lived in the forests of Canada, hidden from non-magicals who had nearly hunted it to extinction. He had studied them heavily as they were a symbol for good and protection, their forests always lively and safe from harm.

"So, this is my escort, then?" Remus nodded and looked to the others.

"That is Nymphadora Tonks, she hates her first name by the way, and that is the real Alastor Moody. We found him after interrogating Crouch Jr. Mind if I?" He paused, gesturing to them, and Harry shook his head, fading into the darkened hallway though, making Remus chuckle. He undid the bindings and stunners and Tonks was the first to stand.

"Bloody fucking hell! What the... we were attacked!?" She looked around, wand at the ready, her hair not a lime green. Moody getting up with a grunt and glancing around with his whirling eye.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He smirked and looked right at Harry. "Nicely done, Potter. Nicely done indeed. Come on out, we got to get you out of here." Harry came out from the darkened hallway and almost laughed when he startled Tonks so her hair went white. He had his trunk behind him, no owl cage though as Hedwig was out and about, enjoying the night sky.

"Here, Harry, read this." Remus gave him a piece of paper. "Really think about it, alright?" Harry looked at it and frowned. Thinking softly to himself 'Number 12 Grimmauld place?' He tilted his head and then blinked. The Fidelius? He had read about it with Hermione last summer, after that while Wormtail incident. "We're side along apparating, I'll be taking you, alright?" Harry nodded and then with a few near silent ~cracks~ the three were gone from Number four.

~B~

They arrived and immediately there was a wailing screaming coming from a portrait of a rather angry sounding woman. Screams of blood traitors, mud bloods, filth... every pure blood insult known being spouted out. It took some serious work but Sirius managed to close the curtains and huff softly as he turned to Harry.

"I see you've met my mother, charming woman, isn't she?" He 'oofed' softly as Harry impacted with him and squeezed tightly. "Good to see you too, pup." He smiled and they broke apart.

"So, what's the deal with the painting? Why don't you just remove it?" Sirius shrugged and Remus spoke for him.

"Permanent sticking charm. Can't get it off the wall." Harry blinked and shook his head, Wizard's sometimes thought too hard about simple things.

"Remove that spot of the wall then, eh?" Sirius blinked and then let out a loud cackle, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Damnit, pup, that witch of yours is really rubbing off on you." He smirked at Harry's blush and then a few minutes later there was a clean, new, and most importantly portrait free spot on the wall. The painting having been burned in the large den fireplace before Sirius' psychotic elf (Kreacher) could find out. Harry was given his own room; Sirius decided he was old enough for one, and after a midnight snack he went right to bed.

~B~

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He wondered if it was one of his elves or Mrs. Weasley. He shrugged softly and went down stairs after showering and doing his morning routine, smiling as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was indeed cooking, and Harry smiled at seeing Mr. Weasley reading the paper and drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning, Harry." Said Remus as he took a seat, Mrs. Weasley turning surprised.

"Harry? When did you get in, dear?" She smiled, serving him right after her question.

"Last night, Mrs. Weasley, around midnight or so. Went right to bed after that." She frowned and tilted her head.

"I did not see you when I went to wake up Ron, were you in the shower?" Harry shook his head softly, finishing a bite of food.

"I have my own room, Sirius gave it to me." She frowned and huffed, sighing.

"No, no. You shall have to share with Ron, much better I think. Less trouble to get into, of course." Harry let it go and shrugged, Ginny coming down shortly after Harry was done and sitting next to him.

"Morning, Harry." She blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mrs. Weasley smiling softly.

"Uh, thanks, Ginny. How's your summer been?" She shrugged and leaned on him softly, wrapping her arm around his, frowning when he pulled back. "I don't think you should be... that close, Ginny. I am not sure Hermione would like it." She frowned and pulled away a bit.

"Why would that matter, Harry?" She smiled sweetly.

"I've been dating Hermione since Yule of 3rd year... everyone knows that." He frowned softly. "I mean, we're always together." He shrugged and she huffed, going upstairs in a little tiff, leaving Harry blinking in confusion before looking to Mrs. Weasley. "What was that about?" She huffed and turned, then looked at Mr. Weasley, who shrugged. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast and then went upstairs to unpack his trunk, he wanted to talk to Sirius about some things later.

~B~

Around 2pm, right after lunch, there was an Order meeting. Harry had been told of the Order of the Phoenix, and he was interested to say the least. It was the Anti-Voldemort movement started in the 70's by Dumbledore, and his parents had been a part of it. He was, of course, too young to be in the meeting, but he had three in's with Severus, Minerva, and Sirius. After the meeting Severus heard Molly talking to Dumbledore, and anyone who would listen really, about how Harry was too young to be dating anyone. Dumbledore agreed and said he would discuss it with the boy, and Severus frowned.

"Arthur, a word please?" Severus asked a little later, catching the elder Weasley off guard, but he smiled and came over anyway.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" He sat next to the dour looking man, and blinked when privacy wards went up.

"I need you to talk to your wife." He paused, having barely stopped himself from calling her a shrew. "She is dealing with something she doesn't quite understand." Arthur frowned softly, confused, so Severus went on with a sigh. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger share a compatibility bond..." Arthur gasped and Severus nodded.

"Goodness, since when?" He glanced over at Molly then back at Severus. "Never mind that... is it strong?" Severus nodded and Arthur sighed, stroking his chin lightly.

"Alright, I will talk to her. Would you like me to take an oath from her, and one from myself?" Severus nodded and took the oath from Arthur, then dropped the ward, the other man getting up and speaking to his wife. "Molly, we need to talk." She huffed and looked at him.

"Arthur, rather rude, I am talking to the Headmaster." Arthur glared and huffed himself.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but this is important." She was about to speak when he cut her off. "I am not asking as your husband, but as the head of your house, Molly. We. Need. To. Talk!" He almost growled out and she gasped, nodding.

"Albus." He nodded to the surprised older man and watched as the two eldest Weasley's walked away. He was about to talk to Severus, but the man had vanished to who knows where, things were getting more out of his control... and he did not like this.

~B~

The rest of the summer went by without much fuss, though Ron and Ginny were still being gits. The only other point of interest was one day where Molly actually roped Harry into cleaning one of the rooms. He entered and saw that they were doing it the muggle way... in a magically warded, and Fidelius secreted house. Harry scoffed and took his wand out, Molly looking at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"Harry Potter! You put that away before you get in trouble with the Ministry!" Harry raised an eyebrow and then cleaned a table with a well-placed scourgify. She gasped and they all waited... after five minutes of no notifications Harry and the rest of the kids in the house went about cleaning with magic. It was explained to Molly by Sirius how they were safe, and she lost a bit more faith in Dumbledore that day as he had assured her they would all be found out and Sirius would be in danger. The house was then cleaned in record time, not to mention having two exuberant house elves to help as well.

It was August 30th when things picked up for Harry. He had been walking to the kitchen when he heard the sound of apparition in the main hall, and then he was pressed up against the wall with a familiar set of lips and a rather curvy body pressed against him. He did not hesitate in returning the kiss or holding the body that he knew so well closer. He broke the kiss and smiled, his sweet, bushy haired beauty in his arms again.

"Merlin, I missed you too, 'Mione." He got another kiss for his words and then a throat clearing notified them that they were not alone in the hallway. They looked at smirking Tonks and both flushed gently before Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Hello, Tonks, thanks for picking up 'Mione." The older female waved it off and patted his cheek.

"No problem, cuzzo. Oh, by the way, we'll be leaving at about... 10 tomorrow morning. We got ourselves and escort for you what with the dark and creepy one about." She smiled and he nodded. Harry was glad that the Ministry had acknowledged Voldemort's return, mostly because the pureblood scion of a prominent family said it. Harry, along with Severus, Minerva, and Hermione all agreed if Harry had been involved, he would have been called delusional and dangerous. He was a fun target for the Prophet, so Harry was glad they were taking it seriously... to a degree. They had to increase the Auror budget by a factor of five to have their Aurors properly outfitted and trained, and with Severus vowing to be more receptive to students, but still strict, there was sure to be more Aurors in the coming years.

The next morning was hectic, to say the least, as the Weasley's were notorious for saving everything for the last minute. At least, the children were. Harry and Hermione had been up since 7, enjoying their time alone while getting ready even though they did most of it the night prior. Harry smiled as he remembered the previous night, it had been right after the Order meeting when Hermione had laid into Dumbledore for a certain choice of his.

~Flashback~

_Hermione waited until the end of the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix before she came into the commandeered kitchen. She came up to Prof. McGonagall and politely grabbed her attention. _

_"Professor... I have something to ask that has been bothering me quite a bit. However, I did not feel it would have been respectful to ask you anywhere but in person." The older female nodded; silently noticing that Harry was leaning on a nearby wall, while some of the more prominent members of the order were around listening. _

_"Why was Harry not given the position of the second prefect of our year?" Minerva sighed and was about to speak when Dumbledore did it for her. _

_"Ah, that was my decision, Ms. Granger. I felt that Harry would enjoy his time without such responsibility. With the threat of Tom over everyone, you see." He smiled and was surprised when Hermione scoffed. _

_"Oh, yes... of course. I can understand that. Voldemort is no threat to me, or even Ronald. Who, for whatever reason in that senile skull of yours, you gave the Prefectship to! You might as well have given Malfoy the position!" She blinked as he smiled almost sheepishly. "You're fucking kidding me?! You made MALFOY a Prefect?! Are you fucking barmy!? You are letting a mini Lucius Malfoy walk around with the ability to take points and assign detentions! Giving him power in a school?" She glared and looked at Severus. _

_"Let me guess, sir, he also made Pansy a prefect?" Severus shrugged but that was all the answer she needed. "Merciful god! No-wonder Hogwarts is Number 20th in the world." She grumbled and dug into her pocket. "If I wasn't already bound by contract till my O.W.L.'s I would be out of here faster than you could say flobberworm. Here." She gave him the prefect badge. "Might as well give it to someone who deserves it, like Lavender. Airheaded little bint." She huffed and after an apology to McGonagall and Severus, left the room. Harry smirked and waved at Dumbledore before following his agitated bond mate. That had been fun to watch, especially the expression on Dumbledore's face._

~End flashback~

After her little tirade, Hermione had been a little upset, to say the least, and it took some serious snog time to calm her down. By the time they were done calming her down, Harry and Hermione had figured out that certain parts of their bodies were a little more receptive than others to each other. While they were not ready to... complete the bond, they were getting more in tune with each other. Their bodies and minds were getting more compatible, and it made their two closest adults smile. Severus sighed sometimes at their closeness, and those nights he spent drinking and remembering fond times with his bond sister.

It was exactly 10 am when the whole entourage was ready to go, and with a few flicks of some wands trunks were shrunk and they were on their way. The ministry provided cars for the group, as they had a veritable V.I.P. with them, and they were soon whisked away to Kings Cross. They made it through the barrier with no issue, and Harry found a nice compartment for them. Ron, after JUST finding out he was no longer paired with Hermione as a prefect, stormed away to the meeting with a rather confused Parvati Patil. It seemed she had been given the prefectship, and Hermione wondered how long Ron would get away with his slacking with someone who was not his quasi-friend.

Harry sat with Hermione, Neville, and a 4th year by the name of Luna Lovegood. Harry and Hermione had gotten to know the two much better over the last year, and the golden trio was quickly becoming the fantastic four. It was coined by some of the muggleborns, and they were the only ones that really got the joke. Ron was being pushed out, and it was not something he was happy about. He just barely passed the exams the year before, and that was due to Hermione refusing to do any work for him.

Due to some well-placed wards learned over the previous year, and the summer courtesy of Black family tomes, they were spared the normal blonde interruption this year. It also had the added benefit of having a red headed interruption as well, though the twins didn't count. They were busy actually studying and planning on acing their N.E.W.T.'s, they had to get into some serious work before they could open their shop.

The occupants of the compartment traded summer stories and the like but also enjoyed a short, silent nap before they got to Hogwarts. Ron had been livid when he saw them off the train, and in traditional fashion, gave them silent treatment. The feast was mostly uneventful, save for the new Defense professor getting up and making a speech about how the return of you-know-who, meant that Hogwarts needed a real defense professor and that is why she was here. Her name was Dolores Umbridge, and she seemed like she couldn't hex her way out of a wet paper bag, let alone teach. Harry chalked it up to another one of Dumbledore's and the Ministry's failure to keep the students of Hogwarts safe.

Harry had been getting more and more sarcastic about the adults around him and their need to keep everything safe and happy. That was a good practice, in theory, but it rarely worked well. To keep children in a bubble protected them for only so long. He was glad that Minerva, Severus, and to a lesser degree Sirius, was helping him and Hermione be prepared for the world at large. He wondered just how interesting the year would be.

~B~

The first event of note that year was from the detention Harry got for voicing against the lack of proper spells being taught in Defense class. Apparently 'Professor' Umbridge felt that stunners and disarming jinxes were the only thing needed, oh, and of course the spell to call the Aurors. When Harry claimed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not going to be playing nice, he got a detention for speaking out of turn and spouting lies.

His detention had been... a fiasco, at least after it. She had made him write 'I must Trust in the Ministry' until his had bled, literally. She had used a blood quill of all things, and the smirk on her face made it seem like she was going to get away with it. He was quick to earn a week's detention when he burned the parchment that had his blood on it, knowing it could be used for all manner of things. He didn't care though, and he went straight to his head of house. With a still quite literally bloody hand he knocked on the door to her office, and was quickly invited in. He was not surprised to see Severus there, sipping tea with his colleague.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Came the normal, stern tone of his head of house. He put his hand on the table and looked at her, holding in his wince of pain.

"I just spent a detention, writing lines." He growled. "With a blood quill." Severus hissed softly, those were class 2 restricted items. "Our esteemed Defense professor felt it necessary to have me write 'I must trust in the Ministry' until my hand started bleeding. She then proceeded to assign me an extra week of detention for burning the parchment coated in my blood." He huffed and thanked the potions professor with a grateful smile as he was healed. It was the first incident, so it was quick to be taken care of.

"I see, Mr. Potter. Your detentions are to be with me for the week. Should Dolores decide to assign you or anyone else for that matter, detentions let me know." He nodded and then was sent off after being given a blood replenisher. Severus turning to Minerva.

"She cannot be allowed to stay, Minerva! A blood quill in these halls? I do hope Fudge is not responsible for this, or I will join Ms. Granger in leaving ones O.W.L.'s are over. This is ridiculous!" Minerva nodded, and the two spent some time thinking about what to do with Dolores.

~B~

While there were no solutions yet to get the toad out of the school, the next event of note happened on October 31st. thankfully enough, it was a damned good one. The great hall doors opened up around lunchtime to show a contingent of about thirty or so goblins entering the hall. Dumbledore and Umbridge were quick to stand up but Dumbledore was beat to the punch with making his voice heard.

"And what is the meaning of Goblins entering British soil without permission of the ministry?" Asked the pink wearing woman, in a tone that held a barely concealed threat. The goblin in charge, who Harry recognized as Bladesnapper, smirking softly.

"It seems, Ms. Umbridge, that you do not know the jurisdiction of your ministry. While it is true that they are in control of Hogwarts, they do not own the grounds. It is owned by... itself. The castle for all of its magic is a semi-sentient being." He waved his hand and goblins started leaving the hall.

"Ah, might I ask then, master Goblin, what you are doing here?" Here the headmaster spoke, and the goblin grinned again.

"We are here, Mr. Dumbledore, to harvest the corpse of a class 5-X creature just... sitting below the school." Dumbledore blinked and then smiled. He had not forgotten about the Basilisk, but he had been unable to enter the chamber without the parsel command.

"Wonderful! We can use the proceeds to help the school, of course." And his own coffers for the war effort. He was not expecting the chuckle coming from the goblin.

"Oh, no, not at all Mr. Dumbledore. The corpse has been claimed, by its slayer. We shall calculate it's estimated value, and do what Mr. Potter has already requested." Umbridge then broke in with her sickly sweet voice.

"I am afraid, goblin, that Mr. Potter is underage, and it do-" She was cut off by Hermione, who had stood up with a smile after Harry came up to her.

"Ministry Law number 43, paragraph 18, subsection B: Should a Class 5-X Creature be slain, it does not matter the age, race or gender of said slayer. They are entitled, with no interference from the Ministry, to every bit of its body and any possessions it may have acquired or accumulated." She smiled at the puce colored face of the defense professor, and proceeded to walk with Harry and the goblins to Myrtle's bathroom, where they entered the chamber with no ounce of trouble.

Dumbledore had joined them, but was not allowed to touch anything in the chamber. As the creature was capable of speech, even though it was Parseltongue, it was deemed sentient. Because of this the chamber and everything in it belonged to the Basilisk, and now Harry. Harry let the goblins do their thing, and went exploring the chamber with Hermione. They found one of Salazar's personal libraries, though most of it was lost to the elements as the chamber was not properly sealed after the last time it had been opened back in the 40's. With how damp and stale it was down here, most of the books were destroyed. However, there were a few excellently sealed potions ingredients that Harry was more than happy to gift Severus with.

~B~

Hermione bit her lip as he held a large, heavy tome in arms, walking quickly towards her head of houses office. She had found this tome in the chamber, and after having Harry cast a parsel spell to translate it had devoured its contents. She had discovered a ritual within that had been lost, so lost that it was the only copy left. She knocked rapidly, urgently on the office door and when she was in she sealed it behind her. She saw a surprised look on McGonagall's face and then came up to her.

"I found something. Something that... that would make two men very, very happy." At the raised eyebrow of the older witch she put the tome on the table. "I looked high and low, searched through every ministry regulation before I came here." She opened the bookmarked page and gestured. "This ritual... can bring someone back from the dead. Not as an inferni, or a soulless husk, but as they are meant to be at the time of the ritual." She took a deep breath and kept going after an exhale. "The person returning must have some kind of tether to this world. I remember last year when we went to the goblins that they said Prof. Snape's bond was still... there." She trailed and saw the look of realization on Prof. McGonagall's face.

"You wish to bring back Lily..." Hermione nodded, it had not been a question but a statement. The elder witch put a hand on her chin, thinking before she looked at the younger witch. "What must be done? I do hope it is nothing... drastic." This is where Hermione frowned.

"It is not drastic, but it is a heavy price. A life must be given to return a life, and it must be willing." Both witches sighed and then Minerva had her wand out in a flash as a literal flash of fire erupted on her desk and it formed into Fawkes. Minerva returned her wand to its place and sighed softly.

"What can we do for you, Fawkes?" The brilliant red and gold bird let out a sweet trill and then looked into the eyes of Hermione, who gasped as a flood of images from an outside viewer were shown to her. The images were of the conversation she just had with her head of house.

"Fawkes saw what we spoke about... they are saying that they can be the one to give their life." She stroked the plumage of the agender bird lightly. "As they are eternal, literally living hundreds of life spans, giving up one would be nothing. It is still taken as a life in the cosmic sense of things. They said they liked Lily, and were sad when they saw what her death did to Severus. They would be more than happy to bring back someone who will not only bring joy to Severus, but to Harry as well. They see Harry as an adopted hatchling." Minerva smiled and stroked the other side of the bird's head.

"Are you sure, my friend?" The bird nodded and with another trill gave the younger witch another set of images before flaming away.

"They said to call when we are ready." Minerva nodded and the two witches started planning. It would be a gift to remember for their two boys.

~B~

Harry and Severus were confused as they stood in the ritual chamber that Hogwarts had provided them. They were in the room of requirement, a room Dobby and Winky had introduced them to the year prior. It had a large, beautiful ritual circle in the middle of it and it was already set up with the components to a ritual they had been very secretive about.

"Remind me again, Minerva, why I am here when I have some very serious potion brewing I can be doing on this day?" He was not angry, but agitated. This was his second favorite day to do potions on. It was the winter solstice, and the magic that permeated the air was perfect for potion brewing. There were even some potions that could only be started or ended on this day for that precise reason.

"I told you, Severus. We need four wands for this ritual: two males and two females. Do not worry; your day shall not be wasted." Severus nodded curtly, but still pouted softly. Even more so when Minerva smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. She turned to Harry and spoke firmly. "When Ms. Granger signals you, I want you to pour as much magic as you comfortably feel into this ritual circle, do you understand? The same goes for you, Severus." The man nodded curtly again and Harry nodded a little bit more gently.

"Alright! Everything is set up. Now, all we need is..." She looked to the center of the circle, where there were two smaller circles: One was red, and the other was green. In a burst of fire Fawkes appeared in the red one. Severus raised an eyebrow; it must be an extremely light ritual if they needed a Phoenix, even more so if the creature was willing. The bird bowed to each of them and then seemed to wink at Harry and Severus before Hermione raised her wand. She started to chant in old Latin, and then Minerva joined in with her chanting. Both of them started getting faster with their chanting and then Harry saw Hermione look at him urgently, and he nodded. He took his wand out and started to funnel a great deal of his magic into the circle. Shortly after Severus started the same, and both were unaware, but the castle itself helped feed into their magic.

In a burst of brilliant light, and a trill of Phoenix song, Fawkes burst into flames and turned into a pile of ashes as their life-force was taken from them. The magic being pulled from them fuelled the last part of the ritual and in a dull outward burst the four ritual casters were pushed away from the circle. Severus immediately groaned in pain then his eyes started to water. He felt a presence in his body, his mind, his very soul that was so very sweet. So very much longed for... and then he looked up. His gaze, along with the gaze of the younger male in the room, was riveted on the form that was pleasantly breathing in the green circle. Minerva went to the prone form and covered it with a blanket while Hermione picked up the Phoenix hatchling that was squawking happily.

"It... it cannot be." Severus walked up to Minerva and kneeled, taking the very warm, very pleasant, and very much alive form of Lily Potter into his arms. He was crying silent tears of joy and looked up into the similar eyes of Harry as he had joined him. Harry tentatively reached out and stroked his mother cheek before snatching his hand back. She was real, this was not a fake. Both of their breaths hitched as her eyes opened, and they shuddered softly. Her voice was sweet when she spoke, and each one of her hands was on the cheek of each male.

"Oh my sweet boy... and my wonderful brother. How I have missed you both." Then she gasped and smiled, her eyes brimming with tears as he heard the cry of 'Mum!' from Harry before her arms were full of her 15 year old son. Severus smiled, wiping his eyes and mouthing a 'Thank you' to the other witches in the room before looking back at Lily. She was not at the look of 21 as she was when she died, but exactly how she should have looked at her age of 35.

The reunion was everything the two conspiring witches knew it would be. Harry got his mother, one of his parents back, and Severus got his sister. They had spoken to the Goblins about it, and were ensured they would have no issue with bringing Lily back to life. They were probably doing that right now, as goblin magic was quick to act with such things. It was a Yule gift to remember, and a wonderful start to the new year.

~B~

There had been quite the outcry from the Ministry about the use of the ritual to bring back Lily, but they were quickly shut down by the goblins about what constituted as 'Dark'. The ministry could do little to speak against the ritual as it was pointed out, and proven, that it had been created by not one, but two founders. One was seen as dark, but the notes had been clearly written by both parties. Rowena Ravenclaw had worked closely with Salazar Slytherin to create this ritual, and they made it as light as they could. Everything involved was light, the participants were willing, and it brought back a brilliant and wonderful witch.

There was another event that spawned from the ritual, and it was rather nerve wracking for Severus. One day while talking with his sister in her quarters at Hogwarts he felt his mark burn. He was being summoned, for the first time in nearly 15 years. He hissed and held his arm tightly, Lily grasping it.

"No, Severus... No! I just came back, I just got you back. Please... don't go." She stroked his cheek and he smiled before he hissed in pain again.

"I must, Lily. He will cause me no end of pain if I ignore it." She frowned at his determined look before she sighed.

"Come back to me, Severus, or I swear to Merlin..." She trailed and he kissed her cheek before he got on his proper garb and went to his master's call. He took little time in kneeling when he was in his master's throne room at Malfoy manor. Flinching only slightly as the man spoke.

"Severus... even after 15 years you come so promptly." Severus nodded, speaking in a subservient manner.

"Of course, my lord. You have called, so I am here." The snake-like man hissed and spoke again, Severus fearing the Cruciatus.

"I must know, Severus, if the rumors are true. They say that Lily Potter walks this earth again. Whole, aged as if she had not been slain by my hand." Severus nodded and glanced up.

"It is true, my lord. She returned on the Solstice of last year." He saw the brow of the dark lord rise.

"And how... did this come to pass?" He gestured for Severus to rise and take his mask off. Staring at him eye to eye.

"A ritual, my lord. A ritual that had been lost to time. Made by two of the four founders, made to bring back those who were lost before their time." Voldemort snarled softly and stepped closer.

"Are you saying, Severus, that I killed Lily Potter... and she was not to die at that time? Not by MY Hand?" He snarled and Severus, mustering up all his courage.

"Yes, My lord. For if it had been her time, she would have not been returned." He took a deep breath, waiting for the torture curse to impact him, but it did not come.

"Tell me, Severus, why was it not her time?" The man released his breath and spoke firmly.

"She shared a compatibility bond with another, and it was nearly destroyed that night." He was then millimeters from the snake-like features.

"A compatibility Bond, Severus! Surely you are mistaken?" He seemed... intrigued, not angry. Severus shook his head. "Show me!" He hissed out and Severus lowered his shields to show the dark lord just who she was bonded with. After what seemed like hours of rifling through Severus' thoughts the man known as Voldemort took a step back.

"That is why you begged me, Severus." The man, lightly sweating, nodded. "And I am to assume correctly that Potter has a bonded as well?" Severus nodded again and then got a soft glare. "Which form of the bond?" He asked his tone dangerous.

"The bond of romance, my lord. It manifested on their first train ride together in their first year." Voldemort snarled and let out a large burst of magic before he called in Pettigrew.

"Y-yes my lord?" The man stuttered and then yelped which turned into a scream when he was put under the Cruciatus. The curse was removed from him and then he stopped moving as he was stunned and bound. He went to a desk and spent the next twenty minutes writing a letter of some kind, he then handed it to Severus.

"Bring this rat to Bones, and the letter to Potter." He paused. "Both of them..." He then turned to Severus and took his left arm, wand pressing to his mark. Severus cried out in pain, far worse than any Cruciatus, but he could not move. When he could feel anything else again he saw that his arm was bare. Voldemort growled and sat in his throne, thinking. "Leave me, Severus, and never return to my presence again." Severus, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, left as quickly as he arrived.

~Epilogue~

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. From Sirius Black being declared innocent, to the letter that had been published in the Daily Prophet.

**_Citizens of Magical Britain,_**

**_I am Lord Voldemort, and my power and skill is matched by few. Those who can call themselves my equal are either dead, or so incredibly powerful they need not be known. I have just recently learned of two such individuals, and because of this I fear for my continued existence. That is correct, after many a decade of not feeling such an emotion, I find myself consumed with it. _**

**_To belay such notions that it is not I, Lord Voldemort who writes this, consult your potions masters and Unspeakables within the ministry. My ink was laced with Veritaserum, and this I cannot falsify my writing._**

**_Let it be known that those whom I fear will only continue to grow in power, and should be left to their own lives. Let it also be known that one Albus Dumbledore is not one whom I fear. He is past his prime, and should know when to step away, as I have._**

**_I shall close this letter to the people of Magical Britain by declaring the following:_**

**_I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, do swear upon my life and magic never to enter the greater country that is Great Britain ever again. I swear that the one known as Harry James Potter shall never fear for his life through me or my followers. So this I swear, so mote it be. _**

**_At the time of this being published I will have left the country. There is no reason to search for me, for I shall ensure I cannot be found. _**

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.k.a; The Dark Lord Voldemort. _**

That letter had lead to a mass outcry, demanding said dark Lord be found and brought to justice. Everyone wanted him to pay for his crimes, but at the same time he was gone, never to return. The public had to settle for the Death Eaters that Voldemort had named in a separate parchment that arrived the morning before the newspaper was sent out.

Things died down several months afterwards, and there were a few large developments. For one, the Wizengamot lost 1/3 of its members to Death Eater arrests, and bills that were pro-dark and anti muggleborn and half-blood were left stagnant until they died. While it wasn't a Utopia that bloomed overnight, it was something that was pushing magical Britain in the right direction.

Harry and Hermione were relieved and happy to see Dumbledore ousted from his three positions, the ousting from Headmaster the most damaging after certain things came to light. He was exiled by the I.C.W. to a deserted chain of islands far off the coast of Africa, and never heard from again. Well, that was partially correct. Harry and his family, he started calling Severus 'Uncle' in private, were gifted with a letter from a tropical bird. It was simple and written elegantly.

**_"Thank you for Albus. We shall have lots of fun together.~ T.M.R"_**

Severus and Lily smirked at this, and after showing it to Harry and Hermione, the four shared a soft laugh. It might have been a little cruel to think of his fate, but he had deserved every bit of it.

* * *

AN: And there you have it. It might have teetered a bit at the end there, but I hope writeratheart007 enjoys it, as it was their idea in the first place! As always, read, review and enjoy!

AN2: I am not against others giving me ideas for one shots. As long as they don't mind brainstorming and the like with me if it is a simple, vague idea.


	10. Snippet 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. At all.

AN: OK! This snippet/one-shot came from an Idea from a very close friend of mine. It will contain slash, so be warned, even if it really isn't that much. Be warned if that is not your cup of tea. Also, a little time travel. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #10: History Debunked.

Harry Potter, age 15, walked down one of the many corridors of his beloved Hogwarts. He was on his way to his first detention with Umbridge when he was intercepted by his hated rivals betrothed: Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter." She spat and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Caught you out of bonds, that will be 15 points from Gryffindor." She smirked, loving her prefectship. He twitched but gave her a gentle grin.

"You can't do that. I am on my way to a detention, so I have permission." She scowled as he was indeed right. He started to walk past her and she took out her wand.

"Maybe this will show you to respect your betters!" She hissed and fired a spell she had seen in one of the books in the Slytherin common room. "_Anni cursus_!" Harry moved to dodge, but it wasn't a single beam style spell. It was like a cone and he was caught by it... and then he vanished. Pansy paled softly and dropped her wand. She.. .the spell said it would remove years from a target. She had expected Potter to be a baby, or at least a child, but no.. he was... gone.

~HD~

Harry stumbled a bit as he recovered from the spell. Blinking softly and looking around, apparently it did nothing. He turned to see Pansy gone, but the hall was just as it had been 10 seconds ago. He shrugged and shook his head, making his way down the hallway again. When he got to the Defense classroom he tried the door, but it was locked. He unlocked it easily enough and saw that the classroom was empty. Not just void of people, but furniture as well. It was bare from wall to wall, and floor to ceiling. He frowned and closed the door, then opened it again. There was no change... what was going on?

Harry figured he'd got to his head of house's office; let her know what was going on. He heard some muttering as he got closer to her office, and then a soft thump followed by a rather... delighted moan. He flushed softly at the sound; it was probably some older students having a bit of fun in an abandoned classroom. He bit his lip but felt his curiosity get the better of him, he would just take a peek. Merlin he felt like a pervert, but then again, he was 15.

He crept up, and surprisingly, saw that the door was open. He would have moved away if it was closed, but it was like they wanted to be found out. He opened it slowly and froze at what he saw. They were not students, but adults... they looked like teachers. He frowned and then held in a breath as he saw and heard something. What he saw was their robe colors: One wore the Red and Gold of Gryffindor, the other the Green and Silver of Slytherin.

"Dammit, Godric! Get those gods forsaken robes off! I need you." The man, who was clearly Godric smirked and nibbled on the other man's neck.

"Come on, Salazar, you know how much we enjoy the foreplay." He chuckled at the glare he got and they both shared a heated kiss. Soon robes were coming off and then Harry was tugged away as the door was closed and locked. He looked to whoever pulled him away and his eyes were wide. He had seen pictures... murals, statues. They hardly did the person standing in front of him justice.

"Ya know, peepin' is not exactly smiled upon here, young lion." Came the thick Scottish accent of Helga fucking Hufflepuff. Harry blinked and was a fish for a few moments before he actually managed to speak.

"Y-You're Helga Hufflepuff... o-one of the founding f-four!" Helga blinked and frowned, his accent was hard to place. His robes were even different, and the long strip of cloth around his neck and shirt was odd. Everything he was wearing was odd.

"What is your name, laddy?" He gulped as he saw she didn't have a wand in hand, though the large, two handed mace on her shoulders was menacing enough as any wand.

"Harry Potter... I um... I don't belong here." She raised and eyebrow and he thought quickly, an insult to anyone who called him thick. "I um, I am from the future." She raised both her eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, let's go talk with Row, see what she has to say about this, come on laddy." He nodded and followed her. The statues and pictures always depicted Helga as a plump little motherly type woman, but that was far from the truth. She was, to borrow a phrase from one of his favorite Yank songs, a Brick House. She still held the curves the woman that she was, but he saw her body, her muscles flex as she walked. He shuddered softly, wondering just how heavy that damned mace was. They came to a door and she knocked firmly, but without using all of her no doubt considerable strength.

"Come in, dear." Harry blinked softly but walked in with Helga, and then he inhaled, yet again. Rowena Ravenclaw... she was a beauty. Her hair was a deep ebony against her milky white skin, and her eyes were like looking at a sunset. Right where the gold and purple met the sky before they vanished. "Aah... another one of Godric's lion's out of bonds?" She smiled and then Harry was sure he felt magic wash over him as she looked him up and down. She frowned and got up, Helga not even saying anything.

"No, he is one of Godric's, but he is not." She came up to him and started inspecting like much like a mother would, but mixed with something Madam Pomfrey would do. "He reeks of temporal disturbance." She whispered more to herself and then looked off to the side. In a burst of golden flame that Harry had seen before was Fawkes. Fawkes blinked then trilled an enthusiastic sound before they flew over to Harry and nuzzled him softly. Harry instinctually reached up and stroked their breast feathers.

"It seems Fawkes knows you, traveler. Sit, we have much to discuss." Harry nodded dumbly, but did as he was asked. Surprised, yet again, at Rowena sitting on Helga's lap, and her waist being softly encompassed by the larger woman's arms. "Speak, child." She said child in the way that was not condescending, but endearing almost.

"Well, like I told Ms. Hufflepuff. My name is Harry Potter... and I come from the future." From there he spoke in length about the future, where he came from, the year, the place. They were both pleased to know Hogwarts was still there, still a school and teaching witches and wizards to control their power. He was going on and on until he froze and blushed.

"What is it, child?" Rowena spoke, stroking Helga's neck softly as the larger woman was getting rather tired, and bored.

"Uhm... Godric and Salazar... are they..." He paused, having been about to call them poofers, but that was rather rude. "Are they... you know, together?" Helga chuckled in her half state of sleep and Rowena nodded. "But... a-all the books and stuff say they hate each other." Harry whimpered, shrinking into his seat thanks to the near primal growl coming from the larger lady.

"Say that again, Laddy?" She hissed, and he thought for a moment she was speaking Parseltongue.

"I... t-the time I came from, everyone thinks they hated each other. Slytherin and Gryffindor house are always at each other's throats." Helga was about to start speaking, or yelling, when she got a soft touch and gentle kiss from Rowena. She was calmed, barely, but she just huffed.

"Salazar and Godric love each other, child. They have loved each other since they were but your age. So full of life and magic, they were pulled to each other." She sighed softly as she thought. "Oh... I think I understand." She looked at Helga. "The seventh year from my house, Brulis Carpenter, I simply thought his jealousy would remain with him." She sighed and shook her head. "I shall talk with him." She got up and gestured for Harry to do the same. With a flick of her wrist his robes were changed to the period he was in, and she smiled.

"I shall take you to the lion's den, child. Tomorrow we shall speak more, with Godric and Salazar as well. Come." He nodded and Helga grumbled something about continuing her lake work before disappearing. The tower was just where he knew it to be, and the common room was almost the same with just a few period differences. He watched in awe as some of the ghosts, and paintings, were actual living people. The Fat lady, he learned her name was Eleanor, was the head girl and she was far from fat. The Bloody Baron, his name was Belford, was sitting beside her and they were rather cozy. His Slytherin garb led Harry to believe more what Rowena had alluded to with the lack of house rivalry.

Rowena explained he was a temporary student, though his robes were already similar to school ones, so he would be staying for a while. He was welcomed with joviality, and felt as if he was in first year all over again. He wondered if he would go back to his own time, but at the same time he felt almost home here. It would be interesting to see what would happen.

~HD~

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, but thankfully months did not turn into years. With the help of the four founders Harry found himself learning more than he had ever thought possible. He would be about a year older when he got back, but he was alright with that. Godric teased him that he would be the same age as the girl who he adored so much. He would be sent back half an hour after he had disappeared. He would miss the four, but he was sure everything would be alright. He took a deep breath and then they channeled their magic into him and he was gone with a soft crackle.

~HD~

Harry stumbled; just as when he had come out of that little time tunnel the first time. He stumbled right into a surprised McGonagall. She caught him and then he pulled back with a grin.

"Uh, hi!" He chuckled softly and shook himself, looking a little more tan and fit. He hadn't done serious, oh great Merlin, training, but he had not been idle. He dusted himself off and looked around to see all of the heads of house around. He looked down to see he was still in Gryffindor colors, grinning lightly.

"Harry, my boy, are you alright?" Harry blinked at the headmaster, and for a moment he was upset, but then he remembered what he had been told and what had to have changed.

"Perfectly fine, headmaster. By the way." He tapped his scar. "Gone. Not a trace left." He winked softly and then he held out his arm, only for a second later to have Fawkes flame in and land on it. "Hey there, you, long time no see." He teased and the bird head-butted Harry softly and then nuzzled him.

"So tell me, Professor." He looked at McGonagall. "How's the house rivalry?" He grinned and she raised an eyebrow.

"What rivalry, Mr. Potter? There has not been a house rivalry since the time of the Flamels." Harry laughed and whooped for joy, causing the others to look at him oddly. Only Fawkes trilling and joining him in celebration kept them from stunning the boy.

"Come on, we have so much to talk about!" He laughed and walked towards the headmasters office. He stopped in front of the gargoyle and spoke clearly. "The son surpasses the father, but the father never forgets the son." The gargoyle moved aside and he walked up the stairs. He then sat on the chair available and started his tale, Fawkes nodding along to let everyone know that well... it was the truth. At the end Fawkes hopped to his shoulder and he stood up.

"Oh! I have to tell Hermione! She'll love it!" He laughed and ran off, not noticing the adults looking at each other in awe. Severus speaking first, his normal oily tones not there, but Harry was not there to listen.

"I do believe he still thinks Ms. Granger is in your house, Minerva." She huffed and shrugged, smiling at her colleague softly.

~HD~

Harry ran to the tower, and then smiled when he got to the portrait. The 'Fat' Lady blinking at him softly

"Hello, Eleanor, could you open up please?" She nodded softly and opened up, having recalled seeing someone like him when she was a student. She shook it off, no, just a coincidence. He came up and looked around, but didn't see Hermione there. He frowned and then slapped his head, looking at Fawkes on his shoulder. "Ravenclaw?" The bird nodded and he huffed. "Now you tell me?" The bird 'shrugged' and then flamed them to the appropriate tower. Leaving the Gryffindor common room speechless.

He appeared in the Ravenclaw common room and looked around, grinning like a loon.

"Hermione!" He saw his bushy haired best friend look up and flush ever so slightly. He came over to her and Fawkes hopped off. She stood up and was surprised when he kissed her. Full on the lips, but gentle kiss. "Oh, I have been wanting to do that since third year." She blinked and giggled softly before returning the kiss.

"I-I'm glad I am not the only one! Now, what's so important that you... flash into here with Fawkes on your shoulder?" She went into panic mode for a moment before the musical trill of the fire bird soothed her.

"You won't believe it!" He then launched into his tale again, just for her, though the other ravens heard as well. When he was done he dropped the bombshell.

"Galthen Slytherin was the son of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." She blinked and he nodded. "Oh yeah. They were lovers, hell, they even got married! Joint ceremony with Helga and Rowena." He grinned and she went fish mode for a few moments before the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw came in.

"Harry." Harry smiled at her and she smiled right back. "It's been so long. We've missed you." He shrugged and chuckled, then frowned when Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Huh... guess he'd have to explain it all again.

* * *

AN: And that's it! Hope everyone enjoys it. Quick little thing, nowhere near epic length. As always, read, review, enjoy.


	11. Snippet 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

AN: From the idea of the same friend that brought you the snippet right before this one. I will be taking serious liberties, and there may be some inconsistency as well, making up my own stuff, it is obviously going to be AU. While it might hold some minor similarities to some things from the previous snippet, it will not be in the same verse. There will be both regular and fem-slash. Please enjoy.

* * *

Snippet #11: Founders Intervention.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

Rowena Ravenclaw stuttered softly and huffed before she felt her head bombarded with another prophecy.

_"...The one to vanquish the dark lord will not be stopped... tempered by anger, fueled by vengeance... the power that vanquished the dark lord, shall be his undoing... a world of darkness and pain await... the one to vanquish the dark lord will not be stopped..." _

She huffed and waited, but nothing else came. She shook her head and stood up from bed, stumbling over to the window to open it. She breathed in the cool October air and pressed her head against the cold stone. She sighed and let the magic of the castle wash over her, and then sighed in a more content manner when the arms of her wife, Helga Hufflepuff encircled her. A kiss to her cheek and then the rich tones of her wife's voice spoke.

"What is it, my lady?" Rowena shuddered, gods she loved when her wife spoke to her, no matter the tone or time of day. The shudder could also be because they were both nude, and the impressive bosom of her wife was against her own bare back.

"Two prophecies, my sweet. One right after the other... the first one troubled me, the second... worries me. Not for us, but for our future." She leaned into her wife's embrace and sighed, holding those strong arms around her.

"I want to discuss it with Sal and Godric tomorrow... something must be done." Helga nodded and then turned her wife's head up for a kiss, which then escalated to more. The castle closed the window and let the warmth return to the room, to keep it nice and comfortable for the two women who proceeded to make love until sleep claimed them again.

~FI~

"Let me get this straight, Row, you saw two prophecies, and the second one troubles you? Troubles you so much you wish to intervene?" Salazar Slytherin asked, studying his sister in all but blood across from him. She nodded softly and he wiped a hand over his face. "And how would you do this, my dear sister?" He asked, skeptical, but she could understand.

"Simple, dear brother, we go ourselves." She sipped her tea, smiling at the blinking form of her brother. Godric and Helga were sparring on the grounds, not really interested in this conversation. The two were not stupid, or easily bored, but their spouses knew when conversations would bore them.

"Sister, do you even know how far ahead these take place? How much magic it would take to propel us forward?" She nodded and put her tea down.

"We would be traveling to the year 2010, Sal. Just in the beginning of the new millennium. There is no need to worry about the magic required." She waved off his incredulous look. "The castle rests on not one, not two... not even three, but FOUR ley lines. The leylines drew us together, Salazar... you remember that." He sighed and nodded, it was true after all. They had been drawn from different parts of the world. Salazar came from the east, Godric the west, Rowena the south, and Helga the north. Helga had been waiting already when they arrived; apparently she had been living there for quite a few years before the others were called.

"To leave all of this behind though, Row. Our children... their children." He sighed softly and stroked the wall next to him. "Or sweet Hogwarts would be without us..." He was connected to the castle, more so than the others, even though there was a connection with all of them.

"Dear brother... we would be leaving and returning to the castle. The prophecy concerns a student of our esteemed castle." She smiled as he perked up. "A thousand years of growing, absorbing magic, I dare say she would welcome you with a loving embrace." Here Salazar smiled and nodded softly.

"You of course know that as long as the four of us are together we can do anything. Even Merlin feared us for a time, old codger." He snorted softly. Rowena did not like Merlin. Not because he was evil, or even malicious, he was just... an old, senile pervert. He had passed away some time ago, and she had mourned as he was a mentor to them all, but her less so.

"Very well, Rowena. Gather the components for the rituals. I shall tell our spouses." She nodded and after a kiss to his cheek went off to the prepared ritual chamber. She had already gathered most of the components, all she needed was the four of them and the ritual could begin.

It was two days later when they were all ready. Rowena had used a small ritual circle to look further into the future, to where they would be arriving. In doing so she learned the language they needed for translation purposes, the currency had not changed much as goblins still owned the gold and Gringotts still stood. The forest was the same, and Hogwarts as well. They would be appearing in the great hall, directly above the ritual chamber. Salazar had wanted to appear in the ritual chamber, but Godric and Helga wanted to make an entrance. They conceded and when they were all ready to go Rowena looked up one more time from her notes.

"Everything prepared, packed, ready?" She got three nods and then stared them down; causing Godric to huff and run off as he indeed had forgotten something. Once again, he was not thick, but he left most of the thinking to his husband most of the time. Helga double and triple checked herself before she nodded. Rowena had everything packed, and then she looked at Salazar.

"I want to bring Praeclara, do you think I should?" Rowena sighed softly and shook her head.

"No, Sal, the ritual is for four. She would be seen as a 5th, especially at her size." He nodded and kneeled, patting the castle floor softly.

"Take care of her for me, my dear. I want to see her large, powerful, beautiful as her name." He got a warm caress on his cheek from the castle responding before Godric returned, huffing softly.

"OK. I am now ready; I had to leave my sword with my son. Something to recall his father, you understand." They nodded, the Gryffindor line was a proud one.

"Stand in your circles." They did so and then Rowena started to chant. The ritual needed was ancient, older than the Latin they now spoke. It was ancient Sumerian, dead to the world, but not to magic. It was a powerful ritual, and for a moment the wards of the castle... vanished. They returned once the four were gone, and for the next week the castle mourned for her loss. She knew they would return, but still she had a thousand years to wait.

~FI~

September 1st, 2010, Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, 8pm.

_"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Professor Umbridge sat down, a sickly sweet smile on her face after that little... speech. Dumbledore was about to speak when there was a dimming of the Hogwarts lights. Then the castle burst into bright, illuminating light. The stones themselves literally glowing, the castle itself radiating happiness, and then another burst of song from Fawkes who flamed in. After the light show, but still with the students and most of the staff smiling at the overwhelming feelings, four figures appeared. Two wore robes, elegant and proper. The shortest of the four wore a brilliant blue robe, accented with bronze and speckles of gold. Upon her chest was the symbol for Ravenclaw. Her hair was the deepest black, and her skin was just a few shades fuller than that of a vampire, but still white and pure. Her eyes were a deep gold, and they held a kind intelligence to them.

The next tallest wore deep green robes accented with silver, and his hair was a chestnut brown, eyes a beautiful blue. His skin was more tan, but still lighter in color. His eyes searched around, seemingly looking into everyone soul, but his smile was genuine. The staff in his hand being used to lean on, but he seemed young enough not to need it to walk. Behind him stood a man who wore magnificent red armor, accented in gold. His eyes were wild, but attentive, and were a piercing brown. In his hands he held a long sword and a shield, on the lookout for danger. He stood around 6' tall, yet was almost dwarfed by the woman beside him.

The woman was at least 7' tall, closer to 8' if you were to measure it, and she was built like an Amazon. Her twin braided hair went down to the top of her backside and she, like her armored, shielded companion, was wearing no robes. Instead she wore form fitting, functional suit of hide armor. It was a deep black, with small accents of yellow. Even more impressive was the two handed mace, sickening in its appearance, that looked to be about as tall as Hagrid. When there were no threats present her mace rested on the floor, the sword and shield was lowered, and the green clad male spoke. His voice dripping with honey, so much in fact that it was like everyone knew him as a trusted family member.

"My sweet... loving Hogwarts... we have returned. Give them to me my dear, embrace me again." There was another burst of loving magic, as if a long lost family member had returned. It was such a powerful emotional outburst that no-one but the man who spoke noticed the Headmaster pale as the wards left him and went to this man. The man sighed and a small tear dropped from his eye that was quickly wiped away. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was about to speak when the woman wearing that... shockingly terrible pink color spoke.

"Hem-hem. And who... are you four to enter so brazenly into these halls?" She asked in that overly fake sweet voice, much different than the actual sweetness from the man. The man smiled, bowing softly.

"My dearest apologies, Professor Umbridge. I was so grateful to return home, I have forgotten my manners. I am Salazar Slytherin. To my left is my dear sister, Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind her is my other sister, and her wife Helga Hufflepuff, and behind me is my husband Godric Gryffindor." There were gasps and then the murmuring and mumblings started.

"Preposterous! Those four died almost a thousand years ago! I demand you leave the school at once, lest we call the Aurors!" She huffed and Salazar chuckled, looking to his sister.

"Aurors?" She smiled, her voice like a melody as she responded.

"Knights of the peace, my dear brother. Though, this professor does not know that with you in control of the wards again, and us returning, this is a sovereign nation." She smiled and then the heavy, booming voice of Godric spoke.

"Where is my house table? I would sit with my students!" He grinned wide and was rewarded with two identical boys standing up: the Weasley twins.

"Over here, your Gryffin-ness!" He laughed and then went over to the table, slamming a hand at the end of it.

"My dear Hogwarts, my chair if you please." Out of nothing came a chair that held the house colors and some rather comfy looking cushions. A rack for his weapons appearing as well. "Ah, I do love the feasts!"

"My table?" Asked Rowena, and she got a silent sea of hands that rose. She went over, and similar to Godric asked for her chair. It was high backed and stiff, but still perfect height to eat.

"Aye, and mine?" Helga spoke for the first time, her tone thick and Scottish, making Minerva smile besides herself. She got a similar response to her wife and brother and went to sit. A chair suitable for a man like Hagrid appearing, and a rack for her weapon as well, as it did with Godric.

"And my table, for the last, but most certainly not the least." Salazar went to his table and a throne appeared, in green and silver. He frowned playfully. "My dear, please. I am no more a king that my husband." It turned into a normal, but still colored chair. "Thank you my child." With that he sat, looking over the table. "Why is everyone so... somber at this table?" He was curious; every child from his time was always so... vibrant, talkative. It took one brave 7th year who spoke up.

"It's Slytherin house, my lord. We are the cunning and the ambitious, we are to observe, know when to be noticed... otherwise we are silent." Salazar frowned, the teen not expecting the disappointed look on his face.

"Goodness... what has happened in these past thousand years!" He looked over his house table and shook his head. "There will be mu-"

"Hem-hem! Just who do you think you are! I do believe it is time to call the Aurors! Headmaster, why have you not called the Aurors!" She looked over to the headmaster, but he was not at his throne. She looked around the hall to see him sitting at Gryffindor table, with McGonagall sitting next to him. Both were talking to Godric who was smiling and laughing heartily. She looked to see the whole head table was empty, the heads of house and teachers all at their respective house tables.

"The minister will hear about this!" She stormed out of the great hall, no-one really caring. The four founders of Hogwarts were alive, they were in their castle. The magic of the castle welcomed then, sang for them, there was no way this was a fake. Salazar was not having as much of a fun time as his sisters and husband, however. He was talking to the head of house for his house, Severus Snape.

"Tell me, Severus, who has tarnished the good name of my house? Darkness, gloom, I sense and see nothing but sadness at my table. This pains me greatly!" He huffed softly, and Severus felt himself feeling like a scolded child.

"My lord." He was cut off.

"Salazar... please. I am sure we shall be working closely together." Severus nodded, surprised, but he went on.

"Salazar... we have always upheld your most honored traditions. Just as Mr. Mathews has said." Salazar frowned and stroked his small goatee, shaking his head.

"Ambition and cunning is marvelous, but why the sadness! I feel a rancid darkness at my table. I will not stand for it!" He hissed out, slipping into Parseltongue for a moment before a large, calming hand was on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, my love." Came the deep tones of Gryffindor, the Slytherin table gasping softly. Sure, everyone had heard him being introduced as his husband, but they were still... caught off guard by the fact that the founders were there.

"You are correct, my dear." Salazar grasped his husbands hand and after they shared a kiss Godric gave his shoulder another squeeze and went off to his table again. Salazar looked at Severus and then glared softly.

"Your left arm, give it to me." Severus hissed but did as he was asked. His robe was lifted and there, clear as day, was the dark mark. Salazar snarled and held his finger to it, starting to speak in Parseltongue. Instead of the searing, unimaginable pain he expected, Severus felt a weight lift off of him. His soul felt cleaner, the dark taint from the dark mark was gone.

"Never has magic been used with such a foul way. Who else has this taint in my castle?" He stood up, livid now. "SPEAK!" He slammed his staff into the ground, the hall darkening. Everyone felt a wash of magic go over them and then his eyes, glowing with power, zeroed in on Harry Potter. His voice was dark, angry, but low. The hall heard it anyway, it was so silent. "What is your name, boy?" Harry gulped and looked fearful, but the slightest bit agitated at being called 'boy'.

"Harry P-Potter... sir." The young teen stuttered, and Salazar made his way to the slightly trembling teen. He felt his head go back a bit as the cool hand of the infuriated warlock caressed his head.

"Where did this come from?" Harry gulped and spoke softly.

"K-Killing curse, sir. W-When I was a baby." Harry then felt a tingle in his head, like a gentle caress and then for a moment he saw the memory of that night in his mind before nothing.

"Completely barbaric!" He hissed and then with more whispered words in Parseltongue, that Harry understood completely, he extracted a dark sliver of magic from the boy's forehead. He tossed it away like a piece of garbage, only for the castle's magic to catch and contain it. He sighed and stroked Harry's head softly, the scar slowly fading until it was gone.

"I apologize, child. I do detest such atrocities. I thought I had destroyed all of those texts. Clearly I was mistaken." He frowned and let Harry sit, sighing and going back to sit down, head in his hands. There was so much that needed to be fixed, so many things they needed to change. He was about to ask Severus another question when 12 figured entered the great hall. He stood up with staff in hand, looking at the newcomers.

"There! The four imposters! Arrest them!" The pink wearing woman screeched, and Salazar shook his head. The other woman that was standing right behind Umbridge stepped forward.

"Let me handle this, Dolores." Umbridge huffed and crossed her arms, the woman speaking towards Salazar who had walked up to her. Godric standing with a soft glower while Rowena did the same, though she was holding Helga back, a growl coming from her throat.

"And you are, Madame?" Salazar asked.

"I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Prof. Umbridge demanded we come to apprehend dangerous, delusional criminals. I would like to hear your side of the story first, sir, especially seeing as the students do not seem to be in any form of distress or danger." Salazar smiled lightly and gave her a thankful nod.

"As you have introduced yourself, I shall do the same. My name is Salazar Slytherin, one of the founding four of the school we currently stand in. I am holder of the wards, and husband of Godric Gryffindor." He bowed softly and then with a wave of his hand another table appeared. "Please, sit. Eat if you have not already. No need to stand for this." The Aurors looked at their boss who nodded and they all sat, Salazar doing the same.

"Do you perhaps have proof that you are who you claim to be, Sir?" Salazar nodded and then with a sigh closed his eyes before looking right back at Amelia.

"Your sorting took almost five minutes. The hat was arguing with you, he wanted to put you in my house, and then in my husbands. You insisted on being placed in my sister, Helga's house. It was not until you threatened to leave and never set foot in the castle again that my daughter Hogwarts jumped in. She was not about to have a child not be happy in her halls." Amelia froze, no-one knew that... that was impossible.

"She has been very upset the past few years as her powers have been restricted, against her will, as the headmaster deemed it so." He glared at Dumbledore, who had the grace to look and feel ashamed. He looked back at Amelia. "But I am in control now, and she can tell me everything. She did not warn me of your approach, as you had no ill intent to the students or anyone within." He smiled and she nodded.

"Let it be known, however, that I shall not allow your claim of authority these halls again. Hogwarts, as well as the grounds it sits on, belongs to me and mine. Hogwarts is sovereign land, please respect that." He smiled again, having taken a serious tone. "The students are welcome, as always, to learn. We shall teach them all we can, let your ministry know the founders have returned. They are more than welcome to visit, so long as they do not believe they command us." Amelia nodded, and was about to leave with her Aurors when she saw them enjoying a meal. Some of them even sitting next to siblings or other young family members. She then smiled when her niece came and sat next to her, getting a hug and then starting to talk, even if she had seen her the day before. Umbridge nearly screamed in rage before she stormed out again. This time when she left through the floo, she was barred from returning.

~FI~

The four founders found themselves in the headmasters office, sitting in four colorful chairs with the founders sitting next to their respective spouses. Dumbledore looking at them with a pensive look on his face. Hands under his chin as he looked at them over his half mood spectacles. Snape was standing just behind him to his right, with McGonagall on his left. Sprout was standing beside Snape, and Flitwick beside McGonagall.

"Might I ask why you appeared in the great hall this night?" Asked Dumbledore after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I saw two prophecies, one I did not like, and decided needed to be changed." Rowena spoke, gesturing to the other three. "So we are here to change the one that must be changed." She nodded and Dumbledore frowned.

"You are a seer then?" She chuckled softly, a lovely sound really, and shook her head.

"A seer? No... I am what you call an Oracle, Albus. My visions, my sight, are much clearer than that of a seer. I remember what I see, with crystal clear precision. It is why we are here... we heard tale of one to vanquish a dark lord." She saw Snape and Dumbledore pale, and they got even paler at her next words. "Who would go on and bring the world pain and suffering. I could not allow that... no." She sighed and leaned back, then they heard Godric speak.

"Albus, you continue to disappoint me." Dumbledore blinked, what had he said or done? Godric then waved his hand softly, chairs appearing for the four heads of house, then a soft burst of magic had them sitting. "You cannot even offer your friends a seat." He smiled at the amused look on McGonagall's and Sprouts face before looking back at Dumbledore.

"You shall be able to remain as headmaster, Albus, but you must put the students first. Had you not already been removed from your governmental positions, I would have given you an ultimatum." Dumbledore nodded, he was not about to argue with the namesake of his old house.

"Are there any questions? We used a lot of magic to get here, we are tired." Helga spoke, Rowena already laying on her softly. McGonagall spoke up, using her own soft tones.

"Aye... we have questions, Lady Helga, but we can wait till the morning." Helga nodded and stood with her wife in her arms, the four of them leaving. Dumbledore knew this year was going to be... interesting, but he never thought it was get like this.

~FI~

It was a testament to the mood of the castle itself as to why the children and even some of the adults in the halls were not freaking out at the appearance of the four founders. She was still radiating happiness and warmth, though it as a bit more subdued. It was finally sinking in that they were in the same castle as the four founders. The same founders that had 'disappeared' over a thousand years ago. It was something different to see those four chairs at the heads of the table, the founders loved sitting with their house students.

It was even odder to see the namesakes of their houses, particularly Slytherin and Gryffindor, share a kiss and loving caress before going to their tables. The same 7th year from the night before, Mr. Mathews if Salazar recalled, spoke up about it, being polite but it was hard to hide this disdain in his voice when he spoke his thoughts.

"My Lord Slytherin?" Salazar nodded to him. "Why have you... associated yourself with such a man?" Salazar's eyes went from their pleasant blue to a dangerous hue. "T-There is nothing wrong with being with a man! But he is... The Gryffindor. Everything we Slytherin's try not to be." He almost whimpered at the look he was getting and he sat down, Salazar took a few deep breathes and spoke softly, though the fury in his voice was evident even as he tried to remain calm.

"Due to... history, you were misinformed... because of this I shall let such a remark slide. Let it be known from here on, however, that I take the pride and good name of my husband very seriously. He can be... brutish at times, and often leaves most of the thinking and planning to me, but in his own right he is an intelligent man. I grew to love him past all of those small flaws, and he grew to love me past all of mine. This... rivalry you all know of is false, completely and utterly false. Remember this." The Slytherin table nodded and silently started to eat, though they had a lot to think about.

Helga, unlike her brother Salazar, but much like Rowena and Godric, was having a whale of a time at their tables. As it was still morning there was plenty of groggy, non-talkative students, but the overall atmosphere was jovial and high spirited. A chair, similar to hers but a little wider, appeared next to her and she turned to see Hagrid standing.

"Ah, you must be Hagrid! Sit, please." She grinned and he nodded with a smile, sitting down with a soft grunt. "I hear you're half giant. Is it true?" He froze for a moment, but relaxed as he saw no malice, no cruelty in her eyes or heard it in her voice. She was curious.

"That's true, my mum was a Giant, and my dad was a wizard. My dad passed away when I was 17, he had a bad heart." He frowned and got a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"My father was taken from me at an early age as well, but by wild bears." She huffed and shook her head.

"Uhm... can I ask you something? If it wouldn't be too rude of me that is." She waved him along and he smiled sheepishly. "Are you... half giant as well?" He got a hearty laugh in return and she shook her head, smiling.

"No, not at all. I am a goliath, Hagrid. My race is from the far north, it is very rare that we come down." He nodded and she went on. "The bears that killed my father were larger than you." He gaped and she nodded before taking another bite of breakfast and starting to talk more avidly with him and their mutual love of creatures.

Rowena was sipping her tea, listening to a 6th year prefect, one Cho Chang, when she got a tap to her shoulder. It was polite and soft, and with a gentle small 'excuse me' she turned to the small 4th year. The striking silver grey eyes of Luna Lovegood blinked softly and then a bright smile joined her gaze.

"I was wondering, Lady Ravenclaw, if you had any Blibbering Humdingers in the time you came from." Rowena heard the small scoff from the girl she had been talking to and she tilted her head.

"Is that a manner of creature, child?" Luna nodded with a bright smile. "I am afraid I know little of any such creature, you would be better asking my wife. She loves all forms of creatures." Luna gasped and nodded, thanking the founder and bounding off to the Hufflepuff table. She turned back to Cho and smiled. "She is rather odd, isn't she? But a lovely girl." Cho frowned and shrugged lightly.

"We tend not to pay attention to her, her name is Luna." Rowena frowned and nodded, she would keep an eye on their interactions. She did not like how that sounded, but she would see to it should there be any... problems.

Godric was sipping some morning ale when he blinked softly at the gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked to see the Potter child from the night before. He smiled and gestured for him to sit, the 7th year scooting over a bit.

"What can I do for you, child?" He smiled, and Harry did not feel... talked down to with his tone. It was nice, very nice.

"I... wanted to ask if you'd like your sword back. In case you had lost it or something. I know where it is, and I'd be more than happy to get it for you." Godric laughed heartily and placed a large hand on Harry' shoulder.

"Thank you, child! I was wondering if my sword was available. However, I shall get it upon my own time. You are young, and rather small." He frowned and pushed more food in front of the scrawny boy. He was not sickly looking, but he could be fuller in appearance. "Eat! You are a growing lad! Everyone eat your fill, but do not be sickening yourselves." He grinned and then watched as the heads of house gave out schedules and the like. The students left shortly after the teachers did and the founders than went their own ways. They wanted to see just how the education in the school was going.

~FI~

Severus Snape let out a low growl as he watched the first years enter his classroom. He was not a fan of teaching new students, but it was his job. While he no longer held the threat of the dark mark, and being summoned, he could not leave the castle as he would be considered a traitor now. That was fine though, the dark mark was a taint to him. The first years entered, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Severus gave them his usual instructions ot begin. It was about half way through the class that the door opened and in stepped Godric Gryffindor. Severus froze for a moment, why was he here?

"I am simply here to observe, nothing more." He smiled and started walking around as Severus had been. Another ten minutes or so passed before Severus saw something that made him gape. Godric came over to a student and stopped him from putting in an ingredient, it was one of his snakes, as well.

"Oh, a good thing I caught that. If you put the manticore clippings before you turn the fire up, you will just soak them and they will be useless. Here, allow me to show you." He raised the fire on the burner and when the potions started boiling he added said clippings, then stirred, showing a perfect potion right after. "There you are! Write that down, it is a good thing to remember. Manticore clippings need heat to be properly utilized." He smiled and watched as students wrote it down, and then they all finished their potions properly. At the end of the class Godric was asked back by Severus.

"How did you know that, Lord Gryffindor?" Godric laughed softly and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It is just Godric, Severus." He then smirked. "And do you honestly believe that I would spend years with my husband, and not gain knowledge of potions?" He chuckled gently. "I am not as knowledgeable as he is, but I have my skills." He grinned and then left after a farewell, leaving Severus near speechless. The literal Gryffindor knew how to brew potions, learning from Salazar Slytherin himself. What was the world coming to?

~FI~

Helga sat on a large stool, watching the students of Hagrid's 4th year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class being taught by the gentle half giant. The students came over to her because the pens for the Nifflers they were going to be using today were there, and she got to talk to that quirky 4th year Raven again.

"Hello Mrs. Helga. I was wondering if I could ask you about some more creatures?" Helga nodded and gestured for her to go on, smiling.

"Have you ever heard of... Heliopaths? They are fire spirits that enjoy burning anything in their path." She nodded softly and Helga hummed.

"No, I can't say that I have, lass. Though, I have seen a few fire imps. Demons of a lost age; most are too weak to do anything but cause mischief. Maybe those are what you are seeking?" Luna seemed to think before nodding with a smile and asking again.

"Oh! Me and my father have looked for many years for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It is rather elusive... have you heard of or seen one?" By now some of the other students in her house were shaking their heads softly. How could she bother a founder with such nonsense? Helga smiled and the other students just knew she was just going to humor the odd girl.

"Ah, you mean the corniger egestas? That's what I called them. Little things, about the size of my palm." She grinned and Luna's eyes went winder, as did the rest of the class. "Aye, such cute little things. Look like a bunny, just a bit, with a large, curled horn. Docile little things, but if you get them angry." She whistled. "Can shoot you with a nasty bolt of lightning; stun you for hours so it can get away." Luna gasped and giggled excitedly, and then leaned forward when Helga said to, the founder whispering. "You have to be careful, make sure you are as un-hostile as possible. They love nibbling on copper, usually pots. Helps them conduct their little lightning." Luna nodded and took out a pad, writing as she was spoken to. "They like to settle by cliff sides and beaches with large cliffs. Next to all the warm water and air, best spot for storms."

"Oh thank you, thank you Mrs. Helga! Father will be so happy!" She laughed and hugged the surprised founder but got a hug in return, almost melting into it before she let go.

"Get back to the class, lass! Enough of my distractions!" She smiled as Luna blushed and went to do just that, the founder smiling and then saying farewell and going into the forest, she wanted to explore her beloved forest. She wondered what a thousand years did to it.

~FI~

Salazar frowned as he stood in front of the girl's bathroom on the first floor. It was out of order, and there was a puddle seeping out, but it looked as if it was just always in the same spot, never moving. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling.

"My dear, why is my chamber under a girls lavatory?" He waited and closed his eyes softly as he heard the response in his head. It appears in order to keep people from being hurt, or trying to remove this part of the castle she had changed the layout to hide it. The entrance had been shifted slightly, but it still answered to his command. He nodded and then entered the lavatory, going to the center and speaking.

_§Open§._ The stone creaked and did just that, and then he spoke again. _§Stairs§._ The stairs took a little longer, it had been a thousand years, but he went down. He frowned at the small cave in but with a wave of his hand it repaired into the proper archway. As he went down the corridor he cleaned up and installed permanent runes with lights emanating from them. He saw the chamber door was open and glared softly. Who had entered his beloved chamber? He entered and then the castle shook with a powerful pain and rage as he saw his beloved familiar slumped. Unmoving, eyes damaged. He let out a wail of personal pain before he rushed to her.

He stroked her scales softly and sent a pulse of magic through her, nearly sobbing in relief as he felt her in a personal healing coma. He held back from losing his wits to anger and went about repairing the damage done to her. It took several hours, but when he heard her gasp in a deep lungful of air he sighed in relief. She reared back and glared, gazing at him as if she did not know him.

_§Who are you! Who are you that repairs me and does not fall to my gaze!§_ She hissed and he stepped back before speaking softly, like a father would to a child.

_§My sweet Praeclara, do you not remember your father? The father that helped you hatch from the egg... I told you, my child. I told you I would be leaving for a long while.§_ The large, previously enraged snake seemed to shrink on herself, and got closer, tongue flicking out and tasting him before he found himself wrapped around in her coils, like she did when she was a mere ten feet long, and not sixty and as tall and wide as Hagrid was.

_§Father! Oh Father you have returned! Nine hundred years I waited, nearly a thousand... and then your heir came to me. He spoke to me, weaved magic through his words... he read your texts. Knew my weaknesses.§_ She hissed out, emotional, as even though she was a snake she was still his child in a way. Still old enough, and filled with enough power to be intelligent. _§It was not till I was... gravely injured that the spells broke. Now that you have returned, father, I can be whole again.§_ She gave him a gentle squeeze and he caressed her body softly.

_§Yes, my daughter. Yes. Be silent now... let me bask in the presence of my child. Comfort her in her distress§_ The large serpent got closer and nuzzled against him, it had been so long for her, yet just a blink for him. He would be having a serious conversation with the headmaster... again.

~FI~

Godric had been walking down the halls when he came across something he had not seen before amongst students. They were having a verbal argument, though it was not a friendly debate, it was a serious anger fueled argument. Instigating was a red headed boy, the younger of the Weasley boys if he recalled, and he was screaming rather hurtful things at a Slytherin boy, by the name of... Malfoy, yes, that he was sure of. He cleared his throat softly and they all turned, the Slytherin frowning and the Gryffindor smirking.

"What brings such vulgar language to these halls? Where is the respect for your fellow student?" Weasley huffed and crossed his arms.

"He is a slimy snake, he doesn't deserve respect. Besides, I was just doing my job as Prefect." He gestured to the badge, and then Malfoy got a surprise when Godric looked to him.

"Speak, child. Tell me what is going on." It was not a request, but it was not demanded of him.

"I was walking down the hall when I saw Weasley harassing Johns here." He gestured to the little first year who he had helped earlier that day in class. "When I came Johns' books were scattered and Weasley was docking points for causing traffic in the hall." He snorted and Weasley did the same.

"That is a lie, Lord Gryffindor! The snakes are always lying, it's sickening!" He growled and then they both yelped when Godric's palm made a loud, booming crack against the castle wall.

"Silence, child! Your tone is not appreciated. If you do recall, my husband is a 'slimy snake' as you put it." He growled and calmed down, Hogwarts showing him that Malfoy was telling the truth. He shook his head softly and looked to Weasley. "I have been shown the truth, child. For your lies, and your attitude, you shall have a detention. Three days' worth, and I must take 25 points from my own house, a disgrace. Your detentions shall be with Minerva. Be gone!" Weasley went to protest but one look and he whimpered and ran off. Godric sighing and turning.

"I apologize, child. I do not enjoy losing my temper." Johns nodded softly, Malfoy speaking his thanks. "Return to your dormitories, or your next class. I must speak with the Lioness." They nodded and went off, Godric going to do just that. His mood partially soured, and it did not help that he could not find his husband, who he knew had been in pain and sorrow several hours ago.

~FI~

The founders decided, that while their first impressions were no the best in terms of the school they had come to see, they would not immediately jump down anyone's throats. At least, that is what Rowena and Salazar decided, that was, at least, until Helga came into their chambers covered in what looked like creature blood. Her mace had bits and pieces of... creature on them and she snarled softly.

"I figured you'd want to join me as I take care of a little problem that the castle calls headmaster." She twitched and then Rowena came up to her, giving her a kiss despite her current state and then going about taking off her covered armor.

"First, we shall clean you my love." She held up a hand. "It will help you calm down, we must always seek all sides of the story. Come... come." Helga grumbled but agreed, being taken to the large baths to be cleaned and calmed down by her wife. Salazar looking at Godric with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps, my dear, you should put on your armor. It seems Helga will be doing the same thing." As he said that Helga's armor and weapon was taken by three house elves to be cleaned. When Helga and Rowena came out an hour later it was just as the elves returned her armor. She kissed her wife and then put on the armor again, hefting up her weapon and looking at her equally armored and elegantly robed brothers.

"Come, brothers, my wife... we have an old man to talk to." She growled and tightened her grip on the mace before the door opened for them. She lead this time, as she was the one with the most current problem. It had been a little under a week since their arrival, and this meeting was overdue. The gargoyle saw them coming and leaped to the side, but when they got to the headmasters door it was locked. Instead of using a simple charm to open it, Helga used her right leg (or as Godric called it 'Door opener number one), to make short work of the wooden door. She snarled and came in, looking to see seven new people sitting around a table talking to the four heads of house.

"All of you, leave! We would have words with Mr. Dumbledore." Dumbledore shuddered softly, and before he could say anything a tall, blond haired man came up to her. He was... well, taller than Salazar, but there were few taller than her.

"I do believe you are mistaken, it is you four who must leave. We are the board of Goven-" The man, one Lucius Malfoy was cut off by a hand on his throat as he was lifted with no problem at all.

"You are a puny, insignificant wizard, and if you speak out of turn one more time I shall orphan your child!" She hissed and tossed him to land on the table, though it was sturdy and held his weight. He looked up to see she had approached and she rested a finger on his chest, growling. "I am Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founding four of Hogwarts! You have NO authority over me, little man!" She snarled and looked down at him, and her voice carried to everyone else as well as him. "Get. Out." She let go of him, and it was amusing to see he was the first one out of the room through the floo. Soon followed by the rest of the board, though one man remained. He was short, pudgy, and his checkerboard robes and green bowler hat was... well it clashed terribly with everything else… in the room.

"A-ah! W-Well... I know you said for everyone to leave but." He cleared his throat. "I am minister of magic for Great Britain, I do believe my insight would be warranted." Helga was about to speak again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Salazar she nodded and backed off. He smiled at the minister and spoke.

"Well, Cornelius Fudge." The man smiled at him. "First, it is minister FOR magic, not of magic. Magic is not something you control, something you command. It is something you... ask. Now, while your insight may be valuable, you are not part of this conversation. Please, leave. We shall perhaps speak another time, hmm?" Cornelius frowned softly, but the prospect of talking with the founding four later, probably with the press around, was too good to pass up.

"Very well. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Hogwarts, and of course Magical Britain." He grinned and after tipping his hat left with a puff of green flames through the floo. Dumbledore sighed softly in relief then paled at the growl coming from the still angry goliath.

"Acromantulas, Dumbledore. Dog, pony, and bear sized spiders. Not even two kilometers from a school full of students!" She snarled and the table was reduced to rubble with a downward strike of her hammer. Her eyes boiling in fury as she continued to speak. "You sent children into the forest knowing they were there, you have a class of sitting right on the outskirts." She twitched and didn't notice the table being repaired when she lifted her mace.

"I should toss you into the heart of them all!" She took a shuddering breath and growled again. "Though, you would just be surrounded by their corpses. There are many things in this world, beasts of all forms, but Acromantulas are near mindless, blood thirsty. I have asked the Centaur tribes to take care of them; they are in control of the forest now." She glanced at Severus. "You should be receiving a small container of their venom and fangs for your research." He nodded, giving her a small thank you. She sat and huffed, her wife sitting on her lap and nuzzling her softly with soft kisses to help her calm down.

"Care to tell me, Mr. Dumbledore, when you were going to inform me that my precious child had died. That she had been pierced through the top of her head through her mouth, by the sword of my husband?" Dumbledore shuddered at the look he was getting from the two male founders. Godric had been saddened to hear it was his blade that injured Praeclara, but was glad to know she was alive.

"I must apologize, Lord Slytherin, I was hoping to spare you that sorrow. She was slain in a desperate act of defense by one of my students. Taking her life, as unfortunate as it was, was unavoidable as she was under the command of one Tom Riddle." He looked somber, saddened, but on the inside he was bristling with fear. The basilisk was dead, and Salazar Slytherin was blaming him!

"I am aware of the reason behind her unfortunate wounding." He smirked softly at the surprised looks. "Did you think that a basilisk, one that is a thousand years old, could be slain by such an attack? Of course, she would have been in a healing coma for another century had I not found her, but that is not the case now." He made a soft hissing sound, Parseltongue, and out of his sleeve came a deadly looking, but miniaturized snake.

"With my magic, as she is my child and familiar, I have reduced her size. She is of no harm to any student, but she shall remain by my side at all times when I am out of my rooms." He glared at Dumbledore. "It took nearly an hour and a half for Mr. Potter to explain what happened, and another three to speak to Ms. Weasley about her ordeal... and that was with my Husband at my side. I was appalled to learn she received no medical attention after her ordeal. She was sent straight home for the summer!" He snarled and Dumbledore twitched lightly.

"Rowena has graciously decided to take time out of her schedule to talk with those who were directly affected by any... traumatizing events in the past years since Mr. Potter's admittance. It seems that he has been a catalyst to a great deal of the events in the past years, yet at the same time he has been neglected in his own right. That will be rectified." He glared and Dumbledore nodded, he then looked at Rowena who decided to make her voice known.

"I shall also be dealing with some things, mainly in my own house." She looked at Prof. Flitwick. "You disappoint me, Filius, yet at the same time I know you do your best to try and see everything. So much in fact that the little things escape your vision. However, I am not upset with you. I would ask you accompany me out of this office, I must take care of a serious problem." Filius nodded softly, it must be serious indeed.

"I believe I shall tend to that now. Come then, met my brothers and wife... discuss things with Mr. Dumbledore." Filius nodded and they left the headmasters office, the old man pale at the implications od more... discussions.

~FI~

Filius Flitwick was half goblin, and because of this he liked to think himself less inclined to be... surprised by things, but he found that today that changed. He found himself walking towards his houses tower with Rowena Ravenclaw... wearing her mythical Diadem. They had stopped on the seventh floor across from a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy where a room appeared. She entered the room and not twenty seconds later exited with the diadem on her head. He blinked and spent rest of the walk to the tower thinking. The founders were just as... magnificent as history had told.

He was taken from his thoughts when they reached the tower. The head of the Eagle that held the door shut looking up, it's eyes widened at seeing Rowena and it opened without a second glance. She entered the tower and looked around the common room before she spoke. Her voice, while amplified, was not overly loud or yelling.

"I demand to see every student in this house in the common room, now!" As she said that the common room expanded magically, chairs and tables appearing to accommodate every student as they made their way down into it. They all sat and her eyes locked to Luna and with a gesture Luna got up and made her way to stand next to the visibly agitated witch. Her shoulders then had the hands of said witch laid upon them.

"Creativity, Individuality... one of the two traits of my house. One of the two traits I adore in people who grace the halls of this castle. And yet... yet I find myself disappointed. No, completely angry that such a kind, creative soul is being abused." She snarled and gave Luna's shoulders a gentle squeeze before stepping away.

"You ridicule her for being different, for believing in things that do not exist. Yet... you live in a world of magic! You live in a world where four people, who were thought dead, came forward one thousand years to change the world. Where Dragons roam, fairies dance, and half goblins teach." She looked around the sea of faces before her. Most looking sad, chastised, others looking pensive and thoughtful.

"There are those who know different of Ms. Lovegood's creatures however. My wife knows of several of them, does that make her a new target for your ire? Are you to bully her because she has seen and experienced things you have not?" She sighed and shook her head and looked around again. "You have taken things from her, left her out in the cold of the castle, belittled her... that. Stops. TODAY!" She snarled and the diadem on her head, as well as the rest of her body, glowed an ethereal blue.

"I will not stand for this to continue! You shall not treat her like a queen, or even a proper Noble lady, just treat her as you would wish to be treated. Treat her like a student; treat her like a human being." She sighed and gave the slightly trembling fourth year a hug. She stroked her head softly as she gently sobbed and Rowena looked over the Ravenclaws again.

"I would punish the house, take points and assign detentions, but that would hurt her as well. She is undeserving of said punishments. However, that does not mean I will not punish those who did nothing." She looked at Filius. "Your house will be without prefects for this year. I will assist you in keeping an eye on the students." He nodded and watched as the prefect badges vanished from the students who had been chosen. With that she left with Luna, Filius waiting till she was gone before he let his own ire be known. It would be a long evening for the Ravenclaws.

~FI~

Luna found herself with Rowena in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the soft sniffing and grumbling of the perpetual fourteen year old to be heard, and when the door opened it stopped, her young, pubescent voice calling out.

"Who's there? Is it a boy? If you're a boy you don't belong in here!" She came out of the stalls and floated to see Luna and Rowena.

"Oh! Hello, Luna. Hiding away from your housemates again?" She asked kindly, as she did not mind when Luna was in here. They talked for hours about nonsense, and Myrtle was alright with this. "Oh, and who is your friend? Is she a seventh year, or perhaps a new teacher?" She smiled and Rowena gave a gentle bow.

"Not at all, Myrtle, this is Rowena Ravenclaw. See, she's wearing the Diadem." Myrtle gasped and floated closer, Rowena surprising her when she reached out to touch the ethereal face of the ghost, and actually made contact. Her hands were glowing a gentle green and she started chanting in ancient Sumerian, keeping her eyes locked with Myrtle.

Luna watched in awe, in sheer delighted awe as the ghostly form of Moaning Myrtle changed to the tangible, living form of Myrtle Malone. She gasped when Myrtle stumbled into Rowena's arms, breathing for the first time in fifty two years. She then immediately started to cry, heart wrenching sobs of misery, pain, relief. Her body shuddering sobs muffled softly on Rowena's robes as the founder held her closely. She then started crying harder when she felt not only the older woman's arms embracing her, but that of the friend she had made that was Luna.

_Three Days Prior:_

Rowena was sitting in the quarters of her and her fellow founders, meditating and being slowly fed the knowledge of years of new and altered magic. Hogwarts gently fed them into her mind, including the history of what happened in the halls. She would do the same with Salazar, but Rowena made time to do it as she wanted to get a head start on thinking things through for the future they were changing. She paused when she saw that a student had been slain in these halls. Taken by Salazar's (at the time) Demented basilisk.

She got up, and after thanking Hogwarts and postponing her learning for now, went to the first floor girl's bathroom. She studied the magic within, and saw that because the young girl died above the chamber and through that a ley line, her soul was tethered to the realm. With this she could bring her back... she would do so. The other ghosts in the castle had migrated after their deaths, and their souls were not tethered, yet they felt no desire to leave. Myrtle, however, was different... the young victim would live again.

_Present time: _

Myrtle fell asleep halfway to the infirmary, her new, but at the same time old, body exhausted. She was placed on a bed and Luna was told to stay with her, and the fellow Ravenclaw was more than happy to do so. Rowena took some information from Hogwarts and with a silent ~pop~ was gone from the halls. She left a magical, mental 'note' for her fellow founders of her trip, so they would not worry. She appeared in a suburban neighborhood somewhere in Andover, coming up to a lovely two story house and knocking gently.

The woman that opened the door seemed to be in her late 40's, but Rowena knew she was a witch, and had to be at least close to 70. The woman blinked softly and then gasped and stepped back, hand over her heart.

"May I come in, Mrs. Malone?" The woman nodded and let the founder in, who politely thanked her.

"W-What do you need? I haven't had a visitor from Hogwarts since..." She choked up a bit, hand over her mouth. Her husband came after he heard the choked sob. He looked a bit older, his late 50's, but was about the same age as his wife, her magic lending him some extra years.

"Can I help y-" He paused and glared at the crest on Rowena's robes. "Out. Get OUT! The last time we saw that... g-god forsaken crest one of your teachers told us our little girl was DEAD!" He growled and Rowena held up a hand to stop him from going on.

"I bring good news, Mr. and Mrs. Malone. If you will listen." She spoke simply, and he immediately snapped again.

"Nothing short of you saying you have our sweet Myrtle back from the grave is going to be good news!" He hissed and seemed to get angrier when she smiled sweetly.

"Well, then I do indeed have good news." Mrs. Malone gasped and came up to her, hands grasping at her fine, silk robes.

"W-when? How long has she been alive? Are you telling me they LIED to us?" She was getting angry now, and Rowena took her hands gently off her robes, caressing her wrists softly.

"The magic you know can do many things, the magic I know can do so much more." She closed her eyes and the doors and windows sealed in the room before the three of them were in the Hogwarts infirmary. Mrs. Malone looking around and then sobbing softly before going to her sleeping daughter. Her very much alive Daughter. Mr. Malone was more hesitant and he turned to the woman that brought him here.

"How?" She didn't respond, she didn't get to as Luna did for her.

"She's Rowena Ravenclaw, of course. One of the four founders of Hogwarts. Oh! It's almost dinner time! I must be going. I do hope they have my favorite pudding." She then skipped off, smile on her face before she stopped and turned. "Do you think Myrtle would like some pudding, Lady Ravenclaw?" Rowena nodded and Luna skipped away again. Mr. Malone took this little distraction to sit next to her wife, and then they both held their daughter when she woke to the sobbing sound of her mother. Rowena left after informing Poppy of what was going on, she would let the family have their reunion.

~FI~

It was the 31st of October, Samhain, and the founders found themselves confused. The feast was going to be as planned, but there were also mountains of candy to be prepared. Sweets, confections, they did not understand. It was Godric that asked the head elf, Kali, what was going on.

"Well, Lord Gryffindor, it is Halloween. The children, most of the magical world of Britain do not celebrate Samhain any longer. It was told that it was dark, and they made it against the law." Godric frowned and shook his head, he would take care of this. He told the Elves as much and they nodded in agreement. He then made his way to the great hall, where students were already sitting and waiting for the feast.

Godric went up to the podium that appeared at a soft gesture and the student body silenced. Dumbledore looked on in envy; even in his prime he didn't command respect like that. Godric raised a hand and when he was sure he got everyone's attention he spoke.

"I found myself concerned when I learned that this day was not a day of remembrance, but of indulgence. However, I will not shun this day as you have grown accustomed to it, instead I offer a choice between the two." With that the hall expanded in size, nearly doubling, with one side slightly darker, less festive.

"The side you currently sit on will remain that of festiveness and indulgence. The other side will be that of remembrance. You would know it as Samhain." There was a soft murmur and then silence when he raised his hand. "You must remember, this is not dark. This does not call forth spirits to do evil things, but to bless and be remembered. To speak to loved ones long since passed, to feel their love and praise from beyond." He watched, and smiled brightly when a good portion of the students went to the other table.

"You will not be ridiculed, shamed, or labeled. I open this to the professors as well." He glanced at them and saw that some had already moved to do just that. He smiled and noticed that most who stood at the Halloween table were some of the younger students, those who did not know of Samhain and its traditions. He sat down with his fellow founders at a Samhain table, and after a ritual to speak and give praise to mother magic and those beyond, their feast commenced.

It was about half way through the feast when a large vulture let out a screech and alerted the hall to its presence. It landed with a sharp piercing call right in front of Salazar, offering the letter tied around its neck. Salazar took it and then Helga made a soft, but similar call and it flew over to her. She smiled at the bird and started to tend to it while Salazar opened the letter and started to read.

Salazar was surprised at just how long the letter was, but frowned when he got to the end of it. It was signed 'The Dark Lord Voldemort.' Salazar sighed and shook his head, igniting the parchment and then conjuring some of his own, as well as a quill. He wrote a small response and then sent it with an owl that had been summoned. He made sure to protect the owl from any magic's and sent it off. He promised to tell his husband about it later, and after a gentle kiss went back to the feast.

~FI~

Lord Voldemort was... happy. No. He was exuberantly ecstatic! Yes, that was much better. The greatest of the founders. The Salazar Slytherin invited him to Hogwarts. Invited him to talk, to speak of his goals and desires. Oh, it would be magnificent. The Wizarding world would now know what hit them with the two of them together! Sure, the other founders could help he surmised, but they would be in the background. It would be a utopia, he knew it would. He started making preparations, they were to meet in two weeks.

~FI~

"NO! I forbid it, Lord Slytherin! You cannot have that... that man in these halls!" Dumbledore near growled out, surprised Salazar was even thinking of such a thing. "He would kill everyone in these halls the moment he entered. For years Hogwarts has stood as a bastion against him, against evil, and you would just... let him enter?" He was wildly gesticulating while Salazar looked at him with no more than a calm expression. When he finished his rant he sat, huffing, glaring at the un-fazed founder.

"Do you think anything you say, anything you attempt would even matter in my castle, Dumbledore? You remain here because I allow it, because we allow it. You would think I would endanger my students? Endanger every living soul in these halls?" He sighed and sat straighter. "Tom Riddle will be in my domain, and we will talk. He will listen, or he will be destroyed." He growled softly and glared at Dumbledore.

"Do not presume to think you are nothing more than a figurehead, Dumbledore. The children have seen you so often, so frequently, that you are common place around here. Do not get ahead of yourself; you are no longer in control." He took a deep breath and looked at the still fuming old man.

"He will come, and that is final. If you have an issue with this... you are more than free to leave, and not return." He stood up and left with that, Dumbledore growling until the hat spoke.

"Do not be a blithering idiot, Albus! He is holder of the wards. If he asked her, Hogwarts would obliterate everything within her considerable power. Do not think that Salazar Slytherin can be manipulated by a foolish child who thinks himself a lord." He huffed and then went silent, Dumbledore taking a few of his lemon drops to try and calm himself as he thought of what a terrible idea this was.

~FI~

The village of Hogsmeade was treated to a terrifying sight on November 14th, and it was in the collective thoughts for everyone to stay inside and do nothing but stay out of trouble. Voldemort walked down the street, followed by at least fifty of his death eaters, at least those who were not in Azkaban. He would fix that with Salazar later; perhaps on Yule... it would be a wonderful gift. He walked to the gates of Hogwarts and watched them open, the wards letting him and his small little army into the grounds. They made it about halfway to the castle when they were met by a lone figure. He wore the brilliant green and silver of his house colors, and held up a hand.

"Why are they here, Tom? I asked for you... not them." Voldemort bristled softly, but who was he to correct a founder? The greatest of the four, even.

"They are my loyal death eaters; they are here to bear witness to our joining." Salazar raised an eyebrow and huffed gently.

"I do not have my most loyal behind me, this is for us to speak... man to man. Either they leave under your command, or under the force of the wards, Tom." Voldemort frowned but nodded, he was not going to ruin this.

"Leave me, my loyal death eaters. I will talk with the greatest of the Hogwarts four." The death eaters hesitated, but then left. Hogwarts allowing them to apparate out, and then the two remaining males walked into the castle. The halls were deserted, as the students were all enjoying dinner, with the great hall sealed just in case. He led the self-styled dark lord into a small, but elegantly designed room and sat with him at a table. They shared a meal in silence, but Voldemort was itching to talk business, however he waited. When the meal was done and the after dinner refreshments were laid out Salazar spoke, his voice calm, gentle.

"Tell me, Tom, why do you believe what you do?" He leaned back in his chair, sipping his after dinner tea.

"That is simple, my lord Slytherin, it is because we are superior. We are the future, and we must survive. The muggles, the muggleborns, they are a pox... surely you know this. They must be purged, eradicated!" He spoke with such passion, but it was misplaced. He found himself surprised when Salazar simply tilted his head and sighed.

"You were such a bright child, Tom. Yet you fell into pain, you fell into misery." Voldemort snarled softly and snorted.

"I fell into power, my lord. I threw away such petty things as compassion, and other weaknesses. I wore a mask, as you do, my lord." Salazar's eyebrow raised and he smiled.

"Mask, Tom? No... This is no mask." He stood up and walked around, putting a hand on Voldemort's chest. "You still wear a mask. What is left of your soul, what little bit of it, still cries out for love." Voldemort was about to spit something out, no doubt far from friendly, when he froze at the small piece of amber that Salazar took from his robes. In it, swirling and writhing were the other pieces of his soul.

"After the first one was encountered on our arrival, I made sure any more that were found were contained. Then I received your letter... and I decided to find them myself." He then, surprising Voldemort again, slammed the amber into his chest. Voldemort then knew pain, for the first time in as long as he could remember. Since that night when he first lost his body. When he came back to consciousness he felt his face being caressed softly. Caressed like a concerned parent, a father.

"How do you feel, Tom?" The man named Tom blinked softly, looking at himself and seeing that he no longer held the snake-like form. He looked much younger, and he recalled the last time he looked like this he had just left Hogwarts. His should, most of it at least, had been returned to him.

"I... I feel together. Not whole, I am missing something, but no longer is my mind clouded." Salazar smiled and kissed the top of his head, and Tom felt oddly at peace at this. "Why did you do this, my lord?" Salazar chuckled softly.

"What better to vanquish an enemy, than to make him an Ally? You are young again, Tom, you can start anew. With your new form, the prophecy concerning you is of no consequence. Leave the Potter child be, and he shall let you be." Tom nodded and then moved to speak, Salazar nodding to him.

"If I am truly to start a new... then perhaps I can be someone else entirely?" Salazar smiled softly and nodded, both of them sitting to speak and talk of his new identity. He had come here as Voldemort, but he would remain as Jonathan Salks, new 7th year to be sorted and start all over.

Epilogue

The founders unanimously decided to stay until they grew old and grey. They helped usher in a new era of education and peace in Hogwarts and magical Britain. Dumbledore retired after he learned what Salazar did with Tom Riddle, at least what he had been told, and he was actually surprised it had been so anti-climactic. No epic battle, no heroic losses on the side of light. Just a simple... Obliteration. Tom Riddle was no more, even the prophecy orbs were dark and dead, meaning it was truly over. Years of fighting for the greater good... only for it to end so quickly.

Salazar and Godric ended up having another child, a daughter, who they raised to take over for them when they were past their prime, along with the daughter of their sisters. Hogwarts shot back up to being the number one school in the northern hemisphere, students coming from far and wide to attend and be taught by Hogwarts alumni and be in the presence of the four founders.

Severus decided against staying as a professor, he did, however, continue working with Salazar for wondrous new potions and other things. He would eventually marry Aurora Sinistra later in his years, as it seemed without children to teach he wasn't as dour as a man as most saw him as. He had a lovely, romantic streak that had caught the woman off guard. Yes, he still loved Lily, but he knew she would never fault him for moving on and loving another.

Luna finished her years at Hogwarts with her new friend, and eventual wife, Myrtle Malone. They stuck together like glue, and on a trip to the amazon jungle where they found evidence of the Blibbering Humdinger, they accepted each other's proposals of marriage. It was a very sweet thing, which was until they were ambushed by what Luna and her father later classified as Nargles. All in all, it was a good summer, and a good life.

As for our would be Hero, Harry Potter, his life after the year of the Founders Intervention was perfectly boring. It was normal, nothing happened, and the most he had to worry about were exams and a girl to find who wouldn't mind his bumbling teenaged tendencies. In other words... it was perfect.

* * *

AN: Alright, there goes my latest snippet. Another long one, with a little brainstorming help from my friend that gave me the idea for the snippet right before this one. As I said in the previous snippet, I am open to idea's for one-shots and the like. If you give me an idea, make sure you are able to get messages back, other wise... I won't do it. I prefer to be able to brainstorm with the idea maker. As always, read, review, and most of all, enjoy!


	12. Snippet 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it.

AN: Greetings my readers, how are you? I am well, thank you for asking. Now, for this snippet I am giving something a shot. I have read a few of them, and I want to try my hand at it. Probably won't be an epic, but meh, still itching to try. Might be a small smidgen of Powerful!Harry, but nothing too extreme. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Snippet #12: Can't Say It Was Fun

Sirius was Dead. Dead and he was not coming back. That made Harry think, it made him wonder just what was going on in his life. Not only was Sirius dead, but he was part of a Prophecy to kill Voldemort, or be killed. It was not something that was... amazingly fun to think about. Not only that, but he was once again stuck in the hellhole that was the Dursley residence. He snorted and growled heavily at this, fingers drumming on the desk next to his bed. He glared out the window, knowing that once again Dumbledore forbade his friends from contacting him. He snorted and looked to Hedwig, who was rather bored locked in her cage. He hummed softly and with a grin decided it was time for some fun.

He took out a quill and some parchment he had stashed and started writing a letter. This was an extremely important letter, and he needed to get it done and out before he went with the rest of his plan. He finished it and with a flourish rolled it up. He tied it shut and then stood up, Hedwig looking upset that he was about to use another owl, at least that's what she assumed, until he tapped the lock of her cage and it clicked open.

"Girl... this is quite possibly the most important letter you will ever deliver. Nothing I have ever written will come close to this. I need you to do everything in your power to make sure it gets to the recipient, alright?" Hedwig had hopped out once he opened the cage, and hooted with her chest puffed out. He stroked her breast fathers softly before he secured the note.

"You know who to take this to, be safe, alright?" Hedwig hooted for a second before nodding, he gave her a kiss on the head and she nipped his ear. "You come back to me, I know you'll be able to find me." He then tapped the locked window, causing it to open and sent her off. Harry went over to his door and opened it with a stroke of his fingers down the side of the locks, all of them unlocking. He was not a master at wandless magic, but the unlocking charm was a first year spell, not the hardest of magic's. That and he learned that wandless magic was not traced; the trace was on the wand. He made his way down stairs to see Petunia and Vernon on the sofa, watching the tele. He shook his head and went to his old room, the cupboard. He undid the lock and retrieved his wand, cloak, key, the map and his broom. He went to the living room and looked at his 'relatives'.

"I'll be leaving, Petunia, Vernon. I won't be coming back, either. I have what I need on my person, and you won't ever have to worry about me again." He saw Vernon go from angry to calm, smiling and nodding.

"Good! It's about time! What about the rest of your stuff, boy?" Harry flinched slightly at the name but held it in.

"You can keep it, burn it for all I care. There should be a few solid gold coins in a little pouch, it's yours." Vernon grinned even wider and started to get up, Petunia speaking.

"What... about the protection?" Harry snorted softly.

"Like you give a shit, Aunt." He said the title with acid lacing his voice, looking at her with derision. "If you really cared, this wouldn't be happening. I'd be happy and safe here. It's in the past though, I'm done. Have a good life." He snorted at the last bit and with a semi loud ~crack~ he was gone.

~CSIWF~

Harry appeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley, and then just as he did he vanished again. This time it was under his invisibility cloak. He made his way to Gringotts and then took the cloak off, tucking it away before coming up to a teller. The goblin looked up with a sneer, it seemed to be their default expressions, and spoke in his gravelly voice.

"Yes, Wizard?" He asked, the word 'wizard' almost spat out.

"I need to get out of the country, permanently... with no tracks, no ability to be traced. I want to disappear from Britain and come back maybe when I have a few more decades under my belt." The goblin raised his eyebrow and hummed.

"I see, and are you willing to pay the... extra fees for this, wizard?" Harry nodded and placed his key on the table, the goblin picking it up and looking it over. His other brow rose. "Ah, before you go however, there is a will reading you must be privy too." Harry blinked softly, but nodded. He knew who this was for, he had to be strong.

Harry had spent the first two weeks of summer wallowing in his own misery, until he realized that Sirius was not forced to come and rescue him. Sure, he died because of it, but Sirius was not a man who liked to remain idle... doing nothing. He would miss the man; they had shared quite a bit in the little time they got to spend together.

Harry was led to a small room, more of an office really, and was sat down behind the ornate desk. Another goblin came out and placed an orb on the desk on a little stand. He tapped it a few times and then a figure appeared, as if he was watching a tele program.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and body do declare this my last will and Testament. If this is the public will reading, then continue from here, if it is the private, then skip to the very end."_ Harry nodded to the goblin and the message jumped to the end after a button was pressed.

_"Pup... this last part is for you, and only for you. Well, the goblin doesn't count, he saw me record it. Anyway, I leave you everything else I have. Every last knut that wasn't given away before this, my house, my loving elf." _He snorted at this. _"And my copy of the Marauders map. I spent far too little time with you, pup, and I am sorry. But know this, I love you, and I do hope you know that I always have and I always will. You're my pup, and I hope that in the small time we spent together I helped show that. Do me a big favor: Do something stupid, reckless. Find all the available broom closets and have some fun." He smirked. "But no pups of your own until you're at least 25."_ The image of Sirius flickered for a moment and then he went on.

_"There are also some papers for you to sign. Legal stuff and the like, don't worry too much. Oh! You're also the Lord Black now, because... reasons." _He shrugged_. "It was either you, or your pissant of a cousin Draco. Don't worry, you don't have to sit on the Wizengamot or anything, it's just a title... and well a little something extra."_ He winked with a smirk. _"Live your life, pup... have fun. I miss you. Sirius Black, out."_ IT shut off and Harry sighed, wiping a gentle tear away. He looked up at the goblin that took the orb away and slid a small stack of papers closer to him along with a small, ornate ring box.

"Sign the papers before you put the ring on, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, and much to the goblins delighted surprise, read them before he signed anything. Harry smirked softly as he read them and signed them, this was gold, pure gold. He finished the last with a small flourish and then put the ring on. It glowed a bright blue for a moment before resizing and fitting perfectly on his finger. It then shifted between the Black signet ring, and the Potter one.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Now, you will have a new key, or something else entirely depending on what country you wish to go to. It is completely up to you, of course." Harry nodded and then stroked his chin lightly.

"I want to go to America, the muggle way. I want to fly a plane, look over at the vast ocean, get jet lagged." He smiled and the goblin grinned an evil little grin.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. As you will be in America, our cousins the Dwarves will be taking care of your finances. It will still be Gringotts, but they do not use keys. They work closely with the muggles and have what they call debit cards. You will receive yours upon your arrival, and right as we speak your passport and other forms of identification are being processed. As an emancipated minor you shall not be hassled by the authorities. Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?" Harry put a hand on his chin and slowly nodded.

"I'd like to go in two days' time, but stay in a hotel till my flight. Can Gringotts arrange that for me? I want the whole nine yards. Best money can buy... I assume I don't have to worry about going broke anytime soon." The goblin snorted at this but nodded, making a few notes and sending them off just as quickly as he made them.

"I would suggest, Mr. Potter, that before you go you have us take a look at you. We will inoculate you for any viruses that wizards never check for, not to mention anything else you might need." Harry nodded and shrugged, why the hell not?

"Alright, full medical package. The best you've got and I can leave two days after you are done. I have a bad track record with medical stuff, so I assume I'll be here at least a day." He huffed and then goblin frowned before taking Harry out of the room and down a hallway.

~CSIWF~

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a., Lord Voldemort, sat on his large throne with confused expression. He did not like being confused, but here he was... just that. He looked down to the letter on his lap with a thoughtful frown. He ran spell tests on it when it came to him, but found nothing off about it. The magnificent snowy owl that delivered it only stayed long enough to have it removed, have a drink and then fly off. Who was sending him a letter? He had not received a letter since... before he started his movement. He picked it up, unrolled it, and began to read.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_First, I would like to apologize for being your bothersome nemesis. I hope you know that it is not something I have exactly enjoyed doing. We just so happen to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, usually up against each other. However, this is me saying that I am done. Absolutely, 100% done. I am done with Hogwarts, done with Great Britain, done with this whole little slice of the world. I might come back when I have a few decades under my belt, but for now I am done. You want Britain? You can have it, I really don't give a shit anymore. _

_This isn't some elaborate ruse, or a trick to get you to drop your guard or anything. I'm not even 16 yet, I'm not that smart. I am, however, not 16 yet... so I am going to have a little rebellious fun. By the time you read this, I'll probably be on my way out of the country, so... have fun. _

_Truthfully, Harry James Potter. _

_P.S. -_ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

_Though you might like that, it got destroyed back at the Ministry, and well... I don't care about it, and I plan on doing nothing about it. Have a good life. _

Voldemort looked at the letter, read it a few more times then laughed softly, slowly starting to go from a gentle chuckle to a full blown maniacal laugh. He grinned and looked at the letter, a full blown smirk quickly following.

"Well played, Potter... well played." He rose from his throne and went to go talk to his easily accessible Death Eaters; he had some important business to take care of.

~CSIWF~

Harry had been correct about his assumption, but he was in the goblin hospital wing for three days. They treated some badly set bones, and a nasty darkness around his scar. They didn't tell him what it was, but he didn't care. He felt damned good with it out; it had probably been from Voldemort back in June. He snorted at that but shrugged it off, he was in a good mood though. He was going to be going straight to Heathrow, and with a special goblin charm Hedwig was going to be a marble figurine that would be in his carry-on bag until he got off the plane.

With his emancipation the trace was gone from his wand, and with the help of the goblin healers his scar and need for glasses was gone. His hair was tamed as well, so he might as well have been a brand new man. It helped him hide in plain sight as he traversed muggle London for some clothes and the like before he was off to leave his motherland. He sighed softly as he leaned back in the luxurious first class seat on the plane as he waited for takeoff. This was living, and he was going to do a hell of a lot of it.

~CSIWF~

While Harry had been sitting on a plane halfway over the Atlantic, magical Britain was in a complete mess. Dumbledore and his Order were going nuts looking for Harry, and they assumed the worst. That is until they visited the Dursley's. They were told that Harry just left, and by the time the Order came to Number 4, Harry's galleons were already converted into pounds, and his trunk had been tossed out at the local dump. There was soon a nationwide search for Harry, but at the moment the ministry was not to be involved.

While the 'light' side looked for their wayward savior, the 'dark' side went about slowly taking control of the ministry and those within. They were to be subtle, as was their lords' demands, but they were to be absolute. It would be a few weeks before Dumbledore and his Order realized they had been not paying attention to what was going on at home. It was July 31st, Harry's 16th birthday, when the Order and magical Britain found out just what happened to the boy-who-lived.

As he had control of the ministry, Voldemort also had control of the prophet, and he published the letter that Harry had sent him. It left the light side crushed, and the dark side rejoicing. Almost immediately there was a public outcry for a worldwide search of Harry, to have him come back and do his duty. The ministry, controlled by Voldemort from the shadows, refused, stating there was absolutely nothing wrong.

As for Harry? Well, his 16th birthday was spent enjoying the sweet Florida beaches, getting some much needed sun, and a damned good view of the lack of robes and other covering clothing British girls wore. He wore sunglasses for their obvious purpose, but it also served good for him to enjoy the view as he sat on the beach chair he had bought earlier that day. He made a toast to Sirius as he enjoyed his day, hell, the rest of his life was going to be enjoyed if he had anything to say about it, and he did.

~CSIWF~

Sixty four year old Harry Potter took a deep breath as he stepped outside of Heathrow Airport; part of him had really missed Britain. He had stayed away though; he had better things to do at that time. He smiled and made his way to the nearest deserted parking area and vanished without a sound. He appeared in what was surprisingly a very lively Diagon Alley. He smiled and made his way down the street, enjoying the sights and sounds around. He smiled as he saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes open and flourishing, though he shouldn't have been surprised; there was a branch in Japan and New York. He entered and took in everything with a smile, he was happy for them, really he was.

There was no chaos in the streets, no muggleborns being strung up from their ankles, everything was... as a good Wizarding world should be. He came up to the counter, seeing a young redhead with cinnamon brown eyes looking at him. She smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I am Desdemona Weasley, what can I do for you today?" Harry smiled softly; he had a feeling he knew who this girl's mother was.

"Hello, Desdemona, I was wondering if I could talk to George or Fred. I am a... old friend." The girl smiled and blinked.

"Oh! You know my dad's?" It was Harry's turn to blink, Dad's?

"Yes, yes I do. I knew them a long time ago. I hope they are not too busy. Tell them the... son of Prongs wants to speak to them." She gasped and he grinned, so they told their daughter about him. She put a hand to her mouth and then took his hand and led him to the back.

"Dad! DAD!" She called as she tugged him further into the backroom of the shop. He laughed softly as he was tugged along and then they entered a door that lead to a nice looking foyer. He had felt the magical doorway; they were no longer in London he assumed. He was brought into a little living room where three familiar faces were sitting.

George, Fred, and Hermione Weasley looked up at their oldest daughter who was tugging a man behind her. He looked amused, and as he was not bound by the ill intent wards, they did not immediately go for their wands. She let go and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Can we help you?" She glanced at Harry and he grinned a familiar, lop sided grin before bowing dramatically.

"The son of Prongs bids this branch of the Weasley family welcome and good tidings." He laughed as he was barreled over by a 65 year old, but as she was a witch, still spry Hermione with a cry of 'HARRY!'

Harry laughed softly and sat up with her, tears on his neck and shoulder as she clung to him for dear life. He smiled and returned the hug, looking at the beaming set of twins in front of him.

"Harry."

"Old bean."

"Much older bean... look at those wrinkles."

"Laugh lines dear brother, laugh lines."

"My apologies, laugh lines indeed." Fred finished as he was now smirking as Harry Potter was being beaten on the chest by a very much agitated Hermione Weasley.

"You PRAT! First you vanish without so much as by your leave, and then we find out you sent a letter to Riddle!" She huffed and hit him a few more times for good measure before standing up. "I should hex you into next week!" She growled as he got up and he frowned.

"But if you did that, how would I show you photos of my kids?" Hermione froze, gasping and he raised an eyebrow. "What? You're allowed to be married and have a kid, but I'm not?" She huffed and smiled before giving him another hug.

The four of them caught up, and Harry learned that Desdemona was their oldest at 22, with her two youngest (twin girls) Georgina and Frieda both 12 and in Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had tried dating, but it lasted about two weeks before Hermione broke it off, it was just not going to work for them. Ginny had spent her 5th-7th years playing the field, and was currently a Quidditch star and still playing the field. Luna had moved to Australia and was a renowned beast mistress, and Neville was her publisher and husband.

He also found out that Voldemort was still minister, but as Tom Riddle, and he had brought the magical world into a TRUE utopia. There was no discrimination once Hermione and some other intelligent students of Hogwarts brought the irrefutable facts of new blood being needed. He had changed, having absorbed all of his remaining Horcrux's back into him, and he made sure everyone was happy and well cared for. Sure he still had his Death Eaters, but they were more like enforcers than actual evil henchmen. Harry bid the two of them a fond farewell, with a promise to call them (they had worked out a runic system for a phone), and left.

Harry appeared right inside the ministry Atrium and smiled again. There was no longer a derogatory statue in the middle of the atrium, but one of many races coming together peacefully. He shifted his robes to that of his status in this world, still kind of miffed they wore robes, but some things you couldn't change. He smiled as he saw an older looking Tom Riddle talking to an equally aged Lucius Malfoy. Harry cleared his throat and gave a wide grin.

"How's things, Tommy Boy?" Riddle turned to the man and blinked softly, laughing softly and extending a hand, getting a nice shake.

"Ah, long time no see, Mr. Potter. Come; let's have a drink, shall we?" Harry nodded and went into the office with his once hated rival, leaving a stunned Lucius Malfoy to make his way to the floo, could the day get any weirder?

* * *

AN: I probably could of ended it in another way, but eh... this was as far as I wanted to go. Hope everyone enjoyed this. As always, read and review!


	13. Snippet 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway; don't make money off of it.

AN: This is another idea I am trying after reading some fics and talking with my good friend. Will be a Fem!Harry, but no slash. No Horcrux's, cause I don't feel like it. Also, if the obvious trend isn't obvious, I prefer happy endings to those of drama filled ones and the like. Do enjoy if you can.

AN2: At a certain point in this story... It kind of just kept going in one direction, and I just let it flow. Cliché's? Sure, why not. Probably obvious where it started deviating, but well, I couldn't stop myself. Dumbledore bashing, though not to the extreme, because... I felt he really dropped the ball in canon.

* * *

Snippet #13: Twin Solution

Harriet Potter sat in her little shit space of a room at Number Four Privet drive with a letter in her hand. It was a very serious letter, very official and legally binding. It was a new ministry law that all girls/women from the ages 16 and up were to be married, if they were half-bloods or muggle born. Pureblood women were to be put into negotiations for marriages, but they still had time to choose. This was to combat the sudden fall in powerfully magical children due to pureblood inbreeding.

This was a shot to the gut after the events of in the ministry the previous June. She had gone to save her godfather from being tortured by Voldemort, only to find out it had been a trap. Through some miracle, however, and lingering magic in the department of Mysteries, Voldemort had been finished for good. Sirius had been cleared, but Dumbledore insisted, convinced her godfather to hide her away at her relative's house so that no lingering death eaters would seek revenge.

So, here she sat, reading this all too important missive and summons, on August 1st. One hell of a fucking birthday present from the ministry of fucking magic. Even better? She had to marry a pureblood, and she had no choice on to who it was going to be. It was the choosing of her magical guardian. She only hoped that Sirius would not be fucking her over with whoever he chose. She was to dress in formal robes and the letter that was a portkey would activate at 1pm. She would not be traveling alone, though, Tonks would be with her.

She got her robes out of the trunk that Tonks scared her relatives into letting her have, and sighed softly. The best thing she had were the dress robes for her trail the summer before. She grumbled at the thought, idiots... the lot of them. At 1pm sharp, with Tonks holding onto her, the Portkey activated and they found themselves in a ministry room. The two then went to a nearby room where Sirius, and a few others were waiting.

Harriet was not surprised to see Dumbledore there, or the Weasley's, but she was angry and surprised to see the Malfoy's there. A smug Draco looking at her as his father spoke with the minister. She hissed and glared at Sirius before she went to talk with the Weasley's, try and ease some tension. She learned, through them, that Hermione managed to escape to America where they didn't have this stupid law, and had been granted citizenship so she could not be reclaimed by the Ministry. Harriet would not be so lucky. She went over to Sirius and tugged him to the side.

"I hope to Merlin, god, Buddha, whoever... that you are not. NOT. Giving me to Malfoy!" She had had him throw up a silencing field around them. "I'd be passed around to his death eater friends and their fathers in the first night!" She snarled, hand itching for her wand, but it had been taken by Tonks for clearly obvious reasons now.

"Look, pup... it won't be that bad. I mean, Voldy is gone, you'll be alright." He grinned sheepishly. "Besides. Dumble-" He then got something he had not received in years: A hard, sharp slap to the face.

"I don't give a flying SHIT what Dumbledore said! He's not the one that has to be buggered by a Malfoy, forced to pump out kids like a goddamned brood mare and sit at home like a good little wife!" She hissed out, tugging him by his collar. "You either start acting like my guardian and take your face from Dumbledore's ass, or I swear I will be going to Azkaban for murdering my husband, his family, and my godfather" She hissed and he shuddered softly. She had Lily's temper, and it showed more and more as she aged.

"Alright! Alright... s-sorry pup. I just... he made some really convincing arguments." She glared and he held up his hands. "Who would you prefer? I have the option of changing my mind until I sign the papers, and I haven't yet." She sighed in relief and nodded before crossing her arms. She thought for a few moments before looking at him.

"The twins." He blinked and gave her an incredulous look. She huffed and blushed slightly. "What? They are sweet, they like me for... me, and they won't treat me like a baby machine." He frowned and crossed his arms softly, one hand stroking his goatee.

"Stay right here, alright?" She nodded and he went over to the twins. He erected another bubble around and she saw them having a conversation. The twins looked at her with opposite raised eyebrows and she blushed and looked away, not seeing their small smiles. The smiles were not smug like Malfoy's, but a genuine smile. Sirius came back and gave her a smile, both placating and apologetic.

"They agree, under the condition that you give honest feedback, as their wife, about some of their products. They will not test them on you, or ask you to fund anymore, but they want unbiased feedback." She looked at them, surprised but happy. Harriet nodded and Sirius sighed. "For the record... I really am sorry, Pup. Dumbledore kept me from learning about the new bill till the last minute, then he spent days working on me. I should have come to you first." She nodded curtly and then the minister came over to them. Amelia Bones has been sworn in, and she was presiding over the marriages. Her Susan was exempt because she damned well said so.

"Lord Black?" The silencing ward had been dropped. "We are ready for you and Ms. Potter." Harriet twitched when Draco's smug tones broke through.

"Ah, not for long, Minister. It will soon be Malfoy. She will be a proper pureblood wife." He grinned nastily at her and then Harriet smirked at him, which made him blink as Sirius spoke.

"Change of plans, Lord Malfoy. Your son will not be marrying my Goddaughter today. However, she shall still be wife to a pureblood male today." Draco sputtered and then laughed softly before glancing at the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh, that is wonderful! You really are as stupid as my aunt claims. You know the law, Black; the pureblood male must have an income of their own, or at least a trust fund capable of supporting a family." He pouted, mockingly. "Ronald doesn't have a knut to his name." He grinned and then had a real pout, an angry one, when two hands came on Harriet's shoulders. One from a different twin as they spoke at once.

"Who said she was marrying our little Ronnikins?" Draco was about to speak his customary threat, until he realized his father was right there.

"I must ask, for contractual reasons, Mr. Weasleys', what is your... annual income." Amelia HATED this law, but she had to be in term for a year before she could even begin to go against it, it was how the Wizengamot worked. Fred reached into the inner pocket of his vibrant Orange/Green jacket and took out a folded piece of parchment. Amelia unrolled it and immediately saw the official stamp of Gringotts and then read it. Her eyes widened when she got to the end and she rolled it up and cleared her throat.

"That is more than sufficient, yes." She gave it back to Fred and he put it away with a smile, both twins leaning down to kiss Harriet on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, you are no longer needed here. You may go." The Malfoy's left with a grumble under their breaths and tails tucked between their legs, Harriet letting out a sigh of relief. "Now, on with the ceremony."

It was short, bittersweet, and after two rather delightful, if chaste, kisses the three were married. Harriet sighed and put her hand on her head, shaking softly as she leaned on the wall. She was married now, to her two long time crushes. Not only that, but she had to either have a child, or be with child by the time she was 18, or be given to another pureblood. She had barely just gotten into kissing, and she was being pushed into this. Sure, she had two years, but that wasn't the point! She looked up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, looking up to see her Husband (Merlin THAT wasn't weird), George smile/frowning at her.

"Everything alright, sweet cheeks?" She glared. "Honey muffin?" Her glare deepened. "Lovely-cakes?" She tried to glare harder, but it was difficult with how... sweet he was trying to be.

"Oy! Uglier brother of mine, leave our wife alone." Another hand went to her other shoulder. "Doing alright darling lumps?" She gaped at him and he grinned. "Sugar dumpling?" She shook her head and sighed, but smiled at them.

"Thank you... the both of you. This... I'm so sorry." They waved her off, and were about to speak when Dumbledore came over.

"Well, now that the... ah, ceremony is over, I will be taking Mrs. Weasley back to her relatives." She snorted softly, was it too much to ask to be out of there already?

"I am afraid Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes, terribly so."

"That you have absolutely no say in where our Wife stays."

"I must agree dear brother, he does not. However, she does." They turned to her with wide smiles and she sighed in relief.

"I am going to stay with my Husbands, Dumbledore. I have to get to know them, especially if I am to have a child by them." She glared at him, seeing as he was Chief Warlock when the bill passed, and he did nothing.

"My Dear, please, see rea-" He was interrupted by the twins again.

"No, no. She is not your dear."

"She is OUR dear. Our darling wife."

"Please refrain from such familiar terms without her, or our, permission."

"Yes, please do, Mr. Dumbledore. Also, until she says otherwise, she may remain 'Mrs. Potter'. Now, we must be off. Our wife has some advice she must give us."

"Yes, some very important advice." They gave her a kiss on the cheek each and then with twin ~cracks~ the three were gone.

~TS~

To say that their wedding night was wonderful, and romantic, and passionate would be lying. It was not completely awkward, she knew these two men after all, but it wasn't business as usual. She did give them advice on some of their newer products, and was surprised that they had a rather large home. They slept in two adjacent rooms, but when they arrived they had one of their newly hired, and well taken care of, elves fix. The three were married now, they would be sleeping together.

The arrangements for sleeping were simple enough. Harriet would be in the middle with a twin on either side of her. There was no love making that night, but there was some comforting. Right as they cuddled against her it hit that they were married now. While the twins were wonderful men, she had wanted to perhaps find love on her own. So, she cried. She cried for her youth, she cried for being a burden on them, she cried for being forced into something she wanted to be at least 25 before she even thought of. It was a rough night.

~TS~

Harriet woke to an empty, but not cold bed. For a moment she panicked until she realized she was in the bed of her and her... husbands. She shuddered softly and then took in a deep breath, catching the smell of breakfast being made. She got up and put on George's neon orange gnome slippers and went downstairs. Sure, they were about... three sizes too large, but they were comfy. When she shuffled into the kitchen, having followed the delicious aromas, the two men within quieted.

"Ah! Our darling wife rouses!"

"Spectacular, breakfast is just being on the crisp side of black."

"Yes, a delightful way to start the day: Indigestion." Fred smiled and then glanced at her feet. "Oh, it seems that your slippers have been commandeered by the wife, dear brother. Looks like you'll have to get new ones." George scoffed as he placed some bacon and pancakes down.

"Posh, dear brother. I shall simply carry our wife around and wear my slippers." Harriet giggled softly, blushing slightly before thanking George for breakfast.

"Now, dear wife." Began Fred. "We have many important things to do today, if you are up to them of course. They can be a bit... bothersome to think of, let alone do, so we want to make sure you are alright." George nodded, eating as well, and Harriet raised an eyebrow in question.

"Today we shall be visiting Gringotts. You see, despite us being your husbands, the ministry still considers you underage, thus needing a magical guardian." They both huffed at this. "We want to change that. By signing over your vaults to us, you sign over your guardianship as well." Harriet blinked then frowned, George speaking before anything could be said.

"We would not use your vaults, heavens no. But it would keep Dumbledore from using them. You see, while Sirius is your guardian... he almost gave you to Malfoy, because of Dumbledore." Harriet's expression darkened and she nodded before speaking slowly.

"So, you would think Dumbledore would use my gold to his causes?" Twin nods met her gaze. "Alright... I can see the logic in that, and well.. .you're my husbands, of course you can use it if you like. I have enough. I don't mind if its being put to good use." Fred scoffed and got up, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Nonsense! You're our wife, not the other way around. Your vaults are yours to use, and ours are to be used to take care of you." They both nodded and then Fred, being one half of their pranking twin-ness, spoke again. "I am going to shower now... you're welcome to join me, wife." Harriet shuddered as the second half was said in her ear before he went off. George shaking his head and smiling at her rosy cheeks.

"Little devil, isn't he? You know he is only partially joking, as am I for that matter." He gave her a soft kiss, stroking her cheek. "But only when you're ready." She nodded, blushing and finishing her breakfast before George went to clean up. He was the earlier riser of the two, so he had already showered. Harriet waited till Fred was done and she showered herself, surprised she had a nice set of robes set out for her. She learned through George that their elf was appalled at her lack of clothing and went to get some for her. As she was part of the family now, she could access the Potter and the Twin's vaults for her master's needs.

They apparated into the alley and made a beeline for Gringotts, Harriet under a glamour temporarily as to not cause a ruckus, and were soon ushered into a ornate office. A goblin already sitting and waiting, and upon seeing the twins he smiled toothily.

"Ah, yes... the twin devils. Wonderful to see you. What can Gringotts do for you, hmm?" Harriet blinked and goggled for a moment before Fred spoke.

"My good goblin, we are in need to speak to the Potter account manager. Our lovely wife." He waved his hand, wand tip pressed against his palm, and her glamour vanished. "Has some important business to take care of, you see." The goblin frowned but then looked at Harriet who took out her key. She had their elf, Yippy, get it for her. She handed it over and he looked at it, then took out a bowl and a knife.

"For security reasons, you understand." Harriet nodded; she had been told about this from Sirius and read about it when she was bored in Hogwarts. She pricked her finger and dropped seven drops of blood before it shone a bright green and then vanished. She blushed as her finger was taken by George and suckled softly.

"Hmm.. everything is in order, that being said.. I would not suggest getting your account manager here." At Harriet's confused expression he snorted. "Figures you would not know, no matter." She glared slightly but he kept on, paying her no mind. "Your account manager is in Mr. Dumbledore's pocket, that old wizard has a silver tongue that it seems not every goblin is immune to. I suggest, as we have just proven it is you, that you renounce your account manager and claim a new one." He grinned a savage grin. The twins glanced at him and he nodded before a silencing ward erected around the three, Fred looking at Harriet.

"Alright, I know what he is getting at. He wants to be your account manager. He's the reason we are so successful after your generous donation." George nodded but let his brother keep talking. "He'll make sure investments are made, debts settled, the whole nine yards, dear wife. We highly recommend him." Harriet leaned back and though softly before nodding.

"Alright... I'll trust you two. Thank you for this." They smiled and then each received a soft kiss from her, on her own power, which earned a blush from her. The ward lowered and she spoke again. "I apologize, but I do not read your language, and I was not told of your name beforehand." The goblin blinked softly, and then nodded, realizing this as well.

"Hmm, a simple mistake, I am sure. My name is Bladesnapper, and your account manager's name is Oregrabber. An appropriate name for a thief, if I ever heard one." He scoffed and after a whispered set of instructions Harriet spoke.

"I, Harriet Lily Potter-Weasley, do hereby renounce Oregrabber as the Potter account manager. In his place, I honorably request that account manager Bladesnapper accept the position as the manager for the Potter accounts." Bladesnapper's grin was so terrifying, that if Harriet did not know it was for goblin purposes, her wand would be out and she would be casting as fast as she could.

"I, Bladesnapper, accept this prestigious honor. With the blood of my ancestors, and the honor of my family, I shall never falter in my duties." There was a soft pulse of magic and then the goblin laughed as it washed over him.

"Magnificent!" He snarled gleefully and then with the breaking of and orb on his desk four goblin guards came into the room. "Find Oregrabber, bring him to a cell! He has committed fraud for one of our top clients." The goblin guards snarled and went off, Bladesnapper smirking. "As your account manager, I am aware of all deeds done by the previous, and those who were given permission. As it stands, only you can access your vault." Harriet nodded and then bit her lip softly.

"Alright, I'd like to change that, and do some things as well." Her new account manager nodded and they spent the next two hours working with the goblin, the twins leaving part way through to get a little something for their wife, the goblin she was left with promising to keep her safe. As soon as they left she looked to him.

"Alright, I do not want my husbands to know this, but I have something extra I want to do." The goblin nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Their family has always helped me... kept me warm, happy when they could. They would never accept charity, or a handout... but I can't give them more than my gratitude, it feels wrong. I'd like to put three hundred thousand galleons into their account. I want the last years of Ginerva's and Ronald's school to be paid for. Also, any children Ginerva and Ronald might have as well." Bladesnapper nodded and wrote everything down, taking care of it all.

"Oh! If it's no trouble, I would like to help Hogwarts a bit as well. It's been my real home for the past six years, and I think it deserves a bit more. Madam Hooch has constantly asked for new brooms, but the board is a pain in the ass." They both snorted and she went on. "Could you use my vaults and get some brooms for her? Nothing fancy, they should be training brooms, of course." Bladesnapper nodded and kept writing, Harriet already having given him full access for investments and the like for more gold making, so he was happy to help. Not only that, but she was polite and courteous. After a few more things he looked up at her and a thought struck him.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Potter." She nodded softly. "I have heard tales that you slew a beast within the school. I was curious if you could tell me what type of beast? All we know is that was at least class 4-X." He leaned forward, eager to hear from her. Harriet froze for a moment before deciding if anyone could get use out of it, it would be the goblins.

"Uhm... back in my second year, around the end of May I slayed a thousand year old Basilisk." The goblin was prepared for perhaps an overly large Acromantula, or even a low level demon... but a basilisk?!

"S-Surely, Mrs. Potter, you are joking?" Harriet nodded and the goblin rushed over to her, looking at her from the floor. "A thousand years old?! You slew Slytherin's mighty beast?" He then started speaking quickly in his native tongue into a little rune on a rock he pulled out of his pocket. She nodded and he then an older looking goblin came in, and she had a feeling the new goblin made Dumbledore look like a first year in age. The female goblin looked at her with blind eyes and came over to her. Her voice was old, but still smooth.

"You are the child that claims to have slain the ancient Basilisk?" Harriet nodded and the she-goblin came over and ran her hands in an intricate manner in front of the confused teenager but Harriet did nothing. "She speaks the truth... it even injected her with its venom, however she was saved by an equally mighty creature." Bladesnapper shuddered at the thought but he grinned wider at this knowledge.

"As you slew his beast, and his heir in the Riddle child, you are owner of the spoils and the line of Slytherin itself!" He laughed heartily and then started scribbling some things as the elder goblin left, a smirk on her face. As if she knew what Harriet was about to do next.

"Account manager Bladesnapper?" The ecstatic goblin paused and looked at her. "I, Harriet Lily Potter do hereby grant you access to any vaults I may have claimed through conquest." When she was done speaking the goblin seemed to have blacked out while standing. He came back to the waking world and Harriet nodded at his questioning look.

"I, Bladesnapper, to accept this in the respect and authority it was given." Another wash of magic made him shudder and there was a sounding of two gongs that went through the halls of Gringotts. Only the oldest of goblins and account managers knew what this was, and they were all impressed... and jealous just a bit.

"As you are the heir by conque-" There was a burst of flame as Fawkes appeared, dropping a sheathed sword on Harriet's lap before trilling beautifully and vanishing. Harriet blinked and then saw the goblin almost snatch the sword from her lap. "By the elders... with this you are the heir of Gryffindor as well... through an honorable defense of his school." He laughed softly and looked at her. "DO you know what this means, Mrs. Potter?" Harriet shook her head. "It means that you hold the last two remaining heir status' of Hogwarts itself." She blinked and tilted her head, causing him to sigh softly.

"It means, that should you choose, Hogwarts can be more than your home in feeling, but it can be your actual home! You own the castle and the grounds it sits upon for the surrounding 5 kilometers." He laughed softly, and then Harriet surprised him by giving him access to those vaults as well. Another two gongs sounding off before they really got to work. Right before the twins returned Harriet leaned back and had a thought.

"Oh, as for the Basilisk?" Bladesnapper nodded and waited for her to go on. "Approach Potions Master Snape, give him access to fifty thousand galleons worth of potions ingredients, if you don't mind. Tell him it is from me, with my greatest apologies for anything I may or may have not done to him in the past. The rest Gringotts can have." Bladesnapper nodded, still surprised by the generosity of the Witch in front of him, but he was happy to do this. In a few short hours he had went from a slowly rising account manager, to one who was in charge of four accounts, two of which were of the founders themselves. The door opened and the twins came in, and they were surprised at how happy their account manager looked.

"Alright, so what did we miss?" Bladesnapper laughed and shook his head, gesturing to Harriet.

"Let your wife tell you later. Now, I have much work to do, glorious... glorious work." He was about to leave when he looked at them. "You have permission to apparate out of my office." The twins blinked owlishly.. .that was a rare honor, to say the least. The twins shrugged, they wouldn't mind learning it from their wife. They took her into an embrace, gave her a kiss, and then popped them all back to the flat above their shop. It wasn't terribly far to walk, but it was just about to be the busy hour in the Alley.

~TS~

While enjoying a nice lunch Harriet explained everything that had gone on after they left to run their personal errand. Well, everything except the gold put into their families' vault that is. Towards the end of the meal she noticed left and right hands were taken by Fred and George respectively.

"As it was a rush."

"And we did not enjoy such a thing."

"We both decided you were in need of a ring."

"I suggested one to match the green of your eyes."

"While I suggested one to match the fire and passion of your spirit."

"So we compromised!" They finished together and then she felt the soft weight of a ring being slid onto each of her ring fingers. She gasped softly and looked at them. The first was a brilliant emerald with the crest of the Potter family, and the second was a burning bright ruby, speckled with orange. They were both set in platinum, and at least 1.5 karats each. She sniffed and then found herself embraced in two sets of arms. It was a simple gesture, and was romantic in its own way. Perhaps...this really wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She smiled at them and gave them both a kiss, spending the rest of the day with them cuddling and snuggling.

~TS~

The rest of August passed in a blur, between getting her O.W.L. results, and helping her husbands study for, and take their N.E.W.T.'s in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. They were geniuses when it came to pranks, and she wanted them to excel and not have to worry about the ministry being a pain in the ass about them not having those tests passed under their belts.

The three had still not completely consummated the marriage quite yet, but that was not to say they did not share intimacy. They had started to sleep in the nude together, and some nights ended up sticker than they anticipated, and a shower had to be taken before bed... which just made things stickier. It was a routine Harriet would miss over the school year, and she mentioned this to her husbands the morning of the 1st.

"Dear sweet wife."

"We are your husbands, that gives us certain privileges."

"Which include, but are not limited to, frequent visits."

"Oh yes, at any given time. You are also to be given your own quarters."

"Not to mention who you are now, on top of being the wife to our handsome selves." They grinned and Harriet huffed before giving them each a kiss just as their elf popped in to let them know they had to be at the station soon.

"Ugh, this is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it?" She grumbled and shook her head. "I do not want to deal with the press, who will no doubt be swarming, to get a looked at the married 'girl-who-lived.' She snorted and got a reassuring hug from them.

"Do not worry, dear wife."

"Your husbands shall be there, ready to defend your honor." They bowed lightly to her and she rolled her eyes, and went to get dressed. That proved to be easier said than done as her two husbands err... gave her some stress relief before they had to be at the station. It helped her settle down, as the press barely bothered her when they got to the station. They, for whatever reason, were allowed onto the platform itself when they should have not been. She found a compartment and spent a few minutes with her husbands before they had to go.

She was sitting alone, watching the families say goodbye to their children when the door opened and she was almost barreled over by a large black dog, her face and robes getting mussed and slobbered over.

"Merlin, Padfoot!" She huffed and laughed, having only seen her godfather twice in the last month, he had been doing some ministry stuff, as he was now Lord Black and on the Wizengamot. He transformed and gave her a tight hug, Remus coming in after him and getting a hug in return.

"Damn I have missed you two." She smiled and sat between them, catching up a bit. She learned that Remus was going to be the new History teacher, seeing as Binns had been making all of the grades tank in the past few decades. Sirius also had a gift for her; it was a two way diary. He grinned and winked at her.

"Write in it... say an hour or two, alright pup?" She frowned but nodded, the whistle blowing before the two adults had to go. Sirius promised to see her at Yule, and Remus would keep her company (and hopefully out of trouble). Remus, however, had to go as well as he was a professor again and had to patrol with the Prefects and Head boy/girl.

Harriet's next visitor came in the form of friends, thankfully so. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Ron found her, and they all started to catch up. Ron and Ginny were not wearing thread bare hand me downs', and their trunks was better than he had the previous year. Nothing special, their parents would not squander on frivolous luxuries, but they got them better than average. The visitors after that, well, Harriet would be lying if she said she couldn't go without it.

"Well, well. If isn't the new Weasley slut. Tell me, are you already expecting your third sprog?" Draco spoke, smirking softly at his oh so original insult. Harriet, to her credit, didn't even her upset like Ron and Ginny were. Instead she smiled.

"Tell me, Malfoy, how pathetic it must be for you. So pathetic that you had to have your father draw up a contract so you could even get a girl. I truly feel sorry for you... to have to stoop to letting daddy do everything for you. Does he still change your nappies?" There were snickers in the compartment and he got that angry red in his face before his wand was out. He froze when he saw that there were three wands pointed at him, and two at his bookends.

"You're outnumbered, Malfoy. That alone shows just how much of a Slytherin you're not. Get out, before we embarrass you." Malfoy grumbled, mumbling about his father hearing about this before he left in a huff, nose in the air as if it was his idea to leave all along. Harriet shook her head and then sealed the compartment with her wand. Ron was no longer a Prefect; he gave it up for his studies after he received an ultimatum from his parents to do better, to make something of himself.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, save for the trolley lady and Remus coming by to say hello, the others surprised at his new position, but delightfully so. They made their way to the castle when they arrived and sat at their appropriate tables. They learned that there was a new Potions Professor, one Horace Slughorn, and that Prof. Snape was to be the new DADA professor. Harriet's eyes caught Snape's and he gave her a... blank look before nodding softly. She smiled ever so slightly and went back to listening to Dumbledore's announcements. As she figured would happen, she was called up to the Headmasters office right after dinner. She was walking with Remus, having asked him to accompany her, and enjoyed the look of surprise on his face when the Gargoyle opened for her without the password being uttered. She gave him a marauders grin and they ascended the stairs.

When they entered the office Dumbledore was there, waiting with Prof. Snape and McGonagall. He was surprised to see her, having not been alerted, but his grandfatherly tone was in place.

"Ah, Harriet, my dea-" He was cut off by her polite interruption.

"Pardon me, Headmaster, but neither me nor my Husbands gave you permission to speak to me with such familiarity. I mean no disrespect, but please refrain from using my name without my permission." He nodded, smiling still but going on.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She shook her head. "Ah, still Mrs. Potter then?" She nodded and he went on. "Yes, well, I was wondering how the rest of your summer went." He smiled and she sighed softly.

"It went as well as it could, after becoming a fresh 16 year old and being married off because of a stupid law. You understand." He stiffened for a moment. "Oh, no, you do not. You're a half-blood male, exempt from pureblood stupidity." She turned her gaze to her head of house. "Are you to be wed soon, Professor? You are a half-blood yourself, and past the age of 16." She was met with a stern look, but got an answer.

"I am exempt from the law, Mrs. Potter, I am a widow." She spoke curtly, Harriet apologizing softly before looking back at the Headmaster.

"Was there anything else, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded and she leaned back, nodding to him.

"Yes, I received word that you had renounced your account manager. I must caution you on such an action, it is far too great of a burden for one of your age to handle, on top of being a wife and student." Harriet glared softly, but then smiled, it was not a happy smile.

"Well, then it is a good thing I am not doing that, am I? NO, I have an account manager, and he is taking care of things for me." She turned to Prof. Snape after enjoying the paling of the headmaster's features. "Are the ingredients coming along well, Potions Master Snape?" He blinked but nodded, responding in his normal silky voice, all traces of the normal oily, agitated tones gone.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Mrs. Potter. I am working on some new potions in my free time." She smiled and nodded before turning back to her head of house.

"Did madam Hooch talk with you?" McGonagall nodded and spoke, this time with a less curt response.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Potter. She was rather happy about it all, to tell you the truth. The flying lessons shall be much safer and enjoyable now." She nodded and then Harriet turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well, that is all for now. Off you go then, I am sure your friends will be happy to see you." He smiled and Harriet glared again, she did not like what he was doing.

"Am I not to be escorted to my married quarters?" She asked tersely, agitated at his damned twinkling gaze.

"As your husbands are no longer paying tuition here, I am afraid there is no need for it." She huffed.

"And if they want to visit? If I am to give my husbands a child, how am I to do such a thing without privacy?" McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Dumbledore looked at her with wide expression. "What? Do you expect me to wait till I am out of Hogwarts? If I do that it is well out of the contract, and I can be given to another pureblood, of the ministry's choice." She snorted. "No, I need private quarters. This is not me being spoiled, but following the law." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I am afraid the charter still stands, Mrs. Potter. You cannot have said quarters without your husbands either being professors or attending the school." Harriet snarled and then decided she was tired of playing games.

"Fine. You want to play with me. Albus Dumbledore, then we'll play." She hissed and stood up, extending an arm only to have Fawkes glide from their perch to the teen's arm. Harriet glared at Dumbledore and spoke in a formal tone.

"As heir of Salazar Slytherin by Conquest, and by Godric Gryffindor through honor, I claim Hogwarts as my home." She smirked as the familiar double gong went through the school, then spoke in less than friendly tones. "Now, where are my private quarters, Headmaster?" Her voice dripped with anger, and Dumbledore blinked softly. There was nothing he could do now, nothing at all. He sighed and looked at his Deputy.

"Minerva, if you would take her to her new quarters? I believe they would be near the great hall." Minerva nodded and made her way towards the door. Harriet nodded respectfully and left with Minerva and Remus in tow. When they were gone Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus, what has happened in such a short time?" He stroked his beard and sucked on one of his lemon drops. "The goblins must of told her of her lineage somehow... when she renounced her account manager." He glared and looked at the former Potions Professor. "She must not know she can take the wards, make sure she does not find out. I will do my best as well. Do you understand, Severus?" The man nodded and then left with his robes billowing. When he left the office he snorted softly at that last order from Dumbledore. As if he would betray the child of Lily, not to mention the owner of the school. No, Dumbledore was on his own this time, he no longer hand a master, his bare left forearm spoke of that.

~TS~

Time passed, as it tends to do, and soon it was getting chillier as October rolled around. Harriet had loved the gift Sirius gave her, it was a two way diary between her and Hermione. She missed her friend, dearly, and the two were making plans to see each other either at Yule or over the next summer. Harriet was studying in her room, having forgotten it was lunch time, so she missed the commotion that went through the great hall when two familiar redheads came into the castle. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he saw the twins, in their more professional looking brown tailored suits. Their inner shirts green and orange respectively for Fred and George.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled, and they smiled right back.

"Oh, it's rather simple, Headmaster." Fred began, George nodding.

"We are here to see our wife. It's been nearly a month, far too long a time." Fred nodded and Dumbledore sight.

"I am afraid it is the school year, I cannot allow this." George laughed, looking at Fred and asking.

"Hear that, brother of mine?"

"I do, favorite sibling. It seems like the headmaster sees himself above the law." George nodded.

"A simple solution, really." Fred nodded after his brother spoke, then looked at their former head of house.

"Deputy Headmistress, we wish to see our wife. Please, take us to her room." Minerva nodded and got up, against the sputtered protests of the headmaster, and led them out of the hall. They came up to a painting on the wall of the four founders, though unfortunately it was one of the rare non-magical paintings. The frame, however, was the holder of the password. Minerva spoke it (my first home), and let the twins enter. They closed the door behind them just as Minerva walked away. They came to the more living room type area and saw their wife studying, looking so intense with what she was doing. They shared a silent conversation before they sat on either side of her.

Harriet was too into her work, especially in such a secure set of rooms, that she did not notice her husbands sit next to her. She gasped when she felt them though, as they started to kiss and nibble along her neck and ears. She blushed and looked from her work to see her husbands grinning at her.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here? Is it the weekend already?" She glanced at the calendar, and sure it enough it was Saturday, around lunch time. "Oh... I was studying for Runes. I want to see if I can change to that come the new year." Fred snickered and kept nibbling on her neck, causing her to squirm softly while she got a kiss and response from George.

"Ah, well, you have plenty of time. it's not like you take it from 1st year, right Fred?" He nodded and made her gasp as he tugged playfully on her neck, something that made her squirm deliciously.

"We've missed our wife, and we'd like to take her home for the weekend." Harriet blushed and pulled away.

"I... OK, yeah. I can do that. Let me just tell an elf, alright?" They nodded and she gave a note to a summoned elf to take to Prof. McGonagall, and then they left via portkey. As owner of the castle she was allowed in and out of the wards without so much as an alarm. Only McGonagall knew, and she was fine with it as she had been notified. They were still, freshly married, they needed time to bond.

~TS~

Harriet was sitting in Gryffindor common room with her friends' mid-December when McGonagall came into the tower and looked at her before coming over.

"Mrs. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." She sighed softly and grumbled before excusing herself from her friends. She did her best to go between her friends, studies, and husbands. It was difficult, but it helped that she left the Quidditch team. She loved the game, but she just didn't have the time. She walked with her head of house and the gargoyle, once again, moved before they got there. They entered the office, with Prof. Snape and Dumbledore waiting.

"Ah, thank you, Minerva. You may go." Harriet raised an eyebrow and put a hand on McGonagall's arm.

"Please, stay, Professor. As you are my head of house you are privy to any conversation I am to have with the headmaster." She looked at Prof. Snape. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but why are you here?" Their relationship had smoothed out over the past few months, so he did not take it as an insult.

"The headmaster suggested I be here, for whatever reason." Harriet nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" She asked, using what the twins like to call her 'Heir Voice.'

"Ah, I was just curious, Har-" He caught himself. "Mrs. Potter... as to the fact of why I saw your name on the leaving list for the holidays." He smiled. "I was under the assumption you would stay here, with your friends." He twinkled softly and Harriet held back a sigh.

"I am going to spend the holidays with a friend I have not seen since June, and have my first Yule with my husbands. Is that a problem?" Dumbledore held in a grimace, and then latched onto something.

"You are going to see Ms. Granger? I do wish she would return to us here. Regardless, you can just have your husbands come here, and... Ms. Granger is welcome as well." He nodded and she shook her head.

"No, Headmaster. I will be enjoying my holiday out of the castle. I have plans already made." She nodded and he frowned.

"You leave me no choice, then, Harriet. You must stay, and I will not allow the wards to let you leave." He frowned and glanced at the sharp 'Albus!' from Minerva before his eyes went right back to Harriet's, they were wide now as she had stood up... and there was an visible aura of magic about her.

"Are you trying to threaten me, the _owner_ of this school, with imprisonment?" She snarled out and his stare hardened. "It will not work! You may be the headmaster, but those gongs you heard on the first of September were not just for show. This castle, the walls, the bricks, the soil five kilometers in every direction belongs to **ME**. You have no authority over me!" Her hair was slightly flowing around her head, arcs of magic jumping from strand to strand.

"Do not think yourself master of this school anymore. You remain here at the will of Hogwarts, and she is getting less and less pleased with your meddling. Simply smile, and tell me to have a good holiday, and I will forget you even tried." She almost spat out, and watched as he sat down, forced by the castle and the magic pouring off of her.

"Very well... Mrs. Potter. Enjoy... your holiday." She nodded and left, huffing as the door opened and slammed for her. When she was out of sight she nearly collapsed, that power had not been hers. She had just borrowed it from the castle, and it was taxing. She called an elf and was taken to her room, she needed a nap!

~TS~

Yule was amazing, by far the best Yule Harriet had ever had. She got to spend time with Sirius, Remus (even though he was a professor at Hogwarts), and the Weasley's and of course Hermione. However, waking up after giving and receiving the gift of a first time with her husbands... that was magnificent. It had been all set up by her (OK, Hermione helped a little...), they did not know a thing. They walked into their bedroom, ready for bed, to seee their innocent little wife in nothing but ribbon strands on. One over her nether regions, and another over her chest.

No words were said that night, unless you count the rather enthusiastic calling of each other's names during the throws of passion and desire. The first time was awkward for her, and bit painful, but the rest of the night was much better. Her husbands treated her well, and made her regret absolutely nothing about what she had decided to give them. She knew, as they did not, that there was no resisting each other anymore. They were together as closely as possible... and all they could do was grow more and more to love each other.

~TS~

The twins would visit their wife every weekend, and they would trade off between going back to their home in Diagon Alley, or staying at the castle. As part of the law Harriet was not allowed to use contraception, and with the amount of love making she participated in with her husbands, it was no surprise that she ended up pregnant before the end of the school year. She found out in early April, so she would be having a late December/January baby. She found out through Madame Pomfrey that it would be a baby boy at the end of June. She couldn't wait to tell her husbands, she just hoped they would be as excited as she was.

She vowed not to be a baby machine, but the thought of being able to raise a child with a complete loving family was something she couldn't help but be excited about. She was on the train with her husbands; they had wanted to ride it with her on the last weekend, when she decided to tell them. They were enjoying some treats from the trolley when George decided to tease her as she ate her eighth chocolate frog.

"I do believe, brother of mine, that by the time we get home we'll have a chocolate frog for a wife." Fred chuckled and Harriet responded, with a calm voice, a lot calmer than she felt.

"Baby gets what baby wants." She went back to nibbling her frog and George blanked for a moment, Fred's chuckling stopping.

"Come again, Harriet?" Fred asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"You heard me, Fredrick." She looked at him, and he saw that worry in her eyes, but then chuckled and tugged her to his lap, giving her a deep kiss.

"Well, it took us long enough, right George?" He teased his wife and brother, the former blushing and nuzzling into him, relief washing over her. George blinked softly and looked at his wife and brother, voice cracking softly.

"We're going to be... dads?" Fred and Harriet nodded and he grunted. "Hey, stop hogging all the wife. C'mere!" Harriet giggled as she was tugged over and then shared a kiss with her second husband. The three of them spending the rest of the ride going between choosing baby names, how happy they were, making use of some privacy wards, and over all just... being excited young parents. Harriet had a feeling, as she told them for the first time she loved them, they maybe being married so young wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

AN: Alright, woo! That was different for me, and not difficult per say, just... I don't know, weird? Eh, I did have fun with it though. I hope everyone enjoys, or not. Regardless, read and review if you please.


	14. Snippet 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's affiliates.

AN: I am taking liberties with birth dates and other stuff... cause, fanfiction. Hope Anyone who can enjoy it, does.

* * *

Snippet #15: Change of History.

Severus Tobias Snape sat on his bed with a heavy scowl on his face. He was angry at himself, pissed beyond measure, but he was glad that he still maintained a level of calmness when he needed it. He had been seconds from calling his beloved Lily a mudblood, but he had reined it in. Instead he just called her a bitch. While it was not the most flattering regardless, at least he didn't degrade her, everything he loved about her. He ran his hand through his hair and snarled as he felt the oily, almost greasy feeling left on his hand. He wiped his hand on his top sheet and then stood up. He grabbed a towel and his toiletries and then went to the bathroom, going to wash this out of his hair.

He emerged an hour later, his hair was sleek and almost shined. He would have to remember, from now on, to cast the Impervious charm on his head, the oily residue from potions and their fumes had almost caked onto his face, but he got to it in time. He ran a hand down his face and smiled softly. It was smooth, not oily and slicked, nor was his hair. He put on his best robes, which were actually pretty nice due to his little potion business for students, and some professors, that needed things that Slughorn just was too busy for. He didn't charge ridiculously, but he had so many customers he could afford some finer ingredients, and a few clothes as well. He left the dungeons, but he made sure he had no colors discerning that he was indeed a Slytherin. He had a Gryffindor to fine.

~CoH~

James Charlus Potter was sitting outside, not in the best of moods, as he was no closer to the hand of Lily than he was two days ago. It didn't help that she caught him teasing Snivellus, though he did smile at the thought that Lily was not talking to the oily teen. He was about to ask his brother in all but blood, Sirius, something when he was nudged by the teen.

"Hunk of meat, 2 o'clock." James looked over and hummed appreciatively. It was no secret that Sirius and James were bisexual; they were kind of man-whores like that. At least, Sirius was, James had stopped it when he had really chose to pursue Lily. Though this teen, a fellow 7th year if he was correct might change that.

"Hmm, and he is headed this way. Who do you think he is here for, Padfoot?" He smirked and Sirius huffed.

"Oh please, Prongs, you're off the market." They shared a chuckle and then the teen stopped in front of them, and his words, his voice, made them gape.

"Potter, I'd like a word, in private." He glanced at Sirius, then back to James. "Your friend my stay, but I insist on a barrier of silence for our conversation." James blinked and then Sirius growled.

"Snivellus! How... what the hell did you do to yourself? Make a potion to be beautiful or something?" He snarled and Snape, to his credit, only raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, Black, I simply removed potion sediment from my person. Something I will be sure to keep off of myself in the future." He looked at James again. "If you would, Potter? It is about Ms. Evans." Sirius groaned softly, it looked like he would be put out of the conversation... and up went the silencing ward.

~CoH~

"What do you want, Sni- Snape." James ground out, getting a soft nod of thanks from the slightly taller teen.

"I want to discuss something with you, something I took a good deal of time thinking of the past two days. We both enjoy the company of Lily, and I would be lying if I said I would not enjoy her being 'my woman' as you have so eloquently put it in the past; however I am willing to compromise." James raised an eyebrow, interested now. Snape conjured a chair and sat on it, while he was gifted in potions, he was no slouch in magical ability otherwise.

"I propose that we approach Lily, the both of us, with a peaceful banner between us. We do not need to be friends." James scoffed, yeah, screw that. "But to be civil to each other around her. In doing so, perhaps it would simplify matters of her deciding between the two of us, should she decide at all." James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she is going to choose me, Snape! I am a pureblood from a prominent family. I will be able to help her with her life goals." Snape didn't smirk, even though he felt like it.

"She doesn't know that, Potter. She believes the Wizarding world will see her grades, impeccable as they are, and allow her to do as she wishes. She does not know of the approaching... storm. She does not understand that she is nothing more than a second class citizen in the eyes of the outside world." He sneered at this, and James had to agree with the previously oily man.

"Alright, Snape. We approach her together, peacefully, and we discuss things with her. How about that?" Snape nodded and then they both shook on it. They made plans to do so the next day, and then departed after the ward was dropped.

"What the hell was that all about, Prongs?" He growled out, not pleased with the... amiable air about the two of them.

"We came to an agreement, Sirius. We are going to let Lily decide, and between us, no matter what, we will be peaceful about it." Sirius blinked and watched as James went to go greet Remus, as he was coming from his date with a girl in his year, though it didn't seem like it went to well.

~CoH~

Lily Marie Evans was sitting down in an abandoned classroom turned tea spot with her friend Narcissa Black, sipping tea with a pensive look on her face. Narcissa broke the tension, though it was only there because of Lily.

"Speak, my friend, what is on your mind? You would have not called me before our normal weekly meeting if it was not important." Lily looked up with a sigh and put her cup down.

"Severus and James approached me today." Narcissa nodded softly. "They apologized... and promised to be civil with one another from this point on." She took a fortifying sip. "Then they both proclaimed they would court me." She looked at the blonde woman whose eyes were wide.

"Oh... I can see the concern." Lily nodded softly, her eyes pleading for help. She and Narcissa had become friends, at first just to help with schoolwork, but it was hard not to be a friend of Lily Evans. She was such a wonderful young woman.

"First, congratulations on two very handsome young men wishing to court you." Lily snorted softly, but she wasn't being rude. "Secondly, did they say they would be courting you per the old ways?" That was important, it would help her determine how to respond.

"Yes, they did, but I didn't understand it. I went to look it up, but Madam Pince said there were no books on that anymore." She frowned and Narcissa smiled.

"Ah, yes, another one of Dumbledore's wonderful reformations." She snorted, meaning to be rude. "Allow me to explain, Lily." Said redhead nodded and after a soft sip Narcissa spoke again.

"To be courted in the old ways means that they are to compete for your affections, with gifts, dates, and of course asking to do so by way of your father. The two of them will do their very best to win your hand, and after the courting period, a series of six months, it is up to you to decide which one of them you are to choose as your betrothed." At the end Lily gasped softly.

"What?! I... I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.'s yet! I'm worried about passing them. I need a good job after school, to support myself, before I even think about that!" She huffed and Narcissa sighed softly, only slightly agitated at the other two involved, they did not tell her, yet they were no obligated too.

"Lily, can I be perfectly frank, and a bit upsetting right now?" Lily blinked, coming out of her little panic attack.

"Upsetting? What can be more upsetting than this right now?" She huffed, but it was permission to go on.

"Please, I don't think this, but I am not in charge." Lily nodded slowly. "You're a muggle-born, according to the pure-bloods that run our world, you don't matter. You're a new witch, not part of a magical line in any way; you are just here for... breeding stock." She frowned at Lily's gob smacked expression.

"To be betrothed to Severus or James would see you raise past that. You would be able to pursue what you want; of course there would be those who would see you as... that word, but they would know better than to anger your pureblood husband. Severus does not like to boast about it, but he is a pureblood. While his mother is a squib, both sets of his grandparents are magical, as per traditional purebloods are." Lily nodded numbly.

"James of course likes to boast about it when he wishes, but it is through pride not arrogance as much as it might seem like it. Give them both a chance, think about your life, what it can mean for you." Lily sighed and leaned back, this was too much. Her friend never led her astray before, so she decided to trust her.

"Alright, Cissy... alright. Under one condition." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You give Remus a chance." Narcissa choked softly on her tea before looking at her muggle-born best friend. "He is a good man, Cissy, with an unfortunate affliction; don't let that cloud your judgment. Besides, he's a half-blood, your parents shouldn't be... too upset about that." Narcissa sighed but nodded, and then they went on to more relaxing topics, they had a lot to think about.

~CoH~

When you were being courted by two respectful, handsome young men, six months might as have been a blink of an eye. Lily was so unbelievable happy to have Narcissa to help her with all of this, and even her loopy sister, Bellatrix, helped a bit with things Narcissa might have missed. It was that reason that she was only partially wracked with nerves as she sat in a cleaned classroom with Severus and James sitting across from her. She took a deep breath and then released it, looking at the two of them.

"I want your word, from the both of you, that you will let me talk... and not interrupt me until I am done. If I can't get that from either, or both of you, then leave now." Both men did not move from their seats, instead they both gave their words to remain silent.

"Thank you." She looked to James first. "Since I met you, you have been nothing but brash... bothersome, and everything my father warned me about. However, in the past year you have tried your damnedest to be a better man, and I thank you for that. It has shown me that you are not who you make yourself out to be." James smiled and nodded. "And don't think I don't know about the slight incontinence curse you put on Carlson, or the dog breath potion you gave Williams, Severus." They both grinned softly, unrepentantly, but she huffed and went on.

"However, despite all of this, I have not chosen you." James frowned, and it took every ounce of control Severus had not to smirk in triumph. "Nor have I chosen you, Severus." Said man frowned and they were both too surprised to break their words.

"How can I choose between the man who told me I was a witch... who remains my best male friend, and the man who has changed himself because he wants to be a better person for himself and me?" She sighed and took another deep breath. "It is why I have decided that if they two of you agree... I'd like to have two betrothed's." She looked at them, and this time their faces were surprised and... Interested. "James, you first." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"First, you look radiant today." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Second, are you sure? It's not exactly a taboo, but you'll have a few witches upset at you for taking two men off the market." She blushed but nodded softly. "I have no problem with it... Severus isn't as bad a I would have thought." He shrugged and she blinked, James signaling to said man to speak.

"Thank you, James." The man nodded. "I must first agree with your radiance today." She crossed her arms with a huff and got another unrepentant grin from her first male friend. "I must also agree with the fact that James is not a terrible man to be around, and if it would mean being able to see you daily, to love you as I have, then I will hold no qualms of being a brother-husband with him." Lily nodded and then stood up, going to Severus first and giving him a sweet kiss, before doing the same with James. The three of them then went to a side table, prepared for a lovely dinner, everything turned out better than Lily had expected.

~Epilogue~

N.E.W.T.'s went by with no real issue; the three of them were intelligent, as were their friends. It was found out during a locker-room bout of shenanigans that Peter had been branded as a death eater, and had been giving information to his master through the use of his animagus form. He was dealt with by the proper authorities, and through some very precise wording with Veritaserum, was detrimental to the capture of other Death Eaters and even the dark lord himself.

Lily, James, and Severus had a wonderful ceremony wedding themselves to each other on the eve of her 19th birthday. It was a lovely ceremony, and only a few preferred guests were allowed to attend. Because magic was a wonderful thing, they were gifted with promise of a child to be born soon after their wedding. On July 31st, 1980, Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter-Snape, and they knew right then and there he would be a wonderful child. He had a delightful mix of the Potter-Snape hair, with every so slight red highlights from his mother, and his almost radiant green eyes shown with a curiosity and intelligence that promised much in his years.

Severus held his child in his arms, smiling softly at the boy who looked up at him. He gurgled happily and then again when he was passed to his second father, and then ultimately his mother. The three of them shared an embrace, a kiss each to their wife, and then a collective sigh of contentment. It would be a wonderful life, they had many years to look forward too.

* * *

AN: And that's it. I do hope someone can enjoy it, if not... eh. Once again read and review please.


	15. Snippet 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any witch, way or form. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: See what I did there? Oh, I am a barrel of hilarity. This idea came to me, as most of my idea's do, in the shower. It is not smutty or anything, but, meh. Here we are then.

* * *

Snippet #16: Idol Meeting.

Fred and George Weasley; pranksters extraordinaire. Lovers of mischief, pranks, and everything else that made life fun. They were sitting at the will reading of one Sirius Black. They knew the man, learned just how responsible yet fun loving he could be. He supported their dreams, at least he had in his life. They always made him laugh, and in turn he did the same for them. They were paying their respects when they heard their names called from the Goblin reading the will.

"... to you two I leave my copy of the Marauder's map. That's right, all this time you were in the presence of Mr. Padfoot, one of the creators of your claim to fame at Hogwarts. Mr. Moony should be in this room, if he isn't prank him to hell and back, would you?." They looked around and saw Remus smile softly, and then look at them with a soft nod.

"I also leave you two hundred thousand galleons, to do with as you see fit. Do me one, big... extra favor, would you?" They nodded, even if he couldn't see or know, the goblin continuing. "Make sure my pup laughs. Make sure he can look back at these years and smile. I spent far too little time with him; make sure no-one stops you, either! Do this for me, and I will always be in your debt." They looked to where Harry was supposed to be sitting, but he had been barred from coming by Dumbledore. Sirius went on with his next recipient.

"To Mr. Moony, I leave you the place of my previous imprisonment. Do with it as you wish, and the little shit of an elf that no doubt had a hand in whatever it is that did me in. Don't let the old chicken club have their meetings there anymore, unless Harry can be there. DO that for me, Moony. Please." Remus nodded and sniffed softly, Dumbledore already shaking his head in disappointment; he'd convince Remus otherwise of course.

~IM~

The twins were given their map, and their vault was filled with their bequest from Sirius. They immediately went to their flat above their shop afterwards, and put the map down. Fred looked at George and nodded, George taking his wand out and pressing it's tip to the parchment along with his brother.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He smiled as the words left his mouth and he saw the lettering of the map spread. Fred smiled and was about to speak when the lettering changed from the normal black to a near glittering red and gold.

"Ah! So this means that Mr. Padfoot is in the old dog pound in the sky. Shame, really. Oh well! Speak, who owns this wonderful map now?" Fred gawked and George laughed, clearing his throat.

"My Dear Mr. Padfoot." He said with his wand tip still on the parchment. "You are speaking to Mr. Blaze and Mr. Rime. Your protégé's before your unfortunate departure." He smiled sadly, Fred nodding and putting his wand back onto the parchment.

"Indeed, Mr. Padfoot. Though not official marauders, we have followed the legacy of Mr. Prongs, Yourself, and Mr. Moony." He then frowned when he saw the lettering write again.

"What of Mr. Wormtail? Has he passed already, or is he in the stage of..." The words seemed to shudder as they were written. "Adulthood?" George looked up at Fred who sighed.

"You or me, my dearest brother?" George thought for a moment, and then nodded to Fred, who nodded back. Fred cleared his throat, and spoke again. "Mr. Wormtail is the reason for the unfortunate passing of Mr. Prongs and his Mrs. He gave up the secret, Mr. Padfoot." There was a long pause, and then the black words returned.

"Go to Hogwarts, or some other magic heavy place and recite these words with your wands on the map." The words 'mutat praeteritum' appeared, then went to the upper right hand side of the map, waiting. "Moony isn't the only one who enjoys books from time to time." Then the map blanked, leaving just the words on the right side.

"Well, Fred. It looks like we have a task given to us by Mr. Padfoot."

"Yes, it seems as though we do, George. Shall we get to it then?"

"I believe so, brother of mine. Let us see if we are allowed in Hogwarts, or if she is terribly upset with us." They nodded to each other, grabbed the map, and with a twin pair of ~cracks~ were gone from their flat.

~IM~

The twins appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, bowing in respect to the mighty castle, and were surprised to see it open up, the wards welcoming them. They smiled, and arm in arm, started marching to the castle itself. When they got to the main doors they were met with their confused former head of house.

"Mr. Weasley's, what can I do for you?" She asked, stern as always.

"Well, professor, we are here to carry out one final wish from our dearly departed Mr. Black." She sobered softly and sighed, nodding softly.

"As long as it does no permanent damage, of course." They smiled with an innocent look on their faces, causing her to sigh for a different reason. "Come on then, you're just in time for the last lunch of the year." They nodded and when they entered the great hall a pedestal appeared, the perfect size for the map. They looked at each other and then McGonagall who was surprised, to say the least.

"It seems, professor, we must attend to something before dinner."

"Yes, yes. Lady Hogwarts, it seems, requires our task be done first."

McGonagall nodded and they went to put the map on the pedestal, Dumbledore raising his brow as they put their wands on the seemingly blank parchment, save for those two words.

"Mutat Praeteritum!" They incanted, and then felt a mix of apparition, floo, and portkey travel all in one on their persons. They felt waves of nausea over them, but to others in the room they just... vanished, along with the parchment and pedestal.

~IM~

Fred and George landed from their trip and immediately conjured buckets for each other and proceeded to enjoy breakfast again. They groaned and gave each other breath freshening charms after their impromptu hurling session before standing up. They looked around to see themselves in an empty great hall. The lights flared on and they had their wands out, looking around with curiosity, what the hell happened?

"Can I help you?" They turned to see their old head of house... though she looked at least fifteen, no... Twenty years younger. She then tilted her head, frowning.

"Fabian, Gideon? What are you two doing here?" They blinked softly, and she went on. "Merlin, I thought Molly told me she'd keep you two on a shorter leash." She huffed, but there was a fond smile on her face. "It is good to see you two again, though you should have come earlier, you missed lunch." They were surprised when she hugged them, and they hugged back. She broke away and then was surprised when the deeper tones of the twins she knew did not come from their lips. The voices were younger, but similar still.

"My goodness, Fred, she hugged us."

"That she did, George my boy. She hugged us thinking we were our uncles." Fred tsked.

"For shame, Minerva. Though we are glad you think us that handsome."

"Oh yes, wonderful. My, if we were twenty years older."

"I would think so... yes. Quite the lovely lady." They nodded and then grinned like the loons they were when they saw her wand come up.

"Deputy Headmistress!"

"For shame, once again!"

"Would we be allowed inside these hallowed halls if dear Lady Hogwarts thought we were threats?" They finished together and she groaned.

"Merlin... you are related to those two. Absurd..." She paused softly. "Did you say uncles?" They nodded and then saw they were in a slowly fading ritual circle. "Goodness... what year were you two born?"

"April First, 1978!" They laughed softly and grinned as she mumbled to herself, then looked up at them.

"Merlin's beard... but you two are only four months old." They laughed and looked over each other.

"Looks like we're just in time, brother."

"Oh yes, fellow sibling."

"We have much work to do, and little time to do it in." They nodded, all seriousness now before they turned to the still flabbergasted Head of Gryffindor house. "We need to see Sirius Black."

~IM~

Sirius Black laughed softly as he traded spells with his brother in all but blood, James Potter, both training and playing for Auror business and pleasure respectively. They stopped when the floo flared to life in the training room at Potter manor and the voice of their former head of house came out.

"Mr. Potter, I have two gentlemen who need to speak with Mr. Black, may we come through?" James nodded softly.

"Of course, Professor. Come on in." She nodded and her head disappeared, then she stepped through with two redheads behind her. They dusted themselves off and smiled, bowing politely to the two other teens.

"Mr. Prongs."

"And Mr. Padfoot."

"We your humble admirers bid you greeting."

"As well as our declaration of the fact that we are not worthy."

"Yes, not worthy in the slightest." They then bowed a little lower before grinning and looking up at the two stunned Marauders.

"Mr. Weasley's, behave yourselves!" They snickered at Minerva's halfhearted admonishment and then silenced themselves.

"We live in a world of Magic, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. I say this because well... these two have come from the future, it seems." James and Sirius looked at each other before they shared a silent conversation, just their eyes and mouths twitching this way and that.

"If you truly are our admirers, then tell us the pass-phrase for the map." They crossed their arms, Fred and George grinning.

"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good." They intoned together, James nodding seriously and looking at Sirius who returned the nod before they grinned.

"Magnificent! Now! What wonderful reason have you returned from the future? Is it to tell us just how terribly amazing we are in our old age?" They chuckled but then sobered up at the twins frowning.

"We should probably take a seat, James, Sirius. It's a long... not so fun story." The two marauders looked at the twins and then nodded. They all went to a sitting room, and from there the tale unfolded.

~IM~

James Potter sat with a tumbler of fire whiskey in his hands. From what the twins told him he wouldn't live to see 22, and neither would his wife. Sirius wouldn't get to see his 40th birthday, and would lose 12 years of his life in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. They were betrayed by their supposed friend, and their other would go into self-instilled exile out of mourning.

"I have to know, I really do. Do me and Lily have any kids?" Fred and George looked at each other, and after a short series of signals to themselves George spoke.

"Only one... and he is left an orphan shortly after his 1st birthday. They call him the boy-who-lived because he survived the Dark Lord's Killing curse." Sirius, Minerva and James gasped at this, and then James growled deeply.

"The fuck if that is going to happen again! Probably put with some... dark, pureblood family." George winced and James rounded on them. "Who? Who gets custody of our son?" Fred responded this time.

"His aunt and uncle..." He trailed and then James growled again.

"No. No, no! Never in a thousand, no a million years, would I ever allow that!" He snarled this time and looked at Sirius. "Floo Lily, Moony, and... Peter." He hissed and Sirius nodded, going to do just that, James turning to the twins. "OK, let's see how much we can change. I need more details." The twins nodded and told the man what they knew, even if it wasn't too much, it might change their future for the better, and that was something they were not against.

* * *

AN: And that's it. I could keep going, but I don't want to. ~Shrug~ Enjoy if you can. As always, Read and review.


End file.
